Look to the Stars
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Through the wonders of magic, Harry and Teddy are sent into the future to live out normal lives. Captain Kirk is in need of another doctor aboard his ship. Enter Hadrian Black and his son. What chaos can magic and technology create? Drabblefic
1. Second Chance

Hello all! Been meaning to start on this since it's been buzzing around my head like crazy! And between the drama of life and trying to stay on top of the **Dance of Fire and Ice Trilogy** it's been rather difficult. Plus I had been debating whether to just make this a one-shot or an actual fic. So I decided on drabbles with a plot of sorts. Quick, short chapters and not as much of a mess! Woo!

So yes, this is a Star Trek:09/Harry Potter crossover. I come up with the weirdest shit I swear! Anyway! Please read and tell me what you think. I'll most likely be going by the plot of the original Star Trek series, just with the nuTrek cast! I will try my hardest to keep the characters as IC as I can (especially Spock), but can't make any promises. Either than that, this should be fun to do! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (malexmale pairings), threesomes, OOC?, swearing, chaos and other stuff I'll probably list later

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**1. Second Chance**

Singing… he could hear singing. There was warmth and were those hands? Yes, warm hands were stroking his hair and the person was singing softly. The words were faint and he couldn't understand their meaning, but it was soothing and settled his torn spirit. Harry tried to open his eyes to see who was holding him, but he felt heavy yet not. It was a strange sensation of floating but his limbs were dead weight. Or perhaps he was just numb.

_Poor little child, my precious little child_

Who? Lips parted wishing to question who was cradling him so tenderly, like a mother would her young. But his throat felt dry and full of cotton balls. His mind was heavy, a fog consuming his thoughts. He just wanted to sleep, he needed sleep. He had earned it right? Harry thought so at least. After all, he had given everything he had to everyone and now he had nothing left. He was a shell, hollowed out by greedy hands, clawed talons that ripped his flesh and demanded more.

_Yes little one, you have earned rest and much more_

"Who?" he croaked finally able to pass words from his lips.

_I have no name or proper title. You merely know me as Magic_

"How?"

_How can I speak with you? I can talk to all my children should I wish it. Nothing is beyond my power._

"Why?"

_I wish to speak with you because I have something to give you. A wonderful gift that you have deserved since the moment you were born._

"Gift?"

_Yes, you've suffered much Harry Potter, my precious child. You have struggle and fought for one so young, have sacrificed and lost more than one man should. You have only known grief and experienced very little happiness. So I shall give you happiness._

"Happiness?"

_Yes, I shall give you happiness. I shall take you away from here and give you the life that you deserve, the life that you were never allowed to lead. This is my gift to you._

"Teddy… what about…?"

_Your godson, Ted Lupin, will go with you. He needs you as much as you need him._

Harry shivered as he suddenly felt a stifling, yet soothing warmth encase him; as if he were cradled in the embrace of a wool blanket. He felt sudden vertigo and Harry briefly wondered if he was free falling for he could have sworn he heard wind rushing and whistling in his ears. He felt light, floating like a feather without any burdens. It felt amazing.

His blood pumped and drummed in his ears as the feeling escalated and when he thought that it would never end, the sensation ceased. It was as if he was crammed into a narrow space, perhaps clothing that fit a little too snug, a little too tight. He could feel his limbs, heavy with muscles, blood and bone. He heard his heart and lungs, felt every inch of his body working to keep him alive.

_Goodbye Harry Potter, may you find the peace you've sought for so long._

Hours later, Harry Potter awoke to a strange and yet familiar room. And as he gazed out the window admiring buildings he had never seen before, structured and built in a style that could only suggest the future, Harry knew that his life was different now; it was truly a second chance.

* * *

Listened to the song **Second Chance** by _Shinedown_ while writing this. Good song, look it up! And that's it for this. Should have the next drabble up soonish, when my brain isn't being stabbed by a hot iron poker (at least it feels that way). So enjoy! Review! Let me know what you think!

**~Seth**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Another drabble up! Yay for me and for you. Speaking of you, just want to thank those who reviewed/alerted/faved/etc. this story. Glad it's such a hit and that you want more. So I'll work my hardest to keep writing and give you more! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling. I'm just using them for my amusement.

**Warnings:** slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, OOC, AU, violence, sexual situations in the future and some other stuff.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**2. Beautiful Stranger**_

James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise, had learned over the last two years of his mission that patience, while a pain in the ass to practice, had its benefits and saved him from getting himself killed. So it was only through these teachings that he stood calmly with Spock and McCoy in the transporter room waiting for the arrival of a new doctor.

Their last mission had placed them on the firing end of some Klingon war birds and while they were able to eliminate them, the Enterprise suffered some harsh damage. After some negotiating with the Admirals, Jim was pleased when they agreed to arrange shore leave for his crew on Earth, allowing them to rest while the ship was repaired. They also offered to find a new doctor to replace Dr. Johnson who had faced his unfortunate demise during the attack.

"Here he comes Captain," Scotty spoke up snapping Jim out of his thoughts. Nodding they all watches as the lights of the transporter glowed, particles swirling and forming two figures. When they faded, Jim immediately inspected them curiously honestly surprised at what he saw.

Dr. Hadrian Black was younger than he expected, perhaps a year or two his junior. Black hair was slightly disheveled and feathered around his face, which was slightly pale and still held the lingering of youth. But his eyes told a different story, wide bottle green eyes that held shards of pain, of hard lessons and battles. He was dressed in uniform, the blue shirt and black pants pressed neatly obviously wishing to make a good impression.

At his side was a boy (Jim was told it was his son) who looked seven or eight years old. His hair, unlike his father's, was a dusty brown that looked as if it had been ruffled more than once. Curious brown eyes watched the men in front of him suspiciously and Jim could have sworn there was a hint of amber flecks within them. Either way, the pair in front of him was very strange and perhaps somehow enchanting. Something about them beckoned you forward; to get closer but also pushed you away, told you to flee. It was, in the words of Spock, fascinating.

Putting on a smile, Jim stepped forward to hold out his hand in greeting, "Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise Dr. Black. I'm James Kirk, this is my First Officer Mr. Spock and my CMO Dr. Leonard McCoy. We're pleased to have you as our crew member."

Dr. Black shook his hand, offering his own smile, "Pleasure to meet you Captain Kirk. I'm Hadrian Black and this is my son Teddy. Thank you for this opportunity, I will do my best to serve you." His voice was a bit husky with a soft British accent. Jim chuckled, "Sure, no problem! And call me Jim. We're going to be working together after all, no need to be formal all the time."

Green eyes glittered with amusement, "Very well, then I suppose it's only fitting that you call me Harry." Glancing down at his son, he gently pushed him forward a bit, "Why don't you greet the Captain Teddy?"

Teddy frowned, his head tilting to the side curiously before speaking, "Nice to meet you Captain. I'm Ted Black, but most call me Teddy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jim. How old are you Teddy?" Jim asked as he moved to crouch before the kid.

"Seven, going to be eight soon," Teddy replied.

"Wow, you're a big kid huh?" Teddy seemed to puff with pride, grinning widely and nodding which caused Jim to smile. It almost made him wish he and Spock could have a kid. Not to sound egotistical, but he thought they would make great parents, at least in his opinion. McCoy and some of the crew might disagree, stating he would somehow corrupt the child.

Moving to stand again, Jim ruffled Teddy's hair, "Well I'm sure you're going to love being on the Enterprise. There's lots of cool things to see and do so if you're good maybe Scotty or myself could take you on a tour soon to show you all the neat stuff that goes on."

Teddy perked, "Really?!"

"Sure, as long as it's cool with your dad," Jim stated glancing at Harry for permission. The dark haired man merely appeared amused, nodding, "I don't see why not. It'll be a good learning experience for you." Teddy jumped throwing his arms up in glee while the adults chuckled. Even Spock seemed amused, raising one eyebrow.

Composing himself, Jim smiled stepping aside to allow them off the pad, "Well for now, I'll show you to your room and later either myself, Mr. Spock or Dr. McCoy will give you a tour of the ship so you don't get lost."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry commented as he took Teddy's hand and followed his new Captain out the door. Things were certainly going to be interesting from now on, for the crew as well as Harry and Teddy.

* * *

And that's that. Please remember to review!

**~Seth**


	3. Chess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** slash (male/male pairings), threesomes, violence, AU (alternate universe), OCC

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_3. Chess_**

One of the first connections Jim and Spock ever made when they began working together was over a game of chess. Spock had found his captain in the recreational room playing against one of the ensign and had watched in fascination. He honestly hadn't considered that his brash captain was capable of playing such a logical and strategic game such as chess, let alone beat someone at it. Perhaps the new discovery is what compelled him to challenge Jim. Since that moment, they took time each day after shift to play a game or two whether in the recreational rooms or their own quarters. Even when their friendship developed into a romantic relationship, they kept up the tradition using it as a means to spend time together.

"I wasn't aware that you knew how to play chess Dr. Black," Spock stated as he and Jim walked into the rec room after dinner only to find Harry and Teddy in their usual spot, said doctor playing against one of the crew members. Harry glanced over at the pair, smiling as he replied, "Yes, since I was eleven. One of my best mates from school taught me."

"Uncle Ron was one of the best chess players ever!" Teddy chirped, beaming widely.

"Was he now?" Jim chuckled, amused when the boy nodded firmly. It was obvious to many of the crew that their captain had quickly grown attached to Teddy and his father, often found around them doing something or other. What was truly surprising though was the fact that Spock reacted the same way. At first many believed it was just due to the fact that he was following Jim as he usually did. But once the Vulcan actually began to talk and seek father and son out on his own, they realized differently.

"Do you know how to play as well Teddy?" Spock questioned as Harry's opponent walked off, having admitted defeat. He quickly took the seat and without much thought, began to set the pieces up for a game. Harry didn't seem to mind all the much, just helping him along.

"Only a little. Dad's just started teaching me so I'm not very good," Teddy replied shyly, smiling when Jim picked him up and sat down, placing him on his lap. Harry nodded, "He started showing an interest so I began to teach him."

"Should you ever need assistance in understanding the game, do not hesitate to inquire my help. I would be most pleased to tutor you on the subject," Spock offered as he carefully moved a pawn. Harry counted with his own pawn while Teddy grinned, "Okay Mr. Spock!"

"Got a pretty good kid on your hands Harry," Jim said.

"Yes, I'm grateful and rather lucky," Harry hummed as he moved a bishop. Jim smiled as he watched the pair play while Teddy remained content in his lap, his eyes trained on the game. Despite the disruption of their routine, neither captain nor first officer minded. They found themselves rather content with their current company. Certainly perhaps, they had started a new tradition.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	4. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my amusement.

**Warnings:** slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, violence, AU (alternate universe), OCC

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**4. Healing**_

It was chaos around the Medical Bay as various doctors and nurses rushed around to tend to the injured. Harry was currently tending to an engineer who had a severe case of second degree burns from a fire that broke out at his station. The wizard grunted as the ship lurched, they were still under attack. He briefly thought of his friends on the bridge, imaging Jim sitting in his chair his handsome face set in stern seriousness as he gave out orders.

He could see Spock hunched over his station as he murmured calculations to himself; Uhura moving her delicate fingers over her council her beautiful face set in determination. And of course Sulu and Chekov were giving all they got, working together in a partnership that few could match while Scotty rushed around the lower decks his mind working out a thousand solutions to help save their skin. No doubt that they were all working hard to keep the rest of them alive.

"That's why I must do the same," he thought to himself. But it was mayhem with everyone running around and more injured pouring in by the minute. Harry could barely move from his spot without someone crashing into him, let alone allow him to get what he needed. And more than once he along with others had dropped equipment or medicine. It was insane.

A groan from his patient snapped Harry's attention to him. Chewing on his bottom lip, he glanced around quickly grateful that many were too distracted to notice him. If there was one thing Harry had learned in this new time was that muggles had certainly developed in astonishing ways. No one would question the engineer's rapid healing for they had various devices that could heal burns within minutes. And the man was certainly too drugged up and numb to realize what was going on.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to his patient despite the fact that the man probably couldn't hear him. Holding out his hand and drawing his magic forth till he felt it tingling in his fingers, Harry murmured a spell softly. Bottle green eyes watched as the burns began to heal, the skin knitting itself together. It went on for several minutes before he finally finished, pulling his hand away and smiling. Magic or medicine, it did the trick and what the muggles didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

As he moved the engineer to one of the beds, Harry perked when he heard McCoy shouting for him, obviously needing his assistance. Quickly checking over the man to make sure he was comfortable and fully healed, Harry swiftly turned and weaved through the chaos as he made his way over to his fellow doctor and friend. There was still much work to be done.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	5. Food

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling. I'm merely using them for my own amusement.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, OCC, violence, AU (alternate universe), mentions of child abuse/neglect

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**5. Food**_

"Teddy, you know better than to play with your food. Don't be difficult," Harry scolded his son. Said child huffed in annoyance as he poked at his carrots, his face showing his obvious displeasure. Jim and McCoy thought it was the most amusing thing in the world while Spock merely raised an eyebrow before calmly sitting down. He nodded in greeting, "Good evening Dr. Black."

"Hi Spock," Harry replied offering a smile.

"Being difficult is he?" McCoy questioned as he began to dig into his own meal. Harry sighed, "Yes. Unfortunately he's rather spoiled when it comes to food as he's more used to my cooking rather than food from replicators. He's just going have to grow used to it." Teddy merely huffed again obviously disagreeing with his father.

"It's either that or he can go to bed on an empty stomach if he'd prefer that," Harry warned. Teddy frowned before reluctantly eating his carrots because despite the fact that it wasn't as good, he was hungry and Harry wasn't one to joke about such a punishment. He had suffered from similar treatment before.

"Sounds like the same thing my stepdad used to say to me when I was a kid and got in trouble," Jim stated as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes. Harry shrugged, "My relatives gave me the same punishment although they did it more out of spite than actual discipline."

McCoy frowned, "What do you mean?"

Harry paused in his eating and appeared to realize what he just said, paling slightly. His reaction was an obvious indicator that he hadn't meant to touch the subject and it set off warning bells in their heads. After a moment, he explained, "There… was a bit of animosity in my family before I was born. When my parents died I was shipped off to my aunt and her family. She and my mum never saw eye to eye and in time she came to resent my mum. That resentment passed onto me."

Quiet settled upon them as they ate, Teddy offering silent comfort to his father while McCoy, Jim and Spock mulled over the information they were given. It wasn't painting a pretty picture in their heads and Harry resisted the urge to squirm when he felt McCoy eyeing him carefully, as if trying to dissect him; to find what was wrong with him. It certainly began to make sense in their minds as things clicked together; his small stature, certain habits he had, how he acted jumpy sometimes if you observed carefully enough.

Harry never really talked too much about his past and when it did, it was often information made in passing. A few names and vague details, that was usually it. But this new insight brought forth disturbing emotions and it seemed that those sitting at their table had suddenly lost or had very little appetite. What a waste of food.

* * *

Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have really taken to this story. I'm very pleased so many people like it. So thanks for the support and I shall keep on writing! Just remember to review! Feedback is always welcomed and if you have ideas, tell me! I'm always willing to listen. Again, thanks!

**~Seth**


	6. Bridge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Star Trek. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling. I'm merely using them for my amusement.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, OCC, AU, violence, angst, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**6. Bridge**_

Jim was holding PADD carefully reading over the information when he heard the lift doors open. Glancing up briefly he was surprised to see Teddy stepping off. The boy smiled at Uhura giving her a little wave before he calmly made his way to Jim who handed the PADD over to his yeoman, wondering what the little guy was doing on the bridge.

"Hey kiddo," Jim greeted easily picking him up and sitting him on his lap. Teddy smiled widely as he chirped, "Hi!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Sick bay with your dad and Bones?"

"Dad and Leo are busy and I was bored so I came here. It's okay right?" Teddy inquired, worrying at his bottom lip obviously under the impression that he was in trouble. Jim's features softened as he playfully ruffled brown hair eliciting a laugh from his charge.

"Naw, was just wondering is all. You know you're welcomed here any time you want Teddy," Jim replied. Teddy smiled before perking and looking over Jim's shoulder to see Spock standing there. Raising an eyebrow, the Vulcan questioned, "Does your father know of your presence here Teddy?"

Teddy frowned, biting his lip once more before shaking his head. Once more his features suggested that he was afraid he was in trouble. It wasn't hard to figure out that the boy had obviously left due to his boredom and hadn't thought to inform his father where he was going. Both Spock and Jim realized that Harry would probably be frantic when he discovered his son missing.

"Sick bay to bridge, McCoy here." Speak of the devil.

"Kirk here, looking for something Bones?"

"So Teddy's there then? Harry's been panicking trying to find him," McCoy informed. Teddy's shoulders drooped before Jim ruffled his hair again. Offering a grin, he replied, "Yeah he's here. Let Harry know that we'll watch him until shifts over."

"Right, I'll let him know. And kid, next time tell your dad or I before you leave. Just so we know you're okay," McCoy ordered softly, more relieved than angry that Teddy was okay. The kid had easily been able to weasel his way into the hearts of many of the crew members and so they often did what they could to take care of him.

"Yes sir. I promise I will," Teddy murmured his voice suggesting that he learned his lesson.

"Good, I'll let your dad know you're okay. McCoy out."

"Well that's that. You okay Teddy?" Jim asked. Teddy nodded still appearing upset. Opening his mouth to speak, Jim was surprised when Spock beat him to it, "Dr. McCoy was not upset with you Teddy. Rather he was merely concerned for your safety as Dr. Black was and I'm sure most of the crew feel the same. They merely wish to know where you are and that you are in good health. Next time you will make the logical choice and inform your father where you are going before you leave correct?"

"Yes sir," Teddy replied seeming a little better.

Spock nodded, "Good, you are a smart and well behaved child Teddy. Your father is fortunate to have you."

"We all are. The crew loves you kid and we just want you safe," Jim cut in ruffling his hair once more. Many around them who had been listening in cheered and nodded in agreement. Teddy blinked in shock before smiling widely. He was the luckiest kid.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	7. Concern

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, violence, OCC, AU

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**7. Concern**_

"Ow!" Jim shouted clutching his cheek where Harry had slapped on a bandage. Said doctor huffed as he put away his supplies, muttering, "That's what you get for being reckless again idiot."

"I'm inclined to agree with Hadrian. It was illogical and unnecessary for you to accompany the landing party," Spock stated as he kept an eye on his captain. Jim sighed and threw his hands up dramatically, "It was a simple mission Spock! Explore and catalog the species of this M Class planet to find if it's truly inhabitable for humanoid species. How was I to know that one of the cute, bunny looking creatures was actually a vicious, carnivorous monster?"

Harry smirked at the mental image of Jim being attacked by a cute fluffy bunny with razor sharp teeth and snickered to himself finding it amusing. Spock gave him a look before continuing, "Be that as it may Jim, you must take more responsibility over your own physical health. You are the Captain of the Enterprise and as such, your safety is top priority."

Jim glared at Harry before sighing again and flopped back onto the bed knowing that neither Harry nor Bones would let him go early. And his chances of sneaking out were pretty much zero if his lover was going to hover over him as well. It was great to have people who cared about him, but dammit it was annoying at the same time! He pretty much raised himself since he was a kid.

"Spock's right about this Jim. You really need to start taking better care of yourself and refrain from going on so many landing parties. I know you feel responsible for the crew as their captain, but you also have to realize that you are important as well. Not just because you're captain, but because you're also a friend to many on this ship. Imagine how they'd react if you were severely injured or god forbid killed?" Harry spoke up having finished putting his supplies away.

Both Spock and Jim observed Harry although the wizard didn't notice the Vulcan's gaze, his own locked with Jim's. They saw the way his eyes flashed as he spoke about life and death, the bottle green seemingly to glow even brighter before dimming. Emotions swam within their depths mixing with lingering pain and wounds, scars from a clouded past. It made them wonder whom Harry had spoken similar words to or perhaps the words were spoken to him? Who did he lose? Whose death haunted him, a lingering memory to forever remain within his eyes and his heart?

"I'm sorry… I'll be more careful next time," Jim found himself promising. Not only to ease his lover who remained steady by his side, but for the doctor he had grown close to. He didn't want to be another person Harry lost, another scar on his heart. Harry nodded, offering a faint smile before Teddy rushed in with McCoy on his tail.

As Jim cradled the young boy, assuring him he was okay he once more glanced at Harry. His eyes were now focused on Teddy and the sadness was there, a dark and bitter feeling that marred his beautiful features. And it made Jim wonder, but he didn't ask. He wasn't sure he ever would.

* * *

Please review! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	8. Sound

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, OCC, AU, violence, death

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

********

* * *

_**8. Sound**_

A small part of Harry had hoped he would never see battle again, but the logical part of his brain knew differently. His choice of career would certainly expose him to the horrors of life and death. All doctors of Starfleet were put through literal hell as they constantly worked to save lives and each person that died, they lost a part of themselves. Perhaps even a part of their sanity. Doctors became jaded, couldn't see the world for its wonders and beauty. The rose tinted glasses were cruelly snatched away and smashed onto the unforgiving soil of reality.

A distress signal from Cestus-3 was picked up by Uhura and Jim was quick to lay their course to the remote colony. As they drew closer, scanners showed that the outpost had been attacked and the ship was set on red alert as the crew scrambled around to their stations. Once the Enterprise sustained orbit Harry was prepped and ready with his kit, having left Teddy in Sick Bay with Nurse Chapel. He was to be a part of the landing party along with Jim, Spock, McCoy and several security officers as well as tactical aids. They needed all the help and resources they could spare.

They barely had a moment to breathe after they beamed down before they were attacked. Instinct kicked in as Harry took cover behind large chunks of one of the nearby buildings. He felt his heart racing as he immediately took a head count, relieved when they were all accounted for. But the rain of attack didn't cease nor slow down. Dust and dirt began to cloud the air while the ground shook from the impact of weapons.

Jim was speaking with Spock who was pointing to an outcrop of rocks and hills in the distance, yet Harry couldn't make out their voices. He estimated that Spock had calculated where the projectiles were being launched from using his tricorder. Now their only problem was how to launch a counterattack since they only had phasers and grenades. Nothing big enough to cause major damage. But Harry knew Jim and he always had a plan of some sort.

Suddenly they were moving. There was a small outpost and by the looks of the discarded weapons around it, it had artillery. This was good. Harry felt his fingers twitch as he ran, his eyes squinted as he tried to maneuver through the smoke and dust. The noise was unbearable as whistles and loud booms battered his ear drums. He felt his magic tingling just under his skin, ready to jump to its master's aid.

Harry launched himself behind some debris covering his ears when a bomb went off several feet to his left followed by a scream. Green eyes immediately searched out the source, finding one of the officers on his side, his side bleeding and one of his legs missing. Without thought, Harry rushed over ignoring the shouts and the stinging of the smoke in his eyes. He reached the officer and quickly began to heave him up to his hiding spot.

The whistling grew louder, instinct telling Harry that something was heading right for him. He couldn't see Jim or Spock or any of the officers. All he saw was smoke and a hazy sun peeking through the dust that hung above him. Then he saw a shadow and knew that he was in its destructive course. Holding his hand out, pointer and middle steady, he shouted into the roar around him, "Bombarda!" He then ducked over the injured officer as the bomb exploded.

Never missing a beat, Harry was up on his feet as soon as he could and continued to carry the man to his shelter. Once there, he immediately began to tend to him quickly working to stop the blood flow. He barely looked up from his work, only once and a while to check on Jim, Spock and McCoy. He tried not to let his hand shake as his mind was torn between the present and the past. His eyes flashed between the fight around him and a similar battle fought long ago.

There had been blood there as well, blood and death, smoke and flames. Familiar faces of people he knew, their features twisted in agony as the grass was littered with their bodies, their blood spilt everywhere. And the screams, the screams echoing in the air along with the insane cackling of Death Eaters and the sickly green light of the Killing Curse. Harry jumped as another bomb went off and there was the sound of firing. He caught a glimpse of Spock lying on the ground sniper in hand, firing with accuracy that only he could perform. There was blood and two officers were dead. McCoy was tending to another and Jim was nowhere to be found. Harry went back to work. It was noisy, it was loud and it was a familiar song that he had heard before long ago.

* * *

Please review. Thank you!

**~Seth**


	9. Taken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, OCC, violence, language

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**9. Taken**_

If there was one thing Jim hated in life, it was the feeling of helplessness. He had felt helpless when his mother would leave him behind with an empty home, a brother who abandoned him and a stepdad who hated him. He felt helplessness when he watched half the colonists of Tarsus 4 murdered in cold blood. He felt helplessness when Vulcan was consumed by a black hole. There were many times where Jim felt helpless and he hated it.

They had been following the alien ship that had attacked Cestus-3 when they suddenly came out of warp and their engines ceased to function, dead in space. A voice then began to speak to them, explaining that they were called the Metrons and that the Enterprise along with the alien ship had crossed into their space on a mission of violence.

Jim had explained the reason for their pursuit, stating that the unknown vessel attacked a Federation outpost and killed many innocent people without warning or reason. While the Metrons stated that it was a well thought out argument, they felt it within their rights to intervene and settle the matter.

"We have prepared a planet with a suitable atmosphere and one of your subordinates will be taken there along with one from the Gorn ship which you are pursuing. There your conflict shall be resolved."

"Why one of my crew? I'm the Captain, I should go down!" Jim had argued.

"This is a test of your subordinates Captain, a reflection of you and your leadership. We have posed this to both you and the Gorn as well. Your subordinate will be provided with a recording-translating device. They will not be permitted to communicate with you or your ship." Jim swallowed. They would be totally alone, isolated and none of them would know what was going on.

"The place we have prepared contains sufficient elements for either person to construct weapons lethal enough to destroy the other, which is in accordance with the intentions of both ships. The winner shall be allowed to return to his ship and go his way unharmed. The loser along with his ship shall be destroyed in the interests of peace. The contest will be one of ingenuity and strength. The results will be final."

Jim began to argue that the Metrons had no right to force one of his crew members to fight to the death, that just because they claimed the area as their own didn't give them the right insert themselves into a conflict that had nothing to do with them. It was playing god, toying with human life. Yet the Metron refused to listen and suddenly there was a scream from Uhura. Whirling around, Jim felt horror sink into him. He could see Uhura at her station, her hands cupped over her mouth. He could see Spock standing halfway from his chair, frozen and unmoving. McCoy stood directly behind him, eyes wide and reflecting the fear Jim felt in himself. But the young captain didn't see Harry or Teddy whom had been there just seconds before. Both were gone and they were helpless.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	10. Choices

Alright, just to answer some questions that have been popping up. Teddy and Harry were "kidnapped" by the Metrons, but they're okay as you'll see. Although it wasn't really the Metrons intention to involve Teddy, but Harry was holding him at the time when they took him so it couldn't be avoided. Also, I believe in Chapter 8 many wanted to know if anyone saw Harry use magic at that time. And I'll clarify that no one did. Considering the situation, there's fighting going on, bombs and weapons are going off, there's smoke and dust everywhere and everyone is just trying to focus on staying alive. So Harry uses that confusion to his advantage.

And I'm also pleased that many like the fact that Harry was calm in this situation. I felt it was appropriate because he's already been in a similar situation before during his war with Voldemort. Plus he's a doctor know and has to learn how to work under pressure. But I hope that clears up any confusion people might have had and I really appreciate all the reviews/alerts! I'm terribly happy that people are taking to this crossover so well. I will try my best to keep on track and while there will be some major angst in this (especially coming up) I won't linger too long. I'll try very hard to keep a balance. Anyway! Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, OCC, violence

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**10. Choices**_

"Dad, I'm scared," Teddy whispered as he clung to Harry's shirt. Said wizard stroked his son's hair trying to offer him comfort while his mind worked on what to do. He hadn't expected to find himself in such a situation. When the Metrons had explained that one of the crew was to be sent to the planet to fight, the thought of being chosen never crossed his mind. But here he was and to his great horror, Teddy was with him.

The Gorn whom was his opponent, was a reptilian creature that Harry knew he couldn't underestimate considering what was at stake. But he didn't want to fight the Gorn let alone kill him. Harry had had enough war and death to last him a life time and now he was being forced to do it all over again unless he somehow found a way to negotiate with the Gorn. If he wanted to survive, if he wanted to live and protect Teddy, protect the crew he had no choice.

Having a brief stroke of genius, Harry bit his lip as he wondered if the Gorn would understand him in Parseltongue. After all, it was a reptile and while he had his translating device provided by the Metrons, he thought perhaps this would be easier. Sighing, he hissed out, "_Please, too much blood has been spilt today and neither of us should die in such a way. It would be better if we should try and negotiate a truce between our races._"

The Gorn stopped, seemingly surprised before hissing back, "_There can be no truce._"

"_Why? People have died today, killed in cold blood. There is no need for more slaughter!_"

"_You were intruding! You established an outpost in our space!_"

"_Then you should have spoken with them! Talked with them! Instead you murdered innocent people!_"

"_We destroyed invaders! As I shall destroy you and your spawn!_"

"_You touch my son and I will make you wish you were never born!_" Harry hissed violently, his eyes flashing a brighter green. The Gorn hissed back before he picked up a thick fallen branch, walking toward the pair menacingly. Teddy gripped tighter to Harry as the Gorn raised his weapon. Fingers out, a spell rolled from his lips, "Reducto!" The Gorn along with his weapon were thrown back as Harry quickly picked up Teddy and apparated to a cropping of rocks nearby.

"Dad," Teddy whimpered and Harry hugged him tighter, stroking his hair which changed from its usual brown to a white, showing how scared he was. He whispered softly to him while his mind thought of a dozens of spells and strategies, trying to find a way out of his situation. It was as he said to the Gorn, he did not want to kill him. He was no longer a killer, no longer a soldier.

"But he's going to kill me or Teddy if I don't do something," he thought, biting his lip. Feeling it was best to move in order to gain distance and time, Harry picked up his petrified son and hurried along, the hissing of the Gorn growing fainter the farther he ran. He took in his surroundings and was surprised to find what he did.

Diamonds, sulfur, potassium nitrate, coal and various other materials laid scattered about. It was obvious these were the materials the Metrons mentioned before hand and Harry could see how they could be used to fashion deadly and effective weapons. But he had his magic and would only use it defensively unless he had no other alternative.

"What are we going to do Dad?" Teddy questioned peeking up at him.

Harry frowned, "I don't know."

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	11. Fear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, OCC, violence, language, sexual situations (maybe), lame attempts at accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_11. Fear_**

Spock stood beside Jim, his captain nervously sitting in his chair shifting every few minutes as he barked out orders, trying to find a way to contact Harry or gain some sort of visual of him. And despite his lethargic features and tense stance, Spock could honestly say that he was fearful for the young doctor and his son. Of course he didn't show it or tried not to at least. He had to maintain control after all and to indulge in panic would not benefit anyone. But if you looked close enough, you could see his fingers clenching behind his back and the tightening around his eyes and lips.

"Anything yet Scotty?" Jim spoke up.

"Not yet Cap'n, but I'll keep trying," Scotty replied.

Jim sighed, massaging his temples as he closed his eyes. The day had gone from bad to worse to fucked up within the span of twelve hours. It was amazing that Jim wasn't rapidly graying from this and none of the crew was better off. Most loved Harry and Teddy in one form or another so to have them snatched from the Enterprise and forced to fight for their lives didn't sit well with anyone.

"If anything happens to those two, I don't know what I'll do Spock," Jim murmured. His chest ached and his throat tightened when he tried to imagine the scenario. It was amazing how much the pair had come to mean to him in only a few short months. The only people who had as much of an impact on his life were Spock and McCoy.

"We will get them back Jim and Hadrian is not one to trifle with. He's intelligent and quite skilled at hand to hand combat as you've witnessed yourself in the training room. He will find a solution," Spock soothed, trying to convince his captain and himself that they would see the green eyed doctor again. Jim could only nod, once more shifting in his seat as he tried somehow to rid of the unparallel fear that clung tightly to his heart.

* * *

Super short, sorry about that. And for the record, if you didn't catch it in this, Jim and the crew won't be able to see Harry perform magic as in this universe they will never manage to gain visual feed on him. Cause someone asked about that and since the 2009 movie was pretty much an alternate universe from the original series, I'm taking liberties with it. So hopefully that clears up some confusion. So please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	12. Rage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, OCC, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_12. Rage_**

It was happening again, just like all those years ago. It churned and bubbled inside of him, festering like poison that consumed him and robbed him of his sanity. Nothing else registered in his mind. All he could see was the Gorn holding Teddy captive, a crude makeshift blade to his throat. His son was pale, his hair still white while eyes begged for help, fear obvious within their depths.

He had been caught off guard. They were running and it was only a split second too late that Harry became tangled in some vines that had been laid out in the middle of the path. The vine was connected to netting which triggered a few large rocks to fall onto him. Luckily they merely pinned his legs rather than crushing or breaking them. He was also thankful Teddy was unharmed. Yet before he could move the rocks, they heard the hissing of the Gorn nearby. Harry had ordered Teddy to run and hide, wishing for him to be safe. He had been stubborn at first, but complied in the end and rushed off.

Using Wingardium Leviosa to levitate the rocks, Harry managed to pull himself out and heal his injuries. When he was able to walk, Harry had quickly worked to locate his son although hearing his scream had shot terror through him. And that's how he found himself in his current predicament.

Clamping onto the fiery anger curling inside of him, Harry hissed out, "_Release my son or you will find yourself in for a world of pain._" The Gorn merely pressed the blade tighter to Teddy's vulnerable throat as if daring him to attack. A single cut formed, blood beading to the surface before rolling down in a tear. Something snapped.

"Accio dagger!" Harry shouted. As commanded the dagger flew into his hand, the movement surprising the Gorn enough to loosen his hold on Teddy. The small boy took advantage of the weakness and slipped away rushing to hide behind a boulder. The Gorn snarled in rage before the voice of his opponent cried out, "Immobulus!"

Harry watched as the Gorn froze and fell over, its body bound and unable to move. Walking over slowly, he appeared very much like a predator stalking his prey. His hair was fluttering as his magic rolled off of him in waves, his eyes glowing with power yet their depths were cold and unforgiving. Raising his fingers again, he hissed, "Crucio!"

The Gorn couldn't even scream, it merely twitched and withered in pain. A dark, vile blackness crept in Harry's mind, hissing and purring to him. He felt a twisted satisfaction in watching this creature flail in pain, to know he had the power to make it bend to his will.

After all, it had hurt his son and threatened their lives. It along with its people had killed off innocent civilians. They all deserved pain, deserved to feel withering agony for their sins. The voice, so familiar and vile, hissed in agreement. It cooed to Harry, whispering more dark words and suggestions. It told him to torture the Gorn, to kill it and the rest of its race. They were filth and didn't deserve to live. They didn't deserve life!

"Dad! Stop it! Dad please! DAD!"

Harry jumped his concentration gone, breaking the spell. Green eyes glanced down to see Teddy clinging to him tightly as if to physically restrain him, sobbing into his uniform. Dazed, he looked to the Gorn who was twitching, but still alive. The implication of what he had just done hit him like a sledge hammer and it took all his will not to vomit. Yet he could feel the bile at the back of his throat, his stomach churning in disgust.

Falling to his knees, Harry clutched Teddy to himself and buried his face into his son's hair, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry. It was unforgiveable what he had just done. He had used a curse that he despised with all his soul, a curse that had robbed one of his old friend's his parents. And he had liked it.

He had felt such wicked, sinister emotions; such glee and satisfaction in the power it gave him. To know that he held a life within his hand, that he held power over the Gorn. For a moment, that same dark voice spoke to him and mocked him; the voice of the man who had stolen everything from him. It whispered that now they were the same, two sides of the same coin and Harry cried harder.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	13. Mercy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), bad attempts at accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**13. Mercy**_

Harry was quiet as he stared at the unconscious Gorn, his eyes dull and his mind filled with thoughts. Teddy didn't say anything, just sat and tried to offer what comfort he could. His dad had been quiet for a while although he wasn't sure how long. He wasn't good at telling time without a clock. But it was quiet and it worried Teddy. It was rare to ever see his father this upset. It was usually only on certain days, like Halloween. And it made him wonder just what he was thinking of because even Teddy didn't know all of his father's secrets.

Blinking as a quiet sigh ruffled his now brown hair, Teddy looked up just in time to watch as Harry stood, carefully helping him up. Still holding his son's hand, Harry walked to the Gorn and knelt next to him. Holding his hand out, he murmured softly and Teddy felt the tingle of magic. It was a healing spell.

"I can't… I won't be like _**him**_. Never again… I won't be a murderer again," Harry whispered, nearly too faint for Teddy to hear. Once he finished healing the Gorn, the wizard looked up glaring at the sky as he shouted, "Do you hear me you sick bastards! I won't kill him! I refuse to! So find your entertainment somewhere else!" He would never be like Voldemort! As long as he continued to live and breathe, Harry would never be like the man who ruined his life. He would show compassion and mercy to all those who needed it.

* * *

Short one, sorry. Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	14. Home

Double update to make up for the previous short chapter. Yay for you! Now **READ!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**14. Home**_

It was a tingle at the back of his mind, the kind that raised all the hair on his neck. He felt it and knew it was there before it even spoke. Yet it still somehow caught him by surprise which secretly annoyed Harry. For a moment, he heard Moody yelling at him in his head. Constant vigilance indeed!

"You show compassion and mercy to a being that would have surely killed you and your son. You surprise us greatly Harry James Potter," a voice stated. Harry turned to see a young boy standing among the rocks. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was a Metron.

"I don't really care if I surprise you or not. I just want off this rock and back on the ship with my friends and my son," Harry hissed.

"Perhaps there is hope for you and your race."

"Listen here mate, I don't care what you or your fucking race think of us and right now I'm resisting the urge to just AK you into oblivion for the shit you put us threw. What I did was a reflection of myself, no one else. Humans have free will, they make choices that reflect only on themselves and not on the race as a whole. Yet you come in here acting as if you're superior and toying with us as if we're an experiment. Who exactly died and made you god? We may be uncivilized to you lot, but at least we're honest! At least we don't try to be something we're not unlike you! So spare me your high and mighty speech and just put us back where we belong, on the Enterprise!"

The Metron appeared shocked by Harry's reaction and opened his mouth to speak. But deadly green eyes narrowed in a glare, daring him to speak. The Metron closed his mouth and suddenly they were back on the bridge, Teddy clinging to his hand. His uniform was torn, he was dirty and sweaty, but in one piece.

Jim immediately jumped up crying out their names but Uhura beat him to them. She hugged father and son, sobbing in relief that they were okay. Teddy hugged her back while Harry merely patted her back, murmuring that they were fine. That didn't stop McCoy from examining him along with Spock and Jim. The blond placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, offering a relieved grin, "Glad you're okay. Was nearly pulling my hair out with worry since we couldn't figure out any way to contact you to see if you were okay."

Harry shrugged, "Well as you can see we're alive and in one piece."

"Does that mean… did you…?" Uhura hesitated.

"No," Harry replied, "I didn't kill him. I was going to, especially when he took Teddy hostage. But he managed to get away like the smart kid he is and in the end I spared his life. Then one of the Metron appeared complimenting me on my show of mercy. I mouthed off at him and here we are." Ignoring McCoy's prodding, Harry picked up Teddy and held him close.

"Well either way," McCoy grumbled, "You both need to go to sick bay so I can patch you up. God only knows what kind of diseases you might have picked up being down there."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." Jim along with most of the bridge burst into laughter while Spock merely raised an eyebrow, his eyes holding traces of amusement. McCoy smacked his colleague over the head before walking to the lift with Harry following.

"Oh and Harry!" Jim called out. The wizard paused turning to face his captain. Said blond grinned widely, "Welcome home." Harry blinked before smiling back, his tired face lighting up with relief. It was good to be home.

* * *

And before you ask in case it wasn't clear the last few chapters, none of the crew witnessed the events that unfolded between Harry and the Gorn. In the original episode Spock and the others were able to watch Kirk toward the end, but since this is AU I took liberties. Can't have Harry's secret out yet now can we? Anyway! Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	15. Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), poorly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**15. Shadows**_

The happiness didn't last. Once McCoy patched him up and he had taken a shower, Harry found himself lying in bed in a pair of fresh pajamas. Teddy was asleep in his own room, exhausted from the chaos of the day's events. All that was left for him was the quiet and his thoughts to keep him company. His thoughts which were quick to retrace their steps back to what happened on the planet the Metron had created. In his mind's eye he could see the Gorn squirming in agony, unable to scream and Harry knew that it would forever be burned in his memories.

He wasn't proud of what he had done despite the fact that it was to protect Teddy. Just the very idea of using one of the Unforgivables had always sent chills down his back when he was a teenager. And now that he had used it, Harry felt filthy and twisted, as if he would never be clean again. His soul was stained, more so than before and he briefly wondered what his parents, Sirius or Remus thought if they were watching over him. Were they ashamed? Did they feel disgust at his moment of weakness?

Shadows were creeping around him from the corner of his eyes, but he tried to ignore it. It was merely his mind playing tricks as it had done once long ago. On nights when he couldn't sleep and the screams became too much, he would just gaze into the darkness for hours on end. Yet he had hated the darkness and the shadows for they reminded him of things he wished to forget; of faces twisted in anguish, forever frozen as their eyes begged him for help and their voices pleaded for salvation.

They had wanted a savior to free them, to free them of their pain and fear. But he had been just a boy, barely a man and he was forced to fight; forced to grow up too quickly and forced to lose everything. He could never forget their faces, his loved ones as they died one by one, the light fading from their eyes as they lay upon the ground, their bodies twisted and pale. Like delicate butterflies, the fragile wings crushed and torn, shredded as blood smeared their beauty.

Rolling onto his side, Harry curled under the covers and closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever escape from his past. Magic had sent him here so that he could be happy, so that he could have a fresh start, a second chance. But now he wondered if it was truly possible when he continued to remember what he had done, what he had witnessed and lived through before. The taint of his soul and the misery of his losses felt as if they would forever haunt him, never giving him a moment's peace.

Sighing, Harry pulled the covers tighter around himself as he worked to empty his mind, just wanting to sleep and seek oblivion for a few hours. And slowly but surely, sleep crept upon him and wrapped him in its embrace much like the shadows he feared and hated. It was sweet nothingness.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	16. Observe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**16. Observe**_

It was obvious, at least to Spock, that something had changed in Harry after the incident with the Gorn and the Metron. He was Vulcan after all. He was taught since his early years to observe and store information in his mind. It was what he did on a daily basis, a habit he had developed and so it was much easier for him to pick up on what most overlooked.

Approximately five months, seventeen days, ten hours, six minutes and twenty seconds have passed since he first met and became acquainted with Hadrian Black. In that time Spock could only recall the few times he had ever seen the young doctor upset, most of the time over his son and the rarer times linked to his past. But since the Gorn incident nearly a week ago, something had changed.

As stated before most wouldn't notice the difference unless they observed carefully. Once Harry had smiled and waved off worries, the crew accepted that he was fine and left him alone on the matter. Yet Spock knew differently. His keen eyes detected the tenseness of Harry's shoulders, the tightness around his mouth and eyes, the faint bags under haunted green and the nervousness he exhibited when too many people were gathered around him. Spock was positive he saw the doctor hold in a flinch more than once when someone touched him.

It boggled Spock and compelled him to understand what could have happened to Harry during that time that brought forth these disturbing signs. When he was first asked to report what happened, Harry merely shrugged and told them although the detail was vague. They had tried to get more out of him, but he kept tight lipped after that and eventually the subject was dropped.

If he was honest, it frustrated Spock. It was like trying to solve a puzzle but the pieces either didn't fit correctly or some were missing therefore leaving an incomplete picture. And he wanted to know the picture, wanted to understand what made Hadrian Black tick. He was an enigma and the Vulcan in him couldn't resist the urge to solve such a complex anomaly. But the human side wished to somehow ease his… acquaintance… friend… companion's discomfort.

"Spock?" his T'hy'la's voice called to him, bringing his thoughts to the present. Looking up, warm brown met soft blue as Jim gazed at him with concern. Tilting his head slightly, he questioned, "Did you require something Jim?"

"No, not really but it's your move and you've been sitting there staring at nothing for nearly ten minutes. What's bothering you?" Jim commented. Spock was quiet for a moment contemplating whether he should tell his love what was on his mind. Jim waited patiently, having learned over the course of their relationship to never press the Vulcan when it came to seeking information.

Finally, Spock began, "For the past five days I have been observing Hadrian in an attempt to assess his physical and mental condition as I was greatly… concerned over his well being after the incident with the Gorn. And through my observations I discovered some disquieting and perhaps a bit alarming habits he has developed. It troubles me that I do not know more of what transpired on the surface of the planet so that I may conclude on how to assist him in his healing."

Jim frowned before sighing, "Yeah, I noticed too. And believe me Spock, I'm just as worried. But Harry's stubborn and tight lipped when he wants to be. I don't think we'll get anything out of him unless he gives it to us freely. So we're pretty much up a creek without a paddle."

"Indeed."

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	17. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**17. Nightmare**_

_Lights, vibrant in colors, flashed through the darkness lighting up the sky in a beautiful and deadly display. Screams of agony, pain, sorrow and rage echoed through the night as Death Eaters stormed the grounds of Hogwarts, killing students, teachers and Order Members alike. There was no such thing as mercy when it came to war and none was shown. __Harry felt his heart racing and he felt deaf, numb to the chaos around him as he shot off another spell, knocking out another Death Eater. He ducked and rolled away as a cutting hex flew over him before whirling around to shoot off a stupefy. _

_Taking a deep shuddering breath, Harry quickly stood his feet pounding against the hard soil beneath him, his eyes refusing to gaze down at the bodies that littered the ground; refused to see their blood that morbidly nourished the grass replacing the soft green with fierce scarlet. __But he couldn't stop his eyes from seeing familiar red hair, matted and dirty. The Weasleys were scattered among the dead, their faces pale and their eyes lifeless. It was wrong and sickening; they weren't suppose to be like that. They were suppose to smile and laugh, their eyes warm with happiness as they treated him like family, like he was loved. _

_Swallowing back the bile in his throat, Harry felt the sting of tears and he shook his head taking deep breaths. He had to focus, to breathe! He couldn't be swept away or it would never end, their deaths would have been in vain. Taking another deep breath and swallowing the sob lodged in his throat, he continued on his wand flashing as he shot off spells left and right. __Fires rose toward the sky, their glow foreboding and wicked while thick clouds of smoke blended into the darkness above, snuffing out the lights of the Heavens. More familiar faces were revealed to him as they rested with the deceased. _

_Remus Lupin, a man who taught him so much and was in many ways like a second god father, laid pale and cold a gaping stab wound in his chest. No doubt it had been a silver dagger that delivered his death. __Next to him was Tonks; bright, clumsy and playful Tonks with her wild hair and mischievous personality. But she was no longer bright, her skin was dull and without warmth while her hair remained limp against the ground, the strands white and empty of color. It wasn't right, it wasn't true. They couldn't be dead. Harry had only seen them just this morning cooing over their son as they smiled and appeared happy like a family should be. But now they were dead and he couldn't save them._

_What would happen to Teddy? How could he survive without his parents? Once more he felt the burn of his tears and he wiped them away hastily, swallowing the cries of agony he wished to release. Turning away from the grim display of love and devotion, Harry shook as he stared out taking in the flowing black robes of the person he was seeking. _

_Voldemort stood in all his twisted glory, his darks robes like shadows as they swayed and curled around him nearly blending into the darkness. Red eyes full of venomous hatred and lust for power gazed out from under his hood while a skeletal looking hand appeared, wand cradled in frail looking fingers. Those eyes that haunted him in his dreams gazed at him with vindictive glee, a look that made the very blood in his veins run cold with dread. __And as if summoned from the very air around them, Ron and Hermione appeared bound and gagged, helpless. His heart picked up again as Harry felt his legs moving, hoping and praying for a miracle, some sort of saving grace. And yet he felt as if he was slow, moving through water for he couldn't gain enough ground. And his heart raced more, pounded and slammed into his chest, ringing in his ears. _

"_Avada Kadavra."_

_Harry screamed, the noise seeming to burn his throat as cruel green consumed his friends and their lifeless bodies fell to the ground as they joined the ranks of the dead. His mind felt like it was short circuiting and he wondered if his heart would give out, it was beating furiously. But his body wouldn't stop, his legs pumping faster. He felt like an animal, a beast, a predator his eyes narrowed and a snarl ripped from his lips. __He sailed through the air for one sweet moment before tackling Voldemort to the ground, uncaring of their wands that flew away from their grasps. The bloodlust seemed to creep up on his mind, a sweet voice whispering dark thoughts of revenge and death. And he wanted it! He wanted to kill this monster with his own hands._

"_Poor little Harry Potter, so broken and alone," Voldemort hissed, "Without a friend in the world to keep him company. So twisted and damaged you are."_

"_Shut up!" Harry shouted his hands quickly finding a skinny, frail neck. He squeezed, pressed with all his might yet despite the pressure, Voldemort laughed. His cackle was cruel and cold without a hint of fear. And those skeletal hands, the ones that appeared so frail and delicate, found his own neck and squeezed as well. But Harry wouldn't give up. The voice begged and roared for vengeance, its sweet and sickly coo dripping like honey. It promised him dark and beautiful things. _

"_Poor little damaged Potter. Alone and without a friend in the world. A broken little butterfly covered in blood and darkness," Voldemort purred. _

"_Shut up! Shut up! I'll make you pay for everything you did! I want you to die! I want you to die by my hands and I want to see the light fade from your eyes!" Harry screamed as he ripped the hood away expecting to see a serpentine face. But he felt the breath leave him for he wasn't gazing down at the features of his sworn enemy. He was staring into a pale, youthful face with dark hair that was disheveled and ruffled. Soft lips were curled into a cruel smile as red eyes mocked him, but what stood out was a scar; a scar upon his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was staring at himself. _

"_It's your fault," the reflection whispered, "You're the reason they died. You killed them just like you wished to kill that creature. And it won't be the last time you feel that urge, hear my voice beckoning you to destroy everything around you. Because I am you and you are me, we are one in the same. And I will never die." Suddenly his scar seemed to burn, flaring with pain and heat like needles were being forced into his skull. It hurt! It burned! Make it stop!_

Harry screamed as he jolted up in bed, his skin slick with sweat making his clothes stick to him. His heart was racing and his breaths came out in heaving pants while his limbs shook in either shock or fear, he couldn't tell. He choked down a sob as the images of his dream lingered behind his eyes, so vivid and fresh. Curling up, Harry clutched his hands over his ears yet it seemed to do no good. For the echoing laugh of Voldemort/himself resonated in his mind, taunting him with a nightmare he wanted to forget.

* * *

Okay just a quick clarification since many of you have been asking, Spock and the others will eventually find out about Harry and Teddy being wizards. I even have the situation planned out so don't worry. And sorry about the angst. I do like to have angsty characters, but a healthy dose. I hate when the characters are too angsty bordering on emo because it just pisses me off. So Harry will be a bit angsty from time to time but he'll get over his episodes and move on like a normal person.

Anyway, if you have any more questions or maybe some ideas let me know. And remember to review please! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	18. Son

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**18. Son**_

Teddy watched as his father sat at his desk, PADD in hand as he went through something. Yet his eyes weren't focused. They just stared blankly at the screen in front of him, not taking in the words or their meanings. Harry had been like this for two days, since he had woken up from his nightmare. When Teddy asked about it, he didn't receive an answer and it worried him.

He knew he couldn't do much. He wasn't an adult and sometimes didn't understand things that went on around him, but he knew when someone he cared about needed help. But his father refused to talk to anyone and it made Teddy mad. He only wanted to see his dad better and to see him smile again. Yet it seemed like any that tried to comfort Harry were rebuffed and Teddy knew it was up to him to make things better.

Marching over to his father, his hair a vibrant blond while his eyes were a determined pink, Teddy immediately climbed into his lap and without a word hugged him tightly around the neck. Harry blinked in surprise, nearly dropping his PADD.

"Teddy? What's wrong?" he questioned, placing the item down in order to cradle his son close and ensure that he didn't fall out of the chair. Clutching to him tighter, Teddy murmured, "I'm worried about you dad. I don't like it when you're upset and I don't know how to make it better."

Eyes softened as Harry nuzzled the blond strands, sighing, "I'm sorry cub… I just didn't want to upset you, but it seems like I have anyway. I'm sorry."

Pulling back, Teddy stared up at his father his eyes open and honest, "I don't always understand everything, but I know… I know you're sad over what happened before. And you're scared that it makes you bad for using that bad spell. But dad, you're not bad. You're a good wizard, a good doctor and you take care of people. You take care of me and Jim and Spock and everyone else. You're kind and warm and make people happy. You're not bad."

Harry felt his eyes water as he stroked his son's hair. For a moment, he saw so much of Remus in him and it pained him as well as made him proud. Offering a slight smile, he questioned, "You sure about that?"

Teddy pouted as he nodded his head in determination, "Dad's the best!"

"Thanks cub. I'll try to get better I promise," Harry stated once more hugging his son and stroking his hair. He wasn't sure how he would keep his promise, but he would try. It lightened the regret in his chest when his son professed such devotion to him, his eyes showing that he firmly believed in what he said. And for the first time since his nightmare, Harry felt hopeful again.

* * *

I'd just like to take a quick moment to thank all of those of you who have reviewed this story or placed it in your favorites. I'm very pleased with the popularity and success of this project! And I would also like to thank **Shadow-of-Roses** for the excellent review and his/her suggestion of PTSD. I'll definitely have to look it up and give it some major thought. Again thank you for that idea! As for the rest of you, I'm happy that you enjoy this and I hope to continue living up to your expectations! So thanks again! And don't forget to review!

**~Seth**


	19. Trauma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings**: Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_19. Trauma_**

"You do realize that how you've been acting recently is more than what it seems. That it isn't just normal stress or anxiety," McCoy stated as he worked on his PADD. Harry sat nearby going over vaccines and various medicines they needed replenished. Looking up from his work, Harry frowned, "Yes… I'm a doctor as well Leonard and I've known about it for some time."

"PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. An anxiety disorder than usually develops after a person is exposed to a terrifying ordeal in which grave physical harm occurred or was threatened," McCoy recited.

Harry nodded, "Symptoms come in three different categories: Re-experiencing Symptoms, Avoidance Symptoms and Hyperarousal Symptoms. Re-experiencing Symptoms include nightmares, flashbacks and frightening thoughts. Re-experiencing symptoms may cause problems in a person's everyday routine. They can start from the person's own thoughts and feelings. Words, objects, or situations that are reminders of the event can also trigger re-experiencing. Then there's Avoidance Symptoms which include feeling emotionally numb; feeling strong guilt, worry or depression; losing interest in activities that were enjoyable in the past; having trouble remembering the event or even staying away from places, events or objects that are reminders of the experience."

"Things that remind a person of the traumatic event can trigger avoidance symptoms. These symptoms may cause a person to change his or her personal routine. For example, after a bad car accident, a person who usually drives may avoid driving or riding in a car. And finally there's Hyperarousal Symptoms which leads to the patient being easily startled, feeling tense or on edge and even having difficulty sleeping along with having angry outbursts," McCoy finished.

Harry didn't appear bothered. He found out he had PTSD when he was nineteen after he had gone to one of his professors who was also a doctor, explaining of his night terrors and the shifted feelings of his emotions. His professor explained that his symptoms were very much like many PTSD patients he met in the past and felt it was best that Harry sought professional help.

So once a week, usually on Saturdays, Harry found himself with his psychoanalyst Julia Richards. For nearly a year he spoke with the kind and understanding woman, giving her the muggle version of his past; the death of his parents, the abuse he suffered at the Dursleys, Sirius' death, the death of his friends during a bombing at his school and the struggles of his life trying to raise his son while working toward a better future for themselves.

She listened patiently and helped him work to maintain his PTSD, explaining that while it never really went away Harry could do things (he refused to take the drugs) to help control it. She had been a life saver and after that, Harry seldom had any sort of trouble with his PTSD, until recently. But considering the circumstances, it wasn't surprising.

"You realize as Chief Medical Officer and your boss that I have to make sure that you're taking the proper steps to ensure your recovery," McCoy explained. Harry nodded in understanding knowing it was the truth. But he could also see the genuine concern for his well being in his eyes and it made him feel a bit better knowing that he had someone who cared besides Teddy.

"And you also know that I'm going to have to tell Jim and Spock too although they might realize it already. Might explain why those two are dancing around you as if you're going to break instead of just asking you if you're okay," McCoy huffed rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed, "They're only worried and I kind of understand how they feel. I was like that with my friends before…" He trailed off. McCoy eyed him before softening his voice as he inquired, "You wanna talk about it?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment remembering the advice Julia gave him before he left for the Enterprise. He saw her in his mind's eye hands on her hips, her dirty blond hair pulled back into a bun as she gave him a serious look. Never forget that you'll have friends, that you'll have people to care about you. So talk to them and let them in, that's what she had said.

Sighing, Harry nodded, "Okay."

McCoy set his PADD down knowing he could work on it later as Harry made himself more comfortable. He paused before speaking, "I was just over a year old when my parents died on Halloween night…" And as Harry spoke, he found himself feeling lighter which pleased him for now he knew he had at least one other person to count on. He would have to thank Julia the next time he talked to her, maybe have some flowers sent to her bless her kind heart.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!** Just to let you know, I will be leaving for Houston this coming Thursday to visit my family and to see my brother's graduation. Plus I will be helping a cousin with her catering business since I wish to open a business of my own. I'll be gone for threek weeks so I decided to update every day for the next few days. I'll also update **DFI III **and hopefully put up the first part of **Shinobi of the Fellowship **since I'm almost done with it. Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	20. Drink

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**20. Drink**_

Sometimes after particularly stressful events, some of the crew would gather together for a night of drinking and socializing. Being professionals in their work, most were usually responsible with how much alcohol they consumed although there were the few that sometimes had too much. But it was usually fun and a good way to unwind. But this time around Scotty suggested that they as a small group should get together and relax.

This is how Jim, Spock, Harry, Uhura, McCoy, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty found themselves in a rec room sitting around a table chatting, drinks in hand. Topics were light and kept them entertained. Of course nothing was as entertaining as watching Scotty and Chekov debate on their eternal rivalry of scotch and vodka. Luckily Sulu and Uhura were able to keep their significant others from causing too much harm to the other.

McCoy smirked, "You're both crazy. Whiskey is the nectar of the gods and there ain't no arguing about it."

Both Scotsman and Russian immediately teamed up to counter McCoy turning the debate into a three way battle. Jim laughed, second beer in hand, while Spock merely sipped his water listening with half an ear. Harry just grinned, his own beer resting in hand and barely touched. Sulu noticed, nudging the English wizard, "You've barely sipped your beer. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just too amused by them to really bother. Plus I fear I might snort it out of my nose if they keep going," Harry chuckled, Uhura's giggling joining him.

"That would be a sight to see! Just like back in grade school," Jim snickered before gulping down another mouth full. Spock raised an eyebrow, "I still do not understand why humans feel the need to consume large quantities of alcoholic beverages that impairs their reasoning and judgment."

"Dammit Spock! Don't start on that again!" McCoy barked looking up from his heated argument with Chekov and Scotty. Shaking her head, Uhura explained gently, "It's just a way for us to relax Spock. A nice way to unwind and release the stress from our day."

"Yeah since sex is out of the question… well, at least for some of us," Jim grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Uhura threw a pretzel at him, "Pig!"

Harry burst into laughter hanging onto Sulu as the helmsman tried to control his snickering, but not truly succeeding. Before long the rest of them followed with the exception of Spock as he never laughed. But he cracked a rare smile, infected by the good mood. And why shouldn't they be? This was the first time since the Gorn incident that Harry laughed and smiled like he meant it. It was relieving to see that their plan worked and that the young doctor seemed to be slowly getting better; overcoming whatever haunted him from that incident.

"You lot are completely and utterly insane," Harry chuckled able to catch his breath.

Scotty smiled, "Aye lad and you wouldn't have us any other way." They were treated to a warm smile that lit up bottle green eyes, their depths holding affection and fondness. Softly he murmured, "No, I wouldn't."

* * *

Just a quick clarification, Julia Richards whom was mentioned in the previous chapter is from Harry's current life. She has nothing to do with the past or wizarding world. She's his psychologist in the ST time line and someone he met through his professor while he was in college to become a doctor. Someone was a bit confused by that so I thought I would explain. I suppose it made sense in my head since I'm writing it and while I'm good at giving as much information I can so that readers may understand, sometimes I slip. So I apologize.

Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	21. Stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**21. Stars**_

Harry loved the observation deck. It was a quiet place that allowed him to merely sit and think, to take time to just relax. When he stared at the stars thinking of the billions of planets and trillions of lives that could be on them, it seemed to make his own problems seem so small. After all, he was just a speck of dust when it came to the universe. In some ways, being on the Enterprise seemed more adventurous and enchanting than his years at Hogwarts had been.

Touching the glass carefully, Harry continued to watch as the stars flew by and even after spending the last few months on the ship, space still seemed to be able to take his breath away. It was vast and never ending, stretching into eternity. Smiling softly, he murmured, "Ron, Hermione… I wish you guys were here to see this. You wouldn't believe it."

He could imagine them now, so clear in his mind. Ron would probably have his face pressed up against the glass while questioning for the hundredth time why they couldn't just use magic to float among the stars. And Hermione would no doubt be rambling off facts and information about space, how stars and planets are created, the constellations and much more.

"_Come on mate! It'll be fun! We can use the bubble charm!" _

"_Honestly Ronald, that won't work. That charm is meant for underwater use, not space!"_

"_But I want to go out!"_

"_You can't! Not unless you want to die, there's no oxygen out there for you to breathe!"_

"_What's oxygen again?"_

Harry chuckled even as his eyes burned a little, his vision becoming watery. Sometimes he wondered about his sanity. Their voices, they were so clear in his mind it was as if they were standing right beside him. Licking his lips, he choked softly, "I miss you guys… I really do."

But despite the pain, the loss and the longing for his deceased friends and family, Harry was finding himself healing he supposed. He was building another family, at least that's what Teddy had pointed out. And perhaps it was true. He enjoyed his time on the Enterprise and if he was honest, since joining the crew he's found himself smiling and laughing more. At least more than he had before when it was just him and Teddy. Perhaps as much as he used to in his early years at Hogwarts.

Resting his forehead against the glass, Harry closed his eyes and breathed. It hurt, twisted in his chest like a festering, infected wound. And Harry was sure that it would forever remain, a twisted scar that could never be erased. But his new life; having Teddy, Jim, Spock, McCoy and the rest around, they made it better. They made the pain lessen and gave him hope for a future where he would no longer be plagued by nightmares and bitter regret.

"They are the stars shining in my sky, guiding me to the place I hope to call home," he whispered. And when he slept that night, Harry was pleased when he didn't dream about his past or the war, but about standing with his friends on the bridge, just watching the stars go by.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	22. Like

Back from vacation! Yay! I missed my laptop and the internet. And of course I missed all of you my lovely reviewers! I was checking all the reviews and favs for this story and I was seriously blown away! Thank you so much for all the support! I really appreciate it and it just humbles me so! I think I might cry! So as a thank you, I'm uploading a few drabbles then I'll go back to my usual schedule of updating it every other day if the story keeps going smoothly. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**22. Like**_

"You like them both don't you?" Harry jumped as Uhura's voice lingered to his left. Turning to the woman, he offered her a confused look, "What?"

She smiled and laughed softly, her voice warm and soothing almost motherly with affection. Even if Harry, Spock or Kirk couldn't see it, she could. Uhura was just as good at reading body language as she was with verbal languages. A trait she was rather proud of, not to sound too smug. She repeated herself, "You like them… Spock and Kirk I mean."

Blinking, Harry turned to gaze back at the pair he had been observing. They were currently playing a game of chess as they usually did. But Teddy was with them and surprisingly Spock had allowed the boy to sit in his lap, calmly explaining the game to him. Jim watched with fondness and affection in his blue eyes although Harry wasn't sure if it was for Teddy or perhaps for Spock.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Spock and Jim were close, closer than Captain and First Officer. You just had to observe them long enough to notice which many didn't really. They were good at keeping their professional and personal lives apart.

"I do like them. It's been a long time since Teddy's smiled or laughed that much… suppose it's been even longer for me," Harry murmured. But he was sly for he did not confirm what he truly meant; if he liked Spock and Jim as merely friends or if he liked them as more. And Harry didn't honestly know if he would ever reveal his secret.

"You should say something," she advised, but it fell on deaf ears. Harry merely shrugged and continued to observe. Uhura watched him sadly, taking in the soft bottle green eyes that held so much pain. Too much in her opinion. His eye spoke of hardship, loss and slow healing.

It made her wonder just what Harry had gone through, what he had seen and experienced before joining the Enterprise. She doubted she'd ever know and she wouldn't pry. She liked Harry and Teddy. And she would always make sure that they were well taken care of and happy. Even if she meant she had to start playing match maker, she would.

Uhura was one of the few that knew the extent of Spock and Jim's relationship, how much they loved each other. She had never seen Spock as content as he was with his captain, had never seen him as peace with himself. And while their relationship was beautiful, Uhura knew somehow that if they had Harry, it would be the most glorious thing in the universe. Instinct told her this and it never let her down before, it wouldn't now. She would make sure that they were happy no matter what.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	23. Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**23. Love**_

Harry had sometimes wondered late at night when he couldn't fall asleep quickly enough if he would ever find love. Not to say that he never had love before or been in love. He experienced the love of a family through Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Teddy. He had felt love from the friends he made growing up, familiar faces that held comfort to him. But romantic love was tricky he supposed. He had crushes before; his first crush had been Cedric and his first love had been Charlie Weasley.

But unfortunately both of them ended up dead and Harry was left alone once more. Story of his life it seemed. It had hurt at the time, the agony unbearable and it still did ache, but he made due as time went on. Yet he couldn't deny there was a yearning inside him, as if a large part of him was missing; a gaping hole that could never be filled.

Perhaps it was just the lack of affection growing up; of watching as his aunt and uncle showered his cousin with love and adoration while he was forced to be their slave. While Dudley was treated with presents and words of devotion, Harry was gifted with spiteful remarks and harsh smacks. Harry understood that this was probably the reason, but as stated before he learned to make due.

After all, between working, schooling and raising Teddy, Harry had little time to date let alone think about love. And it was fine for him. The feeling, the emptiness, never went away but it became bearable. He understood that whining or sulking about it wasn't going to change anything. His new life was a second chance and he had to make the most of it. He had to live for those who died for him.

But it still hurt to be denied something you wanted. It hurt to see Sulu and Chekov eating together their fingers brushing against each other in soft fondness. It was painful to see Scotty blush and smile as Uhura giggled sweetly after she kissed his cheek. To see any of the crew expressing romantic feelings to each other was dreadful as it always seemed to burn him inside.

Yet it seemed worse late at night when Teddy was asleep and the Sandman decided to skip over him. When it was quiet and he was left alone to his thoughts, that's when it hurt the most it felt like. After all, Harry was only human and all humans craved affection. They were social creatures and longed for companionship, someone to love them, care for them and to acknowledge their existence. And really, that's all Harry had ever wanted since he could remember.

Love, you could live without it. It was possible. You couldn't die from not having it in your life, Harry knew this well. But there was something in the human soul that longed for it, desired the confusing and irrational emotion that was love. And he was no different. Love could take you to Heaven and yet it could cast you into Hell at the drop of a hat. Such a fickle emotion and yet he wanted it. Within the deepest part of his heart hidden away from the light, Harry desired love and it made him wonder how long he would have to wait for it before it drove him mad.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	24. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_24. Caught_**

Harry hadn't meant for it to happen. He had been going about business as usual, heading back to Sick Bay carrying his lunch along with McCoy's since it had been his turn to get it. The hallway was deserted as the crew was either eating, sleeping or on shift so he hadn't expected to run into anyone. Yet he was sorely mistaken when he turned a corner only to stop dead in his tracks. Really he had assumed with his bad luck they would have noticed him right away, especially since one of them had sharper hearing, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

So Harry remained frozen, watching as Spock trapped Jim in a corner nearly hidden out of sight. Said captain had his fingers threaded through strands of black hair as he deliciously and expertly devoured the Vulcan's mouth. And it seemed despite his usual outward appearance, Spock gave as good as he got as his hands gripped the back of Jim's uniform shirt.

Both were disheveled and flushed in shades of scarlet and emerald. Their eyes never strayed far from the other, pools of sky blue and earth brown, melting and swirling together. There was utter love and devotion within their depths. It didn't take a genius to figure out how much Spock and Jim meant to each other, how much they loved one another. And Harry had no doubt that they would die for each other.

Harry was honestly happy for them for it was rare to find such a love, such pure emotion in life. But another part of Harry, a part that secretly coveted the pair, longed to have their love; to see those eyes gaze at him with the same intensity that promised adoration and protection. The emptiness left in him by the loss of everyone he cared for ached for that warmth, cried out for it. But it could never be Harry's, could never belong to him. For Spock and Jim belonged to each other, two halves of the same whole and there was no room for someone like him.

Perhaps in time it would fade, this selfish need to keep them close. Perhaps with time the pain will lessen and the ache will dull, become numb. At least Harry could only hope, but a small part of his brain knew it wouldn't. After all, eight years had passed for him since the Final Battle and yet the scars still felt fresh. But he tried his best, would still try.

After all, if it was one thing he learned about life it was that it never waited for anyone. So Harry would make the best of his situation and continue to work as always. He had his son, he had friends and for now that was good enough. He would move on and life would continue as it always had. He just had to let go.

Without a word, Harry turned and walked back the way he came deciding to take a different route. It would add a few minutes, but he didn't mind. It was bad enough he had been intruding on the intimate moment, but to outright disturb them would be a whole new level of embarrassment. Sighing, Harry continued to make his way toward Sick Bay, pushing the images burned in his mind away. He would think on them later when it was dark and none could see his pain.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	25. Stumble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_25. Stumble_**

Spock sometimes wondered if he would ever understand humans as they often said or did things that seemed illogical. Dr. McCoy was a fine example this. The man was currently scolding their captain over his reckless behavior on his latest planet side adventure. His voice gruff and deep as lines tightened around his mouth and eyes. Yet it was those eyes that told a different story for they were warm, concerned and full of fondness. Why did humans act one way, but mean something entirely different?

"Hello Spock," a familiar voice chirped from his right. Turning his head, Spock gazed down at Harry who was walking past him with a tray of pills, water, what looked like soup and a hypo. The Vulcan nodded in salutation, his eyes never leaving the small doctor as he walked over to a patient, smiling warmly and greeting them gently.

"Sheesh Bones, what are you my mother?" Jim joked.

"Might as well be since you can't seem to take care of yourself," McCoy grumbled as he worked away on his PADD. Glancing over his shoulder he called out, "Harry, don't forget to that we need more vaccines shipped to us soon. Have either Nurse Chapel or yourself put in the order to Star Fleet."

"Okay Leonard," Harry called from where he was tending to his patient.

Jim tilted his head curiously, "Vaccines?"

"Yeah, been a nasty strain of the flu going around so I want to be prepared. So watch it Jim, we don't need you of all people getting sick. Not only would the ship be without a captain, but you're also a crappy patient," Bones ordered gruffly.

"Hey!"

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement while they heard Harry giggle from where he stood. Even his patient tried to laugh although it quickly turned into harsh coughing although the raven haired wizard was quick to sooth him. Dark eyes watched as Harry helped the patient finish his soup before handing him the pills and water, green eyes soft with distress. The man offered a smile once he downed his medicine expressing his gratitude for Harry's care.

"You're always kind to us Dr. Black, we appreciate it," the man murmured softly. Harry smiled warmly making his eyes glitter as he replied, "It's my job. I have to make sure all of you are in good health." For a moment, as he observed the interaction between Harry and his patient, Spock could have sworn he saw his mother in that smile and it gave him such a strange, fluttering sensation in his side. It was confusing, but unfortunately not the first time such a sensation occurred around Harry.

Although Vulcans did not openly express emotions, Spock found that over time Harry was beginning to draw forth feelings that he only usually associated with Jim. It was quite illogical and perhaps troubling. After all, Jim was his T'hy'la while Harry was his friend. But as he watched the small doctor move around humming softly to himself while his head swayed to his tune, Spock thought it was endearing. And it certainly was refreshing to see Harry returning back to his normal self, the shadows in his eyes lingering less and less.

With his attention as divided as it was, Spock could honestly admit he was surprised by his reaction within the next moment. Harry had just picked up the tray from his patient's side and was turning to walk back the way he came before. As he was moving to pass Spock, the front of his boot dragged along the floor throwing off his balance and caused him to stumble.

"Ah!" he cried out dropping the tray in alarm.

Not knowing what compelled him, Spock lashed out and caught the young doctor pulling him to his chest. A startled squeak left Harry as he gripped the front of Spock's uniform to give himself a sense of balance, his face immediately flaring pink in embarrassment.

"Shit Harry, you okay?" Jim questioned in concern as McCoy knelt down to gather the items from the floor. Harry nodded as he turned his head to gaze at his captain, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You nearly made yourself acquainted with the floor there," Jim joked softly.

"Don't I know it. But I'm okay, just feel like my heart's about to jump out of my bloody chest," Harry grumbled before turning and gazing up at Spock with wide green eyes. His flush deepened a shade as he professed quietly, "Thanks Spock."

And for some reason, Spock could have sworn his own face and the tips of his ears heated up just a bit. Which was a peculiar reaction considering Spock had only ever blushed for Jim and even then that was rare. He would have to examine this phenomenon on a later date. But for now he merely nodded in reply to the gratitude directed to him and straightened Harry checking to see he was okay.

He didn't seem to notice Jim glancing between them in curiosity while McCoy glanced between all three of them before looking at the ceiling in exasperation. All Spock could seem to focus on was the soft flush on Harry's cheeks and the shy smile on his lips. Things were certainly becoming interesting it seemed and Spock wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	26. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, sexual situations, anxiety disorders, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_26. Kiss_**

"What did I tell you before Jim, you know about taking care of yourself when you're planet side?" Harry huffed in exasperation as he finished patching up a cut on his captain's forehead. Jim merely smiled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, ruffling blond locks. Shrugging he replied, "Don't be reckless?"

"Yes! But you don't listen and it's bloody annoying. You're such a git," Harry grumbled as he put away his supplies, "You're lucky Leonard wasn't the one tending to you. He would have stabbed you with a dozen hypos by now."

Jim shuddered, "Don't remind me! Bones is evil I tell you! Evil!"

"You're such a baby."

The wooshing sound of the door opening turned their attention toward the entrance of Sick Bay. Stepping inside, Teddy looked up with teary eyes and quivering lips obviously trying hard not to cry. Behind him was Chekov, the sweet Russian appearing upset for Teddy as he stroked his brown hair in comfort. Harry immediately rushed over to them questioning, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Doktor. We were playing ze game of chase in ze obserwation deck and he tripped. I think he hurt his knee. I'm very sorry Harry, I should have been more careful wiz him," Chekov explained. Harry's eyes softened, "It's okay Pavel, I understand. These things happen and I'm glad you brought him here. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah Chekov, Teddy's a kid. He's going to get bumps and bruises all the time, it's what kids do," Jim reassured. Chekov nodded appearing a bit better while Harry picked up Teddy.

"It's okay Pavel I got it from here. Did you tell him thank you Teddy?"

Teddy managed a watery smile, "Thank you Pavel."

Chekov smiled back, "You're welcome."

As Chekov left, Harry walked over and sat Teddy next to Jim on the bio bed. Gathering his supplies he knelt down to check his knee. Carefully cleaning away the blood, Harry relaxed when he realized it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Once he finished cleaning and disinfecting it, Harry put a band aid on the wound, "There, all better."

"Good job Teddy. You're a brave kid aren't you?" Jim praised ruffling his hair. Teddy wiped his eyes and smiled up at Jim nodding. Turning back to his father, he questioned, "Kiss it and make it better?"

Harry chuckled, "Of course." He tenderly placed a kiss on his knee before standing watching as his son beamed brightly at him. Jim chuckled before grinning slyly, "Hey don't I get a kiss too? I'm injured too!"

"You deserve the pain you wanker," Harry snorted.

Jim pouted and fluttered his eyelashes, "Please?"

Harry twitched and tried not to blush as he looked away frowning. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to keep his sanity around Jim and then he wondered how McCoy resisted the urge to kill his friend? It really was a miracle it seemed or McCoy was a saint! Sneaking a glance back at his captain, Harry groaned and rolled his eyes when he realized that the blond was still pouting.

"You're so annoying sometimes. You know that don't you?" Harry pointed out. Jim grinned and shrugged chirping, "I know! It's just amusing to tease you."

"How does Spock manage to handle you?" Harry sighed.

"Infinite amount of Vulcan patience and control?"

"I guess."

"So… about that kiss?" Jim wiggled his eyebrows. Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed again before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Jim's bandaged wound. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his heart or the heat in his face; tried to ignore the closeness of his captain and his spicy, musky scent. Most likely it was a mix of his own scent and Spock's which just seemed to make it all the more alluring. He told himself he was merely doing this to stop Jim from teasing him, but his argument was weak in his mind.

Pulling away, Harry watched as Jim seemed honestly shocked as if he didn't expect Harry to give in. There was even a light flush on his cheeks as blue eyes gazed at him. Harry had to admit that it was certainly nice to catch Jim Kirk off guard. Perhaps it wasn't so bad really that he went through with it. He was able to kiss Jim and even threw him off balance. He'd mentally chalk this one up as a win for him.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	27. Scar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**27. Scar**_

"He's so cute," a voice whispered followed by giggling. The voice belonged to Lt. Angela Simons, a communications officer that was known for her beauty and somewhat timid nature. But she was kind and well liked among the crew even gaining a few admirers on the Enterprise.

"I know isn't he! And his son is utterly adorable!" another agreed giggling as well. Natalie James also known as Angela's best friend to many of the crew. The pair was never found far apart unless on duty and just like Angela, her looks turned quite a few heads and gained her admirers as well. Yet it was obvious to many that like quite a few females on the Enterprise, they had their eyes set upon the mysterious and handsome Hadrian Black.

"Sounds like you have a fan club Harry," Sulu joked. Harry chuckled shaking his head before turning his attention back to his book. He was currently in one of the rec rooms with some of his friends and the crew members that were off shift. Spock and Jim were in their usual corner playing their second game of 3D chess while Uhura was chatting away with a few of the female officers. Teddy was currently entertained by Sulu and Chekov, the couple weaving stories of their home countries and their families. He soaked it in unable to get enough.

"But the only thing is that horrible scar on his forehead, the one that looks like a lightning bolt. I wonder why he hasn't had anyone try to use a regenerator on it," the first female voice whispered.

Harry showed no outward sign of being affected. After all, it wasn't the first time someone talked about his scar. His days at Hogwarts had been filled with people, young and old, staring at him with reverence their eyes locked onto his forehead where the stigma of his survival was forever burned in his flesh. It would probably linger over him till the day he died, of this he had no doubt.

"Hey Black," a male voice called out from his left drawing his attention. Looking up Harry gazed into the beady brown eyes of a security officer by the name of Zack Garrison. Standing at almost six feet, Zack was certainly intimidating with his bulging muscles which a testament to his obsessive workout schedule. His skin was a deep bronze and a fine length of thick dark hair covered his head. Basically he was a wet dream to many females and even a few males, but Zack wasn't interested in them. Everyone knew that Zack Garrison had his eyes set on Angela and it didn't take a genius to figure out why he was bothering Harry.

"Yes?" Harry drawled not putting his book down even as everyone around them tensed. From the corner of his eye he could see Spock and Jim standing, Zack's back to them, obviously to come to his defense if need be. He gave them a subtle shake of his head, bottle green eyes ordering them to stay and that he could handle it.

"You know I've been wondering man and I'm sure many others have been too. How did you get that freaky scar of yours?"

"Why do you need to know? After all, it's not really any of your business," Harry rebuffed not in the mood to cater to some insecure jock's ego. The man was obviously trying to make Harry look bad in front of Angela while making himself look good and the wizard wasn't taking the bait.

Sneering Zack raised an eyebrow, "I'm just wondering how fucked up you have to be to have that. I mean it's a fucking lightning bolt for crying out loud! What? Were you trying to be a bad ass and carved it in yourself? You certainly look like one of those pathetic little emo shits that always cut themselves and cry like little babies."

Harry tightened his grip on his book but said nothing even as Zack continued, "Or maybe you got it in a fight? But then again, a wimp like you would probably turn tail at the sight of a fight. So I'm guessing it was something your parents did. What? Were they psychotic drunks or druggies? I bet they were!"

"My parents were not drunks nor did they do drugs," Harry hissed nearly slipping into Parseltongue.

Zack laughed, "Yeah right! It's so obvious your parents had to be druggies! It was probably your mom cause I mean, look at you! You're so small and weak looking, definitely sickly. You almost look like a girl! I could probably break you in half without trying! What? Did your mom snort cocaine while she was pregnant with you? Did you even know your dad? Cause if you mom was a druggie chances are she was a whore too. Selling herself for her drugs and gets knocked up by one of her customers. Hadrian Black, son of some unknown man and a psychotic crack whore mother!"

Nothing could contain Harry as he suddenly lashed out and punched Zack right in the nose sending him flying back into a table. A few people screamed and many moved out of the way as the small doctor stormed over to his victim. Raising his foot uncaring of anything else, he slammed it down onto Zack's chest knocking the wind out of him along with some blood.

"You listen here you low life bastard," Harry snarled his eyes seeming to glow, "My parents were good and honest people who loved each other deeply. They died when I was barely two years old, they died to protect me. You want to know about my scar? I'll tell you! I got this scar when I was 15 months old on the night my parents were murdered in their own home and the man who did it branded me with this mark. And you want to know what happened to him?"

Zack shook as Harry leaned closer whispering in his ear, "I tracked him down and I killed him when I was seventeen years old."

Shoving Zack away, Harry glared down at him before turning and walking out. Teddy clung to Chekov who carefully led the boy out followed by Sulu, the pair promising to show him Sulu's various plants if only to get him away from the rec room and to allow Harry time to cool off. Clutching his nose, Zack stood up only to feel a firm hand latch onto his shoulder. Glancing up he gulped when he gazed into the furious eyes of his Captain and Commander.

"I think we need to have a talk Mr. Garrison," Jim ordered in a cold tone. A few days later, Zack Garrison was transferred from the Enterprise in shame. No one talked or asked Harry about his scar after that, not even his friends. If any tried he would just glare darkly at them and turn away. Sometimes some things were just better left unasked.

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!** I've been thinking, since quite a few of my stories have become such a big hit for many of you, that maybe I should throw a contest of sorts. I thought it would be fun to have those of you who like making music videos to make either a movie trailer or just a normal music video for one of my stories (Look to the Stars, DFI, Shinobi of the Fellowship, Black Birds, etc.). It's really just an idea that I've been tossing around in my head and I want to know what you think. If enough people are in agreement to do it, then I'll go along with it. The prizes will most likely either be art drawn by me or a fic (series/ pairings of your choosing) written by me. Let me know what you think! Because I really want to see what you people would come up with!

Oh and another thing. People keep asking if I'm going to include Male Pregnancy. I'm kinda leaning toward it since people seem to want it and I have no problem with adding it, but I want to know if you, my reviewers, want it. So let me know please!

Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	28. Hurt

**READ ME FIRST!** Well shit, I got quite a number of rather rabid responses this time around. Lol, try saying that five times fast. Anyway, in the previous chapter I asked you if you would prefer if I added M-Preg or not. While many of you agreed that you would, there were a few people that brought up a good point on why I shouldn't add it. Mainly because logically the Enterprise wouldn't be a good environment to raise a baby (Teddy being the exception because he's a young boy who can generally look after himself) and also because sometimes readers feel that when a fic introduces M-Preg, the fic begins to loose track of the original plot and instead focuses on the events of the pregnancy. Which I understand as I have read such fictions like that before and a lot of times there will be readers who will stop reading the fic entirely just because of M-Preg. While I respect peoples' opinions on what they like or dislike, I generally like M-Preg as long as its well written and not to sound egotistical in any way, but I do work hard to keep my stories within the boundries of their plot and never stray from that goal. So I decided to make a compromise.

I **will not **be adding M-Preg to **this particular fic**. However I will write a separate fic (most likely a one shot) that will be based in this same universe, but most likely a little further in the future when Kirk, Spock and Harry are no longer serving on the Enterprise. So anti M-Preg people can happily read this without worry and supporters of M-Preg will have a separate fic of which they can indulge themselves. So I hope that this decision will make everyone happy. If not then I'm sorry, but this is the best I could come up with. I really do want to have some M-Preg because I do like writing such fics, but as I showed you with my explanation I'm willing to be flexable. Anyway, enough about all of this! Read the chapter and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairing), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**28. Hurt**_

"What the hell happened?" McCoy bellowed as Harry was wheeled into Sick Bay bruises already forming on his skin, his uniform torn to shreds and his head was bleeding slowly, but steadily. He wasted no time in gathering his equipment and barking orders. Standing nearby was Jim, his uniform dirty as well and he too had a few bruises, but nothing serious. Spock was at his side immaculate as always, but his high eyebrows were furrowed deeply as he stared at Harry's prone form.

Gritting his teeth, Jim hissed, "We were negotiating treaties with the Kros who showed interest in joining the Federation. In exchange for our protection, they would offer us valuable ores that they uncovered. Before we could sign the paperwork, some rebels barged in stating that the ore was not ours to take. A fight broke out and we tried to take cover so we could beam out. I don't know what happened, I was calling Scotty one minute and the next I hear this explosion."

"One of the rebels had activated a homemade bomb of some sort. It landed near Ensign Smith and Lt. Watson. Hadrian saw the bomb and reacted on instinct, pushing them out of the way just as it went off taking the full blast," Spock narrated his eyes never leaving Harry even as McCoy and Chapel began to work on him.

Cursing under his breath, McCoy tenderly lifted Harry's head to check his head wound while Chapel cut through his uniform to get to the burns and cuts. As he parted some hair and moved to run his dermal regenerator over the wound, McCoy froze. He couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him, but it was real and true. The wound was healing itself! Slowly but steadily the wound was growing smaller and the blood was flowing sluggishly, nearly stopping.

"Bones?" Jim called in worry wondering if it was worse than he thought. He felt Spock tense even more beside him, no doubt just as scared even if he didn't show it. Snapping out of his stupor and making a mental note to sit Harry down and have a talk with him, McCoy got back to work. He muttered gruffly, "It's nothing, it's not as bad as I thought is all."

Jim sighed in relief feeling a faint brush in his head as Spock attempted to comfort him through their bond. Neither of them could explain their extreme emotions and reactions when it came to the small doctor. They had talked about it once they had realized that they were feeling the same thing and all they could conclude was that somehow they were drawn to Harry just as strongly as they were drawn to each other. It was confusing and even now they were trying to figure out what to do about it.

"Will Hadrian recover Dr. McCoy?" Spock inquired.

"Yeah, he's pretty lucky as far as I can tell. Just a few days of rest and he should be okay," McCoy replied as he continued to work on Harry having shooed Chapel away to fetch some clean clothing for him. Nothing more was said between them as McCoy worked while Jim and Spock watched on. Teddy was eventually brought in after Jim contacted the bridge and Harry was patched up. The small boy was quick to climb in Spock's lap and clung tightly to the Vulcan. It was habit he seemed to have developed and Spock learned to deal with it, not even really minding it all that much now or days.

"Will dad be okay?" Teddy questioned quietly.

Offering him a tired smile, Jim ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, your dad is tough. He'll be okay."

Teddy nodded resting in Spock's lap as he clung to Jim's sleeve, only releasing him briefly so that McCoy could patch him up. But after that the three of them sat together by Harry's bed in silence even when Teddy fell asleep and Jim began to nod off. They couldn't leave, not until they saw those familiar bottle green eyes and knew he was truly fine.

* * *

ONE MORE THING! A reviewer by the name of Timme asked me why Harry became a doctor especially when he has to look after Teddy. They stated that it seemed irresponsible to take a child onto a Starship and that since Harry decided to be a doctor, he has no right to complain during the times when he doesn't like his job because of the horrors he sees. They are valid questions and observations so in no way am I bashing this person. Rather, I want to explain Harry's reasoning.

Due to the war with Voldemort, Harry suffers from PTSD and also quite a heavy dose of guilt. Everyone he cared for died and the way I viewed it, Harry has a hero complex since he took on the heavy responsibility of killing Voldemort to protect those he cared for. But because they died, Harry feels survivors guilt because he lived while they died. In his mind, if he became a doctor he would be working to redeem himself in not only his eyes, but the eyes of those he couldn't save. And the reason he decided to become a doctor in Star Fleet is because no doubt it's a good paying job and due to the way he grew up, being given the bare minimum and mostly hand me downs, he wants to work in order to provide the best he can for Teddy. To make sure he's never without want like he was. This was what was going through my mind when I was building up this story and I think these are normal decisions for someone in Harry's shoes.

Anyway, I hope that provides a sufficient explanation for not only Timme, but for any of you who may have wondered the same thing. This fic is really about Harry who, after clinging so long to the past, is finding reasons to grow and move on with his life. He'll go through his ups and downs like any normal person which I'm sure you've noticed already. Truthfully this is about second chances; it's about Harry truly appreciating the gift that he's been given in his second life. He's forging new friendships, he's learning to overcome his own guilt and pain, he's allowing love into his life and allowing people to get close to him; overall he's learning to live for himself again. That's what this is about in the end.

And now I'm done sounding like some Sunday School teacher. My brain goes into a weird mode when I'm tired. But either way, please remember to review! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	29. Secrets

Sorry for the late update. Yesterday was my mother's birthday so I was occupied with that. So yup, sorry. Happy 4th of July! Try not to blow yourselves up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**29. Secrets**_

Sometimes Harry wondered what star he was born under that decided to give him such rotten luck. Really he was a simple man with simple needs; wanted nothing more than to spend time with his friends and son, appreciate the second chance magic gave him. But no, someone was watching his life and its chain of misfortune and was most likely laughing their arse off.

"Bloody wankers," he muttered before focusing once more on McCoy. His boss, his friend sat across from him nursing a glass of Romulan ale and staring at his desk as he tried to process what Harry had just told him. And he couldn't really blame the man. When you spend your whole life believing something like magic is just a fairytale and then come to find out it exists, that would throw anyone for a loop. It had for Harry when he first learned of his Wizarding blood.

Of course when he first told McCoy, the CMO looked like he was ready to stab Harry with a hypo and transport him to the nearest insane asylum. Until he performed magic that is, transfiguring his coffee cup into a squirrel then back again. McCoy had jumped up but luckily didn't scream or shout. Harry would rather not have Nurse Chapel in on his secret as well despite that he liked the woman. He just felt the less people knew, the better in the end.

Now they found themselves sitting quietly in McCoy's office as the man drank his ale and muttered to himself, deep in thought. The silence between them was tense and strained so Harry could do nothing but sit wait to see what would happen next. He wanted to trust McCoy, they had known each other for nearly a year and had grown close over their mutual fondness for their children and their exasperation over Jim. Not to mention he was pretty much his confidant when it came to his PTSD. He prayed that the man would understand Harry's wish to keep his magic a secret because he really didn't want to obliviate McCoy. He would if he had to, but it didn't mean he necessarily wanted to.

Tipping his head back to finish the rest of his drink, McCoy slammed his glass firmly onto his desk nearly making Harry jump out of his skin. Brown eyes gazed into green firmly before he murmured, "So magic's real?"

"Yes."

"And you're a wizard from the past, 1997 to be exact."

"That's right."

"And there's a whole society of you guys hidden from the rest of the world?"

"There used to be, but it doesn't seem to be that way anymore. I've checked a few places since coming to this time, but there isn't a trace of the Wizarding world anywhere. Not to mention magic is rather more… wild now than it is in my time. So either the wizards have died out or they're better at hiding and are learning to use their magic wisely."

"Huh," McCoy grunted before running a hand over his face. He quickly questioned, "Have you used your… magic since you've been on the Enterprise?"

"Only when the time called for it like when we were on Cestus-3, then there was my fight with the Gorn and not to mention healing patients. Just enough to help them pull through if they were on the brink," Harry replied. McCoy went quiet as he nodded again holding his glass but not moving to refill it.

Shifting in his seat a little Harry sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in Leonard, but… I really need you to keep this a secret. I'd rather not have anyone know."

"I understand kid, I do… and I won't tell anyone," McCoy promised, "We all have secrets we want to keep hidden and I don't have the right to give yours away. Besides, I like you and your brat. You've done good on this ship and you've done good for Jim and the hobgoblin."

Harry blushed, "I haven't done anything for them. They're just good friends that I cherish."

McCoy snorted smirking, "Sure they are kid."

Harry blushed brighter before he began to bicker with McCoy who enjoyed teasing him. The tension melted away as playful banter passed between them. Although his secret wasn't quite a secret anymore, Harry was happy that McCoy would keep it to himself. He was certainly a good friend, one that he was grateful for truly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and remember to please review. Thanks!

**~Seth**

**P.S! I'm putting up a pole on my profile to see who's interested in the fanfiction music video/trailer contest. So check it out!**


	30. Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**30. Tradition**_

Since as far back as Harry could remember, he never really celebrated his birthday with anyone. Growing up his relatives hadn't cared or bothered to throw him a party since they believed it was a waste of money and effort. He was merely their slave, a burden that had been dropped into their arms and often a waste of space in their eyes. And it didn't change no matter how much older he grew.

So Harry began a tradition of his own. Every year on the night before his birthday, he would stay up and wait counting down the hours. And then when the clock finally hit the stroke of midnight he would wish himself a happy birthday and blow out the candles of a cake that only existed in his mind, wishing for something good to happen.

When he began to attend Hogwarts, it got a little better. Harry still upheld his tradition, but he also began to look forward to his presents from his friends. For it was nice to feel loved, to feel wanted and needed, to have someone care. And for a time Harry began to love his birthday, enjoyed it and looked forward to it like a normal child. Then the war happened and everything that was good about his birthday was burned away leaving him back to square one.

As Harry became older, he became too busy to care about his birthday. He usually had his mind on work or school or raising Teddy although he still kept up the tradition of an imaginary cake and a simple wish. But it never was much else and he was fine with that, too used to the emptiness and lack of presents or cards. It was only when Teddy became older and had his own parties that he insisted that Harry have his own.

"Daddy deserves parties too!" four year old Teddy had exclaimed.

So a new tradition began which consisted of Harry taking the afternoon off on the day of his birth and spending time with Teddy. It wasn't anything too big, just a small cake, a few balloons and streamers along with a present from Teddy. It was usually a drawing or something he made at school since he didn't have money of his own to buy anything. But Harry loved his gifts, loved how much time and effort Teddy put into whatever he gave his father. They were gifts to be treasured and Harry kept them all even to this day.

But life never remains constant if there was one thing Harry learned as he grew older. Change was inevitable and it could not be stopped. And life on the Enterprise was just as unpredictable it seemed. Harry had been so busy since he stepped onto the ship that he had forgotten about his birthday. There was too much to do, too much to remember and know that it hadn't crossed his mind.

So when he had been heading to the mess hall to have dinner Harry didn't think much of it when Scotty approached him asking if he could come with him for a bit having something to show him. Harry had of course replied that he would and followed the Chief Engineer to one of the larger rec rooms the pair chatting together. As the door opened, Harry was puzzled when he realized it was dark inside and had asked Scotty if the lights were broken. The Scotsman merely smiled and said he should go in. Hesitant but curious, Harry had obliged only to jump nearly a foot in the air when the lights turned on and a shout of "Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!" reached his ears.

Harry gapped in shock as some of the crew and most of the senior officers stood around the room wearing party hats and holding poppers. A banner displaying his name hung from the ceiling along with colorful streamers and balloons. In the middle of the room was a large table filled with food, presents and of course a cake. All of it was overwhelming and he wasn't sure what to say.

His friends gathered around him wishing him a happy 26th birthday and giving him hugs or pats on the back. Teddy clung to his waist smiling widely and it was obvious that he had been the one to tell them when his birthday was. But he couldn't be upset. Rather he was joyful and felt wanted as he had once felt when Hermione and the Weasleys were still alive. He beamed brightly as they ate and chatted; he felt pride when he blew out all the candles on his cake and savored the taste of lemon with coconut.

His presents were amazing too. From Uhura he was gifted a book in Latin, having once mentioned to her in passing that he knew the language and how he missed reading it since finding books on it was rare. He hugged her tightly and thanked her to which she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He got a small potted rose bush from Sulu since both shared a love for plants and gardening. From Chekov, he received books on Russian cuisine as well as a few of his mother's own recipes. Harry promised that their next shore leave, he would cook for Chekov.

From Scotty and McCoy (whom collaborated on his gift) he was given a rather large bottle of an expensive ale that he couldn't remember the name to. They felt it would help him loosen up a bit after a stressful day and while Harry wasn't much of a drinker, he appreciated it. Finally from Spock and Jim he received his own 3D chess set with an offer for free lessons from Spock. It was a rather exciting prospect as Harry, while he knew how to play chess, still wasn't the greatest at it even after all this time. He held his own, but he certainly wasn't up to Jim's or Spock's level.

But it was a great gift and he told them as much, hugging the pair in a moment of enthusiasm. He never noticed how they gained slight color in their faces, but the crew seemed to as they exchanged curious/knowing/smug glances between each other. Of course neither Jim nor Spock minded especially when Harry smiled at them as if they had given him the greatest gift in the world and they couldn't deny the sparks of happiness they felt at the doctor's smile.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch and Harry had never felt so carefree. He couldn't stop smiling even after the celebration was over and everyone retired. The warmth never left him even as he put Teddy to bed and then prepared for his own night of rest. Despite everything that had ever happened to him, Harry found himself constantly reminded of what he lived for, what he fought to protect. And to know that he had people that cared for him, that wished him happiness Harry would have done it all over again.

"Happy Birthday Harry," he muttered to himself as he began to drift off to sleep. Once more life had changed for him and one tradition gave way to a new one. And it was one that Harry found he wouldn't mind celebrating to the end of his days.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	31. Magnet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations (maybe), badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**31. Magnet**_

As a Vulcan, Spock prided himself on his emotional control and his logic. Even in the gravest situation he learned to maintain a cool head in order to think clearly and plan his next move. And after the years since his moment of weakness during his childhood, none had been able to get under Spock's skin despite how they may have tried. At least until he met James T. Kirk.

From the moment their worlds collided in an explosion of lights, colors and sensations, Spock had known they would forever be intertwined. For despite how much Jim's rash emotions and actions annoyed him, something about the blond captain had latched onto him and stuck with him, never giving him true peace. They just seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and their personalities balanced each other. Where one fell short, the other picked up the slack and that's what made them a perfect team, perfect friends and eventually perfect lovers.

But once more life seemed to throw a curve ball for Spock. Once more another seemed to somehow slip under the barriers he built around himself. And this new intruder went by the name of Hadrian Black, a soft spoken and kind young doctor who seemed to make friends with all those that he met. He was a mystery to many of those around him and yet it seemed to just add to his charm as a person. There was something about Harry that compelled people to him and it was that same siren song that drew Spock to the raven haired doctor.

In most cases Spock would feel ashamed of himself for finding beauty in someone else besides his T'hy'la; Vulcans were monogamous and to stray from your partner was frowned upon. But Spock wasn't ashamed due to the fact that Jim felt the same stirring as well, they could sense it through their bond and it confused them. They were devoted to each other, loved each other as they had since they first began their courtship and never before had either given another a second glance. But since Harry's appearance, this had changed and they weren't sure if it was a positive or not.

But when Spock thought about it, it only seemed natural to be attracted to Harry. Again one couldn't help but be drawn to him. He had a personality that many enjoyed. He was kind, patient, understanding and did whatever he could to help others without really ever asking for anything in return. He was also intelligent, able to hold compelling conversations with a variety of people. He wasn't a genius in any of the subjects he discussed except for perhaps in his own field, but he still knew enough to follow and understand what was spoken.

Really there were many reasons to be attracted to an individual like Harry whether it be his personality, his intelligence or even his looks. For neither Jim nor Spock could deny that Harry was beautiful. He was a rather balanced mixture of masculine and feminine which would normally put off most. But for some reason it just worked for the small doctor. Yet it wasn't only these traits that compelled them. It felt like there was more to the situation than they realized, but they didn't understand it nor did they have all the pieces to complete the puzzle.

All they knew as that they were both lured in by the enigma that was Hadrian Black. There was a force, a power that held their interest and sweetly taunted them to know more, to learn more. Harry was a magnet to all those around him, but the pull was the strongest for Spock and Jim. And neither was sure how much longer they could resist.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	32. Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**32. Fire**_

"Thank you for allowing me to meditate with you Spock," Harry thanked as he helped the Vulcan set up several candles and their mats around the room, "Leonard feels that it'll help with my PTSD." When McCoy had learned about Harry's burst of anger toward Zack Garrison over his scar, he felt that Harry should find other outlets besides talking to him. As much as it had pained him, the overdramatic Southern doctor had suggested that meditation would probably do him some good and the only person who knew quite a bit on the subject was a certain Vulcan.

"To thank me is illogical. You are my friend Hadrian and it is my duty to grant you help whenever you may need it," Spock replied as he finished lighting the candles. Harry smiled as he took a seat on his mat, saying nothing more on the subject. Closing his eyes and getting into position, he sensed the lights dimming and felt Spock moving to take his place from across him.

The room became still filled only with their light breathing, the darkness held at bay by the flames of the candles. The scent of heat, spice and something like the desert hung in the air soothing the pair. Harry felt his thoughts drift away, his head becoming light and hazy while Spock watched his companion having been compelled to keep his eyes open.

When Harry had first approached him with the desire to learn the art of meditation, Spock was curious to say the least. Not even Jim had ever expressed interest in his mental practices so logically Spock had inquired as to the reason behind Harry's interest. When the young doctor confessed to having PTSD, the Vulcan had understood.

He wasn't surprised by the admission as he had figured it out for himself a few weeks after they first met, but Spock felt a sense of… perhaps contentment that Harry would trust him enough to seek his help on a rather delicate matter. So he had agreed not really objective to the thought of company and he did wish to help Harry.

As such the last few days after shift were spent coaching Harry in the art of meditation. Spock had informed Jim of the new development and the blond captain had understood allowing the pair their time alone. And Harry himself had been adamant about learning what Spock had to teach him, always paying careful attention to his instructions and giving the Commander his undivided focus. It was something that pleased Spock for Harry was an excellent student and was quick to pick up on his instructions.

Deciding it wasn't the appropriate time to linger in memories, Spock slowed his breathing and focused his thoughts although his eyes remained open, rich brown depths fixated on Harry. The young doctor was obviously in deep meditation his breathing slow and timed while his limbs remained still. Firelight from the candles cast a glow upon his face and hair enhancing his natural beauty. His warm skin was smooth and his cheeks rosy from the heat of the room while dark hair glimmered in highlights of deep blues.

Spock shivered suddenly as a sensation of air brushed against his back and along his arms. He glanced around carefully noting that the flames of the candles remained still, undisturbed. Frowning slightly, Spock discreetly observed his room in order to locate the source of the movement of air. He saw nor heard anything to indicate the venting system as the culprit.

He shivered again when the strange sensation returned. It tenderly moved along his limbs, his back and surprisingly his face, as if carefully inspecting him. Whatever it was, it felt as if it was curious and meant him no real harm. Finding himself relaxing, Spock closed his eyes allowing his senses to interact with the anomaly, unaware of Harry watching him, bottle green eyes glowing with magic and fire light. He smiled.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	33. Water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, angst, violence, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**33. Water**_

Harry grunted as he was thrown onto his back, staring up into the mirthful blue eyes of his captain. Quickly he found himself rolling onto his knees before standing ignoring the soreness of his back as he took stance again. Jim grinned mimicking his movements, the pair staring each other down. With light, swift steps they attacked exchanging blows trying to trap or pin down the other. Harry caught a break as he crouched and swung out his leg knocking Jim to the ground before pinning him into place.

"Yield," he ordered even as Jim struggled. But the blond quickly learned that he wouldn't be able to get out of the hold and sighed, grumbling, "Alright I yield."

Grinning smugly, Harry stood and offered a hand to Jim which he took, hopping up onto his feet. Rolling his shoulders, Jim sighed, "Seriously when did you start getting so good?"

"I took lessons while I was still on Earth and having sparring partners here on the Enterprise has helped me hone my skills quiet well," Harry joked reaching up and carefully working his thumb into Jim's shoulder. It was obviously a little sore so he was gentle. Jim groaned sagging in relief, "Oh god that feels good."

"Don't fall asleep on your feet now," Harry scolded lightly already feeling the blond lean back against him.

"Awww, come on Harry!"

"No, sorry but I'd rather not be your personal pillow. I don't think Spock would appreciate that and besides, you stink."

"Hey!"

Chuckling, Harry stepped away patting Jim's arm as he walked past him to head to the showers. Jim followed him sulking a bit even as Harry rolled his eyes at his antics. They gathered their clothes Jim having no problem with undressing where he stood. Harry on the other hand averted his gaze and walked to his usual stall sliding the curtain shut. Out of most of the members of the crew that worked out, none of the males ever felt discomfort around each other with the exception of Harry. Jim couldn't deny that he was curious as to why his friend felt that way.

It was common knowledge that Harry was good looking and certainly had a nice body if his snug uniform wasn't a dead giveaway. If Jim wasn't madly in love with Spock, he would totally have jumped Harry although a growing part of him whispered that he still wanted to anyway. In a brief moment of lust Jim could almost imagine Harry pressed between him and Spock, his sweet face flushed and twisted in ecstasy.

"Okay! I didn't just think that," Jim thought in horror. He hoped against hope that Spock hadn't caught that. Shaking himself of his inappropriate (at least he felt it was inappropriate toward Harry, the guy was his friend) thoughts, Jim finished undressing and gathered his towel to make his way toward a stall. As he passed Harry's he briefly glanced at the curtain out of habit not really expecting to see anything as usual. But today seemed to be an unusual day for Jim because he stopped dead in his tracks, trying not to openly gape.

The curtain wasn't, it seemed, closed all the way as it usually tended to be. The opening was big enough to give him quite an eyeful of Harry's back which was currently facing him. Blue eyes locked onto the creamy expanse of skin as water trickled down in heavy beads, caressing muscles and shapely hips as well as sensual legs. Jim's mouth went dry as he drank in the sight, but his heart felt cold.

Despite his delicious beauty, Harry was covered in scars of various sizes. They gleamed in brighter shades of white; some were small and smooth, some were large and jagged, some even seemed to burst out like tiny fireworks their serrated ends creeping out in a spidery fashion. It was heart wrenching and reminded Jim that despite how close he had grown to Harry, there was still much about the young doctor that he didn't know. But it didn't change how he felt, that he wished he could help his friend mentally and physically. It's been said that water has the ability to heal, but Jim didn't really believe that and he was sure Harry didn't either. Because no matter how much water was poured over the scars, they would never fade.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	34. Earth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, angst, violence, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_34. Earth_**

"Well this is bloody fantastic," Harry grumbled as he sat up rubbing his sore backside. Squinting around in the darkness Harry cursed to himself again when he couldn't make out anything. Sometimes he really hated it when McCoy was right. His boss had nagged about the mouth of the cave appearing unstable and that going inside wasn't a good idea. But most of the landing party had been curious especially Spock, who's tricorder had been going crazy since they found the cave. So of course they had gone in to explore, but it seemed like the universe had to prove the Southern doctor right.

An earthquake had triggered the disaster raining rock and debris upon them. The last thing Harry remembered was Jim screaming for him and Spock while McCoy held him back in order to prevent him from being crushed. Now here he was in the dark without any way to find if he, Spock or any of the landing party was still alive.

Fumbling around for a moment, Harry nearly cheered when he found the strap to his medical kit. Unfortunately when he tugged he discovered that it was crushed under a rock and he was once more spitting out curses. Flopping back onto the ground Harry wondered what to do. Normally the situation would be rather simple with the use of his magic. Blasting charms were useful or even a simple Lumos would have been great, but since he was surrounded by muggles it wasn't happening.

Hearing shifting and a groan of pain, Harry sat up quickly and called out, "Hey! Are you alright?"

The shuffling movement grew closer as a familiar voice replied, "I'm fine Hadrian. Are you well?"

"Spock! Oh thank Merlin, I'm fine. But I can't see very well and I'm afraid to move lest I find myself falling into a gaping hole of death," Harry joked slightly trying to lighten the mood. He squeaked when Spock suddenly lifted him up barely able to make his face out in the darkness. He didn't seem amused.

"Now is not the appropriate time for jokes. We must find a way to reach Jim and the others," Spock scolded lightly.

"Right, but how exactly? I'm blind as a bat right now," Harry questioned.

"Vulcans have far better sight than humans therefore I shall guide us through the dark," Spock explained grabbing a hold of Harry's wrist. Fighting down the urge to blush, Harry looked around not hearing any of the other officers that were with them during the exploration of the cave. He pointed this out to Spock.

"Unfortunately it is only us… they were casualties," was the reply.

Harry bowed his head for a moment to offer his respects to the dead officers. No doubt when Jim found out he was going to be pretty upset. The blond captain always felt that his men were his responsibility and whenever one died, there was always a guilt that weighed upon him. While it was saddening to see their captain broken up over the death of his men, it was a trait that many of the crew admired about Jim. It showed that the blond cared deeply for each life that was under his command and it inspired them to work hard and follow him without question.

Feeling a slight tug, Harry focused again before following Spock trying his hardest to not stumble too much. Although it was rather difficult considering he was pretty much blind and while he trusted Spock to be his eyes, there was still too much rubble around them to avoid all of it. Grunting as he stubbed his toe for the fifth time, Harry nearly stumbled into Spock's back as the Vulcan stopped.

"Are you well?" Spock inquired.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled, "Just all these bloody rocks I keep tripping over. I know you're trying your best Spock, but I can't see a bloody thing."

"I apologize."

"It's alright Spock. I just don't like the idea of somehow falling on my face or twisting my ankle. But we should keep moving despite my discomfort, especially if we want to get out of here as soon as possible."

It was quiet for a moment before there was shuffling and Harry, while he would never admit it not even under torture, let out a rather unmanly squeak as he was suddenly lifted into strong arms. Eyes wide, he glanced up at Spock although he couldn't really see him that well quite shocked at the sudden turn of events. The Vulcan didn't seem all that bothered at least from what Harry could tell. It wasn't as if they had any sort of skin on skin contact due to their uniforms so really there wouldn't be any discomfort for the First Officer.

"Spock?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

Spock continued his trek as if he hadn't been interrupted, explaining, "You expressed a logical point in bringing up your discomfort. As your eyesight is not at keen as mine in the dark, the chances of you hurting yourself are greater than that of my own. In order to prevent this I felt it was only plausible to carry you as it eliminates the threat to your safety and allows me to move at a swifter pace."

Harry blinked but said nothing because really how could he argue with that? Instead he just rested against Spock's chest and tried to control the flush in his face along with his racing heart. While it was nice being held like a precious treasure, Harry knew that some higher power was getting a kick out of his predicament. He vowed that if he ever met the wanker, he was going to hex him/her/it into next year.

And after what felt like days (or maybe it was hours really), they finally managed to find their way out of the cave system and into the fresh air. Then it took them close to another hour to finally meet up with the remains of the landing party (or rather search party). They certainly must have made quite a sight for the Vulcan was still carrying him not to mention that both were filthy. But it seemed like Jim didn't care one bit, happy was he to see them. So happy in fact that he had rushed up to the pair barely letting Harry step away from Spock (he had been set down finally) and pulled them both into a crushing hug (with Harry squished in the middle).

Harry had once more let out an unmanly squeak (again he would never admit to it) while Spock had stiffened staring down into the bottle green eyes of the young doctor against his chest. Harry merely gave a helpless shrug and offered a slight smile before hugging Jim back obviously trying to calm him and reassure him that they were fine.

It was only then that Spock relaxed wrapping his arms around his distressed T'hy'la in order to sooth him (and to perhaps reassure himself that Harry wasn't about to disappear). The crew made no comment over the display, just relieved that the Commander and doctor were okay. So they gladly turned their eyes away from the trio whom, although dirty and covered in earth, seemed content where they stood just glad to be alive.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	35. Air

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesomes, AU, angst, violence, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**35. Air**_

"Captain!" Sulu shouted in fear as a thick vine that seemed to grow out of a small lake suddenly latched onto Jim's leg and with swift movement pulled the blond into the water. Harry whirled around from where he was talking to one of the security officers just in time to see his captain disappear into the water. He wasn't sure if he screamed or not since many of the officers around him shouted in alarm as well. All he knew is that one minute he was at least fifteen feet away then the next he was at the edge of the lake watching as Sulu jumped in, sword in hand.

More of the vines tried to attack them, but luckily were warded off by the phasers they carried around. They retreated into the murky depths and the surface became still as they waited apprehensively. Harry felt his heart hammering and he clung to the strap of his medical kit. For a moment he thought he was having some sort of anxiety attack, his chest was hurting and heaving while he heard the blood pumping loudly in his ears.

"Please be okay, please be okay!" he thought his hands shaking. Harry wasn't sure how he could handle losing another person he loved. Perhaps it would wind up being the straw that finally broke his sanity.

"There!" someone shouted.

Following where the man was pointing, Harry zeroed in on air bubbles that rippled along the surface. A moment later Sulu appeared gasping for air then heaved up a familiar golden figure. The men cried out in relief a few even wading into the water to help the helmsman drag himself and their captain ashore. Harry wasted no time as he moved toward them quickly.

"Harry!" Sulu shouted his dark eyes wide with terror. Something was wrong.

Kneeling next to Jim, Harry felt dark dread well up in his stomach as he gazed down at his friend, his secret love. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale and his chest was still. Jim wasn't breathing. The dread deepened and Harry felt nauseous, the sickness churning in his stomach and lingering at the back of his throat. For a moment he couldn't breathe and his lungs felt as if they had collapsed, refusing to function. Oh god Jim!

Running on a mixture of adrenaline and terror, Harry quickly moved trying to stay focused and not allow himself to become a hyperventilating mess. Shifting closer, he parted Jim's too blue lips and pinching his nose closed. Taking a deep breath, Harry pressed his lips to Jim's and blew before pulling back. Applying his hands to his chest, he pressed firmly and quickly while counting to himself trying to coax the lungs to work. He then leant over to listen for any breathing.

Harry dug his nails into the ground when he heard nothing so again he repeated the process. He wouldn't give up, not if he still had the power to help somehow. Hell he would use magic if he had to, Harry didn't care how many were watching him now. To save Jim, Harry would move the universe if he could.

"Please… please don't leave me… please Jim," Harry thought his eyes beginning to burn as he passed more air through their lips. They certainly felt soft, but they were too cold which was something that Jim Kirk wasn't. He was fiery and passionate, burning like a star. Harry couldn't let him burn out.

"Come on," he whispered pressing his chest again. Jim couldn't die, not like this. He couldn't leave the crew or the Enterprise behind. They needed him. He couldn't leave him behind or Teddy or Spock. He just couldn't! Jim meant so much to them and in some ways he was their center. Without him, everything would be thrown out of balance. Harry couldn't let him die.

Taking another deep breath, Harry pressed their lips firmly together passing more air between them. Eyes burning and stinging, he whimpered quietly while his thoughts begged and screamed, "Come back… please come back!"

Jim suddenly gave a shudder forcing Harry to pull back watching as the blond rolled onto his side coughing up water and gasping for air. The heavy air that hung over the group immediately lifted, the members of the landing party crying out various levels of relief. Jim stared up at his men offering a cocky half grin, grimacing a bit when Sulu carefully helped him sit up.

"Thank god you're okay Captain," the helmsman professed.

"Just a little water logged, no big deal," Jim joked slightly.

"It is a big deal you prat! You almost drowned so don't joke about it!" Harry shouted his hands clenched in his lap. Jim turned to argue back before pausing when he saw the state of the smaller doctor. His hair and clothing were slightly damp and disheveled, his lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes were watery as Harry tried in vain to hold his tears. It was obvious that he was pretty upset.

Feeling a bit like a jerk for being insensitive about his near brush with death, Jim reached out and pulled Harry into a tight hug ignoring the others around him. Running a hand through his dark hair, Jim murmured, "I'm sorry. You're right I am a prat."

Unable to control himself, Harry clung to Jim burying his face in his neck. Quivering slightly, he gasped out, "You almost died."

"I know, but I didn't and I have you to thank for that. I'm sorry I put you through that Harry, but thank you for saving me." Harry just clung tighter as he tried to gain control of himself. Jim didn't mind as he continued to stroke his hair and hold him offering comfort. If there was one thing Jim tried hard to avoid, it was to upset anyone close to him especially Spock and Harry.

He cared for both of them, more deeply than anyone else before and he would do anything for them just as they would for him. That's why he sat dripping wet consoling Harry, somehow knowing that the young doctor was listening to his breathing; reassuring himself that his captain was alive. They were alive and as they both inhaled the warm air around them, Jim realized that breathing never felt so good.

* * *

I'd just like to take a moment to thank all my readers for the wonderful reviews you've been giving me! Over three hundred! I never believed I'd reach that high so I'm greatly happy and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support! So thank you again and I hope to continue to meet your expectations! Please remember to review! Feed back is always appreciated! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	36. Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, angst, violence, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**36. Pieces**_

"Bones, we need to do something!" Jim exclaimed as he stood in McCoy's office, Spock at attention behind him. McCoy sighed as he ran fingers through his hair grumbling, "Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker! PTSD is a serious psychological disorder that can't just be cured on the spot! Harry's going have it for most if not all his natural life and it's just something he has to learn to cope with. These relapses are unfortunately normal and this won't be the last time he has one."

"But still, there has to be something we can do! He was doing so much better. Laughing, smiling, he wasn't skittish or paranoid around people. He looks like he's ready for something to jump out and attack him at any moment," Jim explained in distress. He felt Spock send soothing waves through their bond in order to calm him.

"Again, it's normal. Look Jim, the only thing we can do to help is to make sure Harry is still talking to either myself, Teddy or you two and that he's continuing with his meditation. Those seem to be the only outlets that let him vent and purge himself," McCoy explained, "There's nothing else we can do but be there for him when he needs us. The rest is really up to him."

"I know… but I just feel like I need to do something more. This is my fault, I know it is. After that stunt on the away mission and nearly drowning, he's been so freaked out," Jim mumbled his shoulders drooping heavily. Gone was the cocky, confident captain of the Enterprise and in his wake was a frail man fretful over someone close to him. McCoy felt the same way so he understood his captain's feelings, but realistically there was nothing more they could do.

"Jim, Dr. McCoy is correct in his analysis of the situation. I too find myself expressing… unease for Hadrian, but there is little that can be done for his condition. We can only hope to offer support to him and wait until he settles down once more as he has done before," Spock stated.

Jim frowned and ran a hand over his face hating the feeling of helplessness. As a captain, Jim was responsible for all his officers on board his ship. It was his job to make sure that they were safe and happy. And Harry was no different, at least it shouldn't be. But then Jim would be lying to himself because Harry's case was different, he was special. Much like Spock, Harry meant more to Jim than many of his other crew members, more than his friends. There wasn't anything Jim wasn't willing to do to protect his First Officer and the doctor.

But to know that his actions, his near death experience caused Harry to regress back into his paranoid state and be unable to do anything to help him… it hurt Jim more than anyone realized with the exception of Spock. And even the Vulcan was agitated over the state of the dark haired doctor although he had a better time of hiding it, but never from Jim; not from his lover, his T'hy'la.

"_I hate it Spock. I hate this feeling, this… inability to make things better for Harry_," Jim voiced his frustration through their bond.

"_I understand Jim for I too share in your concern. But as I stated before, we can do nothing but remain at Hadrian's side when he needs us and show that we are there to support him_," Spock consoled his distressed mate.

Jim bit his lip, "_I know… It's just, it's like what I feel with you. Whenever you're in danger or something bothers you, I want to do everything in my power to help you and protect you. Because I love you more than anything in the universe Spock… and that's how it is with Harry right now._" Spock could do nothing but place a warm hand on the small of his captain's back for he understood the blonde's distress. He felt it too; the growing sensation of Harry becoming a constant in their lives and the yearning to keep him close.

But now Harry was collapsing all over again despite how they wished to keep him whole. And although Spock found it illogical, he could not deny that for he and Jim it was as if a part of them was broken as well; shattered in such small pieces they didn't know how to fix it. Harry had become a part of them slowly worming his way into their lives over the last year and no longer could they resist the allure, the draw they felt between the three of them. It seemed impossible now to be without Harry, to be apart from him. They were parts, pieces of a fractured puzzle; each bearing their own scares and cracks burdened to them by life. But they fit perfectly together, just the three of them.

Spock wasn't sure what the next step was in the wake of this realization considering how fragile Harry was at this point; fragile but not broken. In many ways the young doctor was very similar to their captain when it came to resisting the buckling strain of life, the Vulcan observed. Upon their shoulders they bore the weight of their mistakes and haunting memories, sometimes wavering but never truly succumbing to their knees. Spock admired them for their strength.

But even so they were still human and at the moment Harry was lingering in his weakness. The details of his and Jim's relationship with Harry could be dealt with on a later date when it was a more appropriate time. Now at the moment, he needed their support and friendship in order to help deal with his inner demons.

"We have to help him Spock… we have to," Jim mumbled quietly turning to the Vulcan resting his forehead against his warm chest. Spock merely nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around his mate, cradling him close. They would help Harry in any way they could.

* * *

For all of you who have been asking, confessions and revelation of magic will happen soon! I promise! Just a few more drabbles and everything will be in the open! So until then keep reading and remember to review please. Thanks!

**~Seth**


	37. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**37. Silence**_

Quiet, Harry sometimes liked the quiet. He liked the lack of sound, the silence that left him only with his thoughts and the hush of his breathing. Nothing could hurt him in the silence, nothing could scare him or harm him. Silence didn't judge him, didn't leave him empty and fearful nor did it mock his vulnerability. It was just there.

Sighing and rolling onto his stomach, Harry hugged his pillow close as he contemplated his thoughts quietly. He had relapsed, he knew it. It happened enough times that he had grown used to taking steps back when he made progress. It was just how his disorder worked and despite how hard he tried, Harry wasn't going to fool himself into thinking he could ever be completely healed. The things he had seen and done, the way he had lived; it was all deeply ingrained in him and it would never go away. He would never be alright, not completely.

But it wasn't the relapse that bothered him, it was what caused it. Rather it was Jim nearly drowning, nearly dying before his eyes that had triggered it. Had he not been given CPR, had his luck not kicked in at that moment, the blond would have been a goner. He would have been a beautiful corpse tinged light blue with cold and no longer golden.

Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. The whole situation, it had been too close; touched too close to his past and to the pain there. Because Harry had nearly lost someone he loved, cared for with all his soul and it frightened him more than he would show. And it made him wonder if perhaps growing close to his friends was a good idea, especially considering their line of work and the dangers that came with it.

Any day, one of them could be beamed off this ship and never return, not alive at least. To never be able to hear Scotty's jokes or be able to banter playfully with Sulu; to never watch Chekov read to Teddy or listen to Uhura sing; to never again hear McCoy's witty remarks or play a game of chess with Spock or to see Jim smile. The thought of losing any of them, especially Spock or Jim, brought such pain to Harry that it nearly crippled him.

"Perfect… just blood perfect," he hissed bitterly burying his face in his pillow. His throat was tight and his eyes burned, but he didn't want to cry. He had done enough crying to last a life time and crying never helped solve anything. Sure it sometimes gave you relief, but nothing else. Taking deep breathes and wondering if he was going to suffocate himself in his pillow, Harry forced himself to relax.

There was a part of him, the broken child in him (the child that lived in a cupboard, that flinched when he was yelled at or smacked around, who kept his head down and never said a word; a weak child, so weak and pathetic he was; weak! weak!) that wanted to run away and keep his friends out of reach. If he didn't touch them, they wouldn't be marked or cursed. The child thought he was dirty, filthy and tainted in some way, that's how Death always knew who to steal from him. He marked them and damned them.

But another part of him, the man he had become (the doctor who still believed in hope and light and warmth and laughter and smiling faces that made him complete; the soldier who lost so much but kept fighting because had to believe there was something worth living for) didn't want to give them up. The man was selfish, he had fought too hard and too long to give up. The man didn't want to give into his fears and give up what he had worked to gain.

Harry briefly wondered if he had some sort of split personality or something. It felt like it sometimes anyway and he wouldn't be surprised if it was true. The war and his childhood at certainly fucked him over. Perhaps he would have McCoy give him an evaluation just in case. Better to be safe than sorry the paranoid part of him exclaimed.

Rolling back over, bottle green eyes gazed up at the ceiling before straying around the room until they finally rested upon the window giving him a view of the passing stars. Harry loved the stars almost as much as he loved the plants of his home world. He also loved flying despite it having been years since he last flew on a broom, but being on the Enterprise wasn't so bad. It certainly made up for it so he couldn't complain. And before he knew it, the wizard had found his mind easing and he was asleep, all the thoughts disappearing for a time. There was nothing but the stars and silence.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	38. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

**_38. Jealousy_**

It wasn't often known for James T. Kirk to be jealous or envious of people. He was a social butterfly and more than not, he could get along with anyone if he tried. It was the reason why many of his crew and even delegates were receptive to him. He had a bold, radiant personality that drew many to him and he oozed confidence, perfect for his position of command. But there were rare times where Jim found himself invidious and this was one of those times.

Feeling his eye twitch for the third time in the last ten minutes, Jim clenched and unclenched his hands as he glanced to his left distracting himself from his chess game with Spock. Although the Vulcan was in a similar state as his T'hy'la, his focus divided as well. To their left a few tables away were Harry along with Teddy as well as Uhura. Said communications officer and doctor were chatting away while Teddy sat between them drawing, a hobby he often indulged in. But this wasn't what had Jim and Spock riled up; it was the fact that one of the security officers from the next table over was flirting with Harry and trying to gain his attention.

The raven haired doctor had attempted to politely decline his invite to dinner, but the man was persistent and Harry had taken to ignoring him. Uhura merely rolled her eyes at the man telling him that Harry wasn't interested. The officer snorted, "Please, was I talking to you?"

"I don't care if you weren't, you're being obnoxious and disturbing our conversation. Harry already told you that he wasn't interested so why don't you quit while you're ahead?" Uhura warned her irritation seeping through.

"Come on Harry, just one date. I'll make it worth your while," the man continued ignoring Uhura. He smirked licking his lips, the lust in his eyes making it obvious what he meant by his statement. Sighing in exasperation, Harry frowned, "I already told you Collins, I'm not interested. There are plenty of other men on the ship, ask one of them."

"But none of them are you. Come on, nothing wrong with letting loose once and a while. Just think about it, the two of us alone in my room with nothing but skin and sheets."

"My son is right here so I would appreciate if you would refrain from speaking in such a vulgar fashion!" Harry exclaimed covering Teddy's ears who looked at his father in confusion. Having enough, Jim stood from his chair and abandoned the chess set, making his way over to Harry's table with Spock on his heels. Neither of them liked Collins flirting with Harry, who was obviously uninterested and they certainly didn't like the man for speaking in a crude manner in front of Teddy.

Plopping down next to Harry without warning, Jim glared darkly at Collins who flinched at the look and turned away sharply. Smirking, Jim focused his attention on the smaller doctor who blinked owlishly at him and Spock. Grinning, he greeted, "Hey! Hope you three don't mind us sitting with you."

"Of course not Captain," Uhura chuckled her eyes twinkling with amusement as she glanced between the trio. It was obvious she had things figured out and Jim had to admire the intuition of women.

"Not at all," Harry smiled, "Got bored with your chess game?"

"Neither of us could focus it seemed and so it was illogical to continue with the game," Spock explained allowing Teddy to climb into his lap. It was habit by now and the sight was often comical and sweet especially when Teddy began to show Spock his drawings. Nodding, Harry chuckled, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no big deal. Spock and I would rather spend time with you and Teddy anyway," Jim shrugged still grinning. Harry blushed softly before shaking his head, lips curled into a slight smile. Both Spock and Jim felt pleased at the smile which, although small, was genuine. At least more genuine than most of the smiles he had been giving to people the last two weeks. It eased their fears slightly knowing that despite everything, they were still able to help Harry in some small way. They just had to be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	39. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

**Adaptation of TOS episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before"**

* * *

**_39. Metamorphosis_**

Harry was nervous and uneasy as he made himself busy around Sick Bay. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so restless, but considering the circumstances it only seemed natural. His instincts were on high alert, warning him of the danger he was in. Green eyes glanced over at one of the bio beds on the far side of the room. Resting in it was Lt. Gary Mitchell, a friend of Jim's from his Academy days and currently one of his patients.

From what Jim explained to him and McCoy, Mitchell suffered some sort of shock after the Enterprise attempted to probe an anomaly that reacted as a force field. Of course Harry remembered that moment when equipment around him began to explode and set off sparks. Nearly gave him a heart attack when he had pulled Teddy close to him in order to protect him. It was only when the situation was over that Harry relaxed before Mitchell was carried into Sick Bay which led to his current situation.

Mitchell was fine for the most part, healthy and alive but he wasn't the same. His eyes were different, shiny and metallic that seemed eerie as they reflected back at you. But this wasn't what rubbed Harry the wrong way. It was Mitchell's attitude toward people, his tone and the way he looked at people suggesting that he felt himself superior in some way. And then there was the fact that he was constantly reading, PADD firmly in grip as his eyes scanned over the surface absorbing line after line, page after page. It wasn't normal and Harry knew from experience that knowledge was a deadly weapon.

Also there was the staring. If he wasn't sleeping or reading, Mitchell was often staring at Harry as if he was something exotic. He rarely took his gaze away from the wizard once he started and it unnerved him especially when he studied Teddy in the same manner but with less intensity. Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could take it and he had to resist the urge to leave the room. But if there was one thing Harry James Potter would never be accused of, it was being a coward. For now he would go about his business because despite how creepy Mitchell was, there wasn't anything he could do in Sick Bay with so many doctors and nurses around. McCoy would certainly have his head if he tried.

"You're beautiful," Mitchell suddenly spoke up.

Harry stilled from his work glancing at Teddy who was sitting nearby reading. His son seemed just as uneasy for he shot an anxious glance at Mitchell then at him. Offering a slight smile to reassure him, Harry sighed and turned his head finding himself caught by gleaming metallic.

"So I've been told a few times," he replied trying to remain cool and collected.

Mitchell smirked, "It's a wonder with your beauty that you don't have someone already or… maybe you do. Back on Earth?"

"I don't think my personal life is any of your business Lt. Commander and either way you should be resting. Jim wants to make sure that you're completely healthy before he allows you back to work," Harry advised briskly. Mitchell frowned in annoyance, "You know, everyone seems worried that I don't have some kind of fever or something. Maybe if I could just change these dials."

Harry tensed and watched as the monitors above Mitchell changed as if obeying the man's word. He seemed just as surprised before he relaxed, "Now back to normal I think." And just like that, the readings returned to normal and Harry felt the warnings going off in his head. This wasn't right, this wasn't normal for a Muggle.

"How did you do that?" Harry whispered holding in his fear and the voice in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to flee. Mitchell focused his attention on him appearing confused and curious before he smiled a little as if unable to believe it himself, "I'm not sure, I… I just thought of making it happen and it does."

He paused for a moment as if to comprehend his own words before chuckling, "You know doc, there's been other things too, like going halfway through the ship's library in only a day." Harry felt his magic hum under his skin as Mitchell gained a pleased grin on his face like a child discovering a new toy to play with.

"I should get back to work. Got a lot of paperwork to go through not to mention I have to make sure Leonard hadn't bashed his head into his desk," Harry excused himself turning to walk away. He sensed Mitchell watching him calling out once more, "You should treat me kindly Harry. You and your son… you're both interesting. You got something special going on."

Harry tensed faltering slightly in his steps as he glanced back, eyes narrowed and hard, "Have a good day Lt. Commander." Ignoring the burning gaze, Harry gathered Teddy and walked out of Sick Bay. He needed to tell Jim what was going on because if something wasn't done quickly, he feared what was going to happen to the Enterprise and her crew.

* * *

Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	40. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**40. Decisions**_

"Dammit Jim, listen to reason! Every minute that we sit here, Mitchell grows stronger and more dangerous. We have to get rid of him," McCoy hissed as he stood in Spock and Jim's quarters along with Harry and Teddy. Said blond was sitting grimly on his bed while Spock stood next to him providing his mate with support.

"I can't Bones, don't ask me to do this. Gary's my friend," Jim begged softly.

"He was my friend too Jim, but that's not Gary anymore! You heard what Harry said, you've seen how he's been acting not to mention Spock's calculations! This is serious and if you don't want us to wind up dead, you need to get rid of Gary," McCoy argued.

Jim's jaw tightened as he glanced at Harry who was stroking Teddy's hair trying to comfort him. It was obvious the little guy was upset over the situation not to mention frightened by Mitchell. Running a hand through blond hair, Jim closed his eyes as he contemplated what to do. He knew rationally that Gary wasn't the Gary he knew anymore. The power and knowledge he was gaining was unprecedented and it was changing him in ways that would not end well for the Enterprise or her crew. As the saying usually went, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

But there was still a part of Jim that couldn't find it in his heart to kill Gary. The man was his friend, had been serving with him since he became Captain and he was a good person deep down. Yet as McCoy pointed out, Gary was changing and it wasn't for the better. There was also the fact that Gary seemed to be focusing his unwanted attention to Harry and Teddy which in turn made both Jim and Spock angry. They were fiercely protective of the young doctor and his son, perhaps a bit more for Harry himself considering the circumstances of their feelings for him. The last thing Jim wanted was for either of them to become hurt because he hesitated in his duties.

Sighing, Jim opened his eyes firm resolve within their depths. He questioned softly, "What are our options?"

"There's a planet a few light days away from our current location. It has a lithium cracking station, we may be able to adapt some of its power packs to our engines. It is there that we could strand Lt. Mitchell as there are no other life forms on the planet's surface, a barren desert with only machines as company," Spock advised.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Jim frowned, "…Very well. Set the course and make sure none of the crew know what is occurring. We don't need a mass panic on top of everything else."

"Yes sir," Spock replied as he turned and walked out, McCoy following him.

Standing and calmly stepping forward, Harry placed a hand gently on Jim's shoulder. Bottle green eyes didn't offer sympathy, but rather understanding. Lightly gripping the muscle under his fingers, Harry murmured, "Sometimes we need to do things that we don't agree with, but must be done. I've lost friends too Jim… so I understand."

Jim felt himself relaxing as he gazed into eyes that reminded him of the green of his home. Appreciation welled up inside him as Harry offered him comfort in any small way he could and he was also thankful that there was no pity in his features. He wasn't sure if he could handle pity, he had enough of it growing up because of his father. He hated pity more than anything.

"Jim?" Teddy questioned curiously standing next to his father.

"Yeah Teddy?"

"We'll be okay right? You won't let that man hurt my dad right?"

Jim's eyes softened as he carefully pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him. Ruffling his hair he replied, "No, I won't let him hurt you or your dad. I promise." Teddy nodded and hugged the blond back curling up against his chest while Harry merely watched. There was nothing else to say, all they could do was wait and hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

Suspense is building up! -insert evil laugh- I'm sure all of your are frustated by now especially wondering when Harry's magic is going to be exposed and when he's going to get together with Team Spirk. But rest assured, it's all going to happen very soon so hang in there! Remember to review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	41. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**41. Escape**_

The day they reached the planet was difficult and Harry wished once more than none of the recent events had come to pass. But wishes meant little in the reality of the situation. It had been challenging to knock Mitchell out, but they had managed. Once he was drugged and subdued, a team consisting of himself, Jim, Spock, Lt. Lee and a few other officers beamed down to the lithium station. Lee and his officers had gone off to gather the materials they needed in order to power the Enterprise. The rest of them had helped Jim and Spock take Mitchell to a holding cell with a force field to prevent the man from escaping.

Now Mitchell was awake calmly watching him, observing him as if trying to solve a puzzle. Harry glanced to his left as Jim walked up, Spock standing behind them. Mitchell continued to watch Harry, quirking his lips slightly when Jim stepped in front of the young doctor protectively, blue eyes narrowed. Appearing amused, Mitchell spoke, "My friend James Kirk. Remember those rodent things on Dimerious, the poison darts they threw? I took one meant for you."

"And almost died," Jim sighed, "I remember."

"So why be afraid of me now?"

"You've been testing your ability to take over the Enterprise, my ship Gary. In the transporter room you said something about us seeming like insects. That you'd squash us if we got in your way," Jim hissed his anger obvious.

"I was drugged then," Mitchell shrugged nonchalant. He gazed at Jim before smiling, "You should have killed me when you had the chance Jim. Spock was right and you're a fool for not." He stepped forward only to be held back by the force field which crackled as it fought to contain him. Stepping back he paused for a moment before repeating the process ignoring Jim's shouting for him to stop. He flew back with force landing in a heap in a corner.

Then without warning, the metallic hue of Mitchell's eyes changed back to their original brown. He blinked whispering, "Jim?"

"His eyes turned back to normal," Jim muttered obviously surprised.

Spock was quick to reply, "Fighting the force field drained his strength. For a while at least, he could be handled now." But the words meant nothing for as quickly as the change came, it went as glossy silver overtook brown once more. Harry glanced at Jim eyeing how his shoulders drooped slightly and knew this was hard for the young captain. His situation certainly wasn't fair, but Harry learned that life was never fair for anyone.

Focusing his attention back on Mitchell, he watched as the man stood slowly all the while gazing at them. His lips were curled slightly as he carefully made his way toward the field again, but didn't touch it. It reminded Harry of the various feline exhibits in the zoos he visited; the predatory grace and stance, the way Mitchell's eyes moved as he watched them. He was growing stronger, more confident and it wasn't good. He stated as much, his smile growing as he watched Jim tense and his hands flexed at his side.

"Jim," Harry whispered stepping closer to the blond, "You and Spock should make sure the preparations are coming along. I'll stay here with the security officer and keep an eye on Mitchell. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we'll be able to leave." Blue eyes glanced back at him in concern.

"You sure Harry?"

The wizard nodded, "Yes I can handle this." Frowning and glancing at his First Officer who appeared just as concerned from the softening of his eyes, Jim sighed again before nodding. Giving instructions to the security officer to guard Harry, Jim gave a slight smile before walking off with Spock. Harry watched them go before glancing at Mitchell who merely watched him in return. Deciding to ignore him, Harry turned to chat with the security officer hoping that things would be done soon.

It was a few hours later that things went bad. Jim and Spock had returned instructing that they were preparing to beam up and that should Mitchell try to stop them, Lt. Kelso would be standing by with a switch that would blow up the valley they were currently in. Mitchell appeared unconcerned as he gazed away as if focusing on something else which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance James," Mitchell spoke as he raised his hand, "Command and compassion is a fool's mixture."

Without warning sparks of electricity shot out hitting Jim first knocking him out. Spock immediately moved to fire his phaser, but was hit as well landing on the ground with a heavy thud. Harry cried out, "Spock! Jim!" He rushed over to kneel next to them relieved that they were still alive. But angry green eyes gazed up at Mitchell who tore down the force field and stepped out of his cell, smirking as he did.

"Why do you waste your time protecting fools who care only for each other? Why pine for those who will never return your affections?" Mitchell questioned as he moved closer. Glaring, Harry replied, "Because they mean something to me."

"I could give you the world Harry, I could give you anything you wanted. All I want is you to be by my side and together we could be powerful, without equals," Mitchell coaxed, "We could be gods."

"Thanks but no thanks," Harry snorted raising his own hand, "I'm good as I am."

With a flick of his wrist and a muttered spell, Mitchell found himself flung back into the room crashing into the bed. Grunting and sitting up quickly he could only watch as Harry grabbed Spock and Jim's shoulders before disappearing with a loud crack. Standing and dusting himself off, Mitchell smirked. He knew Harry was special, had known since he began to develop his powers; he had sensed it and while he didn't know exactly what Harry was hiding as he knew it was extraordinary.

After all, a normal human didn't have powers like that nor were their thoughts hidden behind the hissing of snakes. Mitchell would find out the mystery that was Hadrian Black and he would convince him to stay by his side. He merely had to rid of Jim and Spock in order for it to happen. Chuckling Mitchell walked off into the desert. It was time to begin anew.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	42. Exposed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, character death, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**42. Exposed**_

Harry glanced around cautiously realizing he had apparated to the control room where the officers had been commandeering parts for the ship. Seeing Kelso slumped upon the council with a black cord wrapped around his neck, Harry quickly went to check on him. He felt no pulse and bowed his head in respect for the dead man. Mitchell's doing no doubt which meant he was stronger than before.

Glancing over at Jim and Spock, Harry pondered on what to do. He had no clue what power Mitchell had gained or what he could do with it. Theoretically it could be limitless and while Harry was certainly powerful within his own rights, he was still human and had his restrictions. Running a hand through his hair in agitation, he bit his lip as he contemplated his thoughts.

With Mitchell free no way was he going to allow Harry to beam himself as well as Spock and Jim back to the ship. And even if they could, he could probably use his power to keep the ship in orbit which meant no escape for any of them. The only way they could get out alive and in one piece was if Mitchell was killed. Turning his attention once more to Spock and Jim, Harry knew what he had to do.

Walking over and checking to make sure they were still alive, Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. Situating them comfortably, he murmured, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way. I'm going to try coming back because I know if something happens to me, you'll be upset. I'll try because I know Teddy needs me." Chastely he pressed his lips to Jim's then repeated for Spock. Harry didn't know if he would survive once he began his fight with Mitchell and if he couldn't tell them how he felt, then having this one moment would be better than nothing.

Pulling away and standing, Harry walked toward the door pausing to glance back. Firming his resolve, he continued onward as he met the dry air of the outside. Closing his eyes, he spread his magic out and searched trying to find the strange energy Mitchell exuded. Pinpointing it, he began to trek his way through the labyrinth of rocks unaware that his captain and First Officer were awakening.

Minutes passed as Harry walked, keeping his footsteps light as he muffled as much sound as he could. If he could gain the element of surprise over Mitchell, it would work in his favor and end the situation as quickly as possible. Carefully scaling rock formations, Harry glanced around and listened before continuing on drawing closer to the energy signal. Pausing upon a ledge, he crouched low as he made out the figure of the man he was searching for.

"Just one shot," he thought, "Just one shot with a stun spell and we can get out of here."

"Come out Harry, I know you're there," Mitchell called out his back facing toward where the wizard was hidden. Cursing under his breath, Harry quickly began to move back hoping to get away before Mitchell could do anything. He yelped when he was grabbed from behind and suddenly found himself standing upon the same spot Mitchell was when he came across him.

"Reducto!" Harry shouted waving his hand feeling Mitchell being yanked from his side. Whirling around swiftly he continued his assault, "Stupefy!" The red spell launched itself at Mitchell but he merely shot out a shock of crackling light, negating the effect. Holding out his hands, Mitchell smiled, "I mean you no harm Harry. I merely want to talk, to show you everything that you could have, could possess by my side."

Waving his hand toward a patch of rock and sand he exclaimed, "Behold!"

And much like magic, a spring appeared surrounded by various flowers and trees, many of them bearing fruit. Walking to one of the trees, Mitchell plucked a ripe blood red apple and bit into it smiling as white meat and juice stained his lips. Walking toward another tree he picked a ripe pear and held it out toward Harry in offering. The wizard merely glared his mind calculating what to do.

"You have nothing to fear Harry, it's not poisoned," Mitchell reassured as the pear floated toward the wizard and was placed in his hands. Frowning in distaste Harry questioned, "Why me? Why go through this elaborate façade?"

Mitchell chuckled as he made the apple core disappear before gliding toward Harry. He replied, "Because you're like me. You're special, unique just like me. When I opened my new eyes and saw you, the power you exuded merely confirmed my initial impression of you; because when I first saw you, first met you I knew you were different, special in ways none of them could ever know."

He paused frowning, "But you never looked at me. I didn't exist in your world, you never took notice of me really. Oh yes you would smile and make small talk with me to be polite, but you never SAW me. Your gaze was always on them… always on my dear friend James Kirk and his bastard half Vulcan whore. But now I'm unique, powerful just like you and it's only natural that we end up together. We could be gods together, create a new world and shape the very universe."

"Sorry, but not interested. You're not the first psychotic wanker to obsess over me and you probably won't be the last. So I'll tell you what I told old Tom when he tried to lure me to his side… Fuck You," Harry growled.

"You're testing my patience Harry. What will it take to gain your acceptance? Money? Jewels? Clothes?" He waved his hand again and Harry found himself dressed in finely tailored and elegant robes made out of crushed green velvet. There was silver trimming on the hems and sleeves along with a beautiful silver snake on his right breast. Smiling with pride, Mitchell reached out to touch his cheek, "Beautiful… absolutely stunning. Green and silver are truly colors that compliment you."

Irritated, Harry stepped away and waved his hand his clothes transfiguring back to his uniform. Straightening himself he grumbled, "Like I would want useless crap like that. You're bloody off your rocker to think so and now you've just annoyed me more than I was before."

"Then perhaps I shall have to use more… persuasive means," Mitchell smirked before calling out, "I know you're there James as well as you Mr. Spock."

The sudden firing of phasers caused Harry to roll out of the way, crouching as he watched the beams hit Mitchell but have no effect on him. He merely smiled holding his hand out and waving it, ripping the phasers from Spock and Jim's hands. Tilting his head slightly, Mitchell stated, "I've been contemplating the death of an old friend."

Glancing away from his audience he indicated to a fresh grave, "He deserves a descent burial at least." Upon the open grave was a head stone reading James T. Kirk. Spock moved protectively in front of Jim while Harry stood slowly, cold fear and burning rage lingering within his chest. Glaring darkly, his eyes seeming to glow, Harry growled, "Let us go Mitchell."

Raising an eyebrow he questioned, "Why should I? The situation is rather entertaining for me and besides, they stand in the way of gaining you. So I can't just let any of you go, not yet."

Holding out his hand again, Mitchell flicked his wrist smirking when Jim fell to his knees while Spock suddenly wrapped his hands around the blonde's throat squeezing. Horrified, Harry shouted, "Spock! Release Jim!"

"He can't. They're my puppets and I control them. I wonder if it'll break him, break that Vulcan mind to know that he with his own hands killed someone he loved so dearly. Such an interesting experiment that would be," Mitchell contemplated. Snarling, Harry raged, "Let them go this instant!"

"I will not. I am a god, I may do what I wish."

"Immobulus!" Mitchell grunted as he was flung back unable to move. His manipulation upon Spock and Jim broke as the Vulcan quickly pulled his hands away while their captain gasped and coughed. Hurrying over, Harry helped Spock set Jim on his feet and steady him. Ignoring their stunned gazes, he ordered, "We need to get back to the ship now! That charm won't hold him for very long most likely."

"What the hell? What was that Harry?" Jim cried out half hysterical and half fearful.

"We don't have time for that Jim! Get us the hell out of here!"

The wind was knocked out of them as they were launched away from each other hitting the ground with harsh thuds. Grunting and hissing in pain Harry moved to stand his limbs shaking slightly watching as Mitchell glanced at him anger in his eyes. With a simple wave Harry found himself bound in iron bands and unable to move.

"I will deal with you later, but first I must dispose of the vermin," Mitchell stated turning his attention to Spock and Jim who had acquired their phasers. They began firing hoping against hope that it would help somehow. Yet it did nothing as Mitchell stepped closer once more disarming them and tossing them against a rock face, keeping them there.

Gritting his teeth, Harry wiggled his fingers and muttered under his breath the bands melting into snakes. Crouching low he shot out locomotor mortis to lock up Mitchell's legs followed by a petrificus totalus gaining satisfaction when he watched his opponent fall onto his face. Sprinting quickly to Spock and Jim who slid down the wall, he grabbed their arms and with a crack apparated them back to the plant. Stumbling a bit, Harry quickly grabbed Jim's communicator to contact the Enterprise.

"Harry, what the fuck was that back there? Don't tell me you were affected by that force field thing too!" Jim shouted half hysterical. Spock was studying the young doctor closely keeping Jim within his reach. Shaking his head Harry growled, "Now is not the fucking time Jim. When we're back on the Enterprise and far away from this psychotic fuck, then I'll tell you. But until that moment, shut the hell up and get us out of here!"

"Poor Harry, even now they attempt to pry into your life and greatly aggravate you. Yet you still wish to save them," Mitchell spoke up from behind them. Standing protectively in front of the pair, Harry glared darkly his green eyes lighting with power as magic swept around him ruffling his hair and shirt. Mitchell was intrigued while Jim and Spock seemed awed.

With a flurry of lights and words spells were fired with swift and practiced ease. Such was the talent of a soldier of war which gave Mitchell no choice but to merely defend himself as he searched for an opening or weakness. Noticing Jim and Spock frozen to the right and a bit behind Harry, Mitchell smirked. Forming a shield with one hand, the other crackled and shot out energy toward the pair. Luckily Spock's reflexes were swifter than a normal human's and he quickly tackled his T'hy'la to the ground to avoid the blast.

"Spock! Jim!" Harry shouted in concern. It was the opening Mitchell needed and with a wave of his hand he slammed Harry into a wall. Not enough to harm him, but the force was meant to either knock him out or at least disorient him. The wizard groaned dizzy as his head pounded and dark spots danced before his eyes.

"Shit Harry!" Jim exclaimed as he tried to get out from under Spock. He yelped when a bolt of power zapped where he had been lying seconds before. Crouched down clutching to Spock's sleeve, Jim glared darkly at Mitchell who merely smirked down at them. Raising his hand, Mitchell stated, "I believe it's time to end this. But even in the end I am a merciful god and your deaths shall be quick."

"Fuck you!" Jim hissed while Spock moved protectively in front of his mate, brown and blue eyes glancing at Harry in worry. If they were going to die, they wanted to get one last look at the young doctor. Perhaps it was cheesy and cliché in a way, but it was what they wanted. So they focused on him rather than Mitchell. It was over.

Wincing at the pounding in his head, Harry cracked his eyes open and while he couldn't hear anything due to the rushing of blood in his ears he could see everything. Alarm and panic filled him as he watched Mitchell move to place himself in front of his Captain and Commander. He watched him lift his hand, obviously preparing to deliver the killing blow.

But what was the most terrifying and heart breaking was those brown and blue eyes that he had come to know, come to appreciate and grow fond of. He could see acquiescence within them, accepting the inevitability of their deaths. And in a flash of memories and nightmares, fear and rage gripped Harry's heart as he thought of his friends, of his family dying as they were consumed by green light; their screams echoed in his mind.

"No!" he shouted although he wasn't sure if it had been out loud or in his mind. But it seemed he voiced his protest for Mitchell's attention turned to him. Fueled by the nightmares, the memories, the horror and fury within him, he hissed darkly, "Avada Kedavra!"

Brilliant green light that matched the shade of Harry's eyes leapt from his finger tips and like with many victims in the past, the spell hit Mitchell dead center whose eyes widened in shock before becoming hollow. His body fell back with a harsh thud and it was over. There was nothing but silence as Harry watched Jim and Spock observe the still body cautiously before finally checking on Mitchell. It didn't take them long to confirm what they suspected, he was dead.

Harry didn't remember much else after that. His vision grew fuzzy and he could have sworn someone was calling his name while warm arms held him in an embrace, but he couldn't be sure. It didn't matter either way, he was too tired and in shock with what he had done. Harry knew that he had used the spell for a good cause, to protect people he cared about. But the fact of the matter was that he used the Killing Curse, the very same curse that had killed his parents, his friends and those he loved dearly. It made him sick.

So Harry was thankful when the shadows of unconsciousness over took his senses. He didn't want to think or feel at the moment, he merely wanted to sleep. He didn't want to ponder over his mistakes, his forced exposure or the questions that would come; he just wanted to sleep for as long as he could.

* * *

Long drabble is long! Hope you people are happy or maybe you aren't considering that cliff hanger! -cues dramatic music- So yes! Harry's exposed himself to protect the men he loves! I had originally thought at one point of having his secret hidden for a much longer period of time and set it up to have him expose himself to the whole crew, but then threw the idea out. Rather I thought that only Jim and Spock should find out and the rest of the crew will eventually know later (probably during the Squire of Gothos); make it a gradual process or something like that.

Anyway! Please review! I always appreciate feedback! And thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed before and have remained loyal readers. I'm very pleased that this is such a success! So yeah, please review because reviews are love! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	43. Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**43. Truth**_

The next day was a tense affair to say the least. Spock and Jim had taken to watching him like hawks since the moment he woke up and Harry wasn't sure how he should feel about it. On the one hand he understood their confusion and hesitation. After all, he put on a rather impressive display of skills that normal humans didn't possess with the exception of Mitchell, but it still made him uncomfortable. He didn't like being stared at, studied like he was a freak or some sort of strange animal that might be rabid. He had enough of it growing up because of his status as the Boy-Who-Lived and he still wasn't used to it. If anything, he hated being stared at.

"Dad?" Teddy whispered softly staring up at his father with wide brown eyes. Said boy was currently tucked against Harry's side. He had refused to move once Harry was laid upon the bed of his own private room in Sick Bay and had firmly remained by his father's side, glaring and growling anyone who tried to pull him away.

"I'm okay Teddy," Harry reassured petting his hair gently before glancing at Spock and Jim who continued to watch him. McCoy was currently running his tricorder over him to check to make sure there was no lasting damage to his body. The older doctor could sense the tension between his three companions and he knew the reason behind it; it didn't take a genius to figure out that Spock and Jim had learned of Harry's magic.

A few more minutes ticked by before he nodded in satisfaction, "Well looks like you're in good shape Harry. At results come back normal."

"Thanks Leonard," Harry smiled faintly. It quickly dropped when he sighed before focusing on his Captain and Commander, "I suppose I have a lot to explain."

"Understatement of the month," Jim muttered. Spock merely nodded his features blank. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Harry fidgeted and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out where to begin. He felt Teddy cling to him tighter and briefly glanced at McCoy. The man nodded slightly to show his support.

Shifting in his bed, Harry licked his lips before he began, "What I'm about to tell you… may sound fanciful. Hell, it'll sound downright crazy, but it's the truth. I… I wasn't always who I am now… I wasn't always Hadrian Black. There were circumstances… things that occurred in my life that changed me in ways that can never be reversed and made me the man I am today. My real name is Harry James Potter. I was born on July 31, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. And the reason I can do the things you've witnessed is because… I'm a wizard."

Jim and Spock stared at Harry as if he was insane, yet there was also confusion and perhaps curiosity. After all they couldn't deny what they had seen with their own eyes, but it seemed so surreal to them. But they said nothing, listening as Harry told his story. They listened as he recounted the death of his parents by the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort and how as a mere babe, he defeated said wizard and gained his scar. He spoke of his life with the Dursleys and the abuse he suffered at their hands.

His eyes lit up when he talked about receiving his Hogwarts letter and of his first friend, a half giant named Hagrid. He talked about the wonders of Diagon Alley and his beloved Hedwig. He told them about meeting Ron and Hermione, about the awe of the castle he would be living in and his sorting into Gryffindor. He talked of his classes, the things he learned and his teachers; spoke of Snape and Malfoy's hatred for him.

But slowly the tale became darker as time went on and each year passed full of danger; the Sorcerer's Stone and Quirrell; the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk that sought to kill the muggle born students of Hogwarts; his brush with Sirius Black and learning the truth behind his parents' murder. There was the Triwizard Tournament and Harry's forced participation which led to him watching a fellow classmate, Cedric Diggory, die by the hands of his enemy. He also bore witness to the resurrection of said enemy. The horrors didn't end as danger grew; the torment endured at school under the command of Umbridge, the plague of dreams and the pain of his scar, the death of his godfather and revelation of a prophesy.

It mounted as the pieces fell together and answers began to form through the clues of sixth year, the words of Dumbledore and the death of said headmaster. There was the hunt of the horcruxes, traveling in a tent for a year facing danger left and right; the knowledge that Harry held a piece of Voldemort's soul and that he was forced to die in order to save his friends. But they weren't saved for even with his sacrifice, they still died and overwhelmed by his sorrow and rage, Harry gathered the strength to kill the very man who haunted his steps since the day he was born. And in the wake of his sorrow, he was given a new life and new chance.

So much was burdened upon Harry's shoulders and it was as if for the first time Spock and Jim saw the man for who he really was. Now they understood what made Harry who he was. It was clear now what was the source of Harry's PTSD, of his scars, of the sorrow and wisdom in his eyes. They understood now that Harry James Potter died that day upon the bloody fields of Hogwarts. And when he opened his eyes in their world, their future he had been reborn as Hadrian Black.

"Where did you come to be?" Spock inquired.

Petting Teddy's hair Harry replied, "I woke up in a stranger's home, an older woman who found me and Teddy in some alley near her home. She took us in and cared for us. I told her I didn't remember anything except that Teddy was my son and that I thought my name was Harry. She believed me and helped me get back on my feet. She even had an old friend of hers who was a professor tutor me and help me with my education."

"She died," Teddy whispered sadly not really remembering the kind lady that helped them, but knew of her through his father. Harry nodded, "She died two years later just as I was working my way through med school and ended up leaving us her home as she had no other living relatives. I was grateful to her because she helped me in many ways and she gave me the determination I needed to get through. That's why I was able to get through school as quickly as I did, I was ambitious and I knew I needed to work hard if I wanted to provide for Teddy. And before I knew it, I joined Starfleet and now I'm here."

"And it's all real… your magic… it's real," Jim whispered.

Nodding Harry glanced down at Teddy and offered him a small smile. Curiously he murmured, "Would you like to show them?"

Seeming hesitant but excited at the same time, Teddy nodded. Shifting a bit to face the men his brown hair suddenly turned blond, his eyes melted to bottle green and his ears became curved, pointed much like a Vulcan's. Jim gaped and even Spock seemed surprised with the way his eyes had widened. McCoy smirked having seen Teddy use his abilities already. Kissing his son's forehead gently, Harry explained, "It's a magical trait that he gained from his mother. She had the ability to change her features as well although Teddy is still learning. Since he's younger and not trained in control, he has slip ups but thankfully not around the crew."

"Holy shit…," Jim muttered.

McCoy snorted, "I said the same thing Jim."

Whirling on his friend he exclaimed loudly, "Why the hell are you not surprised?"

"Yes Doctor, I too am curious as to why you do not appear shocked by this information."

"Because I told him. McCoy found out because of my quick healing after that one away mission where I was worked over pretty bad," Harry replied for his boss, "He confronted me about it and I told him after I made him swear to not tell a soul unless I gave permission."

"I know this seems unbelievable Jim, but it's as real as you and me. Harry's used his magic around Sick Bay usually on the more critical patients in order to give them a fighting chance. He's also managed to make the beds more comfortable with a few well placed charms apparently. Some of the men don't wanna leave the beds are so comfy!" McCoy explained gripping at the end. Harry merely smirked.

Jim felt slightly dizzy as he tried to take in everything he had been told. It was rather overwhelming and a lot of information to process. Harry must have noticed his look before his eyes softened, "Jim… you and Spock should probably head back to your room to rest. You've been waiting around for me this entire time I doubt you've properly slept since this whole mess started."

"Got that right stubborn bastards," McCoy grouched.

"Y-Yeah… you're right. Just need some time… need to rest and think," Jim muttered as he stood. Spock followed his example placing a hand on the small of the blond's back in order to steady him. Nodding to McCoy and Harry, the pair left quietly while the wizard watched them. He hoped he had made the right decision in telling them the truth. Because despite everything, Harry cared about Spock and Jim as not only his friends, but as something more. He could honestly admit it's been years since he's allowed himself to care for someone romantically due to his past history. And the last thing Harry wanted was for his oversight to form a rift between them. He wouldn't be able to handle losing more people to his mistakes.

"It'll be okay kid," McCoy spoke up patting Harry's shoulder. The wizard merely nodded and held Teddy closer nuzzling the short blond hair and pointed ears. So much like Jim and Spock; he did look like a mix of the two with perhaps a little of him in there as well. Teddy smiled gently at his father, "It'll be okay dad. You'll see."

"Hope you're right cub. I really do."

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	44. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale pairings), threesome, AU, angst, violence, psychological disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Established Spock/Kirk, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, Future Spock/Harry/Kirk

* * *

_**44. Understanding**_

"What do you wish to do Jim?" Spock questioned in the safety of their quarters. Currently his bond mate was pacing the length of their bedroom in a display of agitation and uncertainty. Harry's story, his past, had certainly been more than they anticipated. It had sounded ridiculous and downright crazy, but the evidence was there; had been shown to them not only when Harry saved them but also through demonstrations. They couldn't deny the facts when they stared them in the face; Harry was a wizard and magic was apparently real.

"I… I don't know Spock. I don't know what to do or how to feel! I mean, he lied to us!" Jim paused clenching his fists slightly trickles of betrayal passing through their bond, "We don't even know who Harry is anymore! Was everything just a façade? And these feelings… are they even real?"

Understanding his captain's emotions, Spock moved forward and carefully placed his hands upon his shoulders turning him slightly. Softly he spoke, "While I understand the reasoning for your emotions Jim I also understand the logic of Hadrian's.. of Harry's decision to keep his past to himself."

Frowning Jim mumbled, "What do you mean?"

"It is not that Harry did not trust us nor did he gain satisfaction in misleading us. I believe that one reason for his secrecy was that Harry felt that should the wrong person learn of his or Teddy's abilities that most likely they would be taken and subjected to some sort of physical harm in an attempt to study them. He felt he was taking the appropriate measures to protect himself and his son," Spock explained. Jim slowly nodded thoughtfully questioning, "And the other reason?"

"I also believe that Harry merely wished to forget of his past pains both willingly and perhaps not so willingly. As an individual who suffers from PTSD Harry is subjected to the symptoms of his mental disease as we have witnessed before and has no control over them. This includes the avoidance symptoms such as evading places, events or objects that serve as reminders of his past as well as having trouble remembering the dangerous events he went through," the Vulcan lectured before continuing, "There is also the strong possibility that Harry saw this opportunity as a new beginning for himself; a new life without any ties to his past and what he has suffered. Hence why he changed his name and formed a new persona for himself. It was a choice he felt would detach him from who he was before and allow him to become who he wished to be."

Jim stared thoughtfully at the floor. He honestly hadn't looked at it in that way. If he had been in Harry's shoes, he would have done the same thing most likely. Sometimes he had wished in the past that he had been born a different person who had no connections to the name Kirk. But Harry had been forced into a time, a place he was unfamiliar with and he had struggled and lied in some ways in order to get where he was. He obviously hadn't been proud of it, but he didn't regret it either if it was the only way he could survive.

Running a hand through his hair Jim sighed, "I… I still care about him Spock. I care about him so much that I feel like my chest is about to burst. And now that I know the truth, know everything he's been through and suffered; the choices he was forced to make and the horrors he had to witness… I just want to lock him in a room and keep him safe, to never let anyone hurt him."

Spock stepped closer as Jim looked up at him with vulnerable blue eyes whispering softly, "I just… oh god Spock I like him! And just in the 'I like him as a friend' sort of like, but the 'I really like him I want to jump his bones and keep him chained to my side' sort of like! But I love you Spock, I still love you and the fire I felt for you since the beginning is still there. But now there's another spark, another flame and it burns for Harry and I don't know what to do and I feel like I'm betraying you even though I still love you just as much. You're my Spock, my T'hy'la!"

"Hush Jim," Spock spoke soothingly his thumbs rubbing careful circles along his shoulders, "You have no reason to feel any shame… for I feel the same way."

Jim blinked in shock choking, "W-what?"

"I feel the same as you do Jim. Just as I burn for you, I too began to burn for Harry. I grew fond of him over time as well as protective. To think of anything or anyone harming him brought forth illogical emotions of fear and anger, emotions I associate with you when I worry for your safety. And much like with you I found myself becoming possessive of him when others showed interest in courting him and I could feel it in you as well. We both desire Harry for he calls to us just as we called to each other," Spock reassured.

Jim became quiet as he allowed Spock to hold him, something the Vulcan often did when his T'hy'la was upset; it was an emotional need that they indulged in secretly. Sighing softly and lightly burying his face in a familiar warm chest, Jim muttered, "Now what?"

"I would suggest speaking with Harry privately on the matter. No doubt that he is concerned over our reaction to his story and most likely feels that there is a great chance of us rejecting him," Spock replied. Jim frowned, "Well yeah I know we have to talk to him, but that wasn't what I meant."

"Please clarify."

"I mean… what are we going to do about… how we feel for him?"

Spock appeared thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Considering that these emotions effect not only myself but you as well, it's only logical that we investigate Harry's feelings as well. If they are positive toward us then we shall express our desire to court him."

Jim blinked owlishly before snickering and shaking his head. An eyebrow was raised as Spock inquired, "May I query as to what I have said to amuse you Jim?"

"Nothing, you're just too cute sometimes Spock. But I agree, we need to talk to Harry and find out what he feels for us. If there's a chance he does, even a small one, then I think we definitely need to take him on a date. Show him that we're serious." Spock nodded as he absentmindedly stroked his captain's back. All they could hope for tomorrow was the chance to either maintain the strong friendship they had with Harry or perhaps form a new relationship with him. And suddenly, time seemed to move far too slow for their liking.

* * *

I'm sure many of you can guess what's going to happen next chapter so just hang in there! And I'm sure you've noticed how I didn't have either Jim or Spock say they love Harry and this is for personal reasons. I find it unrealistic to love someone you've only known for a little while; like them and care for them deeply yes but not love. For me love is something you build with time and effort. I wonder if that makes sense but it's how I feel. People now or days throw around the word "love" too much without really understanding its meaning. So yeah, none of them will really be saying "I love you" for a while just because I don't think it's in their characters to say it when they've barely gotten together is all.

And I'm done with my ranting! Remember to please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	45. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings: Spock/Harry/Kirk**, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**45. Confession**_

"It's getting late Teddy. You should probably go to bed," Harry stated looking up from his paperwork, his son currently sitting on his bed book in hand. Teddy blinked and pouted slightly, "I'm not tired. Just a little longer dad!"

Of course this was a lie. It was obvious he was tired from the way his eyes drooped and how his book kept slipping in his grasp. He looked ready to fall over and pass out any minute. It was endearing, but Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with Teddy's stubbornness (damn Tonks for giving him that part of her). He had been in a bit of a foul mood since the day before when he bore himself to Spock and Jim telling them his secrets. Of course he hadn't heard a peep from them since then and it messed with his emotions.

Opening his mouth to scold his son, Harry was cut off by the chime of his door letting him know that someone wanted access. Curious as to who was visiting him so late, he stood and made his way over to the door opening it. He was surprised to see Jim standing before him nervously while Spock was placed behind him rigid as usual.

"Jim? Spock?" he questioned unsure of what was going on.

Grinning sheepishly, Jim shrugged, "Hey Harry, sorry about the late night visit but could we uh… we need to talk. If that's alright with you I mean."

Sensing it was serious and pushing down the torrent of emotions churning in his stomach, Harry nodded and stepped aside to allow them access. Teddy immediately bounced over stumbling a bit as he hugged Jim's legs beaming up at him, "Hi Jim!"

"Hey Teddy, giving your dad a hard time?"

"Nope!" he chirped before hugging Spock as well. The Vulcan lightly patted his head watching fascination as the hair turned from brown to a light blue. Smiling a little and shaking his head, Harry interrupted, "Well kiddo you should probably tell Spock and Jim goodnight. It's time for bed."

"Awww! But dad!"

"No buts young man. It's late and you need your rest besides, you'll see them tomorrow," Harry scolded gently. Teddy glared at him sleepily with dark green eyes before he swayed again and yawned mumbling in denial about sleeping. Walking over Harry plucked him up before directing his superiors, "Just sit down and I'll be back soon. Make yourselves at home."

Without another word Harry walked into the bathroom which connected his room with Teddy's. It was very similar to how Spock and Jim's rooms were set up although they usually slept in Spock's room while using Jim's as an office/living space for them. They listened as Harry spoke softly to Teddy as he helped him prepare for bed. Once he was dressed and his teeth brushed, the wizard could only watch in amusement as his son immediately passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. The boy had always been stubborn about bed time; a habit he developed when he was little that still lingers. Huffing in fond exasperation, Harry closed the door before making his way through the bathroom back to his room.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" Harry questioned once he made sure the doors were locked and secured.

"Well first we want to thank you for saving us from Gary since we uh… well since we never did," Jim chuckled sheepishly.

"Indeed, you have our gratitude," Spock offered. Harry shrugged lazily, "You're important to me. I couldn't let him kill you… I couldn't let it happen again." Harry trailed off. Within his eyes Jim and Spock saw the hidden sorrow surface. Despite the years that passed it was obvious the emotional wounds were still healing. And perhaps they would never fully heal, remaining hidden to be dealt with when Harry saw fit.

"We also wanted to tell you that… that Spock and I are fine with who you are. To be honest I was mad at first, but Spock explained the reasons why you hid from us. I realize that you weren't trying to hurt us or be malicious, but rather that you wanted to keep yourself and Teddy safe. And besides, you've always done everything you could to help people and hell, you've saved my life at least a few times since you joined the crew. So… thanks for trusting us Harry," Jim smiled.

Harry blinked stunned by his captain's words. He hadn't expected them to be accepting considering the mistrust and tension that occurred from the time he woke up. But then again he supposed it was only normal that they had reacted in such a way. The Harry they thought they knew wasn't really who he claimed to be and then to find out that once upon a time ago there was such a thing as magic was certainly overwhelming. So he couldn't blame Jim, but it still surprised him that they had forgiven him so quickly.

"There is also one more matter that we wish to discuss with you," Spock interrupted, his voice steady although there was the faintest hint of… perhaps apprehension? Harry couldn't tell but it must be a serious matter considering how intensely they were staring at him. He could do nothing but nod and allow them to continue.

Deciding to take the lead Jim cleared his throat, "First we need to know… how do you feel about us?"

Harry felt his heart pick up faintly and fought down a blush. Licking his lips nervously he questioned, "Why do you want to know."

"Just humor us."

Shifting nervously, Harry replied, "Well… you have become very good friends, the closest ones I've had in years since that time. I mean, I've told you things I've never shared with another soul before and considering how tight lipped I am about myself, that's a pretty big deal. Jim, Spock… you two have become very precious to me. If anything were to happen to either of you… I think I might lose it."

Jim and Spock glanced at each other, a silent conversation being exchanged in their eyes. Focusing his attention back on Harry, Jim spoke, "I know it seems odd that we asked you that question, but there was a reason for it. We needed to know because there's something we need to tell you, something we need to ask you. For a while now Spock and I have… noticed something about ourselves, something that's been changing. We didn't think much about it at first but lately, it's begun to stick out in our minds more. We've talked and tried to sort ourselves out, tried to understand why we were feeling what we are. But yesterday it seemed like it finally made sense to us."

Harry watched as his captain paused before continuing, "When you told us about your life, about the things you saw and endured it just seemed to bring things into focus. Spock and I… we care about you Harry. To know that you've had to fight a war, had to sacrifice yourself and your sanity to win it… it just made us realize the extent of our feelings. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you Harry; we've always felt the need to protect you, to make sure that you never felt alone or isolated. And those emotions just seemed to intensify and… fuck! I don't know if I'm making any sense!"

"What Jim is attempting to convey to you Harry is that we… care for you deeply; more than the affections of a friend, more than the affections of family. If you allow us, Jim and I wish to form a romantic relationship with you," Spock concluded softly.

Harry tried not to gape openly at them wondering if perhaps he was dreaming. On the one hand he was happy, ecstatic in many ways for he had harbored feelings for the pair since he began working with them and getting to know them. But since they were together Harry was resigned to the reality that nothing would ever happen between them. And he became content with their friendship. Yet now it seemed that they too had felt the same, returned his affections.

But another part of Harry, a larger part still bleeding and scarred from his past was frightened. What if something happened to Spock or Jim? What if one of them wound up dead during a mission? After all the chances of dying at an early age were much higher working on a star ship. Harry wouldn't be able to cope with losing someone close to him, he would surely break.

Then there was also the doubt; what if after learning all his dirty secrets they decided to leave him? What if Spock or Jim became disgusted with him? He didn't want that! Their opinions mattered most to him! If either Spock or Jim ever came to hate him, Harry wasn't sure what he would do. Their rejection and abandonment would kill him!

Ducking his head and clenching his fists in his lap, he murmured, "This isn't funny."

Jim blinked, "Of course not. What makes you think it would be?"

"I don't like being toyed with. I don't like being the butt of someone's joke so please kindly leave."

Okay, this wasn't going as well as they hoped. Glancing at Spock, Jim frowned, "It's not a joke Harry. Spock and I like you, care about you deeply! We wouldn't be cruel enough to toy with you!"

"Bullshit! Why the bloody hell would you want someone like me when you already have each other? Why?" Harry shouted still not looking up. If he did they would see his eyes, the fears and pain within them along with his hope. They would see his own love, his own affections. He couldn't let them see. It was better this way.

Jim watched helplessly feeling an ache form in his chest. He wasn't sure if Harry was rejecting them or not although it didn't seem like it. Rather it appeared that he was trying to push them away, give them a way out and he couldn't understand why. It was frustrating and it upset him. Looking to his lover, blue eyes begged for help.

Spock's own eyes softened at his T'hy'la's distress before they focused on Harry. He took in the tense figure that sat before them, the small shoulders squared off as if ready to not only face the world but bear its burdens as well. There was a time when so much had been placed on those shoulders, responsibilities that no child should have had to endure. And now they were weighed with the ghosts of the past; burdened with guilt, fear and sorrows that most likely will never completely leave. Spock understood the truth, understood logic and Harry's reasons could not be hidden from him.

Standing quietly, the Vulcan glided toward the young doctor before he knelt in front of him. Making sure his shields were strong, he carefully took Harry's hands much to his shock. Cradling them tenderly, he spoke in a soft deep timber, "There is no need for you to fear. While it is understandable that you are apprehensive in deepening our ties due to your past, it is illogical to ignore what you feel. If there is one thing Jim has taught me, it is that feelings can be a strength. Emotions change us in many ways and help us become stronger as an individual. We cannot promise that we will not die some day for all things must end eventually, but we can promise you this Harry. We care for you and with time we will love you; we will protect you, comfort you and treasure you till the end of our days if you allow us. We only wish for your happiness, to make sure that you know that you are loved and cherished."

Jim watched as Harry stared at Spock, thick tears forming in bottle green eyes before rolling down his cheeks. Letting out a choked whimper, the wizard slumped forward into Spock's waiting arms clinging to him tightly fearful of letting go. Standing, Jim knelt next to the pair and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist placing a tender kiss upon his hair.

He whispered softly, "Just give us a chance Harry, that's all we ask. Just a chance."

Harry nodded whimpering more as Spock rested his forehead against his while Jim tenderly kissed his tears away. They had a lot to work on and much to overcome, but neither Jim nor Spock cared. Because in the end Harry would be worth it.

* * *

I can hear you all squeeing and I must confess I was too when I wrote this. So **FINALLY!** They are together! Happy day! Now thank me by leaving a review and worship the ground I walk upon!

**~Seth**


	46. Teddy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**46. Teddy**_

Brown eyes mixed with flecks of amber gazed at the pair seriously, much too seriously for a child his age. But Teddy was on a mission and it was a significant matter. Even though he liked Spock and Jim, even though they were the Captain and First Officer on the ship, they would know how serious Teddy was about the situation.

His father was his most important person in his life and Teddy wanted to make sure that the duo would take good care of him. Just because he was young didn't mean he didn't understand what was going on. After all he was a smart and observant kid who could piece together something given time. His dad never felt it was necessary to tone down certain situations and took to being honest with him. So he knew what was going on, that things were different between his heroes and his father. But he had to make sure it was a good change and not something that would hurt his dad.

"Dad told me… that you're dating," Teddy stated bluntly. Jim seemed shocked at the tone that Teddy had spoken in while Spock merely quirked an eyebrow. They knew that Harry would most likely have told his son about their situation but hadn't quite expected him to confront them about it. It was alarming at how mature Teddy could act when he felt it was necessary and perhaps it was also a bit strange to see this side to the normally carefree child. They certainly weren't used to it.

Rubbing his neck Jim nodded, "Yeah, we are. Is that okay with you little man?"

Teddy eyed them critically for a moment before he replied, "Yeah, it's okay. I like you and Spock, you make dad happy. You'll take care of him won't you?"

Reaching out, Spock placed a hand on Teddy's head ruffling purple hair, "We will do everything within our power to ensure that Harry is content. We will provide him with all that he needs and more. You have nothing to concern yourself over."

"Just wanna make sure that dad's going to be okay. He's always taking care of others, but he never takes care of himself," Teddy huffed pouting, "When I tell him so, he just smiles and says it's okay. But it's not okay! Dad deserves to have peace too!"

"We know Teddy and we're going to give him that peace, I promise. We'll take care of Harry and you cause you both mean a lot to us," Jim consoled as he knelt before him. He offered a grin, "You're a good kid Teddy and you're dad's lucky to have you around to worry about him. I'm sure without you he wouldn't have made it as far as he has."

"You'll help me take care of him! We'll do it together!" Teddy exclaimed in determination. Jim nodded picking him up and swinging him around, "Yup definitely! You, me and Spock will make sure Harry's happy. Not to mention the rest of the crew! It'll be okay."

Teddy nodded before appearing thoughtful. Tilting his head curiously he questioned, "Now that you're dating dad, does that make you my father and papa?" Jim blinked and burst into laughter hugging Teddy close while Spock raised an eyebrow, but his lips curled slightly to show his amusement. Things would turn out okay in the end, they knew it would.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	47. Father

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**47. Father**_

"You have one tough kid Harry," Jim exclaimed that evening in Spock and Jim's living quarters. They were playing chess while Harry finished up some last minute paperwork, his fingers flying over his PADD. Glancing up curiously he questioned, "Oh yeah?"

"He confronted us today about our relationship. It was concluded that he merely wished to ensure your happiness," Spock explained as he moved a rook.

"What he said."

Harry chuckled smiling fondly. Shaking his head he sighed not really that surprised that Teddy sought Spock and Jim. The wizard made it a habit to never hide anything from Teddy unless it was something that needed to be held off until he was more mature to understand; like his birth parents. Harry had loved Remus and Tonks therefore he would never deny Teddy the right to know about them. But his son was still at an age where he wouldn't be able to understand why he was in Harry's care rather than his real parents. Plus it would no doubt be shocking to learn that something you thought was true wasn't really.

"Did he now? He's becoming more like Remus and Tonks every day," Harry sighed.

"Who?" Jim questioned looking up from the board in confusion. Spock also turned his attention to Harry obviously wishing to know the reason behind his comment. Harry smiled, "His mum and dad."

"Forgive our curiosity, but we were under the impression that Teddy is your son," Spock stated.

"He is legally, but biologically he's not mine. I knew his parents when I was at Hogwarts. His dad was my professor for a time and my unofficial godfather. Remus was also a werewolf while Tonks worked for the Aurors (our version of muggle police) and a Metamorphmagus. Meaning she had the ability to change her hair, eyes, features, etc. hence where Teddy gets it from. Teddy also retains traits of a werewolf. He won't become one even with a full moon, but he has a better sense of hearing, small, sight, he tends to growl a bit and he likes his meat rare. But getting off topic, Remus and Tonks both died during the war as well as Teddy's grandmother. Since I was named his godfather when he was born, I was the only one who could look after Teddy even though I was eighteen at the time. So I did and he did become my son in all but blood," Harry explained.

Spock nodded in understanding while Jim smiled, "That was pretty amazing of you Harry. I don't know if I would have been able to do that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You would have done the same thing Jim. You're not heartless."

"When will you reveal to Teddy the truth about his parents?" Spock interrupted. Harry shrugged, "Eventually when he's a little older. Teddy's smart, but I don't think he'll quite understand the circumstances fully."

"You know you're a good father Harry and that Teddy's not going to love you any less when you tell him the truth," Jim said his gaze focused on the wizard. He understood the logic behind Harry's reasons to not reveal Teddy's true parentage, but it was obvious there were emotional insecurities involved as well. Harry shifted his grip on his PADD tightening slightly. Jim obviously hit the mark.

"Jim is correct Harry. Teddy has looked to you as a father since he was a babe and nothing will change his adoration for you," Spock supplied trying to sooth him. The young doctor bit his lip, "I just… I love Teddy. He was what kept me going for so long, what kept me fighting even when I wanted to give up. And the thought of him not caring anymore or even hating me… I don't know if I'd be able to go on."

Quietly standing, Jim knelt before their companion tenderly setting aside the PADD and holding his hands. He murmured, "Spock's right, Teddy loves you without a doubt. You've taken care of him since he was a baby and fought tooth and nail to provide for him despite that you were a stranger in a new world. You've been the one to take care of him when he's sick, chased the monsters away, kissed his scrapes and bruises, made him snacks and read him stories. You've given a lot for him, shown him that he is loved and cherished. What teenager… what young man would do that?"

Bottle green eyes softened as Harry reached up to run his fingers through golden hair. He sighed, "I'm really beginning to wonder how exactly I've survived this long without you two to keep me in check?"

Jim grinned, "Well you had your friends, then you had Teddy. Now it's our turn to take care of you."

"Indeed, there is no reason to shy away from us should you feel the need to seek either comfort or council. We are more than willing to provide both."

"Yeah so don't worry about it. You're not going to be left behind by any of us," Jim comforted leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Harry blushed returning the gesture; it was gentle and chaste, but conveyed their feelings. Pulling away, they gazed up at Spock who was hovering next to them merely watching them with fondness in his eyes.

Offering a timid smile, Harry held out two fingers in question. The Vulcan returned the gesture as he pressed their fingers together while leaning down to exchange a human kiss as well. Jim just grinned watching them unable to remember the last time he truly felt this happy. No matter what came their way, they would do what they could to handle it.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**PS! Announcement for my contest posted on my profile! Check it out!**


	48. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_48. Comfort_**

Harry thrashed and struggled as the sheets of his bed tangled among his limbs, binding him further the more he fought. His skin was pale and covered in a thin sheet of sweat while he whimpered and choked, muttering familiar names belonging to those who were no longer a part of the living. Pleas went unanswered as the wizard was forced once more to relive the dark moments of his life; nightmares that dug their claws into him and refused to let go.

Suddenly jolting up Harry screamed his mind exploding in a whirlwind of memories. It took him a good five minutes to realize where he was; that what he saw was only his nightmares and that he was upon the Enterprise, not stuck back on earth fighting a war that would forever mare his soul. Feeling faint and nauseous, Harry quickly scrambled out of the bed nearly falling on his face from being so tangled up in his sheets.

Hurrying into the small room he barely managed to open the lid of the toilet before he found himself heaving the contents of his dinner from that night. The taste of acid and bile burned at his throat making him gag and vomit more. He heaved and coughed sobbing as tears of pain and fear blinded his vision. His head was pounding, his heart was racing and yet he felt so numb, so tired. It was a wonder that he was able to function as he was.

Clutching the toilet as if it were a life line, Harry shook and whimpered the tears continuing their course as they fell in rivers and he tried to choke back his sobs with little success. He must have been such a mess; a miserable picture of human weakness and despair. If Voldemort or his Deatheaters had ever seen him like this, no doubt they would have mocked him for how far he seemed to have fallen. He just didn't have the energy or the desire to move from his spot, fearful that he would be nauseous again if he tried.

Hearing the hiss of a door opening, Harry looked up as Teddy stood in the doorway of his room obvious having been awoken by his father's vomiting. Sleepy eyes were filled with concern as he questioned, "Are you alright dad?"

Giving a shaky smile Harry replied, "Yeah… just a bad dream is all. I'll be okay."

Teddy didn't look convinced because he knew the different. There were bad dreams then there were BAD dreams. Making up his mind, he walked over and stroked his father's hair for a moment before walking out again. Stepping out of his room and into the corridor, Teddy followed the familiar path down the hall to Spock and Jim's room the trek not taking him long at all.

Reaching the door he pressed a button on the keypad alerting the inhabitants inside that someone was seeking entrance. He waited for a few moments listening to the shuffling and slurred cursing from Jim. Looking up as the door finally opened, Spock seemed surprised to find Teddy standing outside and quickly inquired, "Is all well?"

"No, dad had a nightmare and was throwing up in the bathroom. It's been a while since he's been that bad so I thought he needed help."

Jim, who had stepped behind Spock, immediately frowned, "Nightmares again?"

"Most likely a delayed reaction from his… encounter with Mitchell," Spock suggested. Jim nodded in understanding while Teddy lingered. Offering a gentle smile, the blond pushed his lover out the door not caring that they were clad in their night clothes and held out his hand to the young boy. Teddy immediately took it as Jim said, "Lets go make sure Harry's okay then."

Teddy nodded as he was led back down the hall with Spock trailing behind them. Using his captain override code, Jim entered Harry's bedroom just as the wizard was stumbling out of the bathroom looking pale and washed out with dark circles under his eyes. Neither of them were impressed while Harry just seemed a mix of irritated and perhaps shameful.

"Why don't you head back to bed Teddy. We'll take care of your dad," Jim ordered gently. Nodding, he made his way over and hugged his dad's legs wishing him a goodnight before using the adjoined bathroom closing the door behind him. Shaking his head Jim focused on Harry who was watching them having made his way to the bed. Said young doctor merely raised an eyebrow doing a rather convincing impression of Spock.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he fetched you two," Harry mumbled.

Jim shrugged walking over with Spock. The pair's intentions were clear to the wizard and there was very little doubt in his mind that they would take no for an answer. So Harry just sighed too exhausted to fight or complain as he was maneuvered onto the bed, somehow managing to settle him between them. There was nothing he could do but close his eyes as arms rested upon his waist and hips while a blanket wrapped snug around them.

But it felt warm and safe to be cradled by them, their steady breaths ruffling his hair as Jim rested their foreheads together while Spock's nose was buried with his dark locks. It was nice to know that they cared enough to offer him comfort in the middle of the night despite being awoken from their sleep. So Harry did nothing but allow himself to relax and fall back asleep, his mind blissfully blank. There were no more nightmares.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	49. Possessive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly writtne accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_49. Possessive_**

Harry never understood why so many people seemed to take an interest in him, ordinary and unassuming Harry. He was just an average guy who also happened to be a wizard, but that was something he kept under wraps. Or rather, perhaps it was that Harry wanted to be average and not really draw attention to himself. The mixture of how he was raised to be invisible along with his radical exposure to the fickle spotlight of the Wizarding World , Harry had learned that he would rather remain in the shadows out of everyone's way. He detested being the center of attention, but sometimes it seemed like Life just didn't care hence his various admirers.

"Come on Harry, you can't reject me forever. I promise it'll be the best you've ever had," Ensign Samuel Collins purred having trapped the wizard in a corner. Harry rolled his eyes exasperated with his most persistent stalker and wondered what he had done to deserve this. He swore that Collins was just as bad as Mitchell minus the god-like powers.

"Look Collins, I have no interest in you. I don't want to have dinner with you, I don't want to sleep with you, I don't want to do anything with you. Now leave me alone so that I can get back to work," Harry huffed irritated.

"Why the fuck not?" Collin growled obviously beginning to lose his cool.

"Honestly?" Harry began, "You're not my type. You're irritating, you won't leave me alone, you're annoying and shallow. I can't be interested in you because you just piss me off too much with your persistence. You can't take the hint that I want to have nothing to do with you and act like a spoiled child who didn't get his way. So just leave me alone already! I need to get back to work!"

"No, I'm not letting you go until you agree to have dinner with me," Collin replied stubbornly.

"Then you're going to be waiting until you die so you might as well quit while you're ahead. I have no interest in you."

"Dammit, I've turned down hot ass for you, really hot ass!"

Harry snorted, "Not my fault you were stupid enough to turn down other people when you knew I had no interest in you. You have no one to blame but yourself Collins and I'm getting annoyed. Let me go so I can get back to work!"

"No, you have to say yes!" Collins hissed.

"I don't have to do anything!" Harry shouted. Collins was obviously getting angrier by the way his face was turning red. He growled, "Just say yes!"

"Over my dead rotting corpse! Now remove yourself now!" Harry firmly smashed the heel of his foot into Collins' toes causing the security officer to jump back howling in pain. But it seemed he was used to pain as he quickly focused his attention on Harry. His eyes were blazing with fury as he took a threatening step forward snarling, "Why you little slut!"

"Ensign Collins," Spock's deep voice called out without warning catching the pair off guard. Turning their focus to the Commander both immediately stood at attention although it was obvious that Collins was trying not to put too much pressure on his injured foot. The Vulcan stopped before them and surveyed them carefully before turning to the security officer. He questioned, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing sir. Dr. Black and I were merely having a disagreement. It won't happen again sir," Collins replied doing a decent job of keeping his nervousness out of his voice.

Spock nodded, "Affirmative, see that it doesn't happen again. I have no doubt that the Captain would be most displeased if he was forced to dismiss an officer from his command for assault and sexual harassment. You would do well to retain better control of yourself Ensign."

"Yes sir, I understand." This time there were more nerves in his voice although Harry didn't find that surprising. The dark tone that Spock spoke in and the way his eyes flashed with chilling anger was enough to even raise the hairs on his neck. And the look hadn't even been directed at him.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Harry watched as Collins scurried off his proverbial tail tucked between his legs. Once he was out of sight the wizard turned his attention back to Spock who moved forward and lightly touched his arms, eyes searching for any visible signs of their confrontation. He inquired softly, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle," Harry confessed carefully leaning into the taller male. Spock didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms possessively around his middle and ran his nose though Harry's hair and along his neck. The young doctor shivered but remained still. He had heard stories of how possessive Vulcans were of their chosen mates and he had seen firsthand what lengths Spock would go to in order to protect Jim. He assumed that applied to him now as well.

"You didn't have to save me. I can take care of myself," Harry mumbled after a moment. Spock hummed in agreement, "I'm well aware of this fact. But it was only logical that I step in to remind Ensign Collins his place as well as ascertain my claim over you."

"Claim huh?" Harry wasn't impressed.

"Forgive me, I miss worded. What I mean is that by confronting Ensign Collins I was conveying that you held no interest in his propositions because you are already in an established relationship," Spock corrected.

Harry smiled, "So you were being possessive again and wanted to show that I already belonged to you and Jim."

"That is correct."

The wizard sighed and shook his head fondly before holding out his fingers. The gesture was immediately recuperated and both shivered when they touched, Harry's magic curling and weaving around them as it brushed against their skin. Emotions flowed through their touch allowing Spock to bask in their warmth. But curiosity was prominent as Harry questioned, "How did you know I wasn't in Sick Bay?"

"Dr. McCoy contacted the bridge to inquire your whereabouts as you had not returned from your errands and assumed you were with the Captain and I. When Jim informed McCoy that you had not made an appearance on the bridge, the doctor grew worried so I volunteered to seek you out. I suppose humans would say it is "lucky" that I found you when I did," Spock replied.

"Yeah, definitely. I should probably get back then if Leonard's worried about me and no doubt Jim's just as anxious," Harry huffed. Spock nodded in agreement as he pulled away before pausing obviously debating over something. Resolved with his decision, he leaned down and bypassed Harry's face for his neck. Pulling down his shirt slightly the wizard hissed as teeth bit into the flesh hard enough that it would most likely bruise. But the sting was soothed by Spock's tongue as he tenderly licked the mark which made Harry dizzy and more than a little aroused.

Pulling away when he was satisfied, Spock straightened himself, "A mark to show that you are already spoken for. Perhaps this will finally deter those who wish to pursue you."

Harry could do nothing but nod as he blushed and held his neck the bite still tender. Nothing more was said as Spock brushed their fingers and lips together before heading back to the bridge, promising to see him later. Still blushing Harry quickly turned and hurried off to Sick Bay tugging up his collar to cover the bite mark. It wasn't that he was ashamed, it was more that people never learned to mind their own business and would not doubt ask if they saw it. But it was still a nice reminder that he was cherished. He smiled.

* * *

Sorry sorry for disappearing and leaving you all hanging like that. Life has just gotten a little stressful is all. Theo my muse is being fickle about what he wants to do, my relatives are driving me insane and I'm having personal issues with myself. So my updating is going to be unpredictable for now as I'm trying to writing out more chapters, trying to decide what episodes of TOS to remake and trying to find time for my other fics. So it's a little hectic but I'll make it though, but if any of you have ideas then by all means let me know. I'm sort of in a rut so they would definitely be a god send. AND! People have asked if Spock and Jim will take Harry on a date and I will reply that yes they will, but probably not until their next shore leave which will happen soonish. So again sorry for the wait, but here's possessive Spock to make up for it!

**Also another note, I am holding a fanvid contest! If you want to know about it check out my profile! I would like people to participate so please take a look! Thanks and don't forget to review the fic!**

**~Seth**


	50. Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**50. Happiness**_

"I take it things are going well?" Uhura questioned. Harry looked up from his lunch blinking in confusion at her words. Smiling in amusement, she repeated, "I said I take it things are going well; for you, Spock and Kirk."

The young doctor blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet as he sputtered, "H-how did you know?"

"Women's intuition," Uhura chuckled, "I don't just speak alien tongues Harry. I'm pretty good at reading body language too. I'd like to think I knew even before the three of you were aware of it yourselves."

Blushing and grumbling Harry poked at his salad before nibbling on a leaf trying to quell his embarrassment. Entertained by her friend she jested, "You never did answer my question."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes or I shall subject you to girly things. Christine and I gossip about how lovely you'd look in a warm summer dress," she stated nonchalantly. Harry froze staring wide eyed at the communications officer who merely smiled at him and ate her meal. But he wasn't fooled! She was evil! Grumbling some more about crazy, evil women he muttered, "Yeah… everything's fine."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"I just didn't think it was important to talk about. I mean, no one knows about Spock and Jim's relationship and now to add me into the mix even though I haven't had a relationship in years. Guess it's just still new and it makes me feel awkward to talk about," Harry admitted his cheeks still warm with color. Uhura's eyes softened as she reached out to touch his shoulder. She smiled gently, "You know they care for you right?"

"I know… they do make me happy. They've been courteous to me and my needs, wanting to take it slow which I appreciate. It's not that I don't return their affections, I do very much. I just… don't want to jump into anything too quickly. I want to do this right," he explained.

Uhura nodded in understanding, "That's usually the best way to work a relationship Harry. There's nothing wrong with your pace or your need to take things slowly. But I'm glad that you're happy, all three of you. Kirk's been a little more mellowed out as of late and Spock… well lets just say I've never seen him as comfortable with himself as he is around you two. I think you are all good for each other."

"Think so?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Yes, you all balance each other very well I think. Kirk is brash, stubborn and while it's good that he doesn't believe in giving up sometimes he jumps head first into things without thinking them through; one ruled by his emotions. Spock is calm, clear headed but he was raised to be ruled by his logic rather than emotion. Then there's you who is a mix of both. Because of your profession you have to think clearly, you have to be level headed and calm during any situation. But you're also emotional thanks to Teddy yet you don't let it rule you. You're the middle man in your relationship I suppose is what I'm trying to say," Uhura rattled off.

Harry appeared thoughtful nibbling on the end of his fork. He supposed she did have a point and it did seem that way really when he pondered over it. Jim was certainly the emotional side of their relationship while Spock was the logical side with Harry balancing the middle. Finishing the rest of his meal he suddenly chuckled, "Never thought I'd feel like this again or find myself in a relationship. Never really had time to date when I was in medical school and going through the Academy not to mention I was too busy caring for Teddy. And then suddenly here I am and part of me is wondering if I'm dreaming."

"It's not a dream Harry. You're a good person, a good father and doctor, you deserve to be happy," Uhura stated with conviction. He smiled at his friend warmed by her confidence and soothing his insecurities. He supposed growing up how he did, Harry always waited for the other shoe to drop when something good happened to him. He knew it was a little ridiculous but old habits are hard to break.

Sensing another draw near Harry looked up as Scotty approached greeting them warmly his voice thick with his accent. It was something the wizard liked about the engineer finding the accent comforting and familiar, reassuring. He watched as Scotty held his hand out to Uhura obviously wanting a moment alone with her.

"Go on, it's okay" he reassured when Uhura seemed hesitant to leave him alone. He didn't mind and just waved them off understanding their need to be together.

"If you're sure," she murmured. He snorted, "Of course I'm sure. Go on already."

"Thanks lad, ya still playing poker with the boys and I tomorrow?" Scotty questioned. Harry grinned widely, "You know it!"

The three shared a laugh before the couple walked off. Harry watched fondly as Uhura laughed warmly while Scotty spoke animatedly obviously telling her a joke of some kind. It was obvious how in love they were, how much they cared; their eyes told the world. And it seemed like so long ago that he would gaze upon similar scenes and feel empty, hopeless even. A part of him longing to have such comfort and companionship; to be treated like he was something precious and worthwhile. But now Harry didn't feel that way anymore because he had no need to.

In a flurry of moments in time Harry had suddenly found himself in a situation he had deemed impossible; a dream that he never hoped to achieve and tried to let go. But it seemed the universe was a strange place with equally strange magic as it brought Spock and Jim into his life. First they had been friends and then they became more; not quite lovers yet perhaps romantic companions. And while Harry wouldn't admit it aloud to Uhura in order to preserve his dignity, he agreed with her. He was happy, the happiest he had been in years. And it felt nice to be cared for again, to feel like he was treasured for who he was despite all his faults. He didn't want to let the warmth he shared with the pair go, never wanted to be without them. He was truly happy.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	51. Domestic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**51. Domestic**_

If someone had told Jim a few years ago that he was going to find himself slowly settling down into a somewhat normal domestic life style, he probably would have punched the person and bought himself another drink. After all during that time Jim knew nothing about family life; his mother was always constantly away, his stepfather had been a bastard and his brother had bailed out on him.

So he had been forced to raise himself without any help and turned into a bit of a hellion since there was nothing to do in Iowa and nothing to keep him occupied. Not that he really had any sort of goals at the time despite his high IQ so he usually found himself drinking or getting into trouble. But that was then and this was now.

His present was much different from his past and they were so far removed from each other that it felt like a life time ago rather than just a handful of years. It seriously amazed him that despite his flaws and fuck ups that somehow, someway he had obtained things he only dreamed off. He was the youngest Captain of Star Fleet, he had the Enterprise, he had a great crew who made amazing friends as well plus he had Spock, Harry and Teddy. It just seemed surreal at times.

Currently they were all resting in Harry's quarters for the evening, a routine they had developed over the last few weeks since their initial get together. Private settings such as their personal quarters allowed for Spock and Jim to develop closer bonds with Harry and Teddy so they would spend a few hours together every day unless something else came up. It was actually rather relaxing and something they looked forward to at the end of the day. Usually it would be the four of them doing some activity together but sometimes Uhura or Sulu and Chekov would take Teddy off their hands so that Jim and Spock could have some intimate time with Harry.

At the moment it was the four of them. Spock was currently playing chess against Teddy and while the kid wasn't near the Vulcan's skill level he was still putting up a good fight. But what Jim found amusing about the situation was the fact that Teddy had morphed himself into a mini Spock; from the hair style to the ears and sharp eyebrows, it was all there. Jim and Harry had laughed pretty hard when they noticed Spock's intrigued and somewhat disturbed stare. Teddy had also gotten a kick out of it as well.

Jim was occupying himself by massaging Harry's feet, the young doctor resting on the couch in exhaustion. From what was explained, he had to work a double shift along with several other doctors and nurses due to the fact that a virus was going around putting not only many of the crew in Sick Bay but the actual physicians as well. McCoy had grumbled and bitched about it for the last few days although it was obvious that his irritation stemmed from the lack of sleep rather than his usual grumpiness. Harry was pretty much the same way.

"You look dead," Jim murmured quietly.

"Nnn, feels like my body could sink to the bottom of an ocean my limbs are heavy," Harry replied cracking an eye open to gaze down at him. Jim offered a smile as he continued massaging, cooing softly, "Poor Harry, you work so hard."

"Hey, not all of us get to sit in nice cushy chairs and order people around," Harry grumbled.

Jim chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, "No, but you could always come to the Bridge and sit on my lap if your feet get tired."

"Hn, perverted prat! Honestly," Harry snorted although there was enjoyment in his eyes. His amusement was furthered when Teddy suddenly jumped onto Jim's back laughter spilling from his lips as his hair turned red and purple while his eyes morphed to a yellow-gold color. Grunting, the blond playfully carried Teddy around while Spock moved to sit on the couch, Harry immediately curling against his side as he always did.

It was a habit the wizard had developed once he agreed to be with Jim and Spock; despite his somewhat reserved nature Harry was still found comfort in physical contact such as hugging. He savored it really since receiving any affection in his youth had been rare to non-existent. To allow either Jim or Spock to hold him was a show of trust on his part. One that Spock and Jim enjoyed greatly.

As the pair rested upon the couch watching Jim and Teddy play, they relaxed and savored the warm, domestic atmosphere. Their lives were hectic and there was no guarantee for tomorrow, but it was times like these that allowed them to take pause. As long as they could continue to enjoy the moments between them, they would be fine.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	52. Sick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**52. Sick**_

"Poor little guy," McCoy murmured as he watched Harry place a damp cloth on Teddy's forehead, his face flushed with fever. The wizard sighed as he observed his son resting upon the bio bed. He supposed it was inevitable that Teddy would catch the very virus that was working Harry and the other doctors into comas and it made the poor boy miserable to be cooped up in Sick Bay.

A trait that he apparently picked up from Harry who never enjoyed being kept in the Hospital Wing for long periods of time when he was a teenager. So he could understand his son's dilemma, but there was nothing that could be done. Even with giving Teddy his shots to help battle the virus, it was still going to take at least a week for him to feel good enough to even leave Sick Bay.

"It's hard, but he'll pull through. He's tough," Harry murmured.

"Can't you just… ya know? Make him better," McCoy questioned quietly waving his hand like he had a wand to emphasis his point. Harry sighed as he replied, "Normally potions are used to help combat colds and viruses, but I don't have any potions on me nor do I have the correct ingredients to make one. Hell I haven't brewed a potion in years, not since I got out of school. So he'll have to deal with this as he's dealt with every other cold he's gotten, through muggle means."

"Must have been hard having magic and potions to do everything then to suddenly end up in a place where technology rules and you have to tough it out like a normal person," McCoy grunted.

Harry shrugged, "It actually hasn't been that hard to adjust. I grew up with muggles like I told you before so I wasn't as dependent on magic as most of my other classmates who grew up around it. If I cleaned house, I did it by hand whereas most Wizarding families have cleaning spells or even servants to do the work for them. They actually were quite a lazy lot when you think about it since they had spells for pretty much everything. I think the hardest thing to adapt to was the technology itself rather than living like a muggle."

The sound of the doors to Sick Bay swished open drawing their attention away from the slumbering Teddy to familiar faces as they quietly made their way inside, all wearing looks of deep concern. Offering a reassuring smile Harry beckoned them closer until they were all gathered around the bed.

"How is he?" Sulu questioned as he hugged Chekov close to him, the small Russian reaching out to pet Teddy's hair.

"As well as expected," Harry sighed, warmed that they were concerned over his son.

Scotty patted the wizard's shoulder, "Dunna worry lad. He'll be fine and chattering away before ya know it." Uhura hummed as she nodded in agreement. Jim squeezed Harry from behind holding him firmly while Spock stood next to them offering silent strength. They all knew that Teddy wasn't dying, the virus wasn't deadly but it was still worrisome to see the usually vibrant young boy bedridden and sweating with fever. He would recover, all the other patients did, but it would take time. But Harry appreciated the support his friends and significant others gave him. It was pleasing to know they cared.

"Thanks," he whispered receiving smiles in return.

* * *

It's short, I'm sorry. Life is a pain and I'm writing as fast as I can. My fingers aren't happy with me. But please review! I always appreciate feedback! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	53. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**53. Memories**_

"You sure you want to do this?" Jim questioned seriously as he gazed at Harry. The wizard sat with an old fashioned photo album in his lap his fingers stroking over the cover delicately and reverently. It was obviously something he treasured. Smiling gently Harry replied, "Yeah I'm sure. I… I want to share this with you both."

"If it is your decision," Spock murmured.

Carefully they settled themselves on the couch with Harry between them watching as he tenderly opened the book. Immediately surprise filled Spock and Jim as they gazed upon the moving pictures that graced the inside. The first was of a man and woman dancing in front of a fountain among falling leaves. It took them seconds to realize who these people were for they both shared similar traits to Harry.

"This is my mum and dad," he spoke smiling warmly at the picture. The couple smiled and waved back before they danced around some more.

"They seem… happy," Jim whispered, "And they're a handsome couple. Now we know where you get your good looks from."

"People said I looked like my dad, but I have my mum's eyes."

"I dunno, I think you look more like your mom now," Jim argued. Shrugging, Harry had to agree. While he had looked like his father when he was a teenager, since arriving in this time and growing more as well as getting rid of his glasses Harry had noticed he looked a bit more like his mother. It felt kind of nice actually to have more of his mother in him than just his eye color.

Touching the picture Spock questioned, "I am to conclude that these pictures are able to move because of magic."

"Yeah, we even had moving portraits in Hogwarts. Most of them were nice although a few were barmy," Harry explained. Spock nodded before the page was turned. There were a few more pictures of Lily and James along with a baby Harry. Jim cooed and teased said wizard over his baby pictures stating how cute he was. Harry smacked him a bit for it.

The next pictures were of Harry's time at Hogwarts many of them containing himself along with Ron and Hermione. There were quite a few with the rest of the Weasley clan as well as Luna and Neville. And each of them were filled with smiling faces as they waved or moved around the pictures exchanging hugs, kisses or words. Jim and Spock were truly mesmerized by them while Harry merely looked on, a small smile on his lips as warring emotions of happiness and sorrow raged him.

"That's a pretty big family," Jim pointed out.

"Yeah, that was my best mate Ron's family the Weasleys. They were pretty big and poor but they were happy, treated me like one of their own. Mrs. Weasley was always trying to fatten me up and Mr. Weasley loved muggles; was always fascinated by their inventions and how things worked. The oldest Bill worked as a curse breaker in Egypt, Charlie was a dragon tamer in Romania, Percy worked for the Ministry, the twins Fred and George owned their own joke shop while Ron and Ginny both wanted to be Aurors."

"They seem… pleasant," Spoke noted. Harry chuckled, "They were, a bit rowdy that lot but they were definitely kind. Always made me feel like I was one of the family."

Jim smiled a little, "That's good to know. Who's this?"

Harry chuckled at the person he pointed to, "That's Hermione. Smartest witch I knew if a bit of a nag, but she was brilliant and always looked out for us. I suppose you could say she was the mother hen of our group."

They continued to look through photos watching before their eyes as Harry grew into the man before them. And while the pictures were happy memories, Spock and Jim could not help but notice the shadows within Harry's eyes as each year passed. The reason behind it was obvious but it was still disconcerting for them to see such a happy, carefree child being forced to become a man quicker than he should have. It seemed so selfish of the wizards to throw a young man before an opponent at least forty years his senior and hope that somehow, someway he's able to kill him off.

"How did you end up with this anyway? Not to say I don't want you to have it because it's pretty obvious this photo album means a lot to you, but I guess I'm just curious cause weren't you just dropped off with nothing but the clothes on your back?" Jim questioned.

Harry smiled in amusement replying, "Well I did have a few things on me at the time, but I hadn't realized until a bit later. The way I figured it Magic still wanted me to retain some things from my time so I ended up finding my photo album, my invisibility cloak and my broom shrunken in my pocket. I was actually happy because out of all my possessions they meant the most to me although my wand was left behind. I had been upset at first since I didn't think I could do magic without my wand, but I eventually learned to do wandless magic over the years through a lot of practice as well as trial and error. I suppose in a way it was Magic helping me adapt and evolve."

"An invisibility cloak you say?" Spock inquired trying not to sound intrigued but failed miserably. Nodding Harry stood and walked over to one of the storage cubbies. In it was a ten inch long replica of a fancy broom as well as a shimmering material they hadn't noticed before. It seemed to reflect every color and shade imaginable as the wizard took it out and wrapped it around himself suddenly disappearing from their sights. Jim yelped in excitement while Spock raised an eyebrow obviously just as shocked.

Poking his head out Harry grinned, "It was my dad's. He left it to me when he died, one of the few things I have left of my parents besides my looks and my photo album."

Standing Spock walked over and reached out touching the cloak inspecting it carefully as he murmured, "Fascinating."

"That's so fucking cool Harry! I bet that thing is great for sneaking around," Jim exclaimed.

"It was," Harry snickered, "Used to sneak around the school at nights."

"Did you now? Spock, our little wizard was a naughty student," Jim teased, a purr in his voice. The Vulcan shook his head too busy looking over the cloak to respond to his T'hy'la's baiting. Jim gained a put out expression while Harry shrugged no doubt amused. It was funny to think that not long ago seeing his father's cloak or looking through his album could bring Harry to tears.

After all they held significant memories and even in that moment he had to fight the urge to let his eyes water. But with Spock and Jim there it didn't seem so bad. It was actually nice to share his memories of his previous life with them, to have them appreciate his pictures or admire his cloak. The pain didn't go away, it still throbbed in his chest and choked him up, but the pair lessened it.

For that Harry was grateful. Of course he was realistic, he understood that the scars and the pain would never really go away and that his life wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows. Yet Harry understood enough to know that as long as he had his friends, had Teddy and Spock and Jim he would be okay. As long as they were around, he would be able to handle the sting of his memories.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	54. Magic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_54. Magic_**

Teddy perked when the chime to his father's room rang looking up from his book curiously. He listened to the swish of the door, smiling as he smelt and heard Jim and Spock step inside greeting Harry. Jumping up still clutching his magical text in hand, Teddy hurried through the joined bathroom to Harry's room crying out, "Father! Papa!"

Jim grinned as he lifted Teddy up ignoring Spock's amused gaze and Harry's embarrassed flush, the wizard having attempted on more than one occasion to break his son's habit. But the young boy was stubborn much like his mother and eventually Harry gave up knowing there were just some battles he couldn't win. Didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed over it, after all he had been dating Spock and Jim for only a handful of months now.

Yet despite the fact that it seemed a little hasty for Teddy to call Jim and Spock by parental names, the blond captain didn't mind understanding a child's need to have a family. He had been the same way as a kid although he would have rather cut off his own tongue than call his stepfather Frank "dad". Perhaps the closest father figure Jim had was Admiral Pike. And Jim knew for a fact that it didn't bother Spock, feeling the faint traces of amusement and contentment trickle through their bond.

"_I wonder what bonding with Harry would feel like_," Jim mentally pondered.

"_Perhaps we will know one day T'hy'la, but for now we were still in the stages of courting him_," Spock reminded. Humming thoughtfully Jim finally seemed to notice the book Teddy was holding as he quickly questioned, "What'cha reading kiddo?"

Teddy held out the book, "It's a book of basic spells! Dad says I'm old enough to start learning."

Raising an eyebrow Spock inquired, "You explained than when you entered our time you only retained a few valuables which you presented to us. And yet now you have acquired magical textbooks despite the fact that you expressed your belief that very few of your kind still exist. How was this possible?"

"Magic gave them to us was my guess. Teddy woke me up saying that he found a whole pile of books on magic and spells sitting at the foot of his bed, books that weren't there the night before. He had thought I put them there but I didn't possess any spell books so I inspected them. Turned out they were books that I studied when I was at Hogwarts and figured it was Magic's way of letting me know it was time for Teddy to learn," Harry explained. Jim frowned, "Does it do that often? Magic I mean?"

"Sometimes she'll provide something we might need that we wouldn't get anywhere else and she'll even talk to us, but these events are very rare. It's only when we truly need it," Harry replied.

"So that's all he's been doing all day, reading?"

"Yup!"

"I find his thirst for knowledge and his eagerness to learn control over his talents to be refreshing," Spock input, "If what you explained on the concept of wandless magic being a difficult art to learn, it is invaluable that Teddy begins his lessons at a young age."

"Yeah, I agree and it'll be easier for him than it was for me. Magical children are known to have accidental magic, meaning their magic reacts to their intense emotions. A fine example would be accidentally apparating onto a roof top or unleashing a lethal snake in a zoo," Harry said.

Jim grinned, "Why do I get the feeling that those were the accidents you went through?"

Ignoring his captain Harry continued, "Another reason learning wandless magic will be easier for Teddy is because he's never used a wand before. Wands help utilizing magic easier for wizards, but it ends up becoming a crutch for us. Because wizards who use wands never practice trying to draw their magic out themselves without the use of a conductor, it's more difficult for them."

Spock nodded in understanding, "A logical conclusion."

"I'm gonna learn all kinds of cool spells!" Teddy chirped from his seat on the couch book open in his lap. Chuckling Jim plopped down next to him teasing, "Think so? What kinds?"

"Lots! There's levitating spells and light spells and transfiguring spells and just so many others," Teddy babbled bouncing in his spot, "Dad knows some good ones! Don't you Dad?"

"I can think of a few but nothing too dangerous. Don't want to accidentally punch a hole in the wall now do we?" Harry chuckled. He paused to tap his lip in thought before holding out his hand palm facing up, murmuring, "Lumos!"

A ball of light appeared hovering in his hand about the size of a large marble giving off a steady glow. Quickly Harry dispelled it before waving his hand at a book that was sitting upon his desk, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The pair along with Teddy watched as the book rose from the desk and floated over to the bookshelf where it neatly tucked itself away. Teddy bounced in glee while Jim grinned amused as well as awed. Spock was as equally pleased as his T'hy'la although he didn't outwardly show it. Harry chuckled as he shrugged glad he could make them happy. Leaning back in his seat, Jim sighed, "Man having magic is great. Wish I was a wizard."

"Thank Merlin you don't. You'd drive us all bloody crazy," Harry muttered smirking. Jim shouted indignantly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I believe what Harry means to say is that should you ever come into the possession of magical abilities, you would cause chaos among the crew with your attempts at humorous yet childish pranks," Spock stated.

"Hey!" They laughed.

* * *

I'm sorry updates have been slow, but the past week has been busy and my attention has been torn between all my other stories. But I'm trying to keep up with this and I do have really good ideas. So please be patient with me and remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**PS! The fanvid contest is still going on! So if you have not entered yet then you should, the deadline is Nov. 1st. All information is on my profile page.**


	55. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**55. Captured**_

His heart pounded so loudly in his ears, Harry was surprised that no one else could hear it. His arms were bound behind his back tightly which caused intense pain and discomfort to his broken left arm and his sprained right wrist. They were the results of fighting and trying to get away from their captors who had caught them by surprise.

It was just a routine search and gather of an emergency supply of dilithium crystals on a low class M planet. The natives were still primitive and supposedly peaceful so it was felt there was no need to worry. How wrong they had been.

Harry was glad he decided to leave Teddy on board the Enterprise. He had almost given in to allowing his son to beam down with them since it wasn't often that he was able to, but he thanked the gods he didn't. He couldn't imagine his cub being bound and tied up like an animal. They hadn't expected to see anyone having beamed down to a more remote area where there were plenty of crystals. They would just dig up a few and head back, no harm no foul.

Unfortunately fate had other plans it seemed. It was coincidence that some natives had wandered in their direction and obviously not having expected them, they were ambushed and attacked. They tried to fight back without killing them, but being caught unaware left them at a disadvantage. Some of the landing party was killed and the rest of them were subdued by the surprisingly strong humanoids.

And that's how Harry found himself along with Sulu, Jim, Spock, Scotty, Lt. Robbins and Ensign Vigil held hostage in a small hut listening to their captors speaking in clicks outside. Normally in a situation like this Harry would find a way to manipulate his magic to fray the ropes binding them and none would be the wiser.

But not only were both his arms injured, but his unfortunate luck happened to land him on one of the few planets that made his magic wonky. Since transferring onto the Enterprise, Harry recalled only one other planet that had the same effect, but that had been a peace mission with a race that expressed interest in joining the Federation. This was not the same situation.

"This isn't good," Sulu murmured softly. Vigil squirmed as best as he could before questioning softly, "Why did they attack us? We didn't mean any harm."

"Fear…," Harry replied just as quietly his eyes taking on a glassy look as if he was thinking about something else, "Creatures fear and hate what they don't understand, what is different to them. They're as scared of us as we are of them. So they attacked."

"What's gonna happen if we don't report back to the Enterprise?" Robbins asked nervously and yet hopefully.

"A search party will most likely be sent," Spock answered.

Jim nodded, "So all we have to do is sit tight and wait. Not much we can do any way."

As soon as the words left their captain's mouth two of the humanoids stepped into the hut both carrying large hunting knives which made the rest of them tense. But their dread weighed heavily in their guts as one of their captors also carried what looked like a whip with wicked looking barbs on the end. Suddenly they knew that things were taking a turn for the worst and that they might not get out in time.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	56. Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character death, slight blood/gore, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**56. Death**_

Harry had never witnessed the torture of another person except perhaps his own when Voldemort was resurrected which was surprising considering the carnage of the war during that time. And he honestly felt that said war was the only reason Harry didn't find himself expelling the contents of his stomach as he witnessed the primitive natives torture Robbins, Vigil and Sulu. Of course Jim had tried to stop them, shouting and yelling trying to get them to understand that they meant no harm. Unfortunately his pleas went unnoticed and when he became too loud, one of their captors punched him knocking him out. That was half an hour ago.

Now all Harry could do was watch as his friends suffered. Vigil had passed out being left on the floor, yet thankfully breathing. Robbins and Sulu were pretty messed up having been sliced and bruised over almost every inch of skin, their uniforms torn, dirty and bloody. Scotty was cursing and hissing at the natives while Spock remained still, his features blank and stern. Yet Harry could see the emotions in his eyes, his concern for his fellow crewmates, his anger at their treatment and most of all, his worry for Jim and Harry.

Their captors began to speak in clicks, their tones harsh and slightly gravely. Harry had to wonder what they were saying exactly, but their expressions gave him hints. One of them seemed bored and wanted to leave them obviously having enough of his fun. The other seemed to disagree, a gleam in his eyes telling the wizard that he enjoyed the torment he was causing them. They argued back and forth neither relenting in what they wanted, their attention focused away from them. And it was obvious Robbins noticed this.

Harry became tense as Robbins carefully shifted into a crouch ignoring the looks of his fellow officers. They wanted to escape, but there was no guarantee that Robbins alone would be able to subdue their captors even with catching them off guard. It wasn't a risk worth taking despite what was happening to them. But Robbins was stubborn that way and when he set his mind to something, nothing could sway him.

It happened rather quickly. Robbins tackled the pair with as much force as he could knocking them all down. And then the scuffle began their captors a tangle of limbs as they fought through alarm and confusion while Robbins tried to reach for one of the daggers they had used on them. Sulu seemed to gain strength as he joined the fray, but it was quickly growing obvious that they weren't going to win.

Both were thrown across the room landing closest to Harry who could only watch on in frozen and helpless terror. They had barely begun to push themselves off the floor when Robbins was grabbed from behind and pinned tightly to one of their captor's chest, a dagger pressed to his neck. Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest as his brain immediately realized what was to transpire, but he didn't want to believe it.

Soft words were whispered to Robbins, the clicking almost soothing but somehow mocking. And the young officer remained still, unable to do anything as his gaze locked with Harry's. The wizard didn't know why they were staring at each other, only that he couldn't look away. He conveyed his fear, his regret, his inability to save him even though he wanted to badly. Robbins merely stared back, resigned and then suddenly there was blood painted everywhere; all over the walls, the floor and all over Harry as he watched a crewmate's throat slit open under the smooth blade of a dagger. Then the world faded from red to black.

* * *

Getting dark and another cliff hanger. Sorry, but you're gonna be getting those for a bit -sweatdrop- Please remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	57. Destruction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, slight molestation/non-con, slight blood/gore, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_ 57. Destruction_**

Spock had told him he had been out for thirty minutes, yet it seemed like an eternity for Harry. The room was quiet, not even movement could be detected outside. Both Jim and Vigil were conscious, but the atmosphere of the room was subdued and Robbins' body was taken away. Yet the mark of his existence remained, painted red and brilliant upon the walls and Harry; his life, his essence was all around them screaming for vengeance.

Harry said nothing, merely sat and stared blankly at the floor ignoring the concerned looks of his friends and companions. He couldn't find the energy to care, to move as his thoughts trickled back to dark days; to a time where seeing the dead outnumber the living was common and the grass wasn't green, but red and smelt of copper. It was happening all over again and Harry couldn't stop it, wasn't strong enough to stop it. And it hurt, more than anything it hurt and made him sick; he just wished it was a nightmare, a bad dream but it was real and he couldn't deny it no matter how much he tried. It would be an insult to Robbins to deny his death, to deny his sacrifice.

Hearing movement, the landing party looked up as the two natives from before stepped inside followed by three others all of them carrying weapons on them. It seemed like they were interested in more torture, yet the gleam in their eyes was unsettling in a difference sense. Without warning two of them were stepping forward and harshly grabbing both Jim and Harry yanking them onto their feet despite that they couldn't really move being bound as they were. Spock tensed immediately along with the rest of the men while Jim struggled trying to put up a front although there was a trace of fear in his blue eyes.

Harry flinched as his face was touched and turned, dread filling him as the natives gave approving looks and sounds. Then there were more hands reaching out and ripping his shirt, touching his skin making him squirm in discomfort and try to pull away. But they were stronger and dug their sharp nails into his flesh, hissing at him.

"Fuck you assholes!" Jim shouted stomping on the closest foot. The owner of said foot snarled and immediately back handed the blond. And suddenly it was a swarm as the landing party jumped up and attacked uncaring of the disadvantage. None of them were going to stand by and watch their captain and doctor be violated, especially not Spock. Jim and Harry were his, he would never allow another to take advantage of them.

Yet the natives were too strong as they quickly knocked out Scotty, Vigil and Sulu but Spock was quicker and certainly stronger than a human. With his arms still bound he had no choice but to dodge and kick, getting a lucky shot with one captor and knocking him out. But his back was unguarded, he didn't notice one of the creatures sneaking up behind him until a blade made its home in his side.

"SPOCK!" Jim screamed for his lover, his T'hy'la. Vertigo hit Harry as he watched the pain and shock flash over the Vulcan's face as he fell to his knees, his uniform quickly turning darker as blood gushed from the wound; green blood. His heart was racing again, the drumming pounding against the insides of his ears as it drowned out Jim's screaming along with the jeering of their captors.

And then he was back at Hogwarts, staring at Charlie's body cradled in his arms. His skin too cold, too white which made his freckles stand out more, his unkempt red hair that was dull and his blue eyes that no longer held sparks of life, of laughter and mischief and love. Cedric had been the same, his skin just as pale and his face frozen with surprise. His eyes had been just as vacant, life stolen from him when he had so much to live for, to give.

And it was because Harry had been weak, too weak to protect his first crush and his first love. Now Spock was going to die, Jim would hate him and he would go back to that dark place within his heart where memories haunted him and Voldemort's voice mocked him. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want Spock to die; he wanted to stay in the light and warmth, he wanted to laugh and smile with his friends, hold Teddy tight and tell him stories, share kisses and hugs with his captain and commander. He didn't want to go back!

Then Harry was screaming, screaming his heart and soul out as his anger, his fear and his rage burst from him along with his magic. Their tormentors, their captors hissed and released noises of fear and distress as they tried to escape their fate. But they couldn't, they didn't have a chance to. Jim grunted as he fell to the floor having been released and quickly crawled over to Spock who was holding his side. The magic around them had dispelled their bindings.

The hut groaned and creaked under the strain of power before exploding outward, Jim barely having time to cover his lover's body with his own. He heard wind rushing, he felt it all around him as the air became heavy and heated. There was screaming and shouting, but the blond couldn't see anything. It was too bright, much too bright to see and so he could do nothing but close his eyes and listen to the destruction of a civilization.

* * *

Pretty intense and while unpleasant, it's necessary for character building as well as the building of the relationship between the threesome. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Just remember as usual to leave a review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**ATTENTION! I have a new poll up dealing with my fanvideo contest. Check it out, I would like to know what you think! And also after god knows how long, I've posted a new Look to the Stars pic featuring our fav threesome! So take a look!**


	58. Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, MAJOR ANGST, character deaths, some blood, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**58. Blood**_

If Harry was asked what he hated most in life, many would be surprised that it wasn't Voldemort considering the man had been the bane of his existence and the reason his life was such a mess. No, there was one thing that Harry hated more than even Voldemort and that was blood. It didn't make him sick or squeamish, didn't make him faint or light headed. But seeing it made him think, made him angry and bitter, regretful.

But considering his job, it seemed foolish to hate blood and perhaps Harry would revise his answer. It wasn't just any blood that the wizard hated, rather it was the blood of his friends or people he cared for that he hated. Yes, that was the proper answer and the truth. It was the idea of that thick, crimson liquid draining from the body of a loved one; of slowly stealing their life away that drudged up the darker emotions within him.

Spock had been hurt, had been bleeding before Harry went on his rampage slaughtering and destroying everything around him, his magic as wild as his emotions. He lost control and everyone seemed to suffer for it. When he finally snapped out of his chaotic haze, Harry had immediately gone back and tried to heal Spock. But it seemed fate liked to mock him and spit on him. Despite his impressive display, his magic had gone back to being fickle and useless. All he could do was press his hand to the wound and pray that he lived while Jim managed to find their communicators.

They were beamed safely back up, but it was a flurry of motion after that. Harry felt dazed and out of sorts as he watched Spock being carried away by the medical team, McCoy's voice issuing orders while Jim yelled at the wizard, screamed and blamed him. And it was his fault, Harry knew it was. He had enough magic to kill off a whole village and lay waste to their lands, but he couldn't even heal Spock.

He vaguely remembered being escorted to Sick Bay, barely getting a glance of Spock on the operating table before he was placed on another bed. There was a whirlwind of colors, sounds and movement going on around him as many worked on trying to save Spock, but Harry felt numb. He glanced down at himself realizing that he still had Robbins blood on him and now Spock's as well. His body was a morbid canvas smeared in green and red that dried and stuck to his flesh, burned into him so that he could never forget.

Nothing registered to Harry, not the nurse who was checking him over and cutting away his ruined uniform or Chapel asking him if he was okay. It was like he wasn't even there, he could focus on nothing but the blood on his hands. The flakes of red and green that were crusting over as it dried. And even when his body was cleaned, his skin once more visible and spotless, Harry knew better. He could still see the blood, still remember Robbins' face before his throat was slit; remember Spock's rage and Jim's screaming. He would never forget, not matter how long he lived. Harry hated blood because it was like acid, scarring him for life.

* * *

Short but to the point. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	59. Breakdown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, MAJOR ANGST, character deaths, some blood, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**59. Breakdown**_

Jim stood nervously outside the observation deck where the computer told him Harry was residing in. It had been two hours since they had gotten back on the Enterprise and finally Spock's operation was over, a complete success. McCoy had told him personally that the Vulcan was going to live and that he was currently in a healing trance, muttering about how he was harder to kill than a roach. But Jim didn't care, he couldn't describe the relief that he felt knowing his love, his T'hy'la was going to be okay.

But with the thoughts of Spock came the thoughts of Harry and what had happened. When the anger and the fear had faded, Jim began to feel the needles of guilt. He wasn't perfect, even he could lose his cool sometimes and unable to handle the anxiety of their situation, he had taken it out on Harry. After all, magic defied science and could make anything happen. Harry could have gotten them out of there if he wanted to, but Jim knew better.

First there was the situation of exposing himself to the landing party since out of all of them only he and Spock knew about their resident wizard. Then there was the fact that Harry had explained in passing at one point about how during one of their previous missions during a peace delegation, the planet they had been on had affected his magic making it difficult to use and control. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened during their captivity if Harry hadn't popped them out of there when they began the torturing, secrecy be damned. Their luck had been downright shitty if they managed to get captured by hostile aliens on a planet that negated Harry's magic.

Yet Jim had blamed Harry, taken his frustrations out of his partner because he was angry and scared and guilty; because he needed to blame someone and the wizard had been the perfect target. But as the adrenaline and emotions faded, Jim began to realize just how much mental damage he dealt out to Harry. The young doctor had been his friend for nearly two years now and Jim knew how he thought, how he ticked.

Even before uncovering his past, the blond had immediately noticed that Harry tended to take the blame for situations that involved him somehow; usually with patients he couldn't help or save. McCoy had noticed as well and had tried for months to make his colleague realize that it wasn't ever his fault, but habits were hard to break. Combine that with Harry's PTSD and it was a recipe for a fucked up mind. And Jim knew without a doubt that his words and actions had not made the situation any better.

Taking a deep breath, Jim punched in the override code for the deck and walked inside when the doors opened. As he expected, Harry stood there staring out one of the large windows just watching the stars as if they had all the answers he sought. It was quiet between them as they stood there, the young doctor's back to him as Jim tried to find the words to say to somehow mend the rift between them.

"My mind is blank and I can't think of what to say. I mean I know that actions speak louder than words, but words are all I have right now," he thought nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. Sometimes he wished life had a manual, certainly would lessen his chances of screwing up at every turn.

Quickly growing tired of the silence, Jim took the plunge as he began to speak softly hoping to convey his emotions through his voice, "I'm sorry Harry. I… I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. It wasn't your fault. I was just… I was scared; for Spock, for you, for the crew. I was angry over Robbins' death and my emotions were out of control, so I just lashed out. It wasn't fair to you and in no way was I right in my actions or words. You hold no blame, none of this was your fault. I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me for the wrong I've done you."

There was quiet and Jim felt like he heard the echoes of his words reverberating around him, mocking him and trying to break down his resolve. Harry shifted slightly but still didn't move to face him. Rather, his voice which was soft and hollow whispered, "Don't apologize… there's no need to. You can't apologize when you were only speaking the truth."

Jim frowned, "What truth?"

"That it's my fault… Spock was hurt and Robbins killed because of me. I was too weak to protect them, to save them… just like everyone else," Harry murmured, "Everyone I love or cares for dies because of me."

"That's not true," Jim protested stepping closer, "That's not true Harry!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't! There's no way you could have done anything to save them! You told me before that your magic gets weird on some planets and that's what happened! You can't control everything, it's not your responsibility!"

"It is! It is! It is!" Harry voiced louder. Jim lashed forward grabbing his shoulders, "It's not! None of this is your fault so stop blaming yourself!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted knocking his hands away and whirling around gripping the front of his captain's golden tunic. For the first time Jim saw dull green eyes full of tears; eyes broken and full of emotion, of anger and helplessness and guilt. And it was the most painful thing Jim had ever witnessed, to see someone he cared for… someone he loved to be filled with such excruciating emotions and he couldn't do anything to help. Harry always acted so happy most of the time, but it was times like these that reminded Jim just how much the other had suffered and how haunted he was.

"You don't know anything! Everyone I know has died because of me! My parents, Sirius, Cedric, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, all of them! Everyone I ever loved died because of me! My parents died protecting me! Cedric died because Voldemort was after me! Sirius died because I made a stupid mistake and he paid for it! My lover Charlie died because he loved me, because he meant something to me! My best friends and the people I considered family, all dead! Because of me! Because of some stupid prophesy that cursed me from the day I was born! If I had never been born none of this would have happened! They would all still be alive, still be happy and safe! I should have never been born! If I hadn't… If I hadn't…," Harry sobbed helplessly, "They'd all still be alive. It's my fault… it's because of me… I killed them. And now Robbins is dead, those aliens are dead and Spock is hurt because I was weak… no matter what I do I'm still always weak and I hate it! I hate it Jim, I hate it so much."

Jim felt his eyes water as he watched Harry break down falling to his knees in grief, letting out the rush of his emotions and painful memories that haunted his every waking step. He could understand in some sense what Harry felt, he had lived through Tarsus IV after all. He remembered being cold and hungry, having to care for a band of kids that lost hope with every day that passed. Kids with hollow eyes and frail skin that stretched too tightly across their bones, their dirty faces reflecting nightmares and ghosts as they wasted away.

But while Jim had loved them, he didn't think he loved them as much as Harry had loved his friends. After all they had been with Harry for years while he only knew his kids for a little while. Didn't mean he didn't care for them, but not with the same depth that Harry had cared for his family. And to see them all die, knowing that he was the center of the conflict, must have scarred him in ways that would probably never be healed.

Hell it was a miracle that Harry had let so many people close to him now, especially him and Spock. But he wondered if that would last now considering what had happened and what had been said. Jim didn't want to lost Spock or Harry, both meant more to him than anyone else had. They cared about him more than his mother or brother ever did; he knew they would always be there for him, to have his back and support him when he was weak. And if he didn't have that, Jim wasn't sure he would be able to make it on his own again, he wasn't who he had been before.

Being a captain, having his own crew, having Bones, Teddy, Spock and Harry had changed him in a lot of ways, made him a better person. Jim felt confident that when he died one day, he would be the type of man his father would have been proud of. Losing Spock and Harry scared Jim, because he didn't want to go back to how he was before in the darkness when he was lost and without light. But right now it was about Harry and it seemed like his little wizard was just as scared as him, just as scarred and helpless to his past; chained to the darkness that would disturb him till he died.

"Harry," Jim murmured.

"Don't leave me, please… Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again," Harry whispered as he curled into himself, clutching his hair. Jim felt his heart break at the small, fragile man that rested at his feet acting as if his world was crumbling apart from underneath him. Kneeling down and gathering him in his arms the blond hushed him quietly, "I'm not going to leave you alone Harry, never! Spock and I… we love you. We love you so much it hurts to think about our lives without you. Please believe me, neither of us want to part from you, not even when we're dead and gone."

"Don't leave me," the young doctor continued to chant clinging tighter to the blond.

"Never babe, I'll never leave you alone. I love you Hadrian Black and I'm not leaving you," Jim promised tilting Harry's tear stained face to meet his, "I'm not going to leave you. I promise, we'll get through this and Spock will be okay. We'll keep him with us forever okay?"

He kissed his forehead then tenderly licked and pecked his tears away pulling the smaller male closer. Finally he kissed him softly, conveying his devotion to Harry and the strength of his promise. Neither of them were perfect and they had both been torn by life's thorns, but they found each other through the haze of blood and pain. And Jim would never let Harry go, never let Spock go as long as he was still alive and breathing.

* * *

Double update since the last one was short and I've been kinda dead. Lots of Harry angst here, but he won't be like that forever. And did any of you notice the use of the L word? Felt it was appropriate circumstance to express love and technically they have been together for a while now. Just wondered if anyone noticed. Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	60. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**60. Forgiveness**

It was late in the evening or what the clock depicted as evening considering the Enterprise was floating in space with no sun to manage time by. Yet hardly anyone was awake accept for the skeleton crew which was fine with Harry. He didn't need anyone to disturb him especially now as he sat next to Spock's bed watching the half-Vulcan slumber away still in his healing trance. It had been two days and while signs showed that he was recovering, he still had yet to wake.

Every nerve in Harry screamed to reach out and touch Spock, to ensure that he was physically there and not an illusion conjured by his mind in order to cope with his guilt. But he didn't, especially not when Spock was still healing. He was unsure of how his volatile emotions could affect his companion's current condition and didn't want to risk hindering him in some way.

Despite the cleansing of his emotional breakdown, despite Jim's reassurance and the comfort of his presence over the last few days Harry was still scared. A part of him, the part that had been nurtured by the cruelty of the Dursleys believed that he would be alone; that Spock would not forgive him and would leave him with Jim following. After all they were T'hy'la, bond mates for life and Harry was merely a third party. They would realize how much of a burden he was, a killer with blood on his hands.

The darker part of him that whispered in a hiss that sounded much like Voldemort mocked him, told him he was evil, dirty, unworthy of life or the light. That he was meant to be alone, burdened by his sins and the darkness that tainted his soul. Sometimes Harry wondered whether the voice was just something in his mind or if perhaps, he thought fearfully, that somehow Tom Riddle was still a part of him in some small way. The thought always froze his insides. But it would certainly explain his condition; he was broken and damaged in so many ways, twisted.

"Merlin please help me," Harry whispered bowing his head as he cradled it between his hands, feeling his eyes burn in the telltale sign of tears. He had been crying a lot the last few days, perhaps almost as much as he had after the war. But it hurt and he was scared, terrified of being alone; Jim helped him, he was a god send and he loved the blond for it. Yet Harry still remembered, still regretted and blamed himself; he was having nightmares again and he could only cling helplessly to Jim as his past ravished his mind and heart.

"This is so pathetic.. why am I so pathetic?" he wondered trying to breathe when he just wanted to break down again.

A sudden shift alerted the wizard as he looked up swiftly, bottle green eyes watery with stinging tears. He waited, breath held as he watched Spock's fingers twitch and then suddenly warm coffee brown eyes opened to gaze upon the ceiling. There was a moment of adjustment before he turned his head to gaze upon Harry, those same eyes widening ever so slightly at the disheveled and worn state of the young doctor. There was concern and distress within those eyes which just added to Harry's guilt.

"Spock," he whimpered unable to help himself, just relieved to know that the half-Vulcan was alive, was safe and awake.

"What distresses you Harry? Why do you weep?" Spock questioned.

"I.. I'm so sorry Spock," Harry hiccupped unsuccessfully trying to contain himself, "I-It's my fault! If I had t-tried harder… I should have… I could have… forgive me Spock! Please, I tried so hard! T-They hurt you and Sulu and Vigil and they killed R-Robbins and I couldn't s-save him! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

God Harry felt pathetic, so weak and useless as he blubbered like a child. But he was feeble against his emotions and he wanted Spock to know, to understand that he had truly tried to help. The small hopeful part of him wished for his forgiveness, craved it even though he didn't believe he deserved it. But he had to speak, had to let the words out and give them life for they had been trapped within him for days now waiting for the opportune moment to make themselves known.

"Harry," Spock's voice called to him drawing his attention to the other, "There is no need for you to beg for forgiveness for you were not at fault. There is nothing for me to forgive."

"But it was my fault! If I had tried harder to access my magic you wouldn't have been hurt! Robbins wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have lost control, I wouldn't have killed all those people!" Harry protested wondering if he was becoming hysterical. Why couldn't Jim and Spock see that he was at fault? That none of this would have happened if he had been able to get them out of there, at least apparated them to a safer place secrecy be damned?

A firm hand gripped his chin forcing him to gaze into Spock's eyes. The Vulcan had managed to sit up in bed while Harry was distracted and his features were serious, stern. He resisted the urge to flinch and Spock's eyes softened. He spoke kindly, "It is illogical for you to feel responsibility for our unfortunate situation. You stated that you could not access your magic and I recall that you once commented that certain planets seem to act as a suppressant to your abilities. Therefore I can only conclude that we had been on such a planet which rendered you as helpless as the rest of the landing party."

Harry tried to look away, his heart aching with dread as he realized that he was going to lose Spock. But the Vulcan would not allow it, keeping a steady hold on his face. He continued, "I have always felt that for a human you were logical Harry, but your current thoughts and emotions are clouding your judgment. You are not responsible for Lt. Robbins regrettable death nor for my injuries. I fought to protect you and Jim, to protect you from your violation and I hold no regrets."

"Spock," Harry whispered.

"I care for you deeply Harry just as I do for Jim, never doubt that. You and Jim are mine… my T'hy'la and I will never allow another to harm you if I am able to prevent it," Spock confessed, "I love thee Harry and I will cherish thee until the end of our days."

Biting his lip Harry found himself burying his face in Spock's chest and hugging the Vulcan tightly, feeling his slightly cooler flesh and the steady heartbeat. Spock didn't seem to mind as he held him close, stroking his downy hair and murmuring softly to him in Vulcan, attempting to sooth him. Harry choked out through his tears, "I love you Spock… you and Jim… I love you so bloody much it hurts and I don't want to lose you. I couldn't… I'd die if I did. I can't lose another person I love… it would kill me!"

"Hush K'diwa, I am here. I love thee and I will never leave thee," Spock reassured nose running over his hair and forehead along with his lips. Harry cried, cried until he had no more tears and then he curled against Spock's chest as they rested upon the bio bed listening to each other breathe. They remained like that until the small wizard fell asleep and Spock was content to watch him rest keeping the nightmares at bay. They were safe, this was true, but Spock knew that their capture had opened wounds and scarred them all in some way. He could only hope that things would become better with time.

* * *

**Vulcan Translations**

**K'diwa:** _beloved_

Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	61. Progress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**61. Progress**_

Bottle green eyes watched the screen in anticipation and perhaps nervousness, hoping against hope that Julia received his message. After what happened planet side, Spock being hurt and his mental break down in front of Jim, the wizard needed someone who wasn't emotionally involved with the situation to talk to. Dr. Julia Richards was the perfect person as she had been his therapist while he was still in school and helped him out a great deal emotionally. She was a good person who honestly wanted to help people and was earnest in her listening. In a lot of ways Harry imagined the comfort of a mother when he thought of his former therapist.

The screen flickered on and he sighed in relief when he saw her. Julia was an older woman on the brink of her fifties with some wrinkles setting in around her eyes and mouth. Laugh lines she said because she always was laughing and smiling. Her hair was a mixture of golden blond and silvery gray while her eyes were a warm, honey golden brown that just drew you in and seemed to know your soul. She appeared tired, but awake and alert especially when she took in his haggard appearance.

"Oh Harry… are you doing alright dear?" she questioned softly obvious concern in her eyes. He offered her a frail smile trying not to break down again. She always made him feel that way; like a child who wanted nothing more than to cry and be held, protected from reality and its ugliness. But she wasn't there to hug him so he had to make due with just speaking with her.

"I'm… alive. I don't know if I'm really alright or if I've finally just lost it. It was horrible… that place was horrible and I felt so much. I felt fear, anger, rage, hopelessness… And then they hurt Spock and I… I just snapped and everything was a haze. All I knew was that I wanted to kill them, to make them pay for hurting my friends, to make them regret ever touching Jim and Spock," he whispered hands clenched in his lap.

Julia was quiet for a moment letting him gather himself before she asked, "What happened Harry?"

It was a nudge, just a slight push but the tone was warm and welcoming. Harry couldn't resist the lull of her voice that broke down his walls and soothed his battered soul. Gripping the fabric of his pants, Harry's eyes clenched shut against the onslaught of tears and with a tight throat, he choked out his story.

He told her what happened during the mission, everything he thought of and everything he felt as he was held captive watching his friends being tortured. The rage and violation he felt when they tried to touch him and Jim, of Spock trying to free himself driven by protective instinct. He spoke of the dark emotions that filled his mind, like slick oil that consumed every little crevice and how with his own hands he had slaughtered their captives although he lied about how he killed them since she didn't know about his magic.

He spoke of trying to heal Spock, trying to stop his bleeding while praying they would get home quickly. There was fear and sorrow and hopelessness and he thought back to his friends who had died, who had suffered as their life trickled away. He felt her watch and listen as he explained how the past and the present become one for several hours, how he saw those he couldn't save in Spock as they worked on him.

He told her about his break down in front of Jim, how his captain, his companion had held him tightly and spoke softly trying to sooth the pain. How for the first time since they had gotten together months ago, he said that he loved Harry and that he would love him no matter how hurt and broken he was. That Spock loved him too, that they wanted to protect him and help him heal.

"It's been so long… since I've felt such warmth, such unconditional love and acceptance like that," Harry whimpered his eyes red and puffy, "I felt like I was drowning, yet I was safe and the fear I felt began to leave me. And I clung to him, I clung because he was there and he accepted me. He understood why I am the way I am and he said he loved me; loved this brittle shell of a man."

Wiping her own tears away, Julia smiled sadly, "Oh Harry… I'm so proud of you."

"Proud?" he echoed in confusion looking up at her, "Why would you be proud of me? I feel like I've gone back to square one. I mean I know Spock's going to live, he's recovering as we speak but I just… I lost it. Everything I've been working hard at, just feels like it was smashed to pieces."

"That's not true," she reassured, "It's not broken Harry. You being here, speaking with me proves that. You say that you are brittle and while this is true, that does not mean you're broken and beyond repair. You were put in a tough situation that closely related to your past and while you lost control, you still came out of it alive and sane. Your shell has been cracked, but not broken which is a testament to the progress you've made."

Harry felt confused, "Progress?"

"Yes, progress. Remember when you were still in medical school and you had been out shopping one evening when you came across a woman that had been mugged?" Harry paled a little in remembrance but nodded in confirmation allowing Julia to continue, "You were a first year student barely learning the basics, but you tried to save her. You called the police and then tried to stop her bleeding, keeping her awake and talking to her, but for all your efforts she still died."

The young doctor swallowed heavily, "Yeah… her name was Alice Smith. Married to Alfred Smith, with two children both girls; one was Rachel and the other was Susan. I remember her, even went to the funeral."

Julia nodded, "And remember how for a month afterward you refused to speak unless spoken to, how you began to eat and sleep less? The constant nightmares you had?"

"What's your point Julia?" Harry questioned. Of course he remembered, he had lived it after all. The pain of the young family as they grieved for their lost mother, the guilt he felt that he couldn't save her despite that Mr. Smith had not blamed him. If anything he thanked him for trying to save his wife, for being there in her last moments happy that she didn't die alone and scared. He had cried and screamed and tore his apartment up uncaring if he was scaring Teddy who had taken refuge in his room. All he could think about was her pale face, her dark brown curls soaked in grime from the ground as brown eyes pleaded with him to save her.

"My point is, is that you were devastated and broken. This woman whom you couldn't save, who you barely knew crushed you and nearly destroyed you. Now, years later, someone you deeply care for was hurt and despite how you cracked, despite the strain to your mind and pain it brought forth you're still standing. You were much more frail back then than you are now. That's why I say you've progressed."

Harry stared at her for a moment inquiring, "Does that mean… that I don't care enough for Spock?"

Fondly exasperated Julia shook her head, "No, if anything it's obvious how much you love and care for him as well as your captain. Harry… you killed for them and considering how much you detest taking human life that's a pretty big deal. Just because you didn't break and grieve as deeply for Mr. Spock as you did for Mrs. Smith doesn't mean you love him any less. If you think about it, when was the last time you dated anyone or let another person get close to you?"

"…It's been a long time," Harry replied.

"Yes, you have a few acquaintances but not any real friends or love interests, at least not until now. I believe transferring onto the Enterprise was good for you because you may not see it sometimes, but it's given you back your hope and your strength. It's obvious you've made friends, come to care for people and even found some sort of love. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and the crew of your ship, they're all helping you to heal," Julia explained.

Harry said nothing, merely sat and mulled over her words. He supposed in a lot of ways she was right. Before he had come to the Enterprise, he had never socialized much always too busy with his studies and taking care of Teddy. He had a few friends that he would sometimes visit or talk with, but they were never close to him. And now suddenly he was surrounded by friends, people he was close to and learned to lean on.

"Am I… really that much stronger?" he whispered.

"I know you are. Just the fact that you're talking to me right now when years before you would have kept it bottled inside is proof. You've been through a lot Harry; having your parents and godfather murdered, losing your friends during a school bombing, it's a lot for someone as young as you to burden. Yet despite it all you keep fighting and continue to push forward no matter how fragile you feel; you still seek love and friendship when most would have gone numb. That is truth strength," Julia said.

Offering a timid smile Harry murmured, "Thanks Julia… I really needed this."

"You're welcome Harry. I'm always here when you need me" she replied her gaze soft and motherly. She really was proud of this child who had an inner strength none could comprehend. And she was grateful to the Enterprise. Slowly but surely, Harry was getting better and that's all she could ever ask for.

* * *

Okay that's the last bit of angst for a while. Promise! Just thought this would be a good chapter to include in order to point out character development and what better way to do that then to have Harry talk to his old therapist? And I'm definitely going to be updating Tuesday because it'll be my birthday and I'll want to share the love! But until then please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

**~Seth**


	62. Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**62. Recovery**_

The past two weeks since the incident had been straining for members of the landing party and those close to them. Scotty and Sulu were a bit more subdued once they were released from Sick Bay but were grateful to have Uhura and Chekov there as support and comfort for them. Harry was a bit more extreme mostly due to his PTSD and any other psychological scarring from his childhood, but it was to be expected. The wizard began to suffer from nightmares again, sometimes waking with hysterical screams or even forgetting where he was at the moment.

He flinched a bit more when people touched him and jumped when people approached him from behind when he wasn't paying attention. There was even an incident where Harry had become too engrossed in his memories during his shift that he almost attacked McCoy when the doctor had asked him a question. He had to be sedated for a couple of hours and when he came too, he couldn't remember what had happened.

But they held onto hope and despite all the negatives, there were positives as well. Teddy did his best to help his dad, being one of the few who could calm him if things became out of hand. They would talk, draw pictures, read together and Harry helped Teddy practice his magical lessons praising his son when he improved. There was also the fact that Jim had practically ordered Harry to move into his and Spock's room wanting the wizard to be close so that they could offer him salvation from his night terrors. It was a big step in their relationship, but they all felt it was the right choice to make and there was a deeper trust between them than there had been before.

Of course with Harry moving into Spock and Jim's quarters, there had to be a rearrangement of rooms in order to place Teddy across the hall since their adjoined room was usually used for an office/living area. Plus Harry didn't want to take the chance of his son hearing or seeing anything he wasn't ready for when the threesome eventually took their relationship to a more intimate level. Spock and Jim slept together many times during their relationship, but they had yet to include Harry when their love expressed that he wasn't emotionally prepared. They understood and respected his wishes which left the wizard grateful to them.

Yet despite everything, the good and the bad, life was slowly beginning to return to normal for them. Harry began to find himself spending more time not only with his partners, but his friends as well especially Sulu and Scotty. He even held discussions with Ensign Vigil when they had the time or their schedules weren't clashing. And of course Harry didn't mind that Teddy clung to him more than usual, his son having been distraught when he was told what happened planet side. The young doctor was merely grateful that his son had stayed on the Enterprise, feeling sick every time he even tried to imagine what would have happened to him had he been allowed to accompany him.

"Dad! Dad look!" Teddy cried out snapping Harry from his thoughts. Glancing over to where his son had been reading and practicing his spell exercises, the wizard blinked when he found the feather he had conjured floating in the air following Teddy's finger movements. Said child was grinning widely, his hair turning a sunny yellow to express his happiness and pride. Smiling Harry nodded, "Good job cub. Looks like you're a natural."

"And it was my first try too!" Teddy cheered.

"Yes, you're certainly brilliant. Just like your Aunt Hermione," Harry praised remembering when they first tried the levitating spell. It was a good memory tinged with bitterness, but he still held it close to his heart as he did with all his memories of his friends and loved ones. It was the only way he could keep their spirits with him, to hold them and never let go. After all, the worst thing in life was to be forgotten and who else would remember their sacrifice?

Hearing the door to the living area open Harry focused his attention away from Teddy and onto his companions as they walked in both having been performing their duties visiting heads of various departments upon the ship and being updated on any major projects or repairs going on. Spock was pristine as ever, but Jim looked slightly tired. It had been a long shift for all of them, longer for captain and commander since they had been making their runs as well.

Yet Jim had enough energy to smile as he joked playfully, "Honey we're home."

"Prat," Harry jabbed back.

"Aww babe! You wound me!" Jim gasped placing a hand over his chest dramatically. Harry ignored the blond in favor of gazing up at Spock greeting him, "Welcome home Spock. How was your day?"

"It was productive," Spock replied, "Dr. Zane's research concerning the plant and soil samples we found on Helion 5 several weeks ago is quite fascinating and I am pleased he has allowed me to read over his notes on the subject matter."

"I'm glad that you're finding interest in his work," Harry chuckled unable to help but find it cute when Spock spoke of something that caught his curiosity. Whether he knew it or not, the Vulcan's eyes seemed to light up as he explained the details of Dr. Zane's research and experiments; much like a child in a candy store. Of course he would never tell Spock such a thing, it would mortify him and he didn't want to wonderful spark to go away.

"Well I have great news too!" Jim cut in much like a kid seeking attention. Shaking his head, Harry questioned, "Do you now? What is it exactly?"

"Weeeelllll! I finally received confirmation from Pike and we've been given shore leave on Earth!"

"Really?" Harry perked at this, feeling a trickle of excitement flow into him. Jim nodded smiling widely, "Yup, week from now we're going to be back home resting while our fair lady gets some upgrades and repairs."

"We're going home? Yes!" Teddy exclaimed having scurried over when Jim mentioned shore leave, his feather and lessons forgotten in the excitement. Jim laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm, picking him up and swinging him around careful to not hit anything or anyone. They chattered away about all the things they would do back on Earth like going to the park, playing baseball and various other outdoor activities.

"I wouldn't mind going to the beach," Harry stated thoughtfully. Spock nodded in agreement, "Marine life along the California coast is fascinating. Perhaps we should plan a trip of some sort as we have a sufficient amount of time for shore leave. Admiral Pike approve two weeks correct Jim?"

"Yup, so a trip doesn't sound like a bad idea! But I have an even better one!"

"You always think your plans are good even when half of them are crazy, but what is your brilliant idea?" Harry asked unable to deny he was curious. Jim ignored the jib as he replied, "How about going on a real date during shore leave?"

The wizard became confused, "Wait, what do you mean a date?"

"You know, a date! Since we're together now, we should do the couple thing and go on a date. I mean I know we've shared meals together in our quarters before, but I think we deserve to take Harry out on a proper date. Don't you agree Spock?" Jim questioned.

"Indeed Jim."

The young doctor blushed in embarrassment shaking his head, "N-no way! I mean we're already planning a trip together which is going to be expensive enough, but adding some sort of fancy date is just too much!"

Jim pouted setting Teddy down and sitting on Harry's other side. He whined, "Come on Harry, it'll be nice just the three of us. We deserve to do something nice and have some intimate time to ourselves."

"Jim is correct Harry. A proper step in human courting would be to accompany you out for an evening of dining and leisure time," Spock said, "While we are most content to remain indoors with you and share discussions, it is also appropriate to indulge when provided the opportunity."

"Come on dad! Let papa and father take you out cause you never get out anyway!" Teddy insisted. Harry gapped in shock at his son, "Not you too Teddy!"

"What?" the young boy questioned, "I'm just saying! You never had any fun when we were still on Earth cause you were too busy taking care of me! But now you can have fun with father and papa cause I'm a big boy now and I can take care of myself!"

Harry groaned smacking his forehead while Jim laughed and Spock raised an eyebrow, his lips turning up slightly. To the wizard it seemed like he was being ganged up upon and he did not like it one bit. But what could he do? Part of him rather liked the idea of going out on a proper date with Spock and Jim, but he was greatly embarrassed over it as well. It had been a number of years since he was last in any sort of relationship, having been too busy taking care of Teddy and going to school to date. Yet things were different now and he could go out to enjoy himself if he wanted. Didn't make it any less embarrassing though.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, he sighed, "Fine! If it'll keep you from being such bloody pests about it then we'll go on a date! But for anything we do, I'm paying my portion to help and you can't stop me!"

"Alright, agreed," Jim chuckled hugging Harry and kissing his neck, "Don't be mad babe. We just want you happy and you deserve to be treated well. We love you is all."

Sighing Harry relaxed, "I know… love you both too."

"Do not concern yourself, all is well k'diwa," Spock soothed his mates while allowing Teddy to climb into his lap. Things were perfect and they were still suffering the aftermath of their captivity, but they were healing slowly. It just took time like anything else in the universe and at the moment, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**Vulcan Translations:**

**K'diwa:** _beloved_

So it's my birthday and to celebrate I updated! Woo! I was actually going to write out another chapter before this one that involved McCoy's POV on the whole mess between Jim and Harry (a wonderful suggestion by **Ladyroo88**), but it just wasn't coming out like I wanted it to. But I'll still do it, just perhaps further down the line and perhaps more centered on how McCoy sees the trio's relationship and the good it's done for Harry.

Anyway! You know the drill! Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	63. Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_63. Plans_**

"I think it's about damn time we finally got a break around here," McCoy grumbled as he sat around a table with the rest of the senior officers as they indulged in their weekly poker game. Uhura hummed in agreement, "Yes, my parents are thrilled for my visit and they can't wait to meet Scotty."

Said Scotsman blushed, "To be honest, I'm nervous. I dinna know what to say or how to act with your parents Nyota."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Sulu encouraged the other man.

"What about you and Pavel?" Harry questioned elbowing Jim who was trying to glance at his cards.

"Hikaru and I have plans for romantic getavay since both our families are too busy at the moment," Chekov replied, "It vas his idea."

"Really now?" Jim grinned, "Sounds like our plans huh Harry?"

The wizard rolled his eyes while the crew chuckled in amusement. McCoy shook his head as he asked, "Seriously?"

"Well it's more like a family trip cause you know we can't leave Teddy by himself. But we're going to have a romantic date too!" the blond explained. Since news of Harry moving in with Spock and Jim reached ears of the crew, everyone knew that the three were involved with each other. Although some claimed they already knew or at least had a feeling, especially those closest to them.

"A family trip… sorry if I find that hard to wrap my mind around," McCoy grumbled in disbelief.

"Hey I'm good with kids!" Jim protested.

Uhura snorted in a very unlady like fashion, "You're a bad influence. It's a wonder that Teddy hasn't been corrupted."

"Don't worry Nyota, Teddy has Spock and myself to balance out his Kirkness," Harry smirked ignoring the wounded look from his companion. Everyone laughed at their captain's expense but he didn't seem to mind too much grinning after a few seconds basking in their good humor. It was better than the heavy veil of dark emotions that had been lingering over all of them since their captivity and torture. It was perhaps reassuring to know that his crew would be okay, that they had the strength to keep going despite what happened to them.

"You guys are the best, you know that right?" Jim stated. Eyes turned to their captain in confusion as Sulu questioned, "Jim?"

"I'm serious! You guys are the best crew I could ever ask for."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jim Kirk?" McCoy questioned eyeing his friend carefully.

Uhura shook her head settling closer to Scotty, "I think he's just having one of his odd moments again."

"Hey!" Jim protested, "That's not cool. Here I am giving you guys compliments and you're doubting my sanity?"

"You have sanity lad?" Scotty chuckled. The rest of the crew laughed once more while Jim complained about them respecting their commanding officer. But it was okay really because they were all laughing and their troubles were miles away. All was well.

* * *

Short chapter is short. Sorry, life has been crazy lately and my creativity has been suffering a bit. I have ideas, quite a bit actually, but I just haven't had the motivation. But I'm getting it back so good for me. Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	64. Packing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, badly written accents, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**64. Packing**_

"Hey Harry! Have you seen my washed out jeans?" Jim called out digging through their dresser in search of said jeans. Glancing up from helping Spock fold clothes to be placed in a suit case, Harry frowned, "Wasn't it in the third drawer down?"

"Nope, it's not there," Jim sighed.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. You sure they're even clean? Cause I know you wore them not that long ago and when you wash them, you put them in the third drawer."

"I'm sure that I had them washed," Jim grumbled as he continued his search.

"Perhaps you have misplaced them or they have already been packed," Spock offered as he placed a shirt in the suit case. The blond captain continued his search checking the other drawers as well as the closet not having any luck. Becoming irritated, he huffed and glanced around the room in exasperation. He felt a bit silly; he was Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, defeater of time traveling Romulans, the youngest Star Fleet Captain in history and yet he couldn't even find a pair of misplaced jeans.

"Oh stop sulking. You look silly," Harry sighed. Jim glared at him, "Hey! Those are my favorite jeans! I've had them for a long time now and they look good on me. They're my sexy jeans."

"I can't believe you actually just said that," the wizard gaped, "I'm beginning to doubt your sanity."

"Come on! You know you love me," Jim joked leering at his lovers. Groaning in fond exasperation, Harry shook his head, "If I retrieve them for you will you go back to packing instead of being a git?"

"Yup!"

Rubbing his forehead, Harry held out his hand and flicked his wrist murmuring, "Accio Jim's washed out jeans."

From under a pile of jeans that were set aside to be packed, the missing pair launched themselves from their hiding place and into the wizard's hand. Jim smiled sheepishly while both Harry and Spock gazed at the blond, their features revealing that they were not amused. Before Jim could find himself at the end of a verbal lashing, Teddy bounced into the room.

"Father, will you help me pack? I wanna make sure I have everything cause Dad always says to double check!" Teddy questioned as he stared up at Spock. The Vulcan gazed down at the young boy he was quickly coming to see as his own, especially with the way Teddy spoke and interacted with him. Nodding, Spock replied, "Affirmative, I will assist you in your packing if Harry allows."

"Don't worry about me Spock, I can handle the rest of our packing. You help Teddy cause he does tend to forget at least one thing," Harry assured. Beaming, Teddy gripped Spock's sleeve and walked with him out of the room to head across the hall leaving Jim and Harry by themselves. Green eyes sought out blue, an eyebrow raised while Jim smiled shrugging helplessly. It was actually funny to see Harry pick up on Spock's habit of raising his eyebrow, although when they did it at the same time it was a bit freaky.

"You're an idiot," Harry stated.

"Yeah I know," Jim smiled walking over to hold the wizard close, "And you're amazing."

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to survive this long without Spock or I to keep you in check," Harry muttered. Jim's eyes softened, a tinge of sadness within their depths as he murmured back, "I wonder the same thing."

Feeling regretful for his callous words, Harry rested his head on the blonde's chest, "I love you. I'm glad we both lived long enough to meet each other."

"Me too," Jim hummed leaning down to kiss his head, holding him closer.

"Of course that doesn't mean you get to skip out of packing the rest of our luggage," Harry teased. Jim pouted pulling back with a wounded look, "You're evil."

"You just figured this out?"

"Fine, just don't expect it to be neat and perfect," Jim huffed. Harry snorted, "I think you would have to be more worried about what Spock will say, not me. He's the perfectionist of the relationship, not me."

"Well Spock is pretty sexy when he's angry," Jim chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a masochist. Stop dawdling and get to work," Harry ordered.

"And you're sexy when you take command." Throwing his hands up in defeat, Harry turned back toward his suitcase ignoring the snickering from the blond. It was okay after all, there were many ways that Harry could get him back. He was a wizard and the son/godson of three Marauders. He was born and bred to prank. He smirked evilly and chuckled quietly under his breath, plotting his next move leaving his captain unaware of his fate.

* * *

Double update! Cause I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for a bit. Damn my slumps! You guys know the routine! Review please!

**~Seth**

**ATTENTION! I'm currently taking drawing commissions at this time since I'm in need of money. You can check out my Deviantart account for details, the pricing information on my journal under "Commissions". If you don't have a DA account, then just email me at Animegoddess 177 aol. com (remove spaces please) and I'll give you any information you need. Just thought I would let you know! Ja!**


	65. Trip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_65. Trip_**

"That's the last bloody time I let you drive!" Harry hissed as he managed to climb out of the rental car, wobbling a bit as he did. Spock nodded, "I agree with Harry. I do not think it's advisable for you to be behind the wheel of a moving vehicle Jim."

"Aww come on! I wasn't that bad!"

"You were speeding twenty miles over the speed limit! Not ten, twenty!" Harry exclaimed.

Jim grinned, "We got here faster didn't we?"

"I liked it! It was fun!" Teddy cheered having climbed out of the back seat and immediately latched onto the blonde's leg, giggling. Ruffling matching golden locks, Jim crowed, "See, Teddy didn't mind."

"Because Teddy is a kid and doesn't know better," Harry grumbled relaxing slightly when Spock placed a hand on the small of his back. Clearing his throat to draw attention to himself the Vulcan spoke, "Either way, we have arrived at our destination and it would be imperative to acquire the accommodations we booked in advanced while it is still light out. It has been a long day and rest is required before we discuss our options for the afternoon."

"I love it when you talk like that Spock, it's sexy as hell," Jim leered. Rolling his eyes, Harry smacked his captain over the head, "Did you forget the child present?"

"Ah yeah right, sorry. Teddy, you can't talk like that till you're at least fifteen," Jim ordered in a mock parental fashion. Throwing his arms up in exasperation, Harry turned to Spock questioning, "Why are we involved in a relationship with him again?"

"Temporary loss of sanity?"

"Has to be it."

"Hey! I'm right here!"Jim exclaimed.

"We know," they both said at the same time. Jim wasn't sure whether to pout or gape at them especially Spock. Rarely was the Vulcan ever in the mood to joke or be sarcastic and even then it was hard to tell if he was truly serious or not due to his tone. Ignoring their stunned companion, Spock and Harry made quick work of retrieving their luggage from the trunk of the rental before heading toward the hotel lobby. Teddy tugged Jim along who gathered his bearings and followed his wayward lovers.

Checking in was a bit of a hassle mainly because of the attention Spock and Jim gathered to themselves. After all they were rather famous not only because of their stations, but also because of their involvement in saving the Earth. It was still aggravating though especially when it kept the girl working at the front desk from doing her job properly. She was torn between star struck and lustful trying to flirt with both Captain and Commander. Harry did not appreciate this, not in the least! And he was five seconds away from hexing the girl with boils and snake hair.

"Your room is 3 on the top floor, the presidential suite. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Kirk?" the girl questioned fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a coy fashion. Jim ignored her flirting smiling as he chirped, "Nope! We're good! Come on guys!"

Plucking up Teddy and carrying him on his back, Jim led the way to the elevator while Spock and Harry followed behind. It only took a few minutes total to wait and then ride the elevator up before they reached their room. Opening one of the double doors they stepped into the entrance way which had a closet for coats to the right and one bathroom to the left. Leading off of that was the living room and dining room area. Off the dining room was one of the bedrooms while the second bedroom was right off the living room and luckily had its own bathroom.

"Wow!" Teddy shouted, "It's huge!"

"Yup, only the best for you kiddo," Jim laughed. Without another word Teddy rushed off to the bedroom near the dining room immediately claiming it as his own, the couple able to see him bouncing on the large bed. Harry smiled fondly before walking toward the grand windows that lined the entire length of the living/dining space staring out at the view. It was breath taking especially with the hotel being so close to the water and the sun was setting which brought more beauty to the picture perfect scenery.

Squashing the urge to jump when arms wrapped around him from behind, Harry sighed as Jim rested his chin on his shoulder questioning, "Did your captain deliver?"

"Yes, you picked out a great place Jim," Harry chuckled watching through his reflection in the window as Spock joined them having returned from placing their luggage in their room. Jim focused his attention on the Vulcan asking, "So what do you think Spock? Did I do good?"

"Yes Jim, it is a pleasing view," Spock replied, seemingly more relaxed as they took in the ocean waves and the sunset. This is what they needed, just some time away from their work and from the emotional strain of their lives. Here they could just unwind, enjoy their time together and let their responsibilities flutter away for a while; no worries or cares. Just them, Teddy, the beach and the quiet, that was all they needed right now. And all three could agree that this was a vacation long overdue.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**REMINDER! THREE DAYS UNTIL THE DEADLINE FOR MY FANVID CONTEST! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T ENTERED YET, YOU HAVE UNTIL NOVEMBER 1ST!**


	66. Beach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_66. Beach_**

The next day started out bright and early thanks to Teddy who was practically bouncing around in excitement jolting his parental figures awake. Harry mentally made a note to place wards on the door next time if only to prevent his son from barging in shouting at the top of his lungs and twitching like a druggie in rehab. But he supposed he couldn't blame Teddy, they were going to spend the day at the beach after all and since he was young, he loved any sort of body of water. The little guy couldn't keep his enthusiasm contained to save his life.

So after changing, packing the essentials and eating breakfast they headed out. All the while Teddy was fidgeting in the back seat of the rental, gazing eagerly out the window. His eyes seemed to grow wider the closer they got to the beach much to the amusement of Jim who was occupying the back seat as well. And it didn't help that the blond had cackled like an idiot when they parked and Teddy in his haste to get out, forgot to unbuckle himself which led to being forcibly yanked back into the car like a dog on a leash.

"Teddy, bloody hell calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Harry protested as he moved to unbuckle his son while Jim and Spock worked to retrieve their belongings.

"But it's the beach dad!" Teddy exclaimed his green eyes wide with excitement while the breeze ruffled his blond hair. Since returning to Earth, Teddy had immediately morphed his features to take after his guardians; Jim's hair, Harry's eyes and Spock's ears. He made quite a sight and turned a few heads, but it filled the threesome with a sense of pride and parental affection. After all, it wasn't often Teddy was allowed to alter his features in public settings. It was usually in the privacy of their quarters since to change even the slightest thing would bring suspicion upon them as all the crew knew what Teddy looked like.

"I know that, but you still need to be careful. If you hurt yourself, then you won't get to play in the water now will you?"

"Harry is correct. You must be more cautious," Spock advised as he paused next to them carrying an umbrella and a sack of supplies including sun screen and changes of clothing. He was dressed in dark blue swim trunks and a black muscle shirt which appealed to his pale skin tone. Jim stood next to the Vulcan, carrying a cooler as well as another sack with their towels and a few other things. He wore red swim trunks with bold white stripes along his hips as well as a light gray muscle shirt.

Harry resisted the urge to drool and glanced away, a light flush upon his cheeks suddenly a bit self conscious. He was wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks that Jim had picked out for him as well as a simple white shirt. While he was toned from daily exercises and physical training, Harry wasn't as sleek or muscled as his lovers were. They were both handsome and would have no problem gaining attention from those around them which made the wizard a bit wary and possessive.

"Alright, enough standing around here. Let's find a spot so we can have fun and I can see Harry wet," Jim commented leering at the smaller male. Harry gave him fierce glare his hands placed over Teddy's ears while Spock merely raised an eyebrow, torn between disapproval and perhaps intrigue.

"_Come on Spock! You can't deny that you want to see Harry in nothing but his swim trunks_," Jim teased through their bond.

"_Desist your thoughts T'hy'la. We must begin our search for a suitable spot_," Spock warned although it couldn't be denied that there was the slightest hue of green on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"_Awww! No fun!_" But Jim was grinning as his Vulcan lover's blush. Harry glanced between the pair before sighing and shaking his head. Something told him it was just best he not touch that can of worms lest he hex one or both of them.

Finding a spot wasn't as easy as Harry had hoped considering both Jim and Teddy seemed rather picky as to where they should set themselves up. Thankfully a space was finally chosen; it was near some food and beverage stands, there wasn't too thick of a crowd lingering around and it was still a respectable distance near the water. So while Spock and Jim began to set up, Harry had retrieved some water proof sun block from one of the sacks and carefully placed it on his son.

No use in letting Teddy get sun burned and make the rest of his trip miserable. Harry was honestly surprised his son remained still long enough to apply the cream, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. When the wizard was done, he sent him on his way ordering him to stay in sight. So sue him, he was protective and paranoid. Moody's voice was screaming at the back of his head, constant vigilance!

"Hey babe, can you put some of that sun block on me too please?" Jim called out as he began to remove his muscle shirt. Blushing, Harry nodded and walked over dexterously arranging himself behind the blond who was sitting on his beach towel. Skillfully applied the cool cream to Jim's back and worked it into his skin making sure he was thorough. Even if it would have been funny to see Jim as red as a cooked lobster, sun burn was never fun and Harry wouldn't wish it on anyone least of all his blond companion.

"And done," Harry stated. Jim turned around grinning as he chirped, "Thanks!"

Harry squeaked at the sudden kiss he was given and blinked watching as Jim stood stretching a bit before rushing toward Teddy who lingered waist deep in water. With a war cry he scooped the young boy up and spun him around drawing laughter out of him. Smiling gently, Harry sought out Spock who had finished setting up his own towel and was folding his shirt neatly to be placed away. Holding up the tube in his hand, the young doctor questioned, "Shall I put some on you as well? I promise I'll try to not let my thoughts or emotions overwhelm you."

"Your offer will be greatly welcomed and your concern is appreciated, but not feasible. My shields will prevent any discomfort," Spock replied.

Nodding, Harry moved over and repeated the process mainly working on Spock's back, shoulders and neck while the Vulcan himself took care of his arms, chest and legs. But neither could deny the pleasant and comforting hum of the frail bond between them; emotions and thoughts that weren't overwhelming but were still felt as they lingered. Even his magic was thrumming happily, weaving around the other male as if greeting him. Completing his task, Harry leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Spock's ear, "Wasn't too bad."

"No, your mind is a rather soothing and like Jim, quite compatible with my own. I look forward to the day when we may bond fully and become T'hy'la," Spock stated.

Harry flushed lightly, "Yes… I think that would be nice." And in reality he did. The idea of bonding himself to Jim and Spock brought more happiness to the wizard than he thought he would ever feel. Even though they had been dating for almost eight months, Harry didn't feel rushed. He had known the pair for two years now, more than enough time to get to know them and since the beginning they just clicked; like pieces of the same puzzle. It truly was an encouraging feeling.

The rest of the day proved to be an enjoyable one. Once putting on his own sun screen Harry joined Jim and Teddy in the water while Spock read a book on shore. It wasn't that he didn't wish to participate, but the water had a chill to it and with the Vulcan's lower body temperature, it would have been uncomfortable for him to endure. But after an hour they came back on shore and coaxed Spock into building a sand castle with them.

Whether he would admit it or not, he enjoyed the mathematical and technical work behind building the structure. Teddy and Jim just amused themselves over following Spock's orders and watching him play in the sand while Harry had taken pictures to commemorate the day. Of course the pair had to make the occasional goofy face or give Spock bunny ears when he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't amused, but tolerated it although there were some nice pictures of the pair holding Teddy between them offering smiles/slight upturn of lips/big cheesy grins.

At one point Jim had playfully tackled Harry and Teddy made off with the camera, taking pictures of his parents; Jim tickling Harry while the wizard laughed while trying to get away and was eventually saved by Spock who held him protectively. There were a few more pictures of the threesome smiling, Jim kissing Harry, Harry exchanging Vulcan and human kisses with Spock, Spock and Jim sharing affection. And then there was one picture that a passing couple had offered to take of all four of them kneeling behind the finished sand castle; Harry's arms around Teddy who sat in front of him while Spock and Jim held them both on either side. It was by far their favorite.

When lunch came around they dug into the cooler for drinks and sandwiches. It wasn't surprising that Jim and Teddy had both engulfed their meals, needing the energy to burn for later. Spock and Harry ate at a more sedate pace, but it wasn't too much of a bother although Jim decided to spoil Teddy a bit by purchasing some ice cream from a nearby stand.

"Oh yes, like he needs more energy," Harry commented shaking his head. But he was ignored in favor of devouring sugary goodness.

Once lunch was over and cleaned up, Teddy expressed his interest in gathering seashells. Deciding it was a good idea, they wandered along the shore but remained near their possessions in order to keep an eye on them. Spock seemed to enjoy examining and collecting the various types of shells, admiring the colors and textures of them. Teddy enthusiastically led the way pointing out various shells and even a few sea creatures they came across, mostly small crabs. And of course the Vulcan would begin to rattle on information about what the young boy saw, much to Jim and Harry's amusement. Their lover was a walking, talking computer but they loved him for it anyway.

"Hey dad! Can I have a crab?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide and begging as he held a tiny crab in his hands.

"Sorry cub, but we can't keep a live crab on a star ship," Harry replied shaking his head. Spock nodded in agreement, "It would not be advisable as the environment would be unsuitable for the crustacean."

Teddy seemed to droop a bit and Jim quickly ruffled his hair, "Your dad and Spock are right. Besides, I'm sure the crab would miss his family and friends. He'd be happier here with them than stuck in a little tank on a star ship."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Teddy murmured appearing a bit more thoughtful. But it worked as he let the creature go and they continued on their way. Yet the haul of colorful shells seemed to appease Teddy and Spock even found a sand dollar for him which just made his day better. He hugged the Vulcan around the waist crying happily, "Thank you Father! It's the best ever!"

Neither Harry nor Jim could help but notice the way Spock seemed to glow under the praise or the hint of a smile on his lips. Often while they were on shift or around others, Spock rarely showed what he was thinking or feeling as he was taught by his people. Therefore whenever he displayed more open emotions in the privacy of the company of their small family, it was gratifying to witness. It made the gestures more intimate, personal and therefore more meaningful. These moments were precious and would be remembered for however long memory allowed.

The hours trickled by as the day began to end. They had dinner at a small shack on the shore, the food well prepared and fresh. Then there was more walking and even fireworks brought by another family which Teddy enjoyed, running around with a sparkler in hand as he chased after the other children. Harry had giggled behind his hand when he realized that his son was waving the sparkler like a wand, the movements precisely how he taught him. The family that brought the fireworks, the Martins, invited them to sit around a bond fire where they roasted marsh mellows and told stories. Spock found this particular ritual intriguing even though he had refused to consume the marsh mellows. But it was fine, Jim ate enough for the both of them.

By eleven, they had finally made it back to the hotel Spock carrying an exhausted Teddy as they stepped into their suite. Gentle coaxing from the Vulcan had the young boy bathing sluggishly before changing and climbing into bed. Jim ruffled his damp hair, Spock murmured a quiet good night while Harry kissed his son's forehead with a promise that he would add the pictures to his photo album as soon as they returned to the Enterprise. Not a moment later Teddy was sound asleep, drained from his day of endless fun. The threesome followed their child's example as they bathed, changed and curled up into bed; Harry cradled in the middle with Spock and Jim on either side. And they too fell under the allure of Morpheus with not even a dream in their heads; only peace and silence.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**REMINDER! THREE DAYS UNTIL THE DEADLINE FOR MY FANVID CONTEST! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T ENTERED YET, YOU HAVE UNTIL NOVEMBER 1ST!**


	67. Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**67. Date**_

Harry shifted nervously as he observed his lovers' reactions. Both seemed stunned into silence and it embarrassed him honestly which caused him to fidget. He didn't think he looked that great, just a casual pair of dark slacks along with a deep blue button up shirt. Jim had explained that they had were going to a nice, but low profile place in order to avoid crowds and nosy patrons. So there was no need to dress up fancy in an uncomfortable suit, but apparently he still felt he overdressed if their reactions were anything to go by.

"Is it too much?" he questioned.

Jim shook his head quickly, "You look stunning Harry. I mean you always do, but more so now with the way you're dressed."

"Affirmative, you are aesthetically pleasing. Or perhaps as humans would say, you are "breath taking" Harry," Spock assured unable to draw his eyes away. Discomfited and a bit flattered, Harry cleared his throat, "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, you're right. Now remember Teddy, no wild parties while we're gone but if you do decide to have one just remember to clean up the evidence before we get back," Jim ordered playfully. Harry sighed while Spock was not impressed, his eyebrow giving the slightest twitch. Teddy didn't seem bothered merely smiling, "Okay Papa!"

"That's my boy!" He ruffled Teddy's currently white and purple hair before turning to his lovers, leading them out the door. When they got to the car, Harry expressed his displeasure, "Sometimes I can't believe you. You're a horrible role model."

Jim pouted, "I was just joking Harry. Teddy's a smart kid, he knows what's right and what's wrong. He had you to raise him right? He's got a good head on his shoulders."

"While I do not encourage Jim's less than appropriate behavior around Teddy, he is correct in his observations. Teddy is an intelligent child who holds firm understanding in what actions are proper and improper," Spock broke in. Harry nibbled on his lip wondering if maybe he was just being silly and perhaps overprotective. He knew that Jim had been joking and that Teddy was sharp enough to not take what the blond said seriously. He could only conclude that his anxiety toward their date was riling him up. It had been quite a while since Harry had even gone on a date, let alone with someone that he was truly serious about. So it was understandable that he was a bit nervous.

"You're right, I'm sorry Jim," Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This is about us having a nice night out relaxing and spending time together."

"Indeed."

Harry nodded but said nothing more on the matter opting to gaze out the window. It wasn't long before they arrived at the restaurant, a modest place from the looks of it. It was casual inside with some music playing in the background and while it was a tad bit noisy it wasn't overwhelming, the crowd being of a moderate size. The three barely waited a few moments before they were escorted and seated in a private area away from the more rowdy customers. The menu provided had an array of dishes from various cultures located on Earth as well as space.

"There's a lot to choose from," Harry stated having a difficult time deciding what to order. Spock seemed content with his decision as he set aside his menu while Jim idly flipped through his own. A waiter arrived explaining a few of the specials, the soup of the day and suggesting a variety of alcoholic drinks. When they requested a few more minutes, the waiter left to retrieve their drinks; water for Spock, Long Island Ice Tea for Jim and a glass of white wine for Harry.

Jim raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Never took you for much of a wine person."

"Well I don't want a soda, want something more than water but I'm not looking to smashed either so wine it was," Harry explained. Jim chuckled, "But you're British! I would have thought you would have gotten tea or something."

"Ice tea is not tea in my book," Harry huffed, "It's a crime against nature to add ice of all things to tea and I don't care how stereotypical you think that is!"

Jim laughed finding it cute how Harry's cheeks seemed to puff out slightly when he ranted and how his accent became more prominent. Usually you could tell Harry was British by his speech and mannerisms, but when he became more volatile it was more obvious which made him endearing in the blonde's eyes. But his time of admiring one of his lovers came to an end when the waiter returned with their drinks and their orders were placed.

"I hope Teddy's okay," Harry mused thoughtfully unable to contain his worry.

"Teddy is a intelligent child for his age group and has most likely found a means to keep himself occupied," Spock reassured. Jim nodded in agreement, "Yeah he's probably watching TV or he could be reading one of the magical books he brought with him. He'll be fine Harry, don't worry so much."

Said wizard sighed, "You're right, I know he's fine but I can't help worrying over him. He's still young and I don't like thinking about what could happen to him. I've just been paranoid since… well since my past."

A heavy silence settled upon them at the mention of Harry's past and the young doctor resisted the urge to smack his head on the table. He hadn't meant to bring it up, it just came out and now he felt guilty. It was suppose to be a special evening for them and he had to speak about the one subject that could ruin any mood. Sometimes Harry wondered if his mouth was connected to his brain or if he was born without a filter. Since it seemed like he tended to say whatever was on his mind without thinking about the consequences.

Harry was taken back when Jim suddenly leaned over and nipped at his neck before pulling away smiling as if nothing happened. Flushing and reaching up to place a hand over the attacked area, he questioned, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"My playful marking of you," Jim replied cockily. Scandalized and flabbergasted, Harry gapped openly at the blond before squeaking when he felt more teeth violate the other side of his neck. And it was stunning to realize that Spock seemed to have been the culprit as he calmly sat back, his features impassive as always. Yet his eyes seemed to be burning as they gazed darkly at Harry, liquid chocolate filled with playfulness and a hint of lust. The young doctor was sure he was inventing a new shade of red since he face felt so harm.

"You're both out of your bleeding minds!" Harry hissed. Jim shrugged smiling, "Got you out of your funk right? You were starting to look like you killed a really cute puppy or something so I decided to do something about it. Spock acted on his own which was amusing and incredibly sexy."

"You both are going to be the death of me one of these days," Harry muttered embarrassed wondering if anyone had seen. He discreetly glanced around a bit relieved when he realized they weren't being gawked at, at least not at the moment. Yet he would never admit that the stunt had certainly lightened the mood and dispersed the dark clouds that had been hanging over them seconds before. So he couldn't be too mad at them, rather he was grateful.

From there conversation became casual and comfortable as they spoke of various topics ranging from the Enterprise to plans for the rest of their vacation. Jim suggested finding out information from the front desk to see what sort of attractions they had; aquariums, zoos, museums, fairs or any other activities a kid could enjoy. They were interrupted only a few times by the waiter who brought them their food or refreshed their drinks and by Scotty. The engineer had sent Jim an email on his phone to inform him of the progress of the ship and ensuring that he would provide the captain with regular updates.

"I swear that man loves the Enterprise as much as you do if not more," Harry sighed.

"Well she is our Lady. We have to take good care of her."

"Still it's rather disturbingly obsessive of you both." Jim merely grinned cheekily.

Once dinner was done and the bill was split between them at Harry's insistence, they left but didn't walk to their car right away. Rather they decided to explore the small shops nearby since it wasn't too late in the evening. The street they walked along was fairly busy but not overcrowded as various people from all walks of life made their way along, stepping in and out of stores either admiring or purchasing the goods in the windows.

Harry smiled his features relaxed as he took in the bustle around them, pausing occasionally to inspect something that caught his eye. His arm was linked with Spock's while the Vulcan occupied his other hand with holding Jim's. They kept him pressed close between them in order to play buffer to the crowd around them, not wanting someone to accidentally brush against Spock and cause him discomfort. And while he didn't voice it, it was obvious to Jim and Harry that their lover appreciated sentiment.

"It's nice out tonight," Jim commented as they turned away from another window display. Spock nodded, "Yes it is pleasing."

"Perfect weather, not too cold and not too warm. Just comfortable," Harry sighed, content with their walk and the ease that hung around them. Despite his misgivings and nerves, he had to admit that this had turned out to be a nice date. It wasn't fancy by any means, but Harry didn't mind. He was never one for anything to extravagant anyway and preferred more well thought out gifts. Leaning against Spock's shoulder, he softly inhaled the Vulcan's scent; something dry, spicy and earthy. It was pleasant and soothing further adding to his relaxed stated.

"You are pleased," Spock observed as they came to stop in front of a quaint little book store. The people inside didn't spare them a glance, too indulged in their books or conversations to pay them much mind. Harry hummed smiling slightly, but said nothing. Jim shifted so that he could see the youngest male, grinning lightly in a pleased fashion. Leaning closer the blond placed as kiss on Harry's forehead questioning, "Are you happy?"

"Mmmm, I am. Thank you for taking me out. I've had a rather lovely time," Harry replied honestly conveying his gratitude.

"It is illogical to thank us, but never the less we are pleased that you are satisfied with the results of our outing."

Jim rolled his eyes lightheartedly while Harry chuckled quietly before leaning up to give Spock a kiss as well. It had been a lovely night, much more than any of them anticipated and it was something they could treasure for years to come. But for now they were content to bask in the moment and indulge in the time that was given to them.

* * *

And finally! It took sixty-seven chapters, but these guys finally went on a real date that didn't consist of having lunch together in their room or something like that! Yay! Though I'd celebrate today cause I got a new tattoo and cause I actually have a good lead on Look to the Stars. So yay updates! But now I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. Review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**PS! My fanvid contest is cancelled! See my updates in my profile for details!**


	68. Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**68. Park**_

"Yahoo!" Teddy squealed as he rushed ahead his arms held out at his sides like he was flying. Behind him Harry, Spock and Jim trailed a few feet conveying various levels of amusement realizing that they had made a good decision. When they had been discussing what to do for the day, one of the hotel workers had made the suggestion of taking Teddy to the local park a few blocks away; he explained that there was plenty to do and see. And that's why they found themselves strolling along after the exuberant nine year old.

"Teddy! Be careful!" Harry called to his son keeping an eye on the head of blond locks. Jim held his smaller lover loosely around his waist smiling at Teddy's excitement and innocence. When he acted mature, sometimes they forgot that the boy was still a young child unless he did childish things such as now.

"Can't blame him, he doesn't get to do much on the Enterprise besides study and pester either the Bridge crew or Sick Bay," Jim snickered.

"Indeed, it is expected that a child of Teddy's age group would find enjoyment in outdoor activities where he may be provided freedoms that he would not gain on a star ship," Spock commented his hand tenderly cradling Harry's. The wizard sighed knowing it was often difficult for his son to live on the Enterprise. There were no other children on board for him to play with and the adults he enjoyed spending time with were often busy with their duties. Having grown up himself without any friends when he was young, Harry could understand his son's loneliness which was why he tried to spend whatever time he could with him.

"Look we got a monkey for a kid," Jim remarked chuckling as he watched Teddy climb the monkey bars at a nearby play ground along with several other kids.

"He's always liked to climb. It was the next thing he learned after he started to crawl," Harry mentioned as they found a bench nearby to sit at. Around them other parents were doing the same thing, talking among themselves or interacting with other parents. But even as they spoke with those around them, it didn't take long for them to notice rather familiar faces of the Enterprise's captain and commander. After all, it wasn't every day you saw a celebrity in the flesh.

Jim groaned as he stretched out a bit, still holding Harry as he moved his arm from his waist to his shoulders, his fingers brushing at Spock's neck. The Vulcan copied his captain's position (although with less slouching) observing as Teddy pushed himself down a slide followed by a red haired little girl with pigtails and a brown haired boy. They giggled as they chased each other before another girl joined them, shyly requesting to participate in their game while sneaking glances at Teddy's Vulcanized ears, obviously curious.

"Uh oh, Harry our little Teddy is already a ladies' man," Jim joked noticing the girl's reaction toward their son.

"It's the ears, no one can resist them right Spock?" Harry smiled. Spock raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip curling slightly to express his amusement, "Perhaps. Humans seem to have an unhealthy and illogical fascination with Vulcan ears."

"They're sexy," Jim commented. Spock did not comment.

They remained at the playground for nearly two hours dividing their time between watching Teddy and talking with each other. There was even the rare conversation with some parents that were brave enough to approach them. But as it drew closer to lunch, the louder Jim and Harry's stomachs growled and they joked that they could hear Teddy's stomach from across the playground as well. Spock had pointed out that it was impossible to hear another person's stomach noise over a great distance of space. Harry explained that it was a joke while Jim got up to fetch Teddy.

They had lunch in a nice little restaurant just outside the park, listening to Teddy chatter about his new friends and what they did. Although he mentioned that Molly, the girl who had been staring at his ears, acted weird and kept blushing around him and he didn't know why. Jim just ruffled his hair and explained that he would understand when he was older which made him pout exclaiming that he was a big boy.

Harry chuckled finding his son cute in his innocence, but he wasn't looking forward to the day when Teddy would begin to notice girls in a new light and bring up the conversation of where babies came from and what sex was. Just thinking about it made him cringe and he wondered if he should force Spock to explain when it happened. He didn't care that it might make the Vulcan uncomfortable, no way was Harry allowing Jim to give Teddy the talk and really it was every man for himself.

When lunch was over they headed back to the park although they made their way down a different path than the one they took this morning. They found a pond with an island in the middle that was obviously a bird sanctuary considering the amount of ducks, swans and other fowl that lingered around it. There were even a few vending machines that provided food to feed the ducks for a certain amount of credits. Teddy had practically clung to his parents' legs and begged to feed them.

A palm full of duck food later and Teddy was having the time of his life while they watched although Jim was eyeing the swans cautiously. Spock pointed this out questioning as to why the captain would be wary of them. Jim snorted, "Don't let their pretty looks fool you! They're evil!"

"In what way are they "evil"?" Spock inquired.

"They just are! They give you this evil stare, gazing you unnervingly with their beady dark eyes not to mention they chase after you! You could be walking along just enjoying a stroll and a swan comes out of nowhere trying to attack you! They're mean bastards!" Jim exclaimed.

"You are illogical Jim."

Harry shook his head as Jim continued to argue with Spock while he kept an eye on Teddy making sure he wasn't overrun by ducks. A part of him couldn't help but feel nostalgic while watching the birds, remembering Hedwig and missing her dearly. She had been his very first friend and gift, someone he relied and depended on. She may have been an owl, but she was still a good companion and he had cherished her because she had always been there for him. Even when it felt like the world was against him, he always had Hedwig.

"I wonder how she would have reacted to Jim and Spock," he wondered, "Although I'm sure she wouldn't have been happy with me being in space and always far away."

"That was fun!" Teddy chirped as he walked back over, a bounce in his step. Harry smiled as he ruffled his son's hair, "Glad you thought so. Shall we keep walking?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Teddy questioned in a hopeful tone, wide green eyes begging.

"We'll see." Taking his hand, Harry began to make his way down the path they had been on before their detour, sensing Spock and Jim falling into step with him. It was welcoming how easily Harry and Teddy seemed to adapt to having the captain and commander in their lives. When they were together they felt like a family, like a part that had been missing was finally slipped into place. And it was a wonderful feeling, one that they hoped would last.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	69. Movies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**69. Movies**_

"Jim, I believe it's imperative that you join us before Harry makes the decision to start the movie without your involvement," Spock warned from his spot on the couch. Said wizard was curled against him fidgeting as he held the remote to the TV in his hand glancing between the time and the play button. Teddy sat next to his dad obviously just as impatient from his constant bouncing.

"Alright already! I'm coming!" Jim huffed walking over with a large bowl of popcorn, "You guys are so pushy."

"Well we wouldn't have to be if a certain captain didn't take his bloody time getting snacks," Harry grumbled.

"Hey, you can never rush perfectly cooked popcorn! It's just not done!"

"Just sit down," Harry ordered as he pressed play starting the movie they had purchased through the television. Chewing on some popcorn Jim questioned, "So what movie are we watching again?"

"How to Train your Dragon!" Teddy chirped excitedly.

"Wow that's a pretty old movie. Didn't it come out in like 2010 or something?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno, we weren't around that time remember? Either way, it's a good movie and really cute."

Jim grinned, "Didn't think you'd be the type to watch kid movies Harry."

"Well I have a kid so of course I watch them and this is different. It's actually a pretty good movie. Sure it has a somewhat cliché plot, but it just seems to have… more heart to it," Harry explained stealing some popcorn. Spock quirked an eyebrow, "It is impossible for a movie to have a "heart" as you say."

"It's just an expression Spock. What I mean is that this movie has more… substance I suppose, something that makes it stand out and is more appealing than other movies." Spock nodded in understanding before they quieted as Hiccup began his introduction of his home. Nothing else was said as they remained in their seats, enraptured by the movie till the end. Around them empty cups and a bowl lay abandoned as the credits rolled, Jim yawning and stretching.

"Okay I have to admit, it was kinda cool."

"I found some of the characters quite… illogical, but the various dragon species created were rather fascinating," Spock stated. Jim snickered, "Of course you would think that."

"I wish dragons had really been like that when I came face to face with them… although probably the closest was that one that could set itself on fire and that giant one at the end," Harry remarked.

"Papa, can I have a night fury?" Teddy questioned.

"Sure kiddo! Hell I want one of those bad boys!"

"Teddy, you realize night furies aren't real right?" Harry asked. Teddy pouted, "But there are dragons! Just like all the spell books say."

"I know, but they're extinct now," Harry stroked his hair, "I'm sorry. Believe me I wish they were around cause then we'd take Spock and Jim to see them right?"

"I would not object to studying creatures that were thought to be mere myth. It would be quiet intriguing, but as you regretfully stated they are no longer a counted species."

"Yeah that sucks. I think it would have been cool to see one up close," Jim sighed. Harry shook his head, "Just not too close or else they're liable to bite your head off. Need I remind you of my fourth year?"

Jim winced, "Yeah that's right."

"But then again, it thought I was stealing it's real egg so I suppose I can't blame it. Never understood why the wizards felt it was right to treat those dragons that way. Seemed inhuman," Harry mumbled before glancing at the time realizing how late it was. Standing and stretching, he sighed, "Alright cub, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Teddy protested, stifling a yawn. Shaking his head, he easily plucked up his son without much effort carrying him to his room listening as Spock and Jim debated on what else to watch. Folding back the covers, he tenderly tucked in his cub and smoothed out his hair before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. His lovers could wait a moment or two. Right now he just wanted to watch his son and so he hummed, soothing his child into a deep sleep where he would dream about dragons and a world that was no longer theirs.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	70. Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, **LEMON!**, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_70. Bonding_**

At first it started out as cuddling and light kisses, never anything too passionate as to avoid causing Harry discomfort. It was a ritual they developed over the course of their relationship that their nights usually ended on a relaxing note where they curled up together in bed. But after several minutes it became obvious that this night was different from the others, there was something more to it. Their soft touches and chaste kissing became heavier petting. Curious hands which normally remained still in one place began to explore new expanses of skin that had been previously untouched by either Spock or Jim.

Harry shivered and blushed, but didn't raise any objections to stop them although he was embarrassed that he was behaving like a virgin bride on her wedding night. But it had been years since his last serious physical relationship so he supposed it was understandable. And it certainly was a tad frightening to give such an intimate part of himself away again knowing that nothing was really guaranteed in life. Yet there was a thrill to it as well. It was as if that part of himself that he kept locked up was finally getting the chance to breathe.

So despite his nerves and hesitance, Harry trusted his lovers and knew they would take care of him. And they did. Every touch was gentle and the pace was slow; it wasn't about them, but about Harry. They toyed with him, built up slowly with foreplay that left their wizard blushing and squirming in arousal. They kissed every inch of him, discovering he was extra sensitive around his neck, nipples and inner thighs; that he was ticklish along his sides and stomach. They realized that he loved kissing and enjoyed being held; that he mewed when they nibbled on his neck and practically whined when they played with his nipples.

Harry melted when they whispered in his ear, stroked along his back and arms to relax him. He sighed and shuddered as he kissed Jim, the blonde cradling him close while Spock properly stretched and prepared his entrance. Again there was no rush, only soft assurance and delicate handling but it seemed to do the trick as Harry squirmed and panted heavily rocking against Jim.

"You're so beautiful babe," Jim whispered when he was carefully placed between Harry's spread legs, the head of his penis pressed against his entrance. The young doctor clung to his captain when he was breeched and filled, gasping softly and quivering in discomfort, trying to force himself to relax. Then there was a hand stroking Harry's hair reminding him that Spock was there as well, watching them which made the situation all the more arousing.

It had been a long time since Harry felt loved, felt cherished as he did that night. The air in the room was humid and thick with emotion that left them breathless. The experience was pleasurable and drawn out as Jim partook of the wizard's body, leaving him wanton and unable to tell up from down. It was even difficult to tell when Jim pulled out of him and Spock took his place sliding in easily with the mix of lubricant and semen. But Harry couldn't honestly find the will to care, it felt good and he wanted more, craved it.

Here with these men whom he opened himself to, he was safe and loved and cherished above all else. So he drowned in the pleasure, gave into their lust and shared his own in return through his moans, his begs and his need to touch them. And they touched him as well, hands and fingers stroking over his warm skin before they ended at his temples.

"Do you wish this?" Spock questioned hesitant.

"Yes."

"We will not force you if you are not prepared."

"I know you won't."

"If only you are sure… do you wish truthfully for this?"

"Yes… I love you both. I want it… please."

"Very well."

Then there was another presence in his mind followed by another but they did not feel threatening. One was bright and warm like the sun, vibrant with fire while the other was dark and churning like the sea; vast like space but not dangerous. There were trickles of positive sensations; _love/adoration/lust/want/pleasure/need/companionship/friendship/whole/connected/weneedyou/please/please/weloveyou/needyou_. Harry gasped and arched shuddering as he found release, golden threads lighting up in his mind as they wove around him; warm and secure and reassuring. When he passed out, all he thought was that he was finally safe.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	71. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**71. Aftermath**_

"So we're… married?" Harry questioned propped up against the headboard his lovers on either side of him. The faint rays of the early dawn were breaking through the blinds and creeping along the foot of their bed.

"It is bond shared between life mates, but our bond with you is fainter than the bond shared between Jim and myself. It does not mean it is less significant nor does it reflect our hesitance, but rather it is not as permanent as the one I share with Jim. It gives you the freedom to break it if you wish to in the near future without consequence," Spock explained.

"Think of it as engagement," Jim added, "Spock and I wanted to become bond mates with you, but didn't want to force you into anything you might come to regret later on. So this was our solution. We're still bonded with you, but you also get the right to call it off if you feel it won't work out."

"It's a lot to take in," Harry murmured. Jim placed a kiss on his bare shoulder, "I know. But you'll get used to it and it's not so bad. It's kind of fun to bug Spock through the bond."

Spock did not appear amused even as Jim snickered. Harry smiled gently before appearing thoughtful, "I… honestly wouldn't mind marriage someday so this bond really doesn't bother me. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you both… but I'm grateful you gave me the option. Just because I would like to get married doesn't mean I want to any time soon. Maybe in a few years, but for now I'm happy with where we are."

"That's good to hear. To be honest, Spock and I haven't even had a formal bonding ceremony yet. We are connected physically, mentally and emotionally like T'hy'la, but we still haven't actually sought permission from the Vulcan Council to marry. Hell we haven't even told Star Fleet yet! But whenever you're ready, that's when we'll deal with all the formal crap," Jim explained.

"That's fine… as long as I don't have to wear a dress," Harry yawned.

"Aww! I think you'd look hot in a dress," Jim teased.

Harry blushed brightly before smacking his blond lover across the head huffing, "You bloody pervert!"

Jim pouted rubbing his skull, "Spock! Harry's being mean to me."

"You deserve it you prat!"

"You both shall cease your quarrel or I shall be forced to implement punishment," Spock stated. Both humans glanced at the half Vulcan blinking in surprise before they shivered at the firm, dark tone that reminded them of melted chocolate. Despite his words, there were promises laced and hidden in his sentence. Jim licked his lips, "Dammit Spock, I hate it when you do that. It's not fair that you can turn me on when you use that tone."

"I agree, that is in no way fair," Harry muttered squirming a bit. Spock quirked an eyebrow yet he was unable to suppress the devious gleam in his eyes that held many promises. Without much effort he pulled them both closer purring, "Perhaps if you are disciplined properly, there would be no need for use of exploitation of your weaknesses."

"Is that a promise?" Jim leered grinning.

"Indeed."

"Blood hell, what have I gotten myself into?" Harry barely had time to place locking charms and sound proofing spells before he became indisposed. The sex was great, the awkward questions from Teddy afterward weren't as enjoyable. It was an embarrassment they hoped to avoid again for a long time, but knowing their luck they didn't count on it.

* * *

I have too much fun with their relationship, especially now with the sex. Anyway, review please! Thanks!

_**~Seth**_


	72. Dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling. Also don't own the song Witchcraft by Frank Sanatra, but it's a good song. I love Frank! He's got a voice that makes you melt, old Blue Eyes

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_72. Dance_**

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly, come hither stare_

_That strips my conscious bare_

_It's witchcraft_

Harry blushed in mortification before burying his face into Jim's chest. The blond held him close, arms wrapped loosely around the smaller male's waist as he guided him through an easy dance. From the couch Teddy giggled behind his hands while Spock merely observed his bond mates feeling their emotions. He allowed his own amusement and fondness to trickle through, admiring the beauties he allowed into his life. In the background, Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft" played Jim having personally picked the song just for their wizard.

_And I've got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do?_

_Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_And although I know it's strictly taboo_

"_You're a bloody jerk! Do I look like a woman to you?_" Harry grumbled through their mental link although there was no real heat behind his words. If anything, he was embarrassed and touched by the blonde's actions. Despite the fact that Harry wasn't the most graceful or coordinated dancer, Jim took it in literal stride and just guided him around smiling at him as if he was the most important thing in the world. After all, it was their last night in the hotel and by tomorrow they would be heading back to San Francisco to spend the rest of shore leave at Harry's condo.

"_Come on, you love it_," Jim teased, "_Plus you're just too cute when you're embarrassed. Makes me want to do naughty things to you._"

"_Perverted prat!_"

"_Jim, cease flustering Harry_," Spock ordered.

"And this is why Spock is my favorite," Harry smirked, trying to hold in a snicker when he felt Spock practically preen under the attention of his dark T'hy'la. Jim pouted, "Hey! That's not fair! Don't you love me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course I love you. I wouldn't have bonded with you if I didn't."

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one that I wouldn't switch_

_Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

"Come on Spock! Dance with Harry!" Jim attempted to coax the Vulcan as he twirled Harry who squeaked and chuckled, enjoying himself as he began to relax. Spock raised a fine eyebrow, a gleam in his eye that gave away his contemplation. After a moment, he stood and carefully made his way over to the pair while Teddy just watched, swaying to the music on the couch a grin on his face.

Smiling Jim twirled Harry once more before passing him off to Spock, who automatically placed his hands on the smaller male's waist. Remembering how Jim was leading, Spock fell into step never missing a beat while Harry smiled up at him, arms resting loosely on his shoulders as they swayed together. Jim easily plopped down onto the couch barely disturbing Teddy before he began to sing with the song, smiling easily his posture relaxed.

_Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft_

_And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one that I wouldn't switch_

_Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

They slowed then stopped when the song did. The pair stepped away and bowed to each other while Teddy and Jim clapped from the couch. Amused, Harry shook his head before smiling at Spock, "Thank you for the dance."

"You are welcome. I believe it is only logical that I thank you as well for being a gracious partner," Spock replied. Harry snorted, "I just followed you. I'm rubbish when it comes to dancing, don't have the coordination for it. You should have seen me in my fourth year during the Yule Ball."

"I just keep imagining you in those sexy dress robes and wishing I had been there. I would have had you in a dark corner kissing with you within an inch of your life before the ball was over," Jim grinned playfully. Harry blushed while Spock merely shook his head in fond exasperation. Teddy burst into laughter at his dad's expression, "You look like a tomato!"

"Thank you for your insight Teddy. Always appreciate it," Harry muttered sarcastically. The boy gave a cheeky grin, "Glad I could be of service."

"I believe Teddy has been spending far too much time with Jim," Spock commented.

"Nyota was right, he is a bad influence on kids."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm a great father."

"In your own mind," Harry muttered.

"It's okay Papa! I think you're great!" Teddy chirped. Jim hugged the boy close and ruffled his baby blue hair, "Thanks squirt!"

"But dad's cooler!"

Harry burst into laughter while Jim whined and playfully sulked, Spock watching on with barely concealed amusement. Teddy merely smiled innocently glad he was having so much fun with his family. It was the best vacation he ever had and part of him wished it would never end.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	73. Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**73. Return**_

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Jim cheered once they materialized in the transporter room. Teddy sat comfortably on his shoulders beaming at his heightened view point while Spock and Harry stood on either side of their captain. Scotty grinned brightly at them as he greeted, "Welcome back sirs!"

"Good to be back Scotty. How was your visit with Uhura's folks?" Jim questioned as he carefully reached up and plucked his son from his shoulders setting him down.

"It was great! She said they loved me although I dinna know why. I felt like a babbling fool the whole time I was there," Scotty replied slight color gracing his cheeks. Harry chuckled, "I'm sure they were charmed by your wit and sense of humor Scotty. Nyota couldn't have picked a better man."

"Ah, trying to make meh blush laddie," Scotty chuckled, "Most of the senior officers are already on board sir if yeh wanna greet them. I believe the good doctor is currently in sick bay, probably givin' those lads and lasses a hard time."

"Sounds like Bones already," Jim smirked, "Keep up the good work Scotty."

"Aye, thank you sir."

"I believe we should stop by our quarters first to unpack before we perform our rounds and visit with the crew," Spock advised as they stepped into the hall. Jim hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah you're probably right."

They headed down the hall nodding to crew members they passed who were scurrying around or chatting with others exchanging shore leave stories. They managed to squeeze into the lift with a few others who greeted them enthusiastically. Jim immediately began to chat and gossip a bit, being the social butterfly he was. Spock watched on merely listening while Harry and Teddy added their thoughts every now and then. When they reached the level for the senior staff's quarters, they stepped out and followed the familiar pathway until they came upon their room.

"It's kind of nice to be back," Harry commented when the door opened to allow them inside. Teddy nodded in agreement, "Home sweet home!"

Jim smiled ruffling Teddy's hair, "Got that right kiddo, it's home sweet home for us."

"Although, I'm gonna miss the park," Teddy pouted, "And the beach."

"We'll visit them again soon," Harry reassured hugging his son close, "Next time we visit Earth again we'll have another trip. Maybe we'll go east this time, head to Florida."

"That would be pretty cool," Jim concurred as he began to unpack his bag. Spock was neatly refolding their clothes and placing them away although he made a sound of agreement believing the idea has some merit. Teddy grinned widely in exhilaration before flopping back onto his parents' bed, bursting into laughter when Jim began to poke his side and tickle him. Spock and Harry observed fondly as they continued unpacking the warmth of the domestic atmosphere relaxing them. Teddy sighed happily when Jim stopped and held him in his lap stroking his brown hair. The young boy murmured lazily, "But it's good to be home… cause the stars are pretty too and I want to be around them always."

"Me too Teddy, me too," Jim whispered.

* * *

Short, yes I'm sorry. It happens! Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	74. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_74. Friendship_**

Friendship was a concept that Harry greatly valued since he first met Ron and Hermione his first year of Hogwarts. Before that time Harry had never had a friend or someone he could rely on since Dudley tended to beat anyone who tried to be nice to him. After a while kids just stop trying to avoid injury and it left Harry alone. So he never knew what it felt like to have a friend until he went to Hogwarts and gained many friends. And because Harry knew what it was like to be alone, to grow up for ten years without companions that he didn't wish for his son to suffer the same fate.

Harry sometimes felt horrid about his job and about bringing Teddy with him. Yet he didn't have a choice in the matter. He wanted to provide for Teddy so he had worked to get into Star Fleet and fought to gain his place on the Enterprise. Unfortunately working on a star ship wasn't exactly a safe or comfortable environment for a child to grow in which left him with a decision on what to do about his son. He hadn't wanted to abandon Teddy with some stranger to be cared for until his father came back which could have been anywhere from five to ten years.

It wasn't fair to him no matter which was Harry looked at it and it tore him apart sometimes. He would often confess his guilt to McCoy when they shared a few drinks together, as one father to another. The man understood his dilemma and offered his support, but it wasn't until recently during shore leave that he found a solution. It was amazing neither of them had thought about it before.

"I really appreciate this Leonard," Harry chuckled as he sipped on his tea making himself comfortable in his boss' quarters. Said doctor sat across from him nursing a glass of whisky while glancing curiously to his left every five seconds. Teddy sat in front of McCoy's private console chatting animatedly with Joanna on his personal line. They had been introduced to each other the last week of shore leave and had immediately hit it off much to their fathers' happiness. It eased Harry's mind to know that his son had at least one friend now and although they couldn't physically play together, the interaction was still an improvement.

"It's fine. Teddy's a good kid and deserves to have friends. I can tell they'll be lasting friends," McCoy replied waving Harry's thanks away. The wizard nodded, "Yeah, but I still want to thank you. I know how much you look forward to speaking with your daughter and Teddy's hogging her up a bit."

McCoy shrugged, "Like I said, it's fine. Not like I can't talk to her tomorrow or something."

"I know," Harry smiled, "She really loves you."

"And I love her, always will. Nothing I would do for my little girl," McCoy commented as he finished his shot. Harry nodded in understanding knowing he was the same when it came to Teddy. There was nothing short of world domination that he wouldn't do to ensure his son's safety and happiness. Teddy was what kept him together for so long, what gave him hope when he felt he had none, what gave him the strength to keep waking up every morning and working hard to make a better future for the both of them. He would kill for his child, he knew he would.

"Well thanks again Leonard, we both appreciate this."

McCoy snorted lightly glaring at him, "I swear if you thank me one more time I'm gonna stab you with a hypo sedative."

"I thought you only saved those for Jim. Besides, I'm just trying to express my gratitude," Harry laughed finishing his tea. McCoy shook his head, "No need to express anything to me kid. This stuff… it's what friends do. And after you bought me that bottle of fine Romulan ale, I think we're even."

"I know… I'm lucky to have great friends, especially those I can bribe easily with alcohol."

"Damn straight you are!" Harry laughed again while McCoy grinned. Yeah, he was definitely lucky to have his friends.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	75. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**75. Smile**_

While Vulcans did not practice the art of favoring (at least they claimed they didn't) be it foods or even people, Spock could not help but find favor in certain traits when it came to his Th'y'la. That is to say that he didn't love everything about them, but specific qualities appealed to him more even if he would never outwardly admit it.

For Jim, it was the softness of his hair. Spock could run his fingers through golden tresses for hours, content in the texture and length. There were also his eyes, their brilliant coloring and the free emotions that lingered within them. Spock could always tell what his Captain was thinking or feeling by only gazing at his eyes. And finally there was Jim's laughter. It was light, almost weightless in humor and pleasure as it conveyed his delight. The Vulcan was always elated when he heard Jim laugh.

For Harry, Spock loved his eyes as well and feared he may have a secret fetish. Just like Jim's they were bright in their exotic coloring and freely expressed his most inner thoughts and emotions. But they also seemed to glow with something extra, giving only a brief peak at the magic that was contained within the smaller wizard. Spock also admired Harry's hands. They appeared frail and delicate with long digits, a pianist's hands some would describe them. Yet they were always moving, always firm and sure of their tasks whether it was healing the injured or guiding spells as he coached Teddy through his lessons.

But what Spock enjoyed most about Harry was his smile. His lips which were smooth, pink and plump would stretch wide revealing a hint of teeth while his eyes would light up as they freely expressing their joy and happiness. He even had the faintest hint of dimples in his cheeks which made him all the more endearing. To see Harry truly smile was a gift, a treasure in Spock's eyes especially when it was directed at him. Whenever his dark Th'y'la smiled at him, the Vulcan felt elation to know that he could draw forth such a beautiful gesture.

"Spock?"

Said Vulcan allowed his mind to withdraw from his thoughts and turned his attention to Harry. His bond mate was currently resting his head on his lap reading while Spock finished some paperwork. Jim was currently on the bridge along with Teddy leaving the pair alone in their quarters. Neither minded, making use of their time by relaxing or working as they waited for the blond to finish his shift.

"Yes k'diwa?" he questioned. Harry shifted slightly, "You seemed deep in thought. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Yes I am fine," Spock replied reaching down to stroke his hair, "There is no need for you to concern yourself T'hy'la."

"I know, but I can't help it. It's a human thing after all," Harry hummed relaxing under his caress, "Mind telling me what you were thinking about?"

"Traits which you and Jim have that pleases me most."

"Oh? I thought Vulcan's didn't pick favorites?" Harry teased tilting his head to kiss Spock's fingers. The older man shivered as he pointed out, "Yet as Jim likes to remind me, I am only half. Therefore I feel that it is only logical that due to my human half I am allowed leeway."

"Very true," the young doctor commented. Marking his place in his book, Harry sat up and groaned popping his neck and back. Spock set aside his PADD focusing his attention on his lover. He questioned, "Would you like me to massage your back? You appear tense."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm fine. So what do you like best about me?"

Spock blinked at the sudden subject change before pausing for a moment wondering if he should answer Harry's question. There was no harm in it and he felt it was a flattering compliment that he favored the wizard's smile. Reaching out, he pulled the other close and stroked his cheek, his eyes softening tenderly as he replied, "Your smile."

"My smile?" Harry questioned caught off guard. Spock nodded, "You are certainly aesthetically pleasing much like Jim, but I find you most desirable when you smile. You freely show your happiness, your pleasure when you express yourself and to know that I am one of the few privileged to see your true emotions makes it all the more valuable to me."

Harry ducked his head blushing softly before burying his face into Spock's shirt. The Vulcan held him close stroking over his back and hair enjoying the warmth of his body heat. He listened to a timid voice murmur, "Really?"

"Vulcans do not lie and I shall never lie to you k'diwa. You are beautiful," Spock answered tilting Harry's head back and lightly brushed their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste, neither seeking passion only reassurance and warmth. Harry pulled away his face still pink, but his eyes glimmered as he smiled just for Spock.

* * *

**Vulcan Translations  
**_K'diwa - Beloved_

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	76. Awkward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**76. Awkward**_

Sometimes Harry wondered how he allowed himself to be talked into certain situations. Why was it that Jim could give him a certain look, touch or kiss him a certain way that had the wizard melting and giving in to him? He couldn't make sense of it and it drove him nuts! Although he supposed Jim had some advantages. His good looks, the tone of his voice, the way he moved with a predatory grace, the confidence that just seemed to drip from his pores, his overall sexual appeal that always had many tripping over themselves like witless morons. All of these things worked to Jim's benefit and often allowed him to get away with certain things, especially his lovers. This was one such circumstance.

Harry had been working through his lunch break since there had been a lot to get done, new orders to place, paperwork to get through and new shipments of medical supplies to count. It was a bit overbearing especially for McCoy so the wizard had allowed his boss to take a break while he continued to work. Of course the Southern doctor had protested, ranting that it wasn't healthy for Harry to skip a meal and to stress himself with work. But Harry had pointed out that since he was younger, he could handle the stress easier.

"Not to quote Jim, but you look ready to burst a blood vessel Leonard so you need a break. Once you get back, I'll go get something to eat alright?" There was a bit of grumbling, but in the end McCoy had agreed and left Harry to continue his work. Sick Bay was mostly empty with only a few other doctors and nurses on duty along with a few patients. But it didn't bother him and he enjoyed the quiet as he worked in McCoy's office.

Unfortunately the quiet didn't last as five minutes later Jim had shown up surprised to find his lover instead of his friend. Things were quick to lead from one thing to another despite Harry's attempts to defuse the situation, but he could never win against Jim's charms. That's how he found himself propped upon McCoy's desk, his captain settled between his legs as the blond hungrily devoured his mouth. Harry groaned tightening his grip on the golden fabric gracing his lover's taunt shoulders and chest.

"Shit why do you have to be so gorgeous?" Jim purred leaning down to work on the wizard's neck again, tugging down the collar to mark the skin with more hickies. Harry squirmed, "Why do you have to be so bloody horny all the time?"

"You love it," Jim chuckled before giving a particularly hard suck. Harry gasped and tightened his grip on Jim's shirt, moaning as a thigh pressed firmly against erection which was straining against his slacks. He mentally cursed his captain his hips shifting for more contact while his hands moved up to grip short, silky hair. Panting, he huffed, "I s-still have work to do Jim!"

"I know."

"Then let me do it you wanker!" Jim smirked knowing there was no real venom behind his words. Rather he bit a sensitive spot he knew was a weak point, chuckling when Harry inhaled sharply and went slack in his arms. Licking the spot, he murmured, "I'd rather fuck you."

"Nnnah!" Harry yanked at Jim's hair in frustration, although it was hard to say whether it was annoyance for Jim's refusal to listen or because of the blonde's teasing. Either way it was driving him mad as warm, bold hands slipped under his uniform shirts gliding along his sides and over his chest. He bit his lip and squeaked when a thumb brushed his nipple, circling it lightly. Harry groaned and arched as the nubs were toyed with, the sounds he made being swallowed by Jim as he was kissed again. Despite his protests, Harry did feel that there was a tiny part of him that enjoyed the idea of having sex on their best friend's desk, but only a tiny part.

And speak of the devil for he shall appear. The door to the office slid open halting the pair in their activities as they glanced over. McCoy stood eyes wide and his jaw hanging open with a tray of food in his hand, most likely for Harry. The wizard was certain they made quite a picture at that moment; his shirt bunched up with Jim's hands splayed over his chest, their faces flushed and lips swollen from their kissing. Their hair was probably sticking up in odd angles and with Harry halfway reclined on the desk, it was obvious where this had been heading.

The haze of lust hanging over them fell away quickly leaving only embarrassment and awkwardness. Harry wanted nothing more than to curl up under a rock on Delta Vega, this was just humiliating! He buried his burning face in Jim's chest who chuckled nervously, "Hey Bones, didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"God dammit Jim!" Yes, Harry had never been so mortified in his life. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look McCoy in the eye again without turning red! Damn his irresistibly sexy, horny tease of a lover who couldn't keep it in his pants until after shift! And just for this, he was withholding sex from Jim for a week and making him sleep on the couch! That would teach him!

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	77. Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

**Note:** This is an adaptation of the TOS episode _The Conscience of the King_

* * *

**_77. Past_**

Jim's mouth felt dry and he worked to swallow, hoping it would help but it didn't seem to. It was like he swallowed sand or his tongue was too thick for his mouth, he just felt like he was choking as he stared blankly at the screen in front of him. He was sitting in the conference room just off the bridge and while normally he would rather be sitting in his comfy chair overlooking his crew, Jim didn't want it at the moment. He just wanted a few minutes to gather himself and process the information he was just given.

Not even ten minutes ago the Enterprise was hailed with a private message for their captain and thinking it was something important, Jim had taken it in the conference room. He was surprised when he saw the anxious face of Dr. Thomas Leighton and the man did not look well. He was pale, his hair and clothes disarrayed as if he had been in a fight and his eyes were darting around in a paranoid fashion. It had been a long time since Jim had seen Tom act this way… since during that event.

It took a bit, but Jim was able to calm him down and question what was wrong. The blond captain knew that whatever was troubling Tom was a real emergency if he was willing to disturb Jim during his shift. But the realization of how dire this emergency was didn't hit Jim until those dreaded words fell from Tom's lips.

"Kodos is alive."

Everything inside Jim seemed to freeze and in his mind he saw flashes of death, blood and chaos; heard the screams and smelled the vile scent of burning flesh. He wanted to deny it, wanted to call out Tom on his bullshit but he knew the doctor would never lie about something like that. Tarsus IV was a part of Jim's life that he would give anything to forget; one of the few things that still haunted him despite all he's done to push it away. It had been the point in his existence when what innocence was left in him had been brutally shattered and crushed, never to be given back. None could ever understand or relate to what Jim had seen during that brief period of his life except perhaps Harry.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed shaking in rage or fear, perhaps a mixture of both. He didn't want to entertain the idea of that madman still being alive; still alive and breathing and living. Tom swallowed thickly as he questioned, "Do you know of the Karidian Shakespeare group?"

"Heard of them in passing, but that's it. What does this have to do with anything Tom?"

"I saw a performance by them the other night and the man, Anton Karidian… the moment I saw him… dammit JT it was Kodos! I would know that face anywhere!" Tom exclaimed choking down a sob. Jim wished he could comfort his friend, but he was too busy trying to contain his own inner freak out. He croaked in a hoarse voice, "Are you sure? Are you sure?"

"Fuck I'm sure! He looked at me and suddenly I felt like a child again! That same weak and helpless child," Tom whimpered his eyes beginning to water as he shook more, "You have to come and see for yourself! If we can both confirm it, the Federation can lock him away!"

"Shit," Jim hissed rubbing his forehead. Tom licked his lips, "Please JT… I know it's him! I wouldn't bother you unless I was certain!"

Chewing on his lip, Jim lingered in indecision. He didn't want to believe that Kodos was still alive even though in his heart he had known it was true. After all, they were never able to identify the burned body they found as Kodos' or not. To go to Planet Q and see this man again, Jim wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it; if it was truly Kodos Jim would have to reign in his need for vengeance. Not to mention he didn't want to get any of the crew or his lovers involved. No one knew about his place in Tarsus IV history, not even McCoy who was his closest friend and brother.

But if it was Kodos, Jim wanted to bring him to justice for all those he had murdered and the lives he destroyed. Plus he couldn't leave Tom at the mercy of that man. Sighing heavily he nodded, "Very well. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Oh thank you JT!" Tom exclaimed in relief, "I'll see you soon."

And that had been the end of it. Dozens of thoughts and possibilities were flying around in Jim's skull, his heart hammering and his limbs shaking as he thought about what awaited him on Planet Q. He had never considered that he would have to ever face this part of his past, but it seemed like once more life was making him its bitch.

Standing and gathering himself, Jim straightened his uniform before stepping out of the conference room and back onto the bridge. Issuing a command to plot their course to Planet Q, he stiffly sat in his chair ignoring the concerned eyes of his T'hy'la. He wasn't going to let this beat him. He was fucking James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise and no matter what problem appeared before him, he faced it head on with reckless courage and determination.

* * *

Okay, a bit late but Happy Holidays to everyone and of course Happy New Year as well! Things have been hell for me lately. Drama with relatives and then getting sick, it was just a crappy holiday. But things are looking up so I decided to upload to celebrate. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review!

**~Seth**

**P.S!** Okay I have two questions! **1.)** In Birth of a Star, I contemplated having our trio adopt a pair of Vulcan twins into their family (Harry will have a baby, but the adopt happens before he gets pregnant). I'll probably do it anyway but I wanted to know what some of you thought. And** 2.)** Would anyone be willing to make a music video dedicated to **Jim/Harry/Spock **with the song **Pieces** by **Red**? I seriously think that song fits them so perfectly and the idea has been chewing on my brain for a while. Just thought I throw that out there!


	78. Disquiet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

**Note:** Adaptation of the TOS episode _The Conscience of the King_

* * *

**_78. Disquiet_**

Spock couldn't be certain what was occurring that was agitating Jim, but he could sense that he was bothered and sought to correct it. Yet it wasn't a simple matter he realized. His T'hy'la refused to reveal the source of his distress, going as far as to close off their bond for a while. He explained that an old friend needed his help with an emergency although he avoided divulging information on exactly what the emergency was. But it was apparently enough to warrant Jim's attention, not to mention he was risking his career and ship. If Star Fleet learned of their detour, the consequences wouldn't bold well for his captain.

Hands tucked behind his back, Spock walked stiffly toward Sick Bay having just left the company of his lover and commanding officer. No matter what sort of reason or logic Spock used, Jim refused to elaborate on the situation at hand and it was beginning to test the Vulcan's restraint. He did not enjoy being left in the dark as humans would say and to have his own bond mate withhold information from him was disconcerting. In a way, whether he meant it or not, Jim's denial to share his thoughts with him seemed to imply his lack of trust in Spock.

This was the reason why he was currently seeking out his other lover, hoping the wizard would have better insight as to what was occurring. Although the chances of Harry knowing the source of Jim's unusual behavior was low since Spock had sensed his darker T'hy'la's confusion when Jim shut his end of the bond. And perhaps the small human part of him wished to seek some sort of comfort and reassurance. Either way, he needed to see Harry.

The moment he stepped into Sick Bay Harry rushed over to him quickly checking him over to ensure his physical health. Once he was satisfied, he questioned, "What's wrong? First Jim suddenly disappears and I can't feel anything from him, then I begin to feel distress, frustration and concern from you. And don't you dare deny it Spock, I know what I sense."

For a moment, Spock allowed himself weakness as he held out his fingers in gesture for a kiss. Harry's features softened as he pressed and rubbed their fingers lightly together, returning the action while sending soothing waves down their mental bond. Despite the much lighter ties between wizard and Vulcan, the emotions were just as strong as any other full bond and at the moment it was appreciated. Leaning up to place a light kiss upon Spock's lips, Harry inquired, "Now tell me exactly what's going on that has you and Jim acting this way."

So Spock told him, explained the strange message Jim received in private and his sudden need to head for Planet Q; his apparent friend's distress but his silence on the details. It spilled forth without much prompt and Harry listened, his lip pressed into a faint line that conveyed his own unease. Their hands were still held in a light grasp taking comfort and strength in each other. It didn't take a genius to understand that something was wrong with both Jim and the situation. But to uncover the truth would be hard because Jim was stubborn.

"I am… uncertain of how to proceed in convincing Jim to disclose the truth of the circumstances surrounding our rapid pursuit to Planet Q. We are T'hy'la… bond mates and it is only logical that you and I offer our assistance to him," Spock stated. Harry sighed, "I know, but you realize how Jim is. He's more mulish than either us the arse."

"But he is still ours. I do not agree in Jim's methods of withholding vital information. If he were to offer an explanation, we could provide better aid," Spock reasoned.

"Yet you know he won't," Harry shook his head in exasperation, "It's like trying to pull teeth with him sometimes. And while I understand a person's need for privacy, there are times when secrets shouldn't be kept; not when it's going to jeopardize everything and everyone."

"What actions do you propose we take?"

"Just keep close to Jim, maybe let Leonard know as well. The more people there are to keep an eye on him, the more difficult it'll be for him to do something stupid," Harry advised. Spock nodded in agreement brushing their fingers together once more. The young doctor offered an encouraging smile scooting closer to his lover and resting his forehead against his chest. He murmured softly, "We'll protect Jim Spock, I promise we will."

* * *

Drama! Never can have enough of it! I hope I'm not being too hard on Jim or making him look like the bad guy. He's got his reasons for doing what he's doing so I suppose in my mind I don't see him at fault. He's just trying to protect the people he loves from a very dangerous person. I would probably do the same if I were in his shoes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**P.S! Still looking for someone to make a music video for this fic! Let me know if you're interested!**


	79. Kodos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_79. Kodos_**

Jim couldn't deny that he was exasperated with his lovers even though part of him understood their concern. They had practically been glued to his side since the Enterprise began making headway to Planet Q and it was a bit annoying. He wasn't a child, he could take handle himself like an adult. Hell he had been fending and caring for himself since he could remember; between his absent mother, his runaway brother and his dickhead of a stepfather, Jim had grown used to taking care of his own problems. And it wasn't a habit he was going to drop any time soon. He appreciated their fret, but this was just something he had to do on his own. It would just be best they didn't get involved at the moment.

"Hopefully I can keep them off my tail long enough to do this," Jim thought as he made his way toward the appointed meeting place Tom set up. He had beamed down almost as soon as they were in orbit, having kept his crew off his tail with preparation orders. Jim knew that they would probably be pissed when this was all over, but he would deal with that bridge when he came to it. Besides, he wasn't stupid and came prepared. He carried both his phaser and his communicator on him just in case, but the communicator was shut off so he couldn't be tracked. Not to mention that he had blocked the bond as well, not wanting to take any chances of being found before he could finish his investigation.

"I just want to get this over with," he muttered, "If this Anton Karidian is really Kodos the Executioner, then I'm going to make sure that guy pays for his crimes."

It didn't take long to meet with Tom who hugged him and shook his hand earnestly relieved to see him. Explaining his limited time, Tom immediately began to lead him to the theater. They wouldn't catch a show, but they could meet and mingle with the cast who were often socializing in the lobby of the theater when they weren't performing. As they walked, Jim was grateful that he had the insight to change into normal clothing knowing his command gold would have stuck out like a sore thumb. He merely wanted to see Karidian and determine if Tom was speaking the truth or not, which meant laying low and not drawing attention to himself.

Leaning calmly against a beam in an inconspicuous spot, Jim acted casual as he ran his eyes over the room. There was quite a large gathering at the moment as various people intermingled and interacted as they spoke of the various performances that were being held. They acted so carefree, oblivious to the possibility that one of history's bloodiest tyrants was in the same room as them. It made Tom's blood boil, but he remained calm and collected as he stood with Jim. The captain could see this was trying on his friend's nerves, but to cause a scene would do more harm than good for them.

After five minutes Jim was beginning to think that maybe Tom was starting to slip, that perhaps he hadn't let go of the past as much as they thought he had. And perhaps a part of him was a bit peeved too. Jim was risking a lot coming here; his career, his relationships, his ship. If this was all just a delusional created in Tom's mind because of stress or something else, Jim was going to be pissed. There was only so much he was willing to do for the man in comparison to what he would do for say McCoy, Teddy or his lovers.

Scanning the room once more, Jim prepared to call it quits when he froze. His eyes settled on a very familiar face; sure he certainly had aged quite a bit, his hair was gray and his face was wrinkled, but it was him. Jim could never forget that face, the one that had haunted him since the moment he stepped off of Tarsus IV. Looking at that face, gazing into those eyes placed him back in that hell hole and he once more felt like that young boy who fought, killed and struggled to survive when the rest of the world was burning around him. And now here he was, the devil himself in the flesh. It definitely was him, it was Kodos.

Turning away, Jim swallowed down the bile that wanted to greet the world and swiftly made his way toward the nearest exit, keeping a firm grip on Tom. He felt like a coward for running, for being reduced to his weak and pathetic self of that time, but mentally he knew it was the best option. Jim wasn't sure he was in the right state of mind, that he had the control to not just pull out his phaser and kill the son of a bitch where he stood. He couldn't risk his ship and career for that, not without evidence. And he would get the evidence! There was no way he was letting Kodos get away again!

"JT," Tom whispered when they were outside, the open air washing away the darkness of oppressive nightmares and fears brought to life. Jim inhaled a few deep breaths before sighing, "It's him."

"I told you!"

"I know, but we need to do this carefully Tom. We need evidence, proof that it's truly him and not just his fucking long lost brother or something. Once we have the proof, he'll pay but until then all I can do his contact Star Fleet and let them know what's going on." Tom nodded in understanding reaching out to pat and grip Jim's shoulder. Quietly he murmured, "You should get back to your ship and I must go home. Meet me again tomorrow evening."

"Alright, be careful Tom," Jim advised. Tom nodded before waving and walking off, leaving the blond captain standing in the middle of the street. Taking a few private moments to gather himself, Jim pulled his communicator from his pocket and switched it on. As he prepared to hail the ship to beam him up, a voice called out for him, "Jim!"

Glancing to his right Jim blinked when he saw Harry along with Spock and McCoy racing toward him, each conveying various levels of distress. The wizard reached him first hugging him tightly while McCoy immediately whipped out his scanner to check him over. Spock stood stiffly his eyes a mix of concern, relief and disproval. In a curt tone, he stated, "I believe that you have some explaining to do Captain."

All Jim could think about in that one moment was, "Spock's pissed. Dammit, FML!"

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**

**Okay I know I'm probably annoying you all with this, but if any of you can make music videos or know someone who does, let me know. Cause the idea of having a video for this fic using Pieces by Red just makes me grin like an idiot when I think about it. So yes, I will keep searching! It will eventually happen one day... I hope**


	80. Argument

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_80. Argument_**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking you arse?" Harry yelled his green eyes blazing with a mix of anger and magic making them glow, "Do you have any idea how worried we were when Scotty contacts us saying how you just beamed yourself down onto an unknown planet and disappeared without a trace? And then to make matters worse, you blocked the bond so we didn't know if you were dead or in trouble!"

Jim sat stubbornly on the couch his lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at the wall. He didn't care if he was behaving a bit like a petulant child, his lovers would have to suck it up and respect his privacy. Spock stood next to Harry, his arms tucked behind his back and his posture was more tense than usual. McCoy occupied a chair not far from the couch, grumbling and cursing under his breath. For a moment Jim was certain the good doctor was doing a rather wonderful impression of fire breathing dragon and had he been in a better mood, he probably would have asked for Harry's opinion. But at the moment the wizard was raging mad at him.

"I was fine. I don't need you to treat me like I'm a baby that needs looking after. I'm a star ship Captain for fuck's sake!" Jim exclaimed frustrated over his current situation. He just found out that Kodos was still alive, the man that destroyed his childhood was still alive and breathing. If that wasn't enough of a mind fuck, his lovers and best friend weren't making it any better.

"God dammit Jim! You're not a teenager! You can't just go running off without telling anyone anything. You're lucky Harry had that tracking charm on you or we wouldn't have been able to find your sorry ass," McCoy butted in. Jim clenched his fists as he thought about Harry's little trick to track him down and it made him all the more angry. Was there no such thing as privacy anymore? Did Harry not trust him enough to keep himself alive or something?

"Well it's not like I asked him to put it on me. What gave you the right to tag me like some sort of dog! Can't trust me or something?" Jim growled feeling his temper rising, trying to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to say something he didn't mean and make the situation an even bigger mess. Harry snorted, "Of course I trust you, but dammit I worry about you too Jim! You're just like me, you could be walking down a street and you get into trouble. We both have bloody targets painted on our backs just tempting the universe to screw with us!"

"Jim, please understand," Spock spoke his voice calm and steady, "Under normal circumstances Harry, McCoy and I would respectfully allow you to retain your privacy. But since you've received your private message you have been acting irrational and overly emotional which indicates that something is wrong. We merely wish to be informed of your situation so that we can better understand you and your needs."

"You can't help me, this is something I have to do on my own."

"And why exactly do you say that?" McCoy grunted crossing his arms to show he wasn't buying it. Jim frowned, "Because this is my problem and I can handle it just fine."

"By running off without telling us what's going on or where you even are? By making us worry that something could happen to you and we wouldn't even know where to begin looking?" Harry stated his hands shaking slightly. Spock placed a hand lightly on the small of the wizard's back, grounding him a bit. Running a hand through his hair, Jim huffed, "Nothing's going to happen. I just need a day or two to clean this mess up and then we'll be on our way. Nothing is going to happen to me Harry."

"You can't guarantee that. You can't promise me that you'll come back alive!"

"I'm not going to die Harry! Do you really not believe in me? Do you really have such little faith in my ability to live past tomorrow? Cause fuck, that makes me happy to know!" Jim exclaimed his temper gaining hold again, "Why the hell do you think I'm going to die?"

"Because they died! Because Charlie died! Because Cedric and Sirius and Remus and everyone I loved died!" Harry screamed a vase nearby exploding making everyone jump. McCoy bit his lip while Jim stilled gazing at the wizard as Spock pulled him close and rubbed his back, speaking softly to him. Harry sobbed, "They all said the exact same thing to me Jim! They all said they would be fine, that they would come back alive! So excuse me for caring, for fearing for your safety!"

"Harry," Jim whispered stepping close, "I'm not going to die."

"How do you know?" Harry hiccupped, "How do you know you won't end up dead?"

Carefully extracting their smaller lover from Spock's arms, Jim held Harry close and stroked his hair. Softly he spoke, "Because I have something to live for, something to come back to. I have you and Spock and Teddy and Bones and the crew. I have a home here and I'm happy, happier than I've ever been in my life. That's why I always fight to come back, because I love you guys and I'm not leaving you behind."

"I'm scared Jim. I'd go insane if I lost another person I cared about… I wouldn't be able to live through that again. Don't make me go through that pain again," the young doctor whimpered. Jim nodded, "I know babe, I know. And I would never want to do that to you. I've seen what losing a loved one results in, it destroyed my mom. That's why I have to do this Harry. This situation… it's a part of my past that I thought was dead and now it's back and I have to make sure it doesn't destroy what I have now. If I don't stop this monster… I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out about you or Spock or Teddy or any of our friends. I can't let that happen."

"But why do you have to do it alone? Why can't you rely on us?" Harry questioned. Jim didn't answer.

* * *

Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	81. Murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_81. Murder_**

"Jim, just tell us what's going on. We want to help," McCoy pleaded, fearing for his friend's safety. They had been quiet for several minutes allowing Jim to comfort Harry and get the wizard to calm down. But they couldn't avoid the pressing matter at hand; their captain's obvious vendetta against someone from his past. And from the looks of it, it wasn't good. If the situation was as bad as the blond was implying, no doubt it was dangerous for him to do it on his own. Spock nodded in agreement with McCoy, "It would be advisable for you to inform us of the situation. You stated yourself that it is dangerous, therefore it is illogical for you to precede on your own due to the threat of your safety."

"Spock," Jim sighed, but was cut off by the beeping of his desk computer. Releasing Harry he walked over and tapped the screen pulling up video feed of Uhura, "Kirk here."

"Captain, we just received a transmission from Planet Q. It's a video message to you from a Dr. Thomas Leighton," Uhura stated. Jim tensed before ordering, "Patch it through to me. Thank you Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." It only took a few seconds before the transmission came up. Tapping the screen once more ignoring the others gathering around him, Jim swallowed as the screen showed video of Tom glancing around nervously. Barely an hour had passed since they last saw each other so Jim had to wonder why Tom was getting a hold of him.

"Tom? What is it?" Jim questioned in concern. Tom twitched and turned his focus on the captain stuttering a bit hysterically, "JT! JT, something's wrong. I t-think I was followed!"

"Calm down Tom, you need to calm down. Tell me what's going on?"

"I w-was walking home a-after meeting with you and I wasn't bothered at first, but then… I s-suddenly felt as if I was being watched. I thought perhaps nerves, but the feeling grew so I was rushing home. I locked the doors and shut the windows, then I tried to m-make some tea. But then I s-s-started hearing noises, movement of someone outside! I think it's him JT!"

Jim shook his head, "That's not possible Tom, he didn't see us. We were hidden, he didn't see us. You need to calm down, you're working yourself up, fearing on your own fears. He doesn't know Tom."

"It's him!" Tom exclaimed, "He knows we're here, that we're going to put him away so he's going to kill us JT! Don't let him kill me!"

Anxious, Jim nodded, "Alright Tom, just hold on and I'll beam down to get you okay? You can stay aboard the ship until everything is over you understand?" Tom nodded appearing hopeful for a moment before he froze his face paling even more as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the speakers. Harry gripped onto Jim's arm, unable to turn away from what was unfolding before his eyes.

"Tom, you need to get out of there! You need to get out now!" Jim shouted. Tom didn't seem to be focused on them anymore as he carefully shuffled out of view of the screen despite Jim's protesting. They all strained to listen, hoping against hope that the situation wasn't as dire as they were thinking. But wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere. Tom suddenly began to scream and immediately rushed back into view bypassing the computer to move around the desk. But whoever was following him wasn't as coordinated because they slammed into the desk sending Tom's screen crashing to the ground. The video feed was a mess, but they still had sound.

Jim shook as he listened to Tom scream and beg calling his name at the top of his lungs. McCoy was pale and Harry looked ready to faint, his eyes were wide with terror. Spock quickly placed his hands firmly over his dark T'hy'la's ears in an attempt to muffle out the noise realizing how it was affecting the wizard. And as quickly as it happened, it was over as Tom's screaming faded and it was quiet. The only sound was the crunching of footsteps as the killer left without a word.

* * *

Sorry for my disappearance, RL drama going on with family and then my bestest friend ever flew into state to stay with me for a week. So I haven't had much time to write or draw or update shit, so again sorry. But hopefully my mojo will come back soon! But until then, please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	82. Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**82. Explanation**_

Jim stared blankly as the body of Tom Leighton was carried out of his house in a body bag, his thoughts running in swift circles. Harry, Spock and McCoy stood behind him in silence waiting for their captain to speak, giving him a moment to gather himself. Taking a deep, weary breath Jim spoke quietly, "Lets go talk somewhere private. This isn't the safest place to have this discussion."

"Whatever you want Jim," McCoy agreed. After taking the time to relay and confirm their story with the authorities they beamed back up to the Enterprise and headed to one of the nearest conference rooms. Securing the room with a captain's override code was easy, it was actually sitting down to talk that was difficult. Jim rested his hands neatly on the table in front of him, his face set in a serious frown.

"What do you know about Tarsus IV?"

The trio stilled as those words were spoken, the implication clear in Jim's voice. Swallowing, Harry croaked, "Jim… were you…?"

"Yeah," he smirked bitterly, "I was there. I'm part of the infamous nine that could identify Kodos… Tom was one too."

"But Kodos is dead! They found his burnt body," McCoy protested. Spock tilted his head slightly, "But it was never confirmed. There was not enough DNA evidence left to indentify a positive match, not even dental records."

"So you're saying…," Harry trailed off.

"Kodos is alive and I saw him tonight. That's why I disappeared, that's why we're here."

"Dr. Leighton contacted you over the matter," Spock concluded. Jim nodded, "He goes by the name Anton Karidian and is part of a Shakespearean acting troupe that's currently performing here. That's how Tom ran into him."

"But now Dr. Leighton is dead leaving you the sole witness to positively identify Governor Kodos. Did he make any eye contact with you or hint that he knew you perhaps?" Spock questioned maintaining an outward calmness. Jim thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, we never made eye contact and I kept out of his sight. I wasn't going to risk it."

"But he must have known, must have seen you perhaps when you were leaving. How else do you bloody explain your friend suddenly ending up dead?" Harry protested his prior fear trickling through. The blond captain clenched his hands, "I don't know!"

"Jim, what are you going to do about this? If this guy is really Kodos, then you need to act quickly," McCoy stated fearing for his friend's life, "You need to get a hold of Star Fleet and let them know what's going on." Jim sighed, he knew this and it had been his plan. But now Tom was dead and the more violent part of his personality, the part that had been dormant for years now, wanted revenge for his fallen friend. He wanted to go after Kodos and inflict as much pain as he could upon him. Yet he couldn't risk it, he had duties not only as a captain, but as a friend and a lover. McCoy, Harry, Spock, Teddy and his crew were his top priority, he needed to keep them all safe. And if that meant having to go through the proper channels and procedures to do it, then so be it.

"I need to get a hold of Star Fleet Command, let them know what's going on. I don't care if they bitch me out over it later as long as that bastard is behind bars soon," Jim muttered sagging in his chair. Reaching over Harry took his hand and squeezed it offering what comfort he could. To bear the burden of such horrific memories and carry the weight of the dead you couldn't save was a difficult task. Harry knew and he never once wished for any other person to endure it.

"It'll be okay Jim… I promise it will," Harry whispered. Blue eyes gazed up at the wizard before his lover nodded, "I hope so Harry, I really do."

* * *

Sorry for the long hiatus, real life has been kicking my ass and Theo has disappeared off into parts unknown. But I'm starting to get back into the swing of things so that's always good. Please review and let me know what you think!

**~Seth**


	83. Orders

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_83. Orders_**

It only took a matter of hours to gather all the proper evidence. There was Jim's testimony explaining the events leading up to Tom's death and the task of comparing pictures of Kodos to Karidian. It was gratifying when the results of the comparison came back 97% positive. They even went as far as to dig up audio feed of Kodos' infamous execution speech (Jim flinched slightly at this) and comparing it to audio of Karidian during one of his performances.

It was only when this was all checked and double checked did Jim contact Pike about the situation, sending him all the information he had. It was obvious the Admiral wanted to scold Jim for taking such a risk, but there were much more pressing matters to tend to. After Pike promised to contact them again within the next hour, they had gone back to work trying to keep busy.

But the crew was beginning to sense something was off with their Captain from the way he would twitch and fidget in his seat despite how hard he tried to remain calm. Spock was having better luck in keeping himself in check, but few noted how he would let his eyes wander back to Jim a little more than usual. Harry and McCoy had forced themselves to remain in Sick Bay although Harry did send Teddy to keep Jim company.

The young boy quickly scurried onto the Bridge and immediately climbed into his papa's lap smiling up at him. The bridge crew grinned slightly when Jim visibly relaxed and ruffled sandy brown hair obviously taking comfort in his child's presence. Teddy was often a balm that could sooth his parents after particularly stressful matters many had noticed so it was reassuring to see their captain unwind a bit. And for a while things were normal as the crew continued with their duties while Jim told a few stories to Teddy.

But the peace was broken was Uhura received an incoming message and Jim felt his dread return. Carefully picking up Teddy, Jim stood and ordered the message to be relayed to the nearest conference room. When Uhura turned to perform her task Jim gave the con to Sulu and made his way to the turbo lift, Spock following closely behind. Neither of them said anything as they waited, reaching the appropriate level and stepping off. Setting Teddy down, Jim spoke gently, "Go back to your Dad and tell him we'll be there shortly once we receive our orders from Pike okay?"

Nodding in understanding, Teddy hugged the blond, "It'll be okay Papa."

"I hope so kid," Jim whispered before sending him off. Gathering strength Jim continued his trek Spock remaining at his side to give him moral support. They both knew that this was to be the hardest mission they've ever done and that it would certainly test the limit of Jim's strength not only mentally but emotionally as well. But Spock would not let his T'hy'la endure this alone, he along with McCoy and Harry would be there to help.

Entering the conference room, Jim immediately placed himself before the controls and typed in the appropriate sequence to bring up the transmission. When Pike's face appeared on the screen, the man looked much older; his jaw was set firmly, his lips pressed together tightly, his eyes were drawn and he appeared overall grim. Nodding to the pair he spoke in a professional tone, "After carefully analyzing the evidence you've gathered, myself and the rest of the Admiralty have reached a verdict."

Jim stood a little straight as he questioned, "And that verdict would be?"

"We have voted and agreed that Anton Karidian is in fact Kodos the Executioner." Pike watched as Jim took a deep breath, obviously attempting to gather himself. He realized this was a sensitive matter for the captain and that's why his next orders were going to be the hardest he ever gave Jim. But he had faith that the Enterprise could handle it.

"What is our next course of action sir?" Spock questioned.

"It is by orders of Star Fleet that you are to apprehend the criminal known as Kodos and take him into custody. From there you will shuttle him to the nearest maximum security prison Argos II where he will await trial."

"Anything else Admiral?"

"He must be brought back alive Kirk, do you understand?"

"Crystal sir," Jim replied saluting him. Pike returned the gesture before the transmission was ended. Leaning heavily on the table in front of him, Jim took another deep breath relaxing when he felt a familiar cool hand rest against his back. He had his orders and now he would follow them; not only was this work, but it was personal too. He wasn't about to allow Kodos to escape again, not with so much blood on his hands. Jim could hear the screaming of all those who died on Tarsus IV and they demanded justice, so he would give it to them. One way or another, he would make Kodos pay.

* * *

Uploading early cause I'm going to be gone for a week or so. My grandfather passed away today so I'm flying down to Houston this weekend. Wish me luck

**~Seth**


	84. Danger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_84. Danger_**

They knew the risks, understood what they might be getting themselves into, but it couldn't be helped. All Jim could do was be cautious and hope that all would go well, that everything would turn out fine. He had to believe in that. It didn't take long to inform the crew of their mission and to gather a security team to be briefed on Kodos. Luckily his men, who had been polished in combat over the last few years of their voyage, had listened intently. They greatly respected their captain and they took their jobs seriously, especially now that they were going after a likely dangerous criminal.

And whether he would admit it out loud or not, Jim took a bit of comfort in the fact that Harry and Spock would be at his side even if it put them in the line of fire. But Jim had to remind himself that Vulcans were stronger than humans and that Harry was a combat trained wizard. It didn't completely smother his fear, but it greatly diminished it which was good. He couldn't afford to be distracted. To do such could get him or someone else killed if he wasn't alert and focused. And the last thing the blond needed was a death on his hands because of his incompetency.

Once they were prepared, the team beamed down onto the planet and quickly made their way to the residential quarters that housed the troupe just a block from the theater. It took a few moments to track down an actor in order to question which room belonged to Anton Karidian. The woman freely gave the information when she realized who they were, directing them to the correct room where Karidian and apparently his daughter resided. Unfortunately when they arrived and knocked, no one answered.

"I don't like this," Jim thought as they stood there for a couple of minutes but still the door wasn't answered. Slightly frustrated, the blond captain led his men back to the theater guessing that most likely Kodos was there instead. All the while he tried to calm himself, he couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment and make him sloppy. It wasn't becoming of his status and it could jeopardize not only the mission, but his men as well. Slowing his walk slightly he mentally consoled himself, "Take it easy Kirk, you can't screw up. You just gotta calm yourself and focus."

By the time they stepped into the theater Jim felt more in control and level headed. The grand room was empty save for the dozens of chairs placed about and the stage itself. On it contained the man they were looking for dressed in his Hamlet costume as he stood under the spot light; he was focused on them as if he had been waiting for their arrival. This immediately put the group on edge as they slowly made their way down the center aisle.

"Ah, Captain Kirk such a pleasure for you to appear before me," Kodos greeted offering a smile. Jim pressed his lips together his features cold as he led his men carefully onto the stage keeping the actor in his sight. In a detached tone he ordered, "This meeting isn't for pleasure I'm afraid. You are Anton Karidian correct?"

"The one and only."

"Then I must request you come with us."

"Whatever for if I may ask Captain?" Kodos questioned as two of the security officers stepped forward, one holding a pair of handcuffs while the other kept his phaser trained on Kodos. Glaring darkly, Jim replied, "You are to be taken into custody and shipped to Argos II where you will be tried for the murder of 4,000 colonists on Tarsus IV Mr. Karidian… or should I call you Kodos instead?"

"That's quite an accusation there Captain," Kodos said, "Do you have any proof?"

"Oh I have enough proof, enough that Star Fleet ordered me to bring you in. And I would remember you anywhere not matter how much time has passed. Your face was forever burned in my mind," Jim hissed. Smiling Kodos chuckled, "Yes I suppose it's true. And I could never forget yours JT, I can still remember you that day. While others quivered in fear at death, you gazed at me with defiance in your eyes as if we were equals. I admired that about you and I see it's a trait you've carried over into adulthood."

"You will desist your talk and turn yourself over to our authority Governor Kodos," Spock interrupted, the two security officers moving closer. Kodos sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot follow your command. I've fought too hard for my new life and freedom. I will not give it up so easily and the only way to ensure that I remain free is to erase the last living witnesses. Terribly sorry."

A phaser fire seemed to shoot out of nowhere hitting the armed security officer while Kodos pulled out his own phaser, firing at the other officer. Jim cursed as he ducked out of the way of the second unknown shooter, noting from the corner of his eye that the rest of the officers were returning fire while Spock ushered Harry for cover. Pulling out his phaser Jim joined his men in their battle but the unknown was a surprisingly good shot. Between them and Kodos, they were picking off his officers which made Jim angrier and eventually he had no choice but to seek cover when his last security personnel was killed off.

"Dammit!" Jim hissed as he crouched behind a prop. Glancing around for any sign of Spock or Harry, the blond bit his lip as he tried to figure out what to do. Slinking along quietly, Jim remained hidden as he moved making sure to check all around him for the unknown accomplice. It was obvious this had been a trap and Jim was pissed that he had been so caught off guard. Now his men were dead and he had no clue where his lovers were.

"JT… you should come out JT," Kodos beckoned. Gritting his teeth Jim ducked behind another piece of prop slowly making his way to the other side of the stage which would place him behind Kodos. If he could just get in the man's blind spot, he could stun him before taking care of his other problem. He ignored the sweat that trickled from his brow as he carefully placed himself behind a larger stage prop that was big enough to allow him to stand.

"I can do this," he thought poking his head out slightly, cautious. Blue eyes immediately trained on Kodos who still stood in the middle of the stage, his body turned in such a way that he wouldn't be able to see him. He called out again, "JT, this is rather pointless don't you think? I promise that your death shall be quick and painless."

Setting his phaser to stun, Jim forced himself to crouch again and edged out from behind his hiding spot carefully taking aim. As if sensing his intent, Kodos smirked as he beckoned someone from the darkness, "Perhaps if words can't persuade you, this will."

Jim felt his insides freeze as Spock and Harry stepped into the light followed by a beautiful young woman who bore quite a resemblance to Kodos. He could only assume this was the daughter that was mentioned and she held the pair at gun point. Unwilling to allow any harm to come to his lovers, Jim stepped out from his hiding place, his eyes fiery and murderous.

"Ah, JT! There you are, I don't believe I've introduced you to my daughter Lenore," Kodos stated beckoning the blond captain forward. Stepping closer Jim growled, "Let them go Kodos, they have nothing to do with this."

"Ah, but I can't allow them to escape. They know the truth JT and I won't leave any loose ends."

"That's a load of bollocks! In case your waning mind has forgotten, Star Fleet knows who you are! Should anything happen to us, they'll hunt you down!" Harry exclaimed. Lenore jabbed him harshly in the back hissing, "Quiet you!"

"Yes a minor annoyance, but one I can easily remedy. I merely have to exchange this life for a new one like before and I'll disappear into a sea of billions of faces among the stars," Kodos explained. Spock raised an eyebrow, "Illogical, the Admirals will use any technological means necessary to ensure that you are sought out. Things were not as they were all those years ago Governor Kodos and the chances of you remaining hidden is 5.73%."

"Be that as it may it will not stop me and none of you will certainly be around long enough to witness it," Kodos commented as he raised his phaser toward Jim while Lenore pressed hers to Harry's back. Thinking quickly Harry glanced around spotting a prop hanging from the ceiling by rope and his mind immediately settled on a plan. Twitching his fingers he pointed them up whispering, "Diffindo!"

The rope immediately snapped and the prop fell with an echoing crash startling everyone. But it was a distraction and it was taken advantage of. Spock spun around delivering an effective nerve pinch to Lenore's neck bringing her down without a fuss while Jim fired at Kodos. But the man was surprisingly swift for his age as he dodged his eyes seeking his daughter. When he spotted her on the ground it was obvious he thought her dead and rage consumed him as he fired at Spock and Harry. But the wizard stepped forward raising a shielding charm. Kodos gaped in surprise but it didn't last as he was hit from behind and fell forward, Jim standing with his phaser in hand.

"Jim," Spock murmured gently as the blond swayed. Harry hurried forward and helped steady him all the while checking him over to ensure he was fine. Walking toward the pair, Spock spared a glance at Kodos surprised and perhaps relieved that the man was breathing which meant he had been stunned. While their orders were to bring Kodos in alive, the Vulcan had estimated the chances of such an occurrence were low as he knew Jim sought revenge. But he was pleased his light T'hy'la had overcome his anger and spared the man's life even if it was more than he deserved.

"It's over Jim," Spock assured as he reached out to brush his fingers over the blonde's shoulder in support and comfort. Leaning heavily against Harry in sudden exhaustion, Jim glanced at Kodos before closing his eyes, "Yeah…. I guess it is."

* * *

Fuck, glad Fanfiction finally fixed the upload problem they were having! It was driving me up the wall! Anyway, back from Houston and my grandpa's funeral. Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers for their support and their kindess toward myself and my family. It was greatly appreciated it. Still a bit exhausted, but I'm doing better now that it's over. I can start moving on now. So thank you again, all of you kept me strong.

Anyway, you know the drill. Please leave a review. Thanks

**~Seth**


	85. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**85. Guilt**_

It was a long three days to get from Planet Q to Argos II and the apprehensive tension in the air didn't help to calm anyone. But Jim remained cool and in control, slipping deep into his captain persona as he took command. Outwardly he seemed unbothered by the fact that a man he hated deeply was being held in the brig of his ship, but those who were close to Jim knew better. The blond was keeping himself together, trying not to fall apart at the seams and show weakness. He had to be strong, unwavering even in times of sorrow because it was his duty as a captain.

It was only after a ceremony was held for the officers who died on the Kodos retrieval mission did he finally break down. It had been the day after they dropped off their prisoners and redirected themselves onto their original course. Jim felt it had been best to wait until the monster was behind bars before they could be allowed to mourn. It was the same simple ceremony performed for any personnel who died in the line of duty, but for Jim this seemed more personal and he couldn't help taking the blame on himself. He should have realized that it had been a trap; something should have set him off to the danger. And because of his carelessness, six men had died when they didn't have to.

"Jim?" a soft voice questioned drawing the blonde's attention away from his thoughts. His eyes met Harry's which conveyed his concern and sparks of understanding. Glancing away, Jim held in the urge to bite his lip as his chest tightened and his eyes began to burn. He couldn't cry, couldn't be weak. He dried up his tears long ago when he realized that crying wouldn't change anything no matter how much he wished it did. He was Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, the golden boy of the Federation. It didn't suit him to be weak.

Yet as Harry wrapped his arms around him in silence, Jim squeezed his eyes shut the burning intensifying while the tightness in his chest grew. Familiar fingers soothingly brushed through his hair as Harry held him close, humming a delicate tune of comfort. Tender lips pressed to his forehead and everything seemed to crumble as Jim let out a choked sob, the tears bursting free. He should feel ashamed, feel pathetic for crying but strangely he didn't. Somehow it felt refreshing to be in Harry's arms as he let go of himself, slipped off the cocky mask of captain and allowing Jim the man to breathe.

Harry didn't pity him, wasn't telling him empty words of a better tomorrow and that time heals all wounds. The wizard knew better than anyone that it wasn't completely true, that some things scarred you and stayed with you for the rest of your life. He was offering comfort and empathy as a survivor of his own horrors, giving Jim the safety and security Harry himself never had.

"I love you," Harry whispered raising kisses over his face as he continued to stroke his hair, his touch soothing. Jim cried as he clung to his lover like a small child needing the warmth he exuded. And when the tears ran dry, they continued to hold each other while Harry repeated his love over and over. Their lips met, the kiss chaste and innocent. It wasn't about lust or passion, but reassurance and support.

"Don't leave me behind," Jim murmured vulnerable words of deep seeded fears that haunted him since his youth. He had always been left behind; by his mother, his brother, people had had grown close to. Harry kissed him again, "Never, I'll never leave you behind if I can help it. I promise I'll always be here as long as you need me."

"I love you Harry," Jim sighed, "You, Spock, Teddy, the crew… all of you are my world."

"I know Jim, I know," Harry whispered as he continued to hold him offering a few minutes of peace for his lover. It wasn't much, but it was enough at the moment. By tomorrow Jim would go back to being the confident and brash captain of the Enterprise, but until then he was just a man who needed a moment of weakness to deal with his guilt.

* * *

Please review! Thanks

**~Seth**


	86. Laughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**86. Laughter**_

"Man I'm tired," Jim thought as he made his way back to his quarters. All he wanted was a shower and the chance to lie down in order to relax his stiff muscles. His shift had seemed much longer than normal or maybe it had just been his own restlessness getting in the way. Despite the fact that it had been a few weeks since dealing with his past and Kodos, Jim could still feel the lingering of anger and the thirst for revenge. He even had a few nightmares since then, ones that had him waking up in the middle of the night sweating and panting. It was usually either about Tarsus IV or about Kodos and Lenore killing Spock and Harry. Between the lack of proper sleep and his work, it was really screwing Jim's mind.

"I need to let this go, it's time to move on," he coaxed himself. But it was difficult, extremely so. No one realized how tempting it had been for Jim to set his phaser to kill, to disregard orders and just kill the man who had haunted his footsteps for years now. And he would have had a viable excuse too! Spock and Harry had been in danger, Jim would have reacted in order to protect his men. But he hadn't, instead he had stunned the bastard and let him live along with his psychotic daughter. And a small part of his mind had wondered if it was the right thing to do.

His fear slowly ate away at him; what if they escaped? What if they somehow got out and decided to hunt him down? And not just him, but people he was close to; what if they tried to hurt McCoy or Teddy or Spock or Harry? What ifs spun around in his head every waking moment creating scenarios that made his heart race and his fear would grow.

Pausing in his walk, Jim took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew logically he was being silly, that he was just psyching himself out and adding more stress than what was necessary to his life. But it was a habit, a disease that had festered in him since he was small. Jim had grown up expecting the worse, expecting people to leave him whether by their own choice or not. His dad had died, his mom was always away and his brother never looked back. Even the people he had known on Tarsus IV had died; his aunt and uncle who had been kind to him, his best friend Tony from across the street, that pretty girl Emily down the road who had a crush on him, the little ones he fought to take care of; they had all left him alone in the end.

"Harry and Spock would never leave me," he reassured himself. At least not of their own free will, but death couldn't be controlled or avoided no matter how much a person may fight. His dad had been a testament to that fact. You can't cheat death.

The sound of childish giggling caught his attention, drawing him from his thoughts as he looked over his shoulder. A moment later Teddy turned the corner followed by Harry, the young boy smiling widely as he continued to laugh while his father gazed down at him with a gentle smile. Jim observed the pair taking in the warmth and happiness they exuded despite all that they had been through. And the blond was grateful to have them in his life because they made things much more tolerable for him, they took away the strain and the fears of his life if only for a few precious moments.

Brown eyes caught sight of him and Teddy's smile stretched wider, "Papa!"

Smiling Jim held out his arms chuckling as the boy he came to see as his own son rushed over and jumped into his embrace. He swung Teddy around and held him close basking in his gleeful laughter. Harry chuckled as he walked over at a more relaxed pace, his own smile widening a tiny bit more. Reaching up to brush his fingers across Jim's face, Harry murmured, "You spoil him."

"He deserves it, Teddy's a good kid," Jim countered hitching his son higher against his chest. Reaching out he pulled Harry close and brushed their lips together, savoring the scent of soap and apples. Pulling away he questioned, "What were you two giggling about?"

"Oh Teddy's just excited to talk to Joanna today."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! She's my best friend Papa!"

Jim grinned, "Oh really? Well it figures the next generation is going to have another epic Kirk-McCoy friendship." Teddy nodding quickly while Harry tilted his head, but the warmth never left his features. Soon perhaps, not tomorrow certainly but soon it might happen. Noticing the absence of their other lover, Harry inquired, "Where's Spock?"

"Ah, he's down in the labs helping with an experiment of some sort. He probably won't be back until later."

Harry nodded as they continued their trek to their quarters, laughter filling the hall as they went. He was pleased that Jim seemed more relaxed and at ease, he could tell that he was still troubled over what had happened. And he couldn't blame him, such deep and emotional scars never fully went away; they remained with you until your dying days. That's why he would always be there for Jim, because they were the same.

Glancing at the wizard by his side, Jim smiled at his presence. Harry returned the gesture reaching out to take his hand and squeezed it to show his support. Jim smiled wider feeling relief and security in that one act. The blond knew that death couldn't be avoided and that inevitably it would take people he loved away from him. But until then, Jim would love his family and friends as much as he could. Seeing the warmth in those green eyes and hearing Teddy's innocent laughter reminded Jim that he had to cherish each moment he had with the ones he loved. So he won't waste his time worrying and fretting over something he couldn't change. Instead he'll hold them close and enjoy the memories of smiles, kisses, hugs and laughter.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	87. Strawberries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**87. Strawberries**_

"Scotty, have I ever told you how much of a genius you are?" Harry questioned as he happily plucked a plump, ripe strawberry from the bowl in the center of table. The senior staff minus Spock, Jim and McCoy sat indulging in the treat that the Scottish engineer managed to scrounge up after tweaking with one of the replicators.

"Aye lad you have, but I dunna mind hearing it again," Scotty joked as he sat with Uhura, holding her close.

"You've really outdone yourself Scotty," Sulu chuckled as he set aside the leafy top and reached for another one. While replicated food wasn't bad, especially since Scotty was constantly messing with the machines, it could never compare to real food and the strawberries were the closest they had come. Chekov nodded licking his lips, "It's delicious!"

"Teddy seems to be enjoying them," Uhura joked as she watched the young boy stuff his face, his cheeks puffed out a little and stained red with juice. Shaking his head Harry reached out to pat his son's hair replying, "Teddy's favorite fruit is strawberries. He's been addicted to them since he first started eating solid foods. If it was just him alone, he could probably polish off the whole bowl."

"Woah, we better be careful then or he might try to take off one of our fingers," Sulu laughed. Teddy glared playfully as he swallowed before sticking out his tongue and then brandishing his teeth in a threatening manner. The rest of the table joined in laughter, feeling much better than they had in weeks. It was certainly refreshing to take a moment to enjoy life and not indulge in work or worries.

"You got a right vicious child there Harry," Scotty commented before biting into a strawberry. Harry shrugged, "What can I say? It's in his blood."

"Oooh! Strawberries!" Jim exclaimed as he walked in with Spock and McCoy following him. Immediately the blond plucked up a strawberry and bit into it with enthusiasm that had the rest of his crew chuckling in amusement. Chekov giggled, "You seem wery happy Keptin."

"Of course! I love strawberries, they're my favorite fruit!"

"Mine too Papa!" Teddy chirped smiling widely. Jim sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap grinning. He tilted his head, "Oh yeah?"

"Yup!"

"I didn't know you liked strawberries," Uhura remarked. Swallowing Jim explain, "Yeah, it's cause I'm not allergic to them."

"Which is surprising cause it seems like you're allergic to everything under the god damn sun," McCoy grumbled. Curiously Spock watched his companions indulge in their treat that seemed to bring them much joy. Noticing his gaze, Harry held out the strawberry he had already bitten into offering it to his lover. The Vulcan hesitated before taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. It was a good balance of sweet and sour, very pleasing to his pallet.

"Good?" Harry questioned.

"Affirmative," Spock replied before leaning down again to take another bite. Harry just smiled and let him, basking in the good mood that settled over them. The last few weeks following Kodos' arrest had been challenging for all of them, especially Jim. But they were getting through it, slowly but surely. Life was difficult, they would push on and persevere. After all, they were the crew of the Enterprise, the flag ship of the Federation. They could take on anything the universe could throw at them and they would conquer it with unwavering determination.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	88. Bed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, **hint of lime/lemon**, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**88. Bed**_

"Nnnn." Sometimes waking up was such a hassle especially when most of the time you wanted to sleep in. Harry knew this fact well and he only became more familiar with the concept once he began working on the Enterprise. This was why the wizard refused to open his eyes and pulled the covers tighter around him. It was his day off and he was going to enjoy it for as long as possible! And the best part of his days off was staying in bed with his lovers.

If there was one thing that Harry, Spock and Jim could agree on, it was that they enjoyed lazy mornings in bed. If they were ever given time off or scheduled for a later shift, then they usually took the opportunity to sleep in a bit more since it was a rare treat. There was just something comforting about lying in bed under the warm covers, their limbs tangled together as they cuddled. It was like it was their own personal sanctuary where it could just be them. There were no worries or distractions, no responsibilities or cares, no need to play their parts and maintain the front of a Captain, a Commander or a Doctor.

Harry sighed as he snuggled deeper into the covers, burying his face in Spock's chest enjoying his slightly spicy and musky scent. His lethargic mind floated merrily between the realms of sleep and reality which was fine with Harry as long as he didn't have to move. He was warm, his body was relaxed and he was cradled between his gorgeous lovers; what more could he really ask for?

"I'm lucky," he thought as he listened to Spock's breathing, letting the steady rise and fall of his chest lull him. He was comforted further by the soft beating of the Vulcan's heart under his hand and it was just what he needed to slip back into a light slumber. Harry barely acknowledged when the arm around his waist tightened as Jim pressed closer, molding himself to the curve of his back. The blond lightly nuzzled at the wizard's bare shoulder, his blue eyes half lidded as sleep lingered in his system.

"You're comfy," Jim mumbled his lips caressing soft kisses along Harry's neck. The young doctor shifted slightly, but nothing else, "Hmmm."

"Feels good."

"That's nice Jim."

"Spock awake?"

"No… still sleeping."

Jim snorted in amusement nipping at Harry's ear as he murmured, "Isn't he usually the first one to wake?"

"It's been stressful lately for all of us. I think even Vulcans need time to rest and recuperate. Besides, nothing wrong with lazing in bed once and a while especially for busy people like us," Harry yawned. Jim hummed a noise of agreement before continuing his light teasing as a hand slipped under the younger man's shirt grazing over his stomach and chest. Harry squirmed but made no protests, his breathing only slightly heavier as his blood began to warm. Sometimes it seemed unfair that Spock and Jim could draw intense reactions out of him with little effort, but once the fire began to burn in his veins Harry stopped caring.

"Beautiful," Jim purred as he worked on a rather sensitive spot on his neck. Harry shivered whimpering softly, "'m not."

"Are too… so gorgeous… always want you, always need you." Harry bit his lip as playful fingers toyed with a nipple, pinching and tweaking it with teasing motions. Jim smirked pressing more firmly against Harry's back as he tugged at the nub drawing a sharp gasp from his lover. The faintest of mews passed the wizard's lips as Jim continued his pleasurable assault neither of them realizing that Spock was listening, having stirred awake due to the trickle of lustful emotions passing through their bond.

But listening wasn't as enjoyable as participating. When Harry's noises became louder and the air heavy, Spock's control took a sudden vacation. Rolling onto his side as he faced wide, startled green eyes Spock purred as he pressed closer sandwiching Harry between them and immediately began to attack luscious lips. Jim grinned as his desire spiked while Harry immediately returned the kiss, his hands reaching out to grip Spock's hair.

"_Jim is correct_," Spock whispered through their link, "_You are beautiful Harry._"

"_Am not._"

"_You are, you make us smolder babe and drive us mad_," Jim growled as he slipped the wizard's boxers off his hips and tossed them somewhere across the room. Harry didn't have the strength to protest. He could only hold onto Spock as he was burned alive by pain and pleasure, moaning at the sensations his lovers assaulted him with as they both filled him; stretched him beyond his limits. And yet he could only beg for more, his voice breathy as he gasped and pleaded to be consumed by them. And when his senses were washed white by his orgasm, Harry knew he had never before felt such ecstasy.

Panting against his sweat soaked lover's back, Jim was the first to pull out from Harry followed by Spock both making sure to be gentle as they could. Shifting a bit to check on the wizard, Jim sighed in relief when he discovered there was only a tiny bit of blood. He had been worried that they hadn't prepared Harry enough for the girth of double penetration and while he was still a tiny bit upset over making his love bleed, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Spock shared his sentiments as he felt similar relief in the back of his mind.

"You okay Harry?" Jim questioned needing to assure himself. Harry groaned softly, "Yeah… just a bit sore and it's probably going to be worse later."

"Forgive us, we thought that we had adequately prepared you," Spock remarked running his fingers gently over Harry's side. The young doctor shook his head, "You did, more than enough actually. It's just the first time I've taken you both and it's to be expected. The more we do it, the more I'll get used to it."

"Maybe we should have Bones take a look."

Harry huffed in annoyance, "Merlin, I'm fine. After all, I'm a doctor as well. Besides, I don't think Leonard would appreciate it. He's mentioned more than once that he'd rather not know the details of our sex life."

"Fine, fine I just worry," Jim pouted. Turning his head Harry kissed his captain, "I know you do but just take my word for it okay? I swear sometimes I think you two bloody mother hen me more than the rest of the crew combined."

Spock made no comment as he slipped out of bed to grab a damp wash cloth, returning moments later with said item in hand. After using it to clean themselves and setting it aside, the trio settled back down into bed deciding that more rest was in order. After all, it was their day off and they were going to take advantage of it. Sighing as he settled between his human and Vulcan, Harry murmured, "I pray Teddy doesn't come barging in before we've had the chance to get dressed later."

"Indeed."

"Well he's getting better at knocking," Jim replied, "But just in case I've taken to using the Captain's lock down command. The only person who can override it is Scotty and I doubt he's going to bother us."

"Good because I'm still not ready to explain the birds and the bees to my son," Harry yawned, humming happily when Spock began to stroke his hair. Jim smiled slightly his eyes already closed as he teased, "That'll be fun to watch. You're cute when you get flustered."

"Quiet or I will hex you."

"I have never understood how one can associate intercourse with birds and bees," Spock stated, "It's quite illogical."

"Well as I'm sure you've realized humans are the most illogical creatures you'll find and it's just best not to take everything they say seriously," Harry comforted, "Now sleep, I'm tired." Jim and Spock made no protests as they settled themselves, quickly slipping into slumber. Beds were great for many things, but sleeping in was certainly the best option.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	89. Pet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**89. Pet**_

"Teddy, where did you get that?"

"Aunt Ny gave it to me. She bought him off a vendor on the last star base and said that since I don't have many friends, I should have a pet. Isn't he cute? I call him Dusty cause he's brown and looks like a dust ball!"

Harry blinked slowly as he stared down at his son as he cradled a cooing ball of fluff. He knew what the creature was, he had learned about it in passing and while he loved Uhura like a sister he was surprised by her ignorance. After all, Tribbles were cute and soothing creatures, but they ate constantly and bred just as much. The wizard couldn't remember correctly how many offspring a single tribble could have, but he was sure it was somewhere between ten and twelve.

"It's a tribble Teddy and they're dangerous," Harry explained. Teddy frowned glancing down at his pet then back at his father. Tilting his head to the side he questioned, "He doesn't look dangerous."

"For the most part tribbles are harmless, but they breed rather quickly and in large litters. If we kept it here, it could overrun the ship if we're not careful," Harry stated. Teddy took a moment to think this over before his shoulder's drooped. Frowning more, he murmured, "Does this mean I have to give up Dusty?"

One of Harry's major weaknesses was Teddy and while he worked hard to never spoil his son, it didn't mean he could stand seeing him sad. He realized it was hard for the young boy to live on a star ship without any sort of friends his age to play with and although he was able to talk to Joanna, it wasn't the same. And even if he could have a pet, most animals don't cope well in space. Really, Harry would give anything to make Teddy happy and combat the loneliness his only child felt.

"Well… perhaps if we're careful in how much we feed it and maybe even have Leonard neuter it, maybe it'll be safe to keep aboard," Harry coaxed hesitantly. After all, if the good doctor could prevent it from reproducing then it wouldn't be as much of a threat. Teddy instantly perked up a smile stretching across his face, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "But we also have to run this by Jim since he is the Captain and this is his ship."

"Okay! I'm sure Papa will let me keep Dusty!"

"Maybe… just don't get your hopes up Teddy. It's possible Jim will let you keep Dusty if I explain my plan but there is also a chance he might not."

"Okay Dad."

"Well lets go find Jim and talk to him about this alright?" Harry stated as he held out his hand. Teddy immediately latched onto it allowing his father to guide him out of his room and into the hall. He smiled as he walked along cradling Dusty to his chest, humming in tune with his pet's cooing. Harry smiled slightly hoping that perhaps Jim would allow Teddy to keep his new friend if only to keep the child happy. Having a pet, a companion was gratifying if you formed a close bond with it. Hedwig had been Harry's closest friend growing up in Hogwarts, his owl had always been there to comfort and listen to him especially when times got hard and he felt alone. Just because she couldn't speak didn't mean she didn't understand or listen to him; she was always there to hoot for him and nip at him in comfort, offering what she could.

"I miss her," he thought sadly as they stood in the turbo lift, "Still can't believe how long it's been since she died, sometimes it still feels like yesterday when I first got her. My very first present… but it's for the best. It's not like I would have been able to keep her on the ship anyway although it would have been funny to see her interact with the crew, especially Jim and Spock."

Smiling slightly, Harry perked when the lift doors opened and he stepped out making his way toward the mess hall where he was sure his wayward lovers were at the moment. Gaining entrance to the area, it didn't take long for Harry to find who he was searching for and easily weaved through the crowd of crew members, smiling and nodding to them in greeting as he passed. Finally he stood before Spock and Jim who turned to him as soon as he stepped into their line of sight.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Jim questioned smiling. Returning the smile Harry nudged Teddy forward, "Seems a certain cub received a special gift from Auntie Ny."

"Oh yeah?" Jim focused on Teddy who shyly ducked his head before holding out the tribble, murmuring, "Can I keep him Papa?"

"Isn't that a tribble?"

"Correct Jim," Spock replied. The blond captain frowned, "I heard they can be a real nuisance."

"They can if they're not properly cared for and monitored," Harry explained, "But I have a plan if you're willing to hear it." Jim stared hard at the furry creature in his son's hands knowing the extent of damage those things could cause. But Teddy obviously wanted to keep it and he knew the boy was lonely being the only child on the ship. And if Harry had a plan, then he was willing to listen.

"Alright, tell me," Jim prompted. Harry nodded as he explained his idea of allowing McCoy to neuter the tribble in order to prevent it from reproducing and to monitor its eating habits carefully. With these two factors the tribble would be easier to care for and there would be less likely of a chance of anything happening. Spock nodded in agreement, "Harry's logic is sound."

"Yeah," Jim murmured before turning to Teddy again, "So you really wanna keep him huh?"

"Yes sir."

"Taking care of a pet is a big responsibility Teddy. That tribble's going to depend on you in order to live so you need to remember to feed it, give it water, bathe it and make sure it doesn't get into any trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I promise I'll take good care of him Papa," Teddy exclaimed petting Dusty. Nodding Jim reached out and ruffled his hair smiling, "Then you can keep him. But if you can't take proper care of him or if he causes trouble we'll have to get rid of him alright?"

"Uh huh!"

"What will you name the creature?" Spock inquired. Teddy beamed, "I named him Dusty cause he's brown and he looks like a dust ball!" Jim burst into laughter while Spock and Harry smiled in amusement. Teddy giggled and hugged his new pet close, grateful that his parents allowed him to keep Dusty. It was the happiest moment of his life.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	90. Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_90. Anniversary_**

"Hey, guess what tomorrow is!" Jim exclaimed as he sat upon his chair on the bridge. The crew turned their attention to him gazing at him with inquiring expressions, wondering what had their captain in a good mood. Grinning, the blond gasped, "You don't know what tomorrow is?"

"What is it Keptin?" Chekov ventured, partly worried that they may have overlooked something important. And it seemed others shared his concern as they turned to each other fretting slightly. Raising an eyebrow Spock interrupted, "Captain, you're making the crew anxious. Please explain the source of your light hearted mood."

"Awww Spock you're no fun!"

"Please do not pout Jim, it's unbecoming of a Star Fleet Captain."

"Tell us what's got you so excited about tomorrow Captain," Sulu coaxed, steering them back to their original topic. Jim turned to his helmsman grinning widely, "Why it's the anniversary of our voyage!" It was as if a light bulb suddenly flicked on as members of the bridge crew immediately broke out into discussion realizing that their captain spoke the truth. Chekov smiled, "Zat is right! How could I hawve forgotten!"

"It's really been four years huh?" Uhura uttered in disbelief. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday they were a somewhat novice crew heading out to explore the unknown. It was amazing how time seemed to sneak up and pass you by when you weren't looking. Nodding in agreement, Jim shifted in his chair, "And I was thinking maybe we should celebrate! You know, we all work so hard and we've been rather successful so we should commemorate our accomplishments!"

"That's not a bad idea," Sulu chuckled while Chekov nodded his head rapidly in agreement reminding many of a cute bobble head doll. Giggling Uhura remarked, "I agree. It sounds like it would be fun."

"I would not advise it Captain."

"Aww come on Spock, it's just a little party. It really is to just show the crew the appreciation they deserve and gives them a moment to reflect on everything we've achieved since setting out," Jim explained turning pleading blue eyes to his lover. The Vulcan would have sighed if he were a lesser man, instead he merely raised an eyebrow in challenge. The blond didn't back down maintaining eye contact. If he had to bring Harry into this he would, Jim wasn't afraid to play dirty to win Spock over. Finally after a moment brown eyes closed in defeat and Jim had to hold in the urge to grin. Instead he merely whispered promises and gratitude through their bond, showing how much this meant to him.

"Very well Captain."

The bridge broke out into cheers and immediately they began to toss ideas around, Uhura somehow promoting herself to official party planner. Jim sat back listening and smiling although he glanced at his First Officer who merely observed the spectacle with curious eyes. Tilting his head he thought, "_You know what other anniversary is coming up that we should celebrate_?"

"_What anniversary is this T'hy'la?_"

"_Getting together with Harry._"

"_Yes… it has been a year has it not?_"

"_Yup, two years since he transferred and a year since we started courting him. I think a nice dinner, a movie and some awesome sex should do the trick._"

"I _find I do not disagree with your ideas._"

"_Of course not, they're awesome ideas. Now we just have to make sure to keep it a secret so that we can surprise Harry._"

"_I am positive that we will be able to accomplish this if we enlist the help of certain individuals such as Teddy and McCoy._"

"_Oh you sly Vulcan, it just makes you sexier._"

"_I am gratified that you are pleased._"

"I _can't wait till then. It's always fun to surprise Harry._"

"_I agree._"

Jim smiled wider focusing once more on the chatter around him. Not to sound cheesy, but Jim was thankful for each day he had Harry and Spock in his life. They made him feel that he was worth more, that he was meant for more and could accomplish anything he set his mind to. They provided him with more support than anyone else had before, perhaps even Pike. And he wouldn't trade them for the world because he loved them, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. And while nothing was guaranteed, Jim wouldn't worry. He would just treasure every moment he had with his family and make the best of that time together.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	91. Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_91. Together_**

Jim lay quietly as he stared at the ceiling, his hand lazily stroking along Harry's bare hip while the wizard lightly dozed on his chest. Spock was nestled against his side just softly breathing into his hair as he remained awake as well, lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes their life seemed so surreal, as if everything they had seen or gone through was almost a dream. Days felt like they stretched on and their few years in space felt almost like a lifetime. Yet they knew it was real, that all their struggles, the pain and sorrow, the love and passion; it was all reality.

"I'm happy," Jim murmured, "For the first time in a long time… I feel whole."

"As do I T'hy'la," Spock replied back planting a kiss on his captain's forehead.

"And it's all because of him."

"Indeed." Spock reached over the blond and gently touched Harry's cheek, brushing away strands of hair and sweat. His face was still flushed from their love making but he looked peaceful, the frowns of worry and fear gone from his features. It was refreshing. Taking the hand that was resting on his stomach, Jim played with Harry's fingers smiling gently, basking in the fond amusement he felt in his bond with his lovers.

"'m trying to sleep," Harry murmured but didn't pull his hand away. Rather he snuggled closer, lips brushing lightly at Jim's chest in a chaste kiss. Jim grinned faintly, "Sorry babe, you're too pretty to resist."

"I ought to hit you, but I'm too relaxed right now," Harry stated.

"It is gratifying to see you relaxed Harry as you are often under a great deal of stress which is detrimental to your health," Spock said still continuing to toy with the wizard's hair. Leaning into the caress Harry sighed, "It's the price of being a doctor. You're always stressed and worried over work."

"Still you should take more days off if work begins to overwhelm you," Jim remarked. Harry chuckled, "I just did today."

"Yeah but that's cause it was our anniversary."

"And it was a rather nice anniversary; good food, an entertaining movie and some alone time with you both. I couldn't have asked for better."

"We're pleased that you are content," Spock commented. Jim hummed in agreement bringing Harry's hand to his lips and kissing his fingers holding in a grin when he felt Spock shift next to him. Rolling his eyes on the blonde's teasing, Harry yawned, "What would please me more is some sleep. We have Alpha shift tomorrow after all."

"Ugh, paperwork," Jim groaned making a face. Harry giggled while Spock merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. But after a moment they calmed down as the hour drew late settling themselves more comfortably in bed. Curling together Jim ordered the dim lights to shut off completely setting the room in darkness. Closing his eyes he felt Spock relax and still completely next to him while Harry drifted off, his breathing becoming quieter. Content the blond took a deep, calming breath before he began to slip away. This is how he always wanted it to be, the three of them living side by side as they explored all that life had to offer them; together.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	92. Blunder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_92. Blunder_**

"God dammit Jim! What the hell happened now?" McCoy exclaimed as he glared at the trio in front of him that had just stepped into his Med Bay. Jim was gritting his teeth while Spock remained stoic and Harry blushed in mortification, utter embarrassment radiating from them. They were physically fine except for a tiny little change; atop their heads were pairs of adorable cat ears and twitching behind them were tails. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, the transporter had malfunctioned again. It wasn't often that it did, but sometimes it happened due to certain planets and energies they came into contact with.

Teddy blinked curiously from his perch on one of the bio beds, "Dad looks cute!"

Harry blushed even more and held in the urge to hide his face, this was just too much! Grinning slightly Jim agreed, "You're right, he does look cute… well more so than usual."

"I will hurt you!" Harry exclaimed his tail bristling. McCoy snorted holding a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckling. Jim's grin grew but he wasn't allowed to say more as Spock gave him a stern look. Right now wasn't the time for them to be joking, they had to figure out how to return to normal. Focusing his attention on McCoy, Spock explained, "It seems that there was some interference with the planet's atmosphere was we were beaming up and the result is our current state."

Shaking his head and muttering about the dangers of transporting, McCoy immediately guided them to some bio beds instructing them to sit. Whipping out his tricorder from god knows where, he immediately began to scan them to ensure that there were no other nasty little surprises. But it seemed luck held out as he reported that besides their obvious changes, there was nothing else wrong with them and it was a relief for them.

"So how exactly are you going to fix this?" McCoy questioned, a taint of irritability still in his voice as he put his supplies away. Jim shrugged, his tail swishing lazily, "Scotty and Chekov are working on it. So we're stuck like this for a while."

"Only you," McCoy muttered. The blond just grinned while Spock and Harry hopped off their bio beds straightening themselves. Harry automatically leaned down and picked up Teddy, sighing as he allowed his son to play with his ears. Between his and Jim's luck, he shouldn't have been too surprised by their mishap. Put two people who both have giant targets on their backs together and watch the sparks fly as the universe has its fun.

"Well… I suppose it could have been worse," Harry tried to reason adjusting his hold on Teddy. McCoy snorted while Jim nodded happily, "Yup! We could have been turned fully into cats and then you probably would have been forced to chase us around to catch us."

"Like I don't do that enough already," the Southern doctor complained. Teddy giggled greatly amused by the situation while Harry just shook his head fondly. He nearly jumped in surprise when he felt something curling around his tail and glanced back, surprised to see Spock's twining with his. A flush warmed his cheeks as he risked a glance at the Vulcan who was stoic, appearing as if nothing was out of sorts. Debating for a moment, Harry decided not to really bother with it. It wasn't like Spock was hurting him and it was kind of sweet in a strange sort of way. But of course Jim noticed and pouted playfully, "No love for me?"

"You're too far," Harry retorted without pause. Grinning Jim hoped off his perch and immediately walked over pulling his lovers close while his own tail curled with theirs. McCoy's grumbling about getting a room was ignored as Jim beamed happily, no doubt pleased with himself. Harry let out a huffed laugh while Spock's eyes warmed in fondness. Teddy turned his focus from Harry's ears to Jim's which the blond didn't mind, rather he seemed to be purring and basking in the attention.

"We should totally call Pike," he exclaimed suddenly.

"Jim you're going to give that poor man a heart attack I swear," Harry protested. Spock intervened, "It would be logical to contact the Admiralty and inform them that due to our condition, we will have to decline further missions until we are returned to normal."

"Guess you've got a point."

"Come on, it's not so bad. I think I could get used to this cat thing," Jim chirped looking on the bright side. Harry made no comment and allowed his lover a moment to indulge in his carefree thoughts. Sadly Jim didn't receive his wish to keep his new ears and tail despite their uses. Two days later Scotty and Chekov worked out the problem and the trio was returned to normal. But for a few weeks afterward, they could have sworn they felt the familiar twitch upon their heads or along their spines which made them occasionally take pause to ensure that they were just imaging it.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	93. Claim

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**93. Claim**_

Harry loathed parties, had since the Yule Ball during fourth year and this time wasn't any different. And while he understood that as a Star Fleet officer he had to attend social gatherings and rub elbows with various beings, he still disliked it greatly. He always felt awkward and out of place, not to mention that most times it was mainly about exchanging gossip and looking down on others. This was why he remained glued to either Spock or Jim, even McCoy at some points and at the moment he stood quietly next to his Vulcan listening as he discussed various topics with one of Gailus elders.

Gailus were humanoid beings; their skin changed various shades of colors to show their mood, they either had white or very light blond hair, their fingers were a few inches longer than humans, their eyes a little wider and they had no ears, but just little holes on the side of their skulls to catch sounds. For the most part they were a rather peaceful and intelligent society that valued both science and the arts. But due to their mellow nature, they were easy targets for more aggressive species like the Romulans or the Klingons. It was for this reason that the Enterprise crew found itself on Galos negotiating treaties with the Gailus; to bring them into the Federation.

"Are you well Dr. Black?" a female Gailus questioned, her skin turning a soft blue to show her concern. If he remembered correctly, she was the eldest daughter of the Elder Ta, Lady Seur. Smiling gently Harry replied, "I'm fine my Lady. I must confess I've never felt comfortable with large social gatherings."

Seur smiled her laughter a bit higher pitched, but a soft tinkling sound. Nodding she said, "I understand. They can be rather dull. I noticed earlier you were admiring our flora."

"Oh yes, I enjoy wildlife. You have a lovely array of flowers in your garden," Harry complimented. Seur rippled between a sunshine yellow and a tender pink obviously happy but embarrassed by his praise. She giggled again, "Oh yes the gardens of the White Halls are one of the most well maintained in the whole city. We have a large variety of flora from various parts of Galos."

"It must be quite the sight to see every day."

"It is. Perhaps, if you like, I could provide you with a few bulbs that you may take and plant on your ship. Of course I'll instruct you on how to care for them properly," Seur offered. Harry perked, "That would be wonderful my Lady, it's very gracious of you."

"You're welcome Dr. Black. I'm sure your son will enjoy them as well," Seur smiled indicating to Teddy who was currently with Scotty and Uhura, chattering away with several Gailus delegates. They seemed curious and yet charmed by the exuberant child. Beaming with pride Harry remarked, "Yes Teddy will love them and so will our helmsman Hikaru Sulu. He works in the botany labs as well as pilots the ship."

"How lovely, it pleases me to know that my gift shall be enjoyed by many," Seur chirped. The wizard chuckled softly and remained chatting with Seur for several minutes before another drew her attention away. Feeling a little more relaxed, Harry settled slightly closer to Spock, enough that they still looked professional but he could feel the Vulcan's warmth. Fondness trickled through their bond filling him with warmth and the young doctor fought down the goofy grin that wanted to settle on his face.

When the Galius speaking with Spock dismissed himself, the commander turned to his companion, "You seemed to have enjoyed your conversation with Lady Seur."

"Yes, she's nice and an inviting individual," Harry commented. Spock nodded, "Yes she is a pleasing woman with an intelligent mind."

"But of course I like you better," Harry joked briefly brushing their fingers together in a light caress. Spock stood a little straighter, his brown eyes warming with affection and a hint of lust. Another thing that Harry hated about stuffy parties was that they had to behave. Maybe Jim was influencing him more than he liked, but the wizard really wanted nothing more than to drag Spock off and have a quickie in some dark, secluded corner. It was embarrassing how often he wanted to have his way with his lovers.

"Damn you Jim!" he thought his face warming. Chancing a glance at Spock, Harry held in a meep at the intense look in his eyes and shifted, coughing softly. Although it was adorable how the Vulcan's ears turned the faintest hint of green. Deciding to control himself Harry questioned, "So, where exactly is our wayward Captain?"

"I believe the Captain is conversing with Lord Euas," Spock replied indicating to Harry's left. Glancing over his shoulder, green eyes immediately zeroed in on the golden figure of their captain who was chatting with a rather handsome Gailus dressed in rich robes. It was obvious he was powerful due to his wealth and the way he held himself. And it didn't go by either of their notice how Euas seemed to be standing a little too close to Jim than what was appropriate, not to mention he kept touching his shoulder, his arm or his wrist. Jim was rebuffing his advances, but Euas was persistent it seemed.

"Of course," Harry sighed, "Well I'll be honest, at least it's not me this time."

"Indeed, we should ensure that Jim is safe."

"Alright." With purposeful strides they calmly made their way toward the pair, a different kind of warmth curling within them; this fire bubbled and simmered within their stomachs lingering just beneath the surface. They would behave, they were professionals after all. But they would show this Gailus that their captain was currently unavailable and that they did not like strangers touching what belonged to them.

Blue eyes focused on them and a bright smile lit up Jim's face as he greeted, "Spock, Harry!"

"Having fun Jim?" Harry questioned moving to stand on one side of the blond man while Spock stood on the other. Humming Jim smiled wider, "Yup, Lord Euas has been telling me a lot about the Gailus, their history and culture. It's been interesting."

"Sounds cool."

"Indeed, I too am curious over such stimulating topics," Spock agreed. Euas nodded his chin raised a bit. With a hint of arrogance in his voice he stated, "As I was telling Captain Kirk, we Gailus take great pride in our rich history and culture. If one does not honor such important factors, then one cannot have a future."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "I have to agree there. If one cannot learn from the past, then they're doomed to repeat the same mistakes."

"Yes, that is very wise of your Mr…," Euas trailed off. Jim perked, "Oh yeah introductions! Lord Euas, this is my first officer Commander Spock and one of my medical officers, Doctor Hadrian Black."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry greeted politely while Spock merely inclined his head. Euas nodded, "And you as well Dr. Black, Commander." A tension filled the air as Euas stared firmly at the Vulcan and wizard, obviously sensing that they were close to Jim and viewing them as competition. Which they were in a sense, but they already had their prize so there was no contest.

"Uh so yeah… awkward?" Jim chuckled nervously feeling the sparks flying.

"Captain Kirk, I wish to join you upon the Enterprise," Euas suddenly stated reaching out to touch his shoulder. Spock tensed while Harry sighed in annoyance as the Gailus continued, "I wish to learn more about you and your ship. I will speak with the Elders, they will allow me passage as long as I have your permission as well."

"Um… don't you have important business that you must attend to here?" Jim questioned stepping away from his hand, "After all, you are an important delegate, you're one of the essential leaders of your people. You shouldn't abandon your work just to take a vacation on a star ship."

"I would give up my wealth and power if it allowed me to spend my days with you," Euas boasted attempting to reach out once more. Holding up his hands Jim smiled hesitantly, "Look Lord Euas, I enjoyed talking with you and if I've done something to mislead you, I'm sorry. But I'm not interested in your… affections as I already am involved in a relationship."

Euas' eyes narrowed, his skin turning a cherry red, "You are… you do not wish for me to court you?"

"No, I'm sorry again if I made you think differently, it wasn't my intention," Jim apologized. He honestly hadn't meant to mislead him but somehow he did considering the various forms of unwanted contact he was subjected to. And while it had been a bit flattering at first, it had quickly grown uncomfortable and Jim had never been more thankful than when his lovers had appeared when they did.

"Please reconsider, I shall be loyal and faithful to you," Euas tried to coax which was pathetic in Harry's opinion. Couldn't he just take no for an answer already. The blond captain shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't."

"I shall give you whatever you wish! Clothing, jewels, you shall be treated well and lavished with the finest things," Euas insisted obviously frustrated and perhaps a bit angry if the deepening red of his skin tone was any indication. Deciding to step forth Spock drew attention to himself, "Compose yourself Lord Euas. As the Captain has already stated, he is involved in romantic relations and does not show interest toward your offer."

"In simple terms, he's taken so you shouldn't waste your time," Harry added feeling a bit spiteful at the Gailus' stubbornness.

"This conversation is neither of your business," Euas hissed to the pair, his skin bordering on purple. Having enough Jim glared, his blue eyes flashing as he spoke firmly, "Cease your tone right now Lord Euas and show respect to my bond mates or I will report you to Elder Kes. Do you understand?"

Tensing, Euas pressed his lips together his eyes passing between the three of them as realization overcame him. His skin still remained a reddish purple indicating his anger at being rebuffed, but he made no other protests as he bowed low and quietly excusing himself. Straightening his spine, he walked off with as much dignity as he could which made Harry snort. He muttered under his breath, "Wanker."

"Forgive us Jim, we did not mean to cause you trouble."

"No, it's fine Spock. He was out of line and unprofessional which needed to be corrected before a blood bath ensued. I do feel a tiny bit bad though. I really didn't think I was doing anything to lead him on, but apparently even when I'm being a good boy I'm too irresistible."

"Great, his ego his showing again," Harry snorted but smiled fondly.

"Indeed, we should inform Dr. McCoy so that he may use one of his various hypos to neutralize the problem," Spock offered. Jim gasped dramatically, his eyes wide, "You wouldn't let Bones do that to me would you?"

"Maybe," Harry snickered.

"You're both cruel to me."

"It's for your own good Jim."

"Indeed Captain, it would not do for you to become overly confident in yourself."

"Grrr to you both," Jim huffed. Smiling Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek briefly, "Yet despite your ego being the size of the small planet, we love you anyway. It's just one of the many traits we like about you."

"Affirmative."

Jim smiled back, beaming happily as he chirped, "Love you too!"

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	94. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**94. Proposal**_

"Marry us."

Harry blinked slowly as he stared at Jim who was currently massaging his feet, a treat he usually gave the wizard after particularly brutal shifts. His green eyes flickered to Spock who sat in a chair not far from them, having set aside his PADD to focus on them. Teddy was currently sitting on the floor surrounded by his school books, but like Spock he was watching them curiously and with a hint of excitement. Turning his attention back to the blond he questioned, "Could you say that again?"

"Marry us," Jim repeated his fingers still moving, but he was facing Harry his features serious. It was only during serious matters concerning the crew or the ship that Harry had ever seen Jim behave this way. This proved he was resolute about what he was asking, that he understood the critical weight of his question. Licking his lips nervously, Harry murmured, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I have been since we started going out. Look Harry… Spock and I have already talked about it and yeah, it's only been a little over a year since we became exclusive. But this feels right, it has since the beginning. I mean we're already bonded and we live together, Teddy even thinks of us as his parents. All this is, is just making it official on paper," Jim explained, "I love you and Spock, I love Teddy like he was my own. We're complete, a real family and that's the best thing I could ever hope to have; it tops everything, even having the Enterprise and being her captain."

Harry flushed his eyes widening at the confession. For Jim to admit that marrying him, that having a family with them was more precious than even his beloved ship was overwhelming. Because he knew how much the blonde's career meant to him. Swallowing Harry focused on his lap and thought for a moment. If he were to be honest, Harry was happy with Spock and Jim. They helped him with so much, they understood his pain and they accepted him faults and all. He could see a future with them, could see spending the rest of his life with them; he never felt that deeply about any of his previous relationships, not even Charlie and he had adored the dragon tamer.

Taking a deep breath Harry gazed up into beautiful blue eyes and smiled softly, "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes… I want it more than anything."

Teddy burst into cheers while Jim grinned like a loon and immediately pulled the young doctor into his lap, kissing him breathless. Spock calmly stood and walked over, his eyes full of elation as he cradled a ring box in his hand. He and Jim had picked it out weeks earlier when they had been docked at a star base to replenish supplies.

"I believe it is customary for humans to provide rings as a sign of engagement," he stated opening the box to reveal three silver bands. They were plain, but beautiful none the less and Harry couldn't help gasping when he saw them. Grinning, Jim took one and easily slid it onto Spock's hand while the Vulcan did the same for Harry. Said wizard blushed but smiled as well when he slipped on Jim's ring, his cheeks flushed and glowing with happiness. Teddy giggled excited at the prospect of finally being a family.

"Aww babe, don't cry," Jim teased reaching up to brush away tear. Harry batted at his hand muttering, "I'm not crying you wanker."

"Fascinating, despite your tears I can sense your joy," Spock commented.

"Sometimes people can cry because they're happy, not sad Spock," Harry explained, "And I really am happy."

"Good, you'll get the best wedding ever, I promise!" Jim exclaimed as he settled Harry between himself and Spock. He just chuckled when Teddy climbed onto his lap, nestling against his chest. The wizard nodded, "I don't care how plain or grand it is as long as I don't have to wear a dress."

"Awww, but I think you'd look sexy in a dress," Jim pouted.

"Jim you perv!"

* * *

I'm pretty sure there are plenty of fans that are squealing/screaming right now. To be honest I grinned the whole time I wrote this. Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	95. Congratulations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_95. Congratulations_**

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he sat around a table in one of the rec rooms with his closest friends. Deciding not to hide their engagement, they had announced their good news to the crew and of course the senior staff felt it was only appropriate to throw them a little party to congratulate them and give well wishes. It had certainly been a surprise, but was appreciated none the less. Jim was equally happy and even Spock seemed much warmer, his eyes conveying his joy for the occasion. Glasses of Scotty's secret stash were raised in salute as they cheered and laughed.

"I still can't believe you're going to marry these two. You sure you can handle them?" Sulu joked. Harry shrugged smiling, "Well we already live together, we're raising Teddy together, we're pretty much married just without the legal paperwork."

"I say you're crazy," McCoy protested playfully.

"Ouch, that hurt Bones. Hurt me right here," Jim pouted as he touched his chest where his heart was. The Southern doctor snorted, "Oh quite whining you infant."

Uhura shook her head, "Are you sure you want to marry the Captain?"

"We're used to it," Harry chuckled while Spock nodded in agreement. The Vulcan commented, "It's as humans say, 'It's nothing we can't handle'."

"Yup!" the wizard chirped.

"Vhen is the vedding?" Chekov questioned curiously.

"We have not yet set a date due to our demanding schedule at this point in time. Although we have discussed the possibility of holding the ceremony on New Vulcan," Spock explained. Harry hummed in agreement, "Jim and I figured that Spock would like to have his father at the ceremony even if he won't admit it." Spock made no comment much to the amusement of the crew. Whether he would say it aloud or not, they could tell that Spock was grateful towards his bond mates for their consideration of him.

"Well either way you should probably start planning things and making decisions now while you have the time," Uhura advised. Jim grinned, "I sense someone wants to be our wedding planner."

"Aye, she seems to have an eye for these things," Scotty remarked kissing her cheek. Uhura blushed playfully hitting his arm. Harry snickered, "If you want to help Nyota, you can. At least if it's alright with you two." He glanced back at his lovers. Jim nodded while Spock stated, "Nyota is an intelligent and capable woman. Her help would be greatly appreciated."

"But we have the right to veto anything," Jim interrupted, "We're leaning toward just a small ceremony with family and close friends. So nothing too extreme."

"Of course Jim if that's what you want," Uhura chuckled easing her captain's worry. Despite their somewhat rocky start, they had become close over the last few years and acted more like bickering siblings. Uhura could see how happy Jim and Harry made Spock and she was grateful for this. They deserved happiness.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," McCoy muttered, "James "Tomcat" Kirk , who even at the mention of commitment ran screaming for the hills, is actually tying the knot. The press is going to have a field day with this."

"Miracles do happen Bones," Jim smirked. McCoy snorted shaking his head, "More like signs of the apocalypse. We're doomed aren't we?" The crew burst into laughter as Jim smacked his best friend and lightheartedly fought with him. But it was obvious that McCoy was happy and there was even a hint of pride in his eyes. It was certainly joyous news and the crew of the Enterprise couldn't be more delighted for their Captain and his bond mates. It was certainly something worth celebrating over.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	96. Permission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**96. Permission**_

He wasn't nervous. Nervousness was an emotion which he rarely allowed himself to feel because he was Vulcan. Although hearing a voice in the back of his mind whispering that he was only half did nothing to ease him. But Spock could not put this off, would not for the sake of his own happiness. Also his father deserved to know, it was only logical. Taking a calming breath, Spock typed in the key codes to contact his father, waiting to for it to go through as he stared at the glowing screen.

Finally after a moment the connection was made and his father's face appeared on the screen. Nodding, Sarek addressed his son, "Greetings my son."

"Greetings Father, I trust you are well."

"Yes I have been occupied with several projects at the VSA and as always have provided assistance in the continued building of our new home," Sarek replied, "And what of you my son?"

"All is satisfactory Father. Just recently the crew attended a gala on Galos to celebrate their joining of the Federation. Lady Seur provided us with an array of various floras that myself along with a few other scientists have been studying. It is fascinating," Spock explained. Sarek nodded, "I had heard of Galos and of its people. I conclude that congratulations are in order."

"Your praise is noted Father, but this is not why I have contacted you."

"Speak your mind Spock."

Taking another breath, Spock explained calmly, "I am engaged."

"Engaged you say?" Sarek confirmed, an eyebrow raised. Spock nodded, "Correct, to James Kirk and Hadrian Black."

"You are engaged to not only two males, but one is your Captain and the other a doctor on your vessel."

"Indeed. I love them Father and they balance me, give me the peace I have sought for. They understand who I am and accept all aspects of myself as a Vulcan and a human. With them, I am allowed to be who I wish and they respect me as an individual. They make me… content," Spock explained hoping his father would understand. Their relationship had been more open, more honest since his mother's passing and he wanted to believe that since his father had loved his mother, a human, that perhaps he would comprehend Spock's situation.

"You have told me many things of Kirk and Black. They have been loyal to you as your companion, your friends. And I have seen for myself that they are both honest and hard working men. If this is your choice, then I will support it as would have your mother," Sarek stated. Spock felt relief at his father's acceptance. He nodded to the older Vulcan, "Thank you Father for your understanding."

"Gratitude is illogical, but shall be noted. Will you be docking at New Vulcan in order to undergo a bonding ceremony with your chosen mates?" Sarek inquired.

"Yes, we have already begun the process of filing the paperwork through Star Fleet and Admiral Pike has agreed to attend as a witness to the ceremony. We wish to be married in the eyes of not only Vulcan, but of Terra and the Federation," Spock explained. Sarek hummed thoughtfully, "Logical. Have you chosen a date for the ceremony?"

"A month from now as we were recently issued two missions. We are to shuttle supplies to a mining colony on Vega III and then we have been appointed to oversee the peace treaty signing between the planets Zeon and Akos," Spock replied.

"Very well, I shall inform the Council and T'Pau so that we may make preparations. I wish you success on your mission and look forward to greeting you as well as my future sons," Sarek said as he lifted his hand, parting his fingers in the _ta'al_, "Live Long and Prosper my son."

Spock returned the gesture, "Peace and Long Life Father."

The connection was severed and Spock let out a quiet sigh. Overall he was pleased with Sarek's acceptance, it was a great relief to him. Deciding to inform his lovers, Spock stood and straightened his uniform before stepping out of their quarters heading to the lift. He concluded that they were most likely at the gym sparring. As he stood in the lift as it descended, a tiny smile curled upon his lips. He was happy.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	97. Inform

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_97. Inform_**

"This is a pleasant surprise I must admit. It's good to speak with you again old friend," Spock Prime, known to others as Selek, greeted his eyes warm and the faintest curl of his lip showing. Jim smiled back, chuckling, "Same here. Sorry I haven't called in a while, things have been hectic for me lately."

"Indeed, I was informed of your success in bringing the Gailus into the Federation. Congratulations Jim," Selek praised.

"Thanks, but there was a reason I called you. Something important is happening and I felt you should know. After all, you are my friend," Jim explained, trying not to squirm at the giddy feeling in his stomach. He still couldn't believe it was going to happen. Raising an eyebrow Selek questioned, "Your news must be pleasant if you are having a difficult time containing yourself."

"It is," the blond chuckled, "It's making me giddy like a high school girl."

"Do not keep me in suspense old friend," Selek chuckled quietly. Smiling widely Jim exclaimed, "Spock, Harry and I are getting married!"

Selek blinked before those eyes warmed again and an actual smile graced his old features. In a gentle voice he said, "I am happy for you Jim. You have worked hard, struggled in your life and proved yourself in everything you did. You deserve to be bound to the ones you love."

"I want you to be there Selek. You've been a great friend and mentor to me, I need you to be there. I want to introduce you to Harry, I know you'd like him and he'd like you. I've always told you about him, but never explained you so you have to meet him," Jim commented blue eyes wide and begging. Letting out a quiet chuckle of amusement, Selek nodded, "I would be honored to attend both your wedding and to meet Harry."

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me," Jim remarked, gratitude in his voice. Selek nodded, "I have a hunch. When shall I expect you to arrive to New Vulcan?"

"Probably not for another three weeks. We have two missions in a row right now but I already told Pike what was going on so he agreed to grant us some leave. So we'll head to New Vulcan for the bonding ceremony and then we'll head to a planet of our choice for shore leave/honey moon. We still haven't decided where though."

"I see." The computer suddenly beeped interrupting their conversation. Reaching out he typed a few keys and a small screen popped up in the corner revealing Uhura's face. She nodded to Jim, "Captain, we're due to arrive at Vega III in approximately one hour."

"Alright Lieutenant, I'll be on the bridge shortly," Jim replied before cutting the connection. Focusing back on Selek he apologized, "Sorry, I have to get going. Duty calls."

"I understand. Inform me when you're due to arrive and if you need any assistance," Selek offered. Grinning widely the blond captain nodded, "Alright I will. Bye Selek."

"Live long and prosper Jim." Terminating their call, Jim stood and straightened himself feeling a sense of relief. He had been slightly afraid that perhaps Selek wouldn't wish to attend the wedding; that perhaps it would bring up painful memories of his own Kirk. Jim had known for a while that Selek and his Kirk had been more than just friends but due to circumstances couldn't be together as they wanted. The last thing Jim wanted was to rub his happiness in the face of his friend who had been kind to him and had always given him wise advice.

"But he seemed truly happy for us so I'm glad it worked out," he thought checking himself over once more, "But enough of that, I've got work to do." Nodding confidently, Jim stepped out of the room and headed to the lift feeling like he was walking on air. He couldn't be more happy.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	98. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_98. Preparation_**

"Bloody hell, you're trying to kill me Ny!"

"Oh stop your complaining, it's not that bad. And you shouldn't swear in front of Teddy," Uhura huffed as she looked up from her PADD. On the table in front of her were scattered sheets of papers and various notes that they made; all of which had to do with the upcoming wedding/bonding ceremony. Seated next to the vivacious woman was Harry who currently cradled Teddy in his lap, the young boy diligently working on homework that was given to him by his instructor. When Harry had first learned he was to be assigned to space, he had enrolled his son in an online school where he could take lessons and courses for his age group. Between that and his magic lessons, Teddy was always kept rather occupied.

"But Aunt Ny, it's funny when Dad swears," Teddy snickered. Shaking her head, Uhura ruffled his hair, "But it's not appropriate."

"Don't act like a saint Nyota, I've heard you swear in several different languages before, especially on the bridge during a crisis," Harry pointed out smirking. Blushing Uhura gave him the stink eye before turning back to her PADD, "Anyway! We still need to decide on food, decorations, how many people you're inviting and of course what you'll be wearing."

"The number of people is easy. You and the others of course, then there's Spock's father Sarek, T'Pau who will be the one to lead the ceremony, Pike who is pretty much like a father to Jim and an Ambassador Selek. I don't know him personally, but Jim and Spock do, they requested he be there," Harry explained while Uhura nodded writing things down. "For food, it's going to have to be an assortment of dishes; some Vulcan and some human."

"Of course," Uhura agreed writing, "Decorations?"

"I don't really know. I'd have to talk to Spock on that one since I'm not sure where the ceremony will take place," Harry admitted.

"Okay, get back to me on that when you can. Any idea what you'll be wearing?"

"Again, not something I'm sure on yet. I think we'll be wearing ceremonial Vulcan robes but I should probably clarify this with Spock," the wizard replied, "Anything else we didn't take into account?"

"I don't think so," Uhura hummed thoughtfully tapping her bottom lip. Glancing at her friend she questioned, "Feeling nervous yet?"

"A tiny bit although I still think it hasn't quite sunk it fully," Harry declared sincerely. Of course he was nervous, it was a normal reaction. But he didn't have doubts, he loved Jim and Spock. They supported him through his ups and downs, worked to help him overcome his PTSD each day and understood him in ways very few did. They accepted all his faults and defects just as he did with theirs. They were his best friends, his lovers, his family and he could honestly see himself spending the rest of his life with them.

"Well I'm honestly happy for you three," Uhura smiled patting his arm, "You all deserve happiness."

"I'm happy we're going to be a family," Teddy spoke up beaming. Returning his grin, Harry ruffled his son's hair and hugged him close, "Me too cub, me too. I think having a family of our own has long been overdue."

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	99. Ensnared

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

**Note:** This is an adaptation of Squire of Gothos

* * *

**_99. Ensnared_**

"Ugh," Jim groaned as he felt his mind stir back into consciousness. Hands immediately reached out and took hold of him, maneuvering his body to be propped up. A voice called out, "Jim! Jim!"

"Harry?"

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" the wizard exclaimed. Blue eyes fluttered open gazing up into the worried faces of his lovers, his son and his senior crew. Confusion filled his thoughts as he tried to recall what happened. He remembered being on the bridge during Alpha shift and everything had been running smoothly. They had just finished overseeing the peace treaty signing between Akos and Zeon two days before and were currently on course to New Vulcan. It had been calm to the point that Jim had invited McCoy, Harry and Teddy to visit.

"That's right," he murmured as it slowly came back, "We were on the bridge talking and joking… then suddenly there was this voice and it went white."

"Indeed and now it seems we are trapped in some sort of strange room with no visible doors," Spock input. Sitting up further Jim glanced around frowning in confusion. They certainly were in a strange room, it seemed like some sort of golden hall/fun house with the walls covered in grand mirrors while chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It was tacky and odd.

"Is everyone okay?" he questioned as he was helped up.

"Aye, we're fine," Scotty assured, "We're all in one piece."

"Good," Jim sighed as he hugged Teddy close. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his crew, they were his friends and practically family. Glancing around he murmured, "I wonder who or what brought us here."

"I don't know, but I say we try to find a way to get out of here," McCoy grunted, "Before whatever brought us here decides to show itself."

"The doktor is right, I feel… uneasy," Chekov agreed moving closer to Sulu. Uhura nodded frowning, "Yeah, feels like someone's watching us."

"Maybe something is," Sulu said.

"Alright, we need to remain calm and try to figure out how to get out. Everyone spread out and search the walls, but keep each other within sight. I don't need anyone disappearing," Jim ordered, his tone tense as he glanced around with cautious eyes. It was possible whoever brought them here was watching them in that moment and he wasn't going to risk any of his crew if he could help it. With careful movements the crew split up and inspected the walls closely in an attempt to pick out any anomalies that might indicate a way to freedom.

"It's like being in a bloody fun house," Harry sighed as he held Teddy's hand while running his other over the glass. The faintest trickle of magic coated his palm, not enough for anyone to notice but so far he wasn't picking up anything. The others murmured their agreements while Uhura shivered frowning. She muttered, "Better not be any clowns."

"Nyota, I dinna think they will be any," Scotty reassured her.

"You're afraid of clowns Nyota?" Sulu questioned no affliction or mocking in his voice, mainly just curiosity. She blushed admitting, "I have bad memories of clowns so they bother me."

"IT's not going to come and eat me is he Dad?" Teddy questioned his eyes widening in fright. Frowning Harry shot a glare at Jim who 'eeped' and hid behind Spock. The wizard was still irritated over the fact that the blond had accidentally left out his copy of Stephen King's IT and that Teddy had gotten his hands on it. The poor boy now had a slight phobia of clowns. Turning back to his son Harry ruffled his hair, "No he's not cub."

"I am thinking there are no doors to find Keptin," Chekov commented as they finished searching the entire room. Sighing Jim walked to the center and sat upon the floor crossing his arms as he frowned. There had to be a way out, he just had to think! Glancing to his right, Jim focused on Harry who knelt next to him and questioned, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a plan. I don't believe in no win scenarios and I'll stick to that. We're getting out of here one way or another," Jim spoke with confidence.

"I don't think so Kirk, not this time," a voice echoed to their left. The party swiftly focused their attention to the source, their bodies tense and ready to fight if necessary. They found a man suddenly standing a few feet from them smiling. He appeared harmless with his brown hair and eyes but he was wearing the strangest clothing. It looked like an old 17th century French military uniform, a general in rank it seemed.

"Who are you? Are you the one responsible for bringing us here?" Jim growled as he stood setting himself protectively in front of Harry and Teddy while Spock stood at his side. The man laughed and clapped his hands, "I am! When I found out our paths were crossing again I knew I had to take the chance again! And this time I won't let you fool me!"

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about? I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise and under Federation law, you will be arrested if you do not release us!"

"I already know who you are Kirk. And I'm afraid I can't let you go, I still need to finish studying my predators," the man grinned. Sulu frowned deeply muttering, "This guy is crazy."

"The captain has asked you a question as to your identity and you will answer him," Spock commanded. The man frowned, "Still as uncouth and dire as ever Mr. Spock. But very well, I am General Trelane, Squire of Gothos at your service! And I think we're going to have a grand time!" Harry shivered as he felt something brush against his magic, glancing briefly at Teddy when his son tightened his grip on his shirt. He began to fear for their safety when he realized whatever this person or thing was, it was dangerous and now they were trapped with it.

* * *

No, you're not imagining things! I updated, the reasons being because: I'm almost done with the story (wooo!) so I'm probably going to start updating every day or every other day. Also, I'm leaving on the 31st to fly to Houston and I'll be gone for two months. I'll take my laptop with me, but my grandmother doesn't have internet. So I'll mainly just use the time to work Child of the Stars and other stories when I'm not busy with my family. So enjoy! The end is near!

Review please, thank you!

**~Seth**


	100. Threat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

**Note:** This is an adaptation of Squire of Gothos

* * *

**_100. Threat_**

If there was ever a rule that Jim Kirk fought to live by, it was that there was no such thing as a no win scenario. It was his motto, the reason for his success as a captain. But as of now, Jim was having a hard time finding a way out of their current situation. For reasons he wasn't sure of (but he had a hunch it somehow pertained to his alternate life), he along with his senior officers were being held captive by a being calling himself Trelane. Although he looked like a man, Jim would say he acted more like a spoiled child with too much power.

"Come now, no need to be so dower my dear captain! Sit and enjoy yourself," Trelane exclaimed as he indicated to the grand table set up before them. It, along with several other things, had suddenly appeared around the room in the blink of an eye. Jim had thought for a second that perhaps Trelane was a wizard of some kind and had glanced at Harry for confirmation. But the young doctor just shook his head conveying that it wasn't magic at work. So this had Jim on edge; he was facing a powerful opponent at the moment and the lives of his crew were at stake if he didn't play his cards right.

"What's the point of this?" he questioned waving at the table that was filled with food and wine. Trelane smiled replying, "To make you comfortable Kirk! Now sit! All of you sit and relax! We have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves!"

Jim frowned deeply before turning to his crew and nodded his head slowly watching as they reluctantly settled themselves. Trelane beamed as he watched them, "It's so lovely to see all of you again although you're much younger than your other counterparts! This was rather unexpected but not unwelcomed!"

"What in the blue blazes are you talking about?" McCoy growled.

"Oh don't worry yourself with the details Dr. McCoy! Drink and be merry!"

"So I take it you know who we are," Sulu commented.

"But of course! Lt. Hikaru Sulu, Ensign Pavel Chekov, the lovely Lt. Nyota Uhura, Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Commander Spock, Captain James Tiberius Kirk and… well now this is strange. I feel rather silly to have just noticed you here, I'm afraid I didn't meet you in the other universe," Trelane blinked staring at Harry and Teddy. Holding his son close, Harry gazed at Trelane with a neutral stare, "I am Dr. Hadrian Black and this is my son Teddy."

"Oh wonderful! How wonderful indeed!" Trelane chirped eyeing them with keen interest. Focusing on Teddy he questioned, "Do you like games Teddy?"

"Yeah I guess," the young boy replied hesitantly not liking the feeling this man was giving off. He shifted closer to his father he merely stroked his hair hoping to sooth him. Trelane beamed and clapped his hands cheerfully, "Oh good! I so do enjoy games too! We should play together!"

"No," Harry interrupted.

"No?" Trelane echoed blinking in confusion, as if he didn't understand the word. Harry nodded, "No, Teddy will not play with you. None of us will play with you, we are the crew of the Enterprise and we have urgent business to attend to at this moment. So kindly return us to our ship so that we may be on our way."

"You know, I don't like your tone Dr. Black," Trelane stated focusing his full attention on the wizard, "I think you should be taught some manners."

"I have manners, but I refuse to use them in the presence of one who does not return the gesture," Harry growled. Trelane frowned, "You know, beyond this little sanctuary I've created is a planet that no humanoid species can survive on. Perhaps if I show you the reality that lingers outside my influence, you'll see that you have no choice but to obey me."

"No!" Jim shouted rising to his feet, "Don't you dare even try Trelane!"

"I can and I will because I don't like him!"

"I don't give a shit! You will not harm any of my crew or so help me I'll make you regret it!" Jim snarled glaring darkly.

"Still the same Kirk, perhaps a little crude but still just the same," Trelane chuckled deeply amused, "Very well, if you insist on rebelling then I have no choice." He suddenly snapped his fingers and Jim disappeared sending the crew into an uproar as they stood. McCoy raged, "What the hell did you do with Jim?"

"Do not trouble yourself Dr. McCoy, the Captain is fine… well mostly."

And just as quickly as he disappeared, Jim reappeared falling to his knees as he coughed and gagged. The crew rushed to surround him although Spock, Harry and Teddy pressed the closest. Placing his hand on Jim's back, Harry allowed the faintest trickle of magic to flow into his lover hoping to sooth any pain he had. Gently he questioned, "Are you alright Jim?"

Jim didn't speak but he did nod as he continued to cough although it was becoming less harsh as the seconds ticked by. With some help, the blond managed to get onto his feet and he glared darkly at Trelane, his blue eyes bright with his anger. Trelane smiled, "Now now Captain, no need to be so upset. But now perhaps you realize the severity of your situation. Even if you somehow managed to leave this building, there's only so much space to hide in my garden before you find yourselves at the boundary between heaven and hell."

"Bastard!" Sulu spat.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I can make your stay here enjoyable and pleasant or I can make it unbearable. Which would you rather have?" The crew remained tense and silent as the true severity of their situation began to dawn on them. They were trapped with no way out and no hope of rescue.

* * *

Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	101. Power

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

**Note:** This is an adaptation of Squire of Gothos

* * *

_**101. Power**_

"So what's the plan Jim?" McCoy questioned his voice low as he briefly glanced over his shoulder. At the moment Trelane was forcing Chekov to play music while he danced with Uhura much to Scotty's anger. The only thing keeping the Scotsman from getting killed was Sulu's firm hand on his shoulder. Frowning Jim crossed his arms over his chest and sighed quietly. To be honest, he didn't have any idea on what his next move should be; because as much as it annoyed him to admit, Trelane had a point. Even if they somehow managed to get out, he had seen what lay beyond their captivity, he couldn't subject his crew to that toxic environment that would kill them in a matter of minutes.

"We have limited options and we are still unsure of the extent of Trelane's power," Spock stated. Harry glanced at the being that danced with his friend before focusing back on their little pow wow group. He had an idea and if it would save his friends, he was willing to try it but he wanted to run it by Jim first. Softly he spoke up, "I… may have a solution."

Focusing on the wizard Jim questioned, "What?"

"The only way we have a chance of getting out of here is fighting power with another power…," he trailed off a bit, his eyes conveying his meaning. The three men tensed while Teddy gripped his father's hand. Leaning closer McCoy hissed, "Are you sure?"

"I think it's our only option right now," Harry shrugged, "Besides, if it means keeping all of you safe I don't care about my secrecy."

"But will you be safe?" Spock asked, concerned for Harry's security.

"I'll be fine, it wouldn't be the first time that someone's tried to seriously harm me and I fought in a war," Harry assured stroking Teddy's hair, "Just keep everyone together and I'll do the rest." The men nodded in understanding before they moved over to Sulu and Scotty while Harry made his way over to Chekov. Placing his hand lightly on the young Russian's shoulder, he let his magic flow through him releasing the control placed on him. Chekov blinked as he stopped and glanced up at Harry who nodded over to the others, pushing him away.

Realizing the music stopped, Trelane paused in his dance and frowned at Harry, "And what exactly are you doing Dr. Black?"

"Shutting down this farce," Harry scowled as he walked over pulling Uhura away from the man, "You will cease your stupidity and let us go. The universe doesn't revolve around you Trelane and we have business to attend to so you will release us."

"Oh? Do you think you can make me?"

"I can and I will because no way am I going to stand and let you subject my friends to your whims. And I'm certainly not going to be late for my own wedding so release us now Trelane!"

"Seems I still have manners to teach you," Trelane sneered as he raised his hand, but Harry was quicker. Flicking out his wrist he shouted, "Immobulus!" The crew gaped in awe as Trelane flew backwards hitting a wall, his body stiff as if bound. Without missing a beat, Harry walked over to another wall, "Bombarda!"

They ducked as the wall blew out showering glass and debris everywhere. Showing no hesitance, Jim plucked up Teddy into his arms and rushed out spurring the others to follow. They were surprised to find a lush garden surrounding them but didn't take the time to admire it as they took cover in the foliage. Handing off Teddy to Spock, Jim glanced around before focusing on Harry, "Think we're safe?"

"Probably not for long, you should contact the Enterprise now," Harry advised his eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. Nodding Jim reached to his belt and pulled out his communicator, flicking it open, "This is Captain Kirk contacting USS Enterprise, come in Enterprise. Do you read me?"

"I've told you already Kirk, no one can save you," Trelane interrupted appearing before them as he dusted himself off. Focusing on Harry, he grinned as he pointed his finger, "You my good sir, you are becoming quite intriguing. You actually caught me off guard!"

"Yay for me."

"Tell me, how exactly did you manage to bind me like that?"

"Like I would tell you," Harry frowned. Trelane tilted his head, "Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me?"

Harry snorted, "You wouldn't be much of a challenge. You're nothing but a child when it comes to your power, you have no discipline."

"How dare you! I'll show you!" Trelane thundered, waving his hand. Everyone gave a startled cry as Harry suddenly disappeared, Jim and Spock being the loudest. But their fear was cut short as Harry reappeared with a loud crack, coughing slightly but otherwise unharmed. Glaring, the wizard held out his hand, "Incendio!"

Trelane jumped back as fire launched itself at him. Disappearing, he reappeared a moment later torn between shock and glee; his excitement finally won over as he clapped his hands while laughing happily. It was obvious he was enjoying himself much to the annoyance and disgust of the crew. It was just a game to him and it made Harry angry. Nothing about the situation was humorous, it wasn't amusing in the least. Sneering he glared, "Yes, you certainly are a child if you treat this as some sort of sport."

"Still foolish enough to insult me are you? You must be pretty confident in your power," Trelane observed. Harry rolled his shoulders murmuring, "I'm just getting started."

Harry took stance and cast several slashing hexes along with binding curses and although Trelane easily avoided them, Harry never lost his control. When Trelane attempted to freeze his body figuring it was the best way to stop the wizard, Harry retaliated with Protego, raising a shield to rebound the effect. Although the power behind the assault was great as it pushed Harry back a few inches, which told the wizard that he couldn't let his guard down. But his reflexes were quick and accurate allowing the former soldier in him to shine through. Managing to knock Trelane away using an Expulso near his feet, he called over his shoulder, "Try contacting the Enterprise again! I'll keep him busy!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Trelane shouted growing angry. Once again he attempted to freeze Harry only for the wizard to shield again while adding another Incendio to drive him back. He barely paid attention to the group behind him as they worked to get Jim's communicator working, his focus entirely on Trelane. Minutes were ticking by and Harry was still going despite the strength growing behind Trelane's attacks. He wasn't going to allow any harm to come to his family therefore he refused to be overpowered.

"Enough is enough Trelane, why don't you just give up and allow us back to our ship so that we can get on with our lives?" Harry reasoned.

"No! I will not!"

"Yes you will or I will make you Trelane!"

"I've had enough of your insolence! You will obey me!" Trelane raged as he summoned a sword. The blade gleamed in the light catching the crew's attention and instinctual fear gripped their hearts. Trelane charged raising his weapon high but Harry stood his ground, his eyes narrowed. Teddy struggled in Spock's grip, crying out, "Dad!"

"Kid, move!" McCoy exclaimed. For a moment Jim and Spock felt as if their hearts dropped into their stomachs. Their instincts were screaming danger and the need to protect their lover pushed to the forefront of their minds. But it was muffled by the young doctor as he cried out, "Reducto!" And in a shower of glimmering metal the sword exploded while Trelane stumbled back in an off balanced manner, not having expected it.

"Usually I'm one to show mercy and rarely do I engage in physical violence, but you've pushed me too far Trelane. You've toyed with my friends, endangered my family and threatened their lives! For that I cannot forgive you and if I have to kill you in order to release us, then so be it," Harry growled as he raised his hand, his eyes glowing. Jim lashed out gripping Harry's arm in an attempt to stop him. He couldn't allow Harry to kill someone, he knew that the wizard would come to regret it and his beloved didn't need more guilt to add to his consciousness.

"Cease this," a male voice boomed over head causing everyone to jump. Focusing to the sky, they watched as a pair of glowing orbs appeared and hovered over Trelane.

"What the hell?" Scotty gasped holding Uhura close.

"That is enough Trelane, cease your play and release them," the male voice ordered. Trelane frowned and shook his head, "No!"

"Trelane," a female voice said sternly, "This is twice that you have disobeyed us. Release Captain Kirk and his crew, they are not your toys."

"I don't wanna! You never let me have any fun!" Trelane whined as he stomped his foot, throwing a tantrum like a child. And suddenly the group realized that perhaps Trelane really was a child in the eyes of his species, whatever they were. The male voice interrupted, "You will do as we say, we will not repeat ourselves again."

"No! I had them! I finally had them!" But Trelane's voice began to grow quiet as he faded away. Frowning Harry glanced up at the orbs, "I'm guessing you're his parents."

"Forgive us great wizard, we have indulged him too much. He shall be properly punished."

"Yes," the male agreed, "We are regretful that once more our child has interrupted the life paths of you and your people Captain Kirk."

"This has happened before?" Jim questioned.

"Yes, in another universe although you were much older than you are now. Please forgive us, we shall place you back on your ship so that you may be sent on your way," the female commented. Jim shrugged, "It's fine I guess, kids will be kids. But thanks for the help."

"You are welcome Captain, may you and yours live long and prosperous lives," the male voice said. And like Trelane, the group slowly began to fade until they too disappeared, returning to their lives although it was no longer the same. Secrets had been revealed and soon, questions would be asked and answers would be sought.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	102. Repercussion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**102.**** Repercussion**_

Harry gently stroked Teddy's hair, watching as his son rested quietly having just fallen asleep not that long ago. It had been a long and stressful day for them. Being kidnapped by a childish entity with amazing power wasn't anyone's idea of a good time. If Trelane's parents hadn't shown up, Harry was positive he would have killed the other creature and he wasn't sure how to feel on that. On the one hand, it would have been justified but Harry was sure he would have immediately regretted it.

"Probably would have still hexed him good," he thought to himself. He couldn't help his anger and irritation; Trelane had reminded him in some ways of Voldemort. They had both toyed with lives as if they were entitled to, that it was their right to hold the fate of living people in their hands. And it made him sick, especially when those lives had been his friends both past and present. It brought him back to a place he had been able to avoid for a while, but now it was there again. And not for the first time Harry cursed his PTSD.

Sighing quietly, Harry leaned forward and kissed Teddy's forehead before carefully standing not wishing to disturb the sleeping child. Silently he stepped out of the room and made his way to his own shared quarters with his lovers suddenly feeling old and exhausted. It was as if all the energy had been drained out of him and all he wanted to do was sleep. Stupid Trelane and his childish tantrums; he supposed he was just grateful that it didn't end worse and that everyone was alive. Not to mention that they would be able to make it to New Vulcan on time.

"You look dead on your feet," Jim stated when Harry glided into their bedroom, looking a bit like death warmed over. The wizard grunted as he began to undress leaving his clothes where he dropped them. Normally he would pick them up and dispose of them in the hamper, but he couldn't find a reason to care. And it seemed Spock shared his sentiment since he didn't get after the young doctor about it either.

"Been a shitty day," Harry stated after a moment.

"You got that right."

"We are fortunate that it did not end less favorably," Spock commented sitting up in bed. Harry nodded as he climbed over Jim and settled himself in between, slipping under the covers. The Vulcan and human followed his example as they laid down as well, placing themselves almost protectively around their fiancé. Nothing was said for a long while, they just laid there breathing and thinking in the silence of the room. Harry shifted and blinked slowly.

"I wanted to kill him," he murmured against Jim's neck. The blond stroked his hair gently, his chin resting on the top of the wizard's head while Spock pressed their foreheads together. He hummed, "I know."

"I almost did."

"I know."

"You stopped me."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for that."

"I knew you would regret it if you went through with it and I couldn't let you feel that."

"I wanted to kill him… he reminded me so much of Voldemort and it just struck a chord in me. And while I didn't go through with ending his life, he still somehow managed to make me feel like shit," Harry growled tightening his hold on Jim, "He took away the comfort and security I was building in myself. For a while I was thinking I was finally getting over everything. I hadn't had an episode in a while and it assured me that I was really doing much better, that I was overcoming my PTSD. But then this happened and suddenly I'm stepping back again."

"It's okay Harry. It sucks I know, you were doing really well, but sometimes we all take steps back and it is frustrating. But you're still alive, you're healthy and you're strong so you don't have to worry. Plus you have me and Spock and Teddy and everyone else, you're going to be okay," Jim assured, "It won't happen right away and you might have more relapses in the future, but we'll always be there for you. We're getting married after all and you're going to be stuck with us for good."

"Indeed, you are our bond mate and our T'hy'la Harry. We shall remain at your side to help and guide you when you need us," Spock said, running a hand soothingly along his hip trying to relax the other. Harry sighed quietly and snuggled closer to Jim kissing his neck chastely in gratitude while reaching back to grip Spock's hand. Once more he wondered how he managed to survive for so long without them. And what had he done to truly deserve them?

"Get some rest babe, we've all had a long and stressful day," Jim advised kissing his forehead. Spock nodded, "It would be advisable to rest. I suspect that Nyota and the rest of the senior staff will seek answers from you after having witnessed your magical abilities."

"Bollocks, I forgot about that," Harry grumbled.

"Just sleep, don't worry about it for now," Jim insisted hugging the slighter man close. Deciding to not argue, Harry forced himself to relax and took comfort in the warmth of his lovers as well as their breathing. And before he knew it, he found himself falling into the blissful darkness that was sleep.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	103. Confront

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**103. Confront**_

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Uhura ordered, her features showing she was displeased. Standing behind her were Scotty, Sulu and Chekov all conveying various degrees of confusion and hesitance, no doubt confused of what they had witnessed on Gothos. Harry knew they would seek him out, but he had foolishly hoped that it wouldn't be so soon. Currently he was in their sitting room, Spock and Jim on either side of him while McCoy stood nearby. Teddy was nestled in Spock's lap finding comfort in the Vulcan.

"Yes I do, but I will tell you. I do not appreciate you ordering me nor taking that tone with me," Harry stated. Uhura had the decency to look scolded. She hadn't really meant to snap at the young doctor, but she was still in disbelief at what she had seen and she was trying to figure out how to handle it.

"We just… we want to know what happened. What was all that back on Gothos?" Sulu questioned.

"A lot happened," Harry said.

"Harry," Jim warned even as he leaned closer and kissed his lover's head giving him strength. Sighing, the wizard murmured, "Sorry… this is just difficult for me. It's not my lack of trust in any of you, you're all my family and I know I could trust my very life in your hands. But my past… who I am… it's all very painful for me."

"You dunna have to worry lad," Scotty reassured, "No matter what, you've got us and we look out for our own."

"Mr. Scott is right, yes?" Chekov chirped, "Ve are family." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then… I suppose I'll just say it," Harry sighed, "I was able to do those things you witnessed because I am a wizard."

"A wizard… like wand waving, magical person wizard?" Sulu blinked having not expected that, none of them had. Harry nodded, "I come from a long line of wizards, I was born one as were my parents before me. Their names were James and Lily Potter."

"Potter? But your last name is Black right?" Uhura inquired.

"Yes it was once upon a time, but I had to change it."

"Vhy?" Chekov asked his eyes widen and full of curiosity. Harry smiled gently, "Well, when you're dropped into the future like I was, you figure it's probably safe to pretend you have amnesia and create a new alias for yourself."

"Wait, future? So you're from the past?" Scotty choked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. I was born in 1980."

"Holy shit," Sulu muttered. Chekov nodded rapidly in agreement. This was more than any of them expected, but they couldn't help but believe Harry. They had all seen what he was capable of, they could see how serious he was too. So he was telling them the truth, the real truth behind who he was. Uhura licked her lips nervously, "Why were you sent here?"

"Magic wanted me to escape, to give me a new life where I could be happy," Harry replied.

"Vhy?" Chekov asked again holding onto Sulu's arm like an eager child being told a story. Harry's features became sad and haunted as he explained, "Because I was involved in a war growing up… a magical war that took everything from me; my parents, my family, my friends, my life. And when it was over, I had nothing left but Teddy. Magic felt that she owed it to me, owed me this second chance to live and heal."

"War," Uhura whispered her own eyes full of sadness. She could see it, they all could. And suddenly the pieces fell together and it all began to make sense. Harry's PTSD, his odd moods and those green eyes that always seemed so wise and jaded. Reaching out she took the wizard's hands and kissed them, unable to help the tears in her eyes. Harry just smiled softly.

"How… what happened?" Sulu croaked, wanting to know the tale behind their friend, their comrade who meant so much to them. Harry was quiet for a moment, but seemed to gain assurance when Spock and Jim pressed closer to him. And from his lips spilled forth a tale of death, hardship, sorrow, brief happiness and a heavy burden too big for a single child; of a destroyed life that never got to live. And through it all they laughed, they cried, they mourned and they felt righteous anger. They felt everything for him, for the boy locked away in the cupboard under the stairs and for the man who would become one of the best doctors in Star Fleet. They felt and understood which meant the world to Harry.

"We're sorry," Scotty whispered when it was all over and they felt drained.

"There's no point in looking back, in wondering what could have been. You all taught me that," Harry murmured holding Teddy close. He had been shifted into his lap during the discussion trying to offer his father comfort, "Finally after what felt like so long, I think I'm able to move on. All of you have been so good to me, have taught me much and have given me something I thought I had lost. And for that I thank you. I loved my friends and they will always mean the world to me, but I have a new family now and I'm happy."

"We're happy too kid," McCoy spoke up, "You and Teddy have certainly been a light in our lives."

"Aye, you both are the heart of this family," Scotty agreed.

"Thank you," Harry chuckled, "We're fortunate aren't we Teddy?"

"Yeah cause you know why Dad?" Teddy chirped.

"Why?" Spock answered instead. Teddy grinned, "Cause this family is perfect and warm! It's the best family in the world."

"You're right, it is." And it truly was, Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	104. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_104. Arrival_**

If Harry were honest with himself, he was nervous. It would be the first time meeting Spock's family and he wanted to make a good first impression. The insecure child in him wanted their approval, wanted them to believe he was a good choice in a mate. Damn the Dursleys! They really just had to screw him over all the time didn't they? It was sad and maddening that even in death, they still had some sort of hold on him and Harry didn't like it at all. Sighing, Harry shook his head as he looked himself over in the mirror once more. The Enterprise was currently in orbit over New Vulcan and they were preparing themselves to beam down.

"I can do this," he thought. Currently he wasn't in his uniform, but rather just plain clothing; a pair of black slacks and a deep forest green dress shirt, comfortable but nothing too formal. Spock had picked it out, stating that he looked favorable in them so how could he say no? Sighing once more as he straightened himself nervously, he muttered, "Come on, you've faced worse than this. Just breathe, smile and try not to babble like an idiot."

"Trying to psych yourself?" Jim laughed as he stood in the doorway arms crossed appearing relaxed and at ease. He was dressed in a deep blue dress shirt and black slacks as well, it made him undeniably handsome and Harry briefly wondered how he got so lucky. Harry gave his fiancé the evil eye causing Jim to wink, "Well pry yourself away from the mirror sexy, we have to head out. Spock and Teddy are already waiting for us."

"I know," Harry huffed.

"Relax, everything will be fine. You look amazing and you'll knock them dead."

"Not sure Spock would appreciate that."

"You got a point, but come on. We need to go," Jim coaxed as he pulled Harry close, resting his arm around his hip. They made their way down the hall and to the lift, riding it down to the transporter deck. When they stepped into the room, they found the senior crew standing around to see them off (since they would be staying with Sarek until the ceremony was over) while Scotty worked the controls. Harry zeroed in on Spock who was holding Teddy as he spoke with Uhura. The Vulcan was just as handsome as Jim, dressed in a reddish brown dress shirt and dark charcoal gray slacks, they made Spock rather irresistible.

"You look hot Spock," Jim complimented as he walked up with Harry in tow. Spock turned toward them and nodded, "You look pleasing as well ashayam."

"What about Harry?" Jim grinned while Harry blushed and elbowed the blond. Amusement glittered in those brown eyes, "Our k'diwa is breath taking as always."

"Dad looks nice," Teddy commented, smiling widely as he clung to Spock. Shaking his head to dispel his embarrassment, Harry turned to Uhura, "They like to gang up on me."

"Aww, I think it's sweet," she giggled.

"Anyway, are you ready Scotty?" Jim questioned focusing on his Chief Engineer. Scotty pressed a few buttons before nodding, "Aye Cap'n."

"Alright let's get going then," Jim clapped as he walked to the transport pad, the others following. Soon they felt the familiar sensation of their particles being broken down and then reformed as they appeared in a clean, but open room. Standing before them was Ambassador Sarek, Lady T'Pau, Selek and Vulcans of the Council along with their attendants.

"Greetings Father," Spock addressed balancing Teddy as he held out the _ta'al_ which Sarek returned. Harry and Jim stepped forward on either side of their fiancé. Spock indicated to them, "Father, this is Captain James Kirk and Dr. Hadrian Black, my bond mates."

"Greetings Captain, Doctor. Welcome to New Vulcan," Sarek expressed and the pair nodded giving the _ta'al _as well. Harry spoke, "We thank you for your hospitality Ambassador."

"You're gratitude is noted. If I may ask, who is this child?" Sarek questioned gazing at Teddy who watched him shyly. Spock shifted him as he replied, "This is Harry's son Theodore… that is to say he is also my son as well as Jim's."

"I understand. Greetings Theodore, I am your grandfather."

"Hi, you can call me Teddy, everyone does. May I call you grandpa?" Teddy questioned innocently. Sarek nodded, "If this is what you wish you may." Teddy beamed widely in happiness and although this child was not biologically Spock's, Sarek could almost see bits of Amanda peaking through that smile. His wife would have approved of the young boy, would have been pleased to call him her grandson.

Holding his arm out Sarek indicated to the mass of Vulcans, "Captain, Doctor I would like to introduce T'Pau, the head of our clan, Ambassador Selek and the Vulcan Council." T'Pau was a small, old woman but she held herself firmly, commanding respect from those who laid eyes upon her. They both bowed deeply to her in greeting. Selek stood just slightly behind her, his hands tucked behind his back. His features were neutral, but his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement which reminded Harry a bit of Dumbledore. They gave the _ta'al_ to the Council who returned the gesture, but made no other move to greet the trio.

"Thou have had a long journey," T'Pau spoke, "Thou shall rest. The ceremony shall take place in three days time." They nodded in understanding.

"Come, we shall retire to my home," Sarek offered and after politely bidding the Vulcan's farewell, they followed Sarek to his hover car and were taken out to the desert. When they arrived to the house, they were given a tour learning that the house was an exact replica of the one that Spock grew up in on old Vulcan. There was even a garden which Spock explained through their bond that it was modeled after the one his mother grew when she was alive. It was simple to figure out that Sarek included it as a way to honor his wife. Once the tour was done, they were shown to their room which was simple but spacious with a balcony overlooking the area. Sarek explained what time dinner would be before excusing himself, stating that he had some business to tend to.

The trio and their son stood in the room taking it in. Watching as Teddy rushed over to the balcony to look out, Jim shrugged, "Well, that went well." Spock and Harry blinked but had to agree. It definitely went better than they had hoped.

"Let's hope that it stays that way," Harry remarked and Spock nodded in agreement.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	105. Sarek

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_105. Sarek_**

Harry had been expecting it for a while now, since he first became serious about Spock and so he wasn't surprised when Sarek requested speaking with him in private. It was easy to see Spock was apprehensive if you knew where to look. He had reacted the same way when Sarek pulled Jim aside, but Harry wasn't worried. Jim came back relatively chipper and it wasn't like Harry had anything to hide. He loved Spock and Sarek was his father, so Harry would be honest with him. He deserved to know.

New Vulcan was rather beautiful for a desert planet, the sands a mix of burning reds and browns while plateaus and mountains rose to meet the sky. It was desolate and quiet, it was breath taking. The pair walked down a pathway leading from the house, both relatively calm and quiet as Harry waited for the questions.

"I assume you have spoken in detail with Spock as to what is required of the bond mate of a Vulcan and how a bond differentiates from a human marriage," Sarek commented. Harry nodded, "We have sir. I understand what is needed of me and the situation I'm placing myself in."

"And you've spoken of the Pon Farr."

"Yes although Spock was hesitant to explain in detail. But Jim and I appealed to his logical side stating that it would be best for us to know the details so that we'll be better prepared. If we don't know what the correct form of conduct is during that time, it could lead to dire consequences."

"Indeed, you are correct."

"Anything else you need to know Ambassador?" Harry questioned.

"Spock has told me of you but the details of your past are somewhat… lacking. He explained that your past was a sensitive subject for you and that he would not betray your trust by revealing it to me. I understand his reasoning, but I find myself cautious of bonding my son to a man who holds secrets," Sarek explained staring into the wizard's eyes. Harry fought down his amusement knowing that he had to be serious if he wished for Sarek to accept him and trust that his feelings for Spock were genuine.

"I realize why you doubt me, I don't blame you for your caution. Originally I was going to let Spock tell you my secrets once we became engaged but then I stopped him. Not because I don't trust you or out of fear, but because I wanted to be the one to tell you myself," Harry remarked turning toward a scraggly brush nearby. Reaching out he carefully snapped one of the branches and turned back to Sarek.

"What I'm about to show you must not be revealed to anyone without my permission. You are Vulcan, I trust that you understand the need for security and privacy," Harry explained. Sarek nodded raising an eyebrow in slight curiosity. Holding out the branch, Harry focused on it and felt his magic trickle out. With ease he transfigured the stick into a pencil then into a butterfly which remained settled in his hand, seemingly content. Sarek's eyebrow rose higher and there was the faintest hint of shock in his features, enough for even the dullest person to notice.

"My real name is Harry James Potter and I come from the year 1997 AD. I was brought here along with my son through the means of magic. I don't know whether there are still others of my kind remaining for I have not found them, but for now I will assume that myself and my son are the last. I am a wizard."

And once more Harry told his story, spilling his most intimate secrets to his future father-in-law. Sarek remained by his side as he stared out into the distance, hands tucked behind his back as he calmly listened never once interrupting. When it was over, the older Vulcan closed his eyes briefly before focusing on Harry, "The choices of this Tom Riddle were highly illogical and I express regret that you were made to suffer due to these choices; that you were made to endure a burden which should not have been yours alone. Yet I have come to understand and respect you Hadrian. I see the love and loyalty you hold for my son and James. I believe if my wife, Amanda, were alive she would say thank you for caring for Spock… and welcome you into our family. We are most fortunate."

"Thank you Ambassador," Harry nodded relief in his eyes.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, but shall be noted," Sarek claimed, "And you may call me Sarek if you wish."

"Only if you call me Harry in return."

"Very well, I shall oblige you in doing so," Sarek agreed. And it was in that moment that Harry comprehended that they had reached an understanding and that he was accepted. And it was a good feeling. Because he loved Jim and Spock deeply, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	106. Selek

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**106. Selek**_

Harry glanced between the two Vulcans with a critical eye while Jim watched with barely contained amusement. Finally after a moment the wizard nodded, "Yeah, they're definitely the same Vulcan, at least physically. I'm sure that they share a few differences when it comes to personality traits, but I'd recognize Spock no matter his age. By the way, you age rather well."

Spock raised an eyebrow while Selek offered a faint smile, "I thank you for your compliment Dr. Black."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Very well, but only if you would do me the honor of calling me Selek in return."

"Sure."

"I knew you'd like him," Jim chirped although none of them were sure who exactly he was directing his statement toward. But it mattered little as they sat around the older Vulcan's home enjoying tea as they exchanged small talk. Setting his cup down gently, Selek remarked, "Jim mentioned that you and I hold similar experiences Harry, but refused to elaborate."

Harry glanced at the blond who just grinned. Shaking his head, Harry smiled, "Did he now?"

"Indeed and deducing from your reaction, he was correct. Fascinating, are you from the past or future?" Selek questioned.

"The past, the year 1997 AD."

"That is quite a gap, well over two hundred years. But you have done well to make the adjustment," he complimented, "It must have been difficult."

"It was, but I persevered in the end. After all, I had Teddy to take care of and at that point, he was the most important person in my life," Harry explained sipping his tea. Selek nodded in understanding watching as Jim and his younger counter part moved closer to Harry to offer support. The young doctor gazed at them with grateful eyes, the bottle green gleaming with emotion. His face was quite familiar to Selek and he took a few moments to sort through his memory as to why.

"If I may ask, what brought you to this time?" he questioned.

Harry seemed to hesitate glancing at his bond mates before replying, "Magic."

"Ah, I see. That explains it," Selek hummed thoughtfully, finally placing the pieces together, "You would not happen to be the Harry Potter would you?"

"How did you know that?" Harry squeaked tensing up. Even Spock and Jim seemed alarmed that the older Vulcan knew who the wizard was. Selek smiled in amusement, "I read a book once about the Wizarding World and you were mentioned quite a bit. There was even a photograph of you, but you were much younger than you are now."

"Wait, there are wizards in your universe?" Jim questioned.

Selek shook his head, "Once, but no longer. It was said that nearly a 150 years ago the Wizarding World began to appear but its inhabitants were gone. It was as if they, along with magic, disappeared without a trace. Scientists could not figure out how it happened or why. We only know of their existence due to what was left behind."

"Woah," Jim murmured. Harry nodded in agreement gazing at the cup in his hand. Perhaps that's what happened to his people now? But that wasn't right, no one knew about wizards in this universe and he still felt Magic when he lived on Earth. Yet he had never seen another of his kind and it confused him greatly. Unless of course they just died out naturally? Considering the way Wizarding society was, Harry wouldn't be surprised. They were so introverted and fearful of muggles, it might have actually killed them in the end; like a plant that wasn't meant to be in a small pot. With no way to grow and spread its roots, it eventually dies. While he wished he knew what happened to the world he protected once, Harry felt that he most likely would never find out.

"I hope I have not distressed you," Selek spoke. Harry blinked but shook his head. Offering a gentle smile, he chuckled, "I'm fine. My thoughts were just getting away from me. I suppose in the end it doesn't matter much to me. That part of my life is over and I have to focus on what I have now."

Selek nodded, "Indeed, you are wise for one so young."

"I just grew up faster than most, but I'm grateful none the less."

"Hardships help us to grow as individuals and they help us to… cherish softer times in our lives," Spock explained gently. Harry nodded and reached out to squeeze his Vulcan's hand while Jim leaned closer. Selek watched the young ones before him with fondness, thinking of his own Jim and their special moments together. And he also thought of the Harry of his universe, briefly wondering what he had been like. What if he had been sent to the future much like this counterpart had? Would he have somehow found his way to himself and his Jim? Would he have been the force to pull them together and made them complete?

Selek didn't know but he didn't feel any sort of sorrow for missed chances. You can't long for something that you never had. But he did miss his Jim and he perhaps held respect for the Harry of his universe; for the young man who fought hard to protect his people. Either way, it didn't matter in the end. This Harry had found happiness with Jim and his younger counterpart, he was glad for this. Selek knew that these young men had suffered much and now they were finally able to grasp at the happiness they deserved.

"Peace and long life my friends," he thought, "May your happiness be as eternal as the bond between your souls."

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	107. Illogical

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_107. Illogical_**

"Wow, they've really done a great job rebuilding everything," Jim complimented as he looked around. Harry nodded in agreement while Teddy gazed around with wide eyes, his mouth open in gaping awe. Spock hummed in agreement, "Yes, it is quite pleasing that my people have managed to accomplish a great deal over the last four years."

"This is good… it won't ever replace Vulcan, but it's a new opportunity to start fresh," Harry said, "Just like Teddy and I did."

"New starts can lead to new adventures and maybe even something you spent your whole life looking for," Jim smiled, reaching out to take his lover's hands. If he hadn't decided to take Pike up on his challenge, he would have never walked this path and would have never gained the family he always wanted. He was grateful in a lot of ways.

"Indeed, you both speak the truth."

"So the news is true then."

Spock, Jim, Harry and Teddy paused in their exploration the city center to focus on a lone Vulcan standing several feet away from him. His features were blank like many other Vulcans, but his eyes were a dark coal gray and glinted harshly in the sunlight. Harry could have sworn he saw flickers of hatred within those eyes and it put in him on edge. Spock stepped forward his hands tucked behind his back, nodding in greeting, "Stonn."

"Why must you disgrace yourself further?"

"I do not know of what you speak."

"You, who is tainted with the blood of Terra, would further degrade yourself by bonding with two male humans. Have you no shame?" Stonn questioned. Jim glared stepping forward, "And who are you to tell Spock what to do huh?"

"This is no business of yours human."

"Oh it is, when you attack Spock you make it my business," Jim growled.

"Jim, calm yourself," Spock advised placing a hand on his shoulder. The blond glanced back at his lover before stepping away. But he was tense, brimming with the need to fight and defend his family. No one insulted people he loved and got away with it.

"This is the reason humans are weak, they have no control or discipline which makes them an inferior race," Stonn explained staring down at them. Teddy frowned pointing at Stonn, "You're stupid! I thought Vulcans were smart cause Father's smart, but you can't be a Vulcan cause you're stupid!" Jim bit his lip snickering while Spock raised an eyebrow. Stonn glared at Teddy who flinched a little, but didn't look away, the amber in his eyes seeming to overtake the brown. His little lips curled as the young wizard growled, wolf traits shining through for a moment.

"Illogical," Harry stated, his voice cold.

Stonn looked away from Teddy and focused on the elder wizard, "What did you say human?"

"Illogical… Spock isn't the stain upon your species, you are. You're an illogical Vulcan who clings to petty emotions and ideals. The Federation teaches the idea of tolerance between the many races under its protection and because Vulcan is one of the founding planets of said organization, it too teaches this ideal. I find you illogical because you're a hypocrite, because you take pride in being a full blooded Vulcan and that you have control over your emotions. But you don't, your hatred and prejudice are evidence of that," Harry stated.

"Spock is more Vulcan that you'll ever be because he can control himself. He has human blood and sometimes it makes it difficult for him to maintain himself, but never has he claimed to be perfect nor will he ever be. And that's fine, he's honest in who he is and acknowledges his weakness, but you're illogical because you're not honest about your own short comings. So why don't you get off your bloody high horse and walk away as you have no business in our lives. I fought too hard and went through too much to allow some prat to insult my family and tell me I don't deserve happiness."

"Do you think you can make me human?" Stonn growled his features beginning to show his anger. Calmly Harry handed Teddy over to Jim, who clung tightly to the blond, before stepping up until he was almost toe to toe with Stonn. He stared up into the Vulcan's eyes whispering in a frigid tone, "I can and I will. Like I said, I'm protective of my family and I won't let anyone hurt them. Now you can either be a man and walk away or you can be like a child and I'll show you why people should take me seriously."

Those bottle green eyes flashed and glowed as magic crackled around him, charging the air and raising the hair on the back of Stonn's neck. He tensed and stared down at the suddenly deadly human, seeing the sharp and hard instincts of a seasoned warrior. Stepping away, Stonn glanced at Spock who moved to stand next to Harry, his own brown eyes fiery as they promised pain if he didn't leave. Turning, the other Vulcan walked away and Jim could almost imagine a tail tucked between those legs. He resisted the urge to laugh.

"Damn Harry, that was really hot," Jim chuckled, leering at his lover.

"Jim, don't talk like that in front of Teddy," Harry sighed but there was amusement in his voice. Focusing on Spock, he reached up and brushed his fingers of his cheek, "Are you alright?"

"I am well, your assistance was appreciated," Spock replied.

"Wish I could have gotten at least one good punch," Jim pouted. Teddy kissed his cheek, "Papa is brave. That Vulcan was mean but Papa, Father and Dad took care of him!"

"Yes we did. Just remember Teddy that words can be just as deadly and effective as physical force as long as you know where to hurt them," Harry explained to which his son nodded. They had known that some Vulcans wouldn't approve, especially now that their numbers have dwindled greatly. But they didn't care, it was their life and their happiness. They could do what they wished and no one could tell them otherwise.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	108. Connection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_108. Connection_**

Harry hadn't honestly expected to find what he did. He had only been searching for Teddy to see if he was hungry and wanted a snack. Instead he came across Sarek sitting with Teddy as they studied what looked like old fashioned photographs together. It certainly had stunned the wizard to watch the normally reserved Vulcan behaving almost lovingly with his new grandson. At the moment it was only the three of them in the house since Spock and Jim had gone into the city to take care of some last minute arrangements for the ceremony. So it was definitely a surprise to come across such a private moment.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Teddy."

"What was Grandma Amanda like?"

Sarek paused before reaching out for a picture and showing it to Teddy. The young boy blinked as he stared at a pretty woman with brown hair and brown eyes; the same shade as his father's. He tilted his head before smiling when he saw the resemblance.

"Your ko'mekh-il was a strong woman," Sarek explained, "She never showed fear not even in the face of uncertainty and she never allowed those with illogical views to weaken her resolve. When she came to Vulcan, she faced much hardship due to the irrational opinions of certain groups of individuals. They believed that due to her status as human, she was in many ways inferior but this was not the case. And she disproved them time and time again."

Teddy nodded in understanding. Father had told him once about his troubles growing up, how he had been isolated because of his blood and his human mother. His grandma was strong just like his parents, fighting and unwilling to bend to others. He glanced back at the picture taking in her gentle smile and wise eyes.

"Was she smart?" he questioned.

"She was intelligent for a human and provided stimulating conversation. But I like to think she was wise as well in her understanding of the people around her."

"She looks kind like Dad and Grandma Lily," Teddy remarked as he traced the face in the photo.

Sarek nodded, "Indeed she was kind. As humans would say, she had a 'heart of gold' and never held malicious intent toward anyone. Her kindness was one of many traits that I found esthetically pleasing about Amanda."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Grandma Amanda would have loved me?"

Sarek gazed at his new grandson who stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes. And once more he saw his wife shining through those eyes; somehow she was living through this child even though they were not blood related. Allowing only the faintest curl of his lip, the Vulcan replied, "I believe that she would have loved you dearly."

Teddy smiled, "I hope I get to meet her one day."

"Perhaps you will."

"Yeah, I'll get to see her and Grandpa George and Grandpa James and Grandma Lily too. I bet they're all watching over us now and they're wishing us happiness so we won't be sad that they're not here," Teddy chirped, his face warm with joy and purity as he believed in his own words.

Sarek nodded, wanting to believe as well. He glanced up spotting Harry standing partially hidden away, just watching them with his arms crossed over his chest. There was pride and unconditional love in those green eyes as they observed Teddy. Yes, Sarek could accept these humans into his family and his life. They carried the spirit of his precious Amanda which secretly pleased him. His son as chosen well and Sarek was grateful.

"Our son has finally found his peace Amanda and I cannot be more satisfied," he thought, "Our family is now complete."

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	109. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_109. Remembrance_**

Harry stood on the balcony that overlooked the desert, dressed in a light robe that kept him warm from the chill of the night but didn't overheat him. Tomorrow as the big day and various emotions were fluttering inside of him as he tried to grasp the fact that he was getting married. It still seemed so surreal in his mind that in less than twenty four hours he was going to be Hadrian Grayson-Kirk.

They had decided to use Grayson in honor of Amanda and Kirk in honor of George, so that they would both live through their children and their grandchild. And Harry didn't mind; he would always be a Potter and a Black while Teddy would always be a Lupin. But this was their new life and a new family for them, they wanted the world to know that.

"What are you thinking of k'diwa?" Spock questioned as he walked up behind his dark T'hy'la and held him close feeling the barrage of emotions through their link. Jim was currently missing from their room, having left to tuck Teddy in bed. Leaning back into the Vulcan, Harry sighed, "Various things… I still keep wondering if this is just a dream. That suddenly I'll wake up and be back at my dorm in Hogwarts or even in my tiny room or cupboard at Private Drive."

"This is not a dream Harry," Spock whispered kissing his head.

"I know, but I suppose I've been thinking… Am I a bad person?"

"I do not believe so, why would you think such?"

"I guess… I've been so happy lately; you, Jim, Teddy, Leonard and the rest of the crew… all of you make me so happy, you've taken away my sadness. And then I find myself recalling that the sadness was my way of remembering my friends, of the people I loved once who died for me. I realize that I'm beginning to forget them, that I'm leaving them behind and I can't help but feel horrible, that I'm somehow shaming their sacrifices," Harry explained quietly, feeling his eyes sting. The last thing he wanted was to forget his friends, his family that fought so hard for him and protected him. He didn't want to insult their memories by forgetting.

Turning Harry to face him, Spock touched his face and brushed at his tears, "Hush k'diwa, do not cry. I understand for I feel the same."

"You do?"

"Of course. I felt the same when I first began to court Jim and then you… you both have been my strength and support since my mother's passing. And in my mind while I was grateful for this, I also felt… apprehension. I thought that in some way I was replacing my mother. But then I thought of her and what she would say to me," Spock said. Harry tilted his head, "What would she have said?"

"I believe my mother would have told me that it was "okay". That she would always be there for me when I needed her, but that I could also fill my life with other people for whom I cared for. She would have then smiled, hugged me and told me that she was proud of me; that she would always be my mother. And I believe that your friends and family would feel the same."

"Spock's right." The pair looked up to see Jim walking over, obviously having been listening. Hugging Harry between them, the blond smiled, "They loved you Harry, enough that they fought with you even when it was hopeless. They had faith in you and they died for you, wanting you to have a future and the freedom to be who you wanted to be. I think they knew that you would grow up to be a good man and they wanted that for you."

"But I can't let them go," Harry whimpered clinging to Spock.

"I'm not saying you do babe," Jim assured stroking his hair, "They'll always be a part of your life, a large piece of your heart and that's fine. It's the same with Spock's mom or my dad. They'll always hold a place in our lives, but it doesn't mean we can't have other people to care about. And as long as we talk about them, share memories then we'll never forget them. They live through us now Harry and I'm sure if Ron or Hermione were here, they'd tell you the same. They'd want you to be happy after everything you've been through."

Harry nodded slowly. It was true, Hermione and Ron would want him to be happy; so would Remus and Sirius, the Weasleys and Dumbledore and everyone else he had held close to him. They always wanted him to be happy, to enjoy his life as best as he could. He could hear them in his thoughts, see their faces as if they were standing right before him.

"_Honestly Harry, you worry too much about everyone and not enough about yourself!"_ Hermione always scolded him about it, stating he had a hero complex.

"_If these blokes make you happy mate, than go for it! After all that mess with You-Know-Who, you deserve a break."_ Ron had his moments where he was a prat, but he had been a good friend and was always there when Harry needed him.

"_James and Lily would approve pup and so do I! They'll take good care of you, I can tell and you deserve to be happy."_ Oh Sirius, he was sure his god father would have gotten along well with Jim. He'd have to share stories with the blond.

"_Cub, it's time you start your own life and make your own way in the world. It'll be hard yes, but we'll be here when you need us just like we've always been. Plus, Teddy needs a family, you both do."_ He missed Remus, he was certainly Harry's rock in a lot of ways. He was wise despite his age and he was kind too. Spock would have found a good companion in the werewolf. Harry promised he would tell Teddy about his real father soon.

"_My dear boy, you have lost much and suffered greatly. But that part of your life is over and now it's time for you to gain a new family and new friends. As long as you keep us close and you allow them to love you, you'll be fine."_ His Headmaster had not always made the right choices, but he tried his best and in the end only wished to protect Harry; to preserve his innocence for as long as he could. He was grateful to Dumbledore.

"_Don't worry son, it's a scary world out there but you'll be fine. You're a Potter and you'll make it through."_ He wished he had more time with his father, but the man had died to protect him and Harry was sure he watched over him even in his passing. Because of this, he would always love him.

"_Oh my baby, they're good men and they'll take care of you. Don't worry about us, we'll be here by your side as we always have. Your family loves you."_ His mother, she too died to protect him and Harry knew she was a brave woman. He hoped that one day perhaps he could have children with Spock and Jim. And if he did, he wanted to name one of them after his mum because she deserved it.

"_Love, it'll be alright. I'm not mad, I'm pleased that you've moved on and found someone to help you heal. They treat you well and that's all I ask for. I love you Harry and I want you happy, you deserve it."_ Charlie would always hold a place in his heart, he had been his first love and it had been special. He was grateful he had such a passionate and kind man at his side when he needed him most.

"Harry?" Jim questioned drawing the wizard out of his thoughts. Glancing up at his lovers, he offered a teary smile. They were right, as long as he kept them close to his heart, he could never forget his family. And they would want him happy. So he would try his hardest to live and be the man that he was sure they would be proud of. He explained, "I was just thinking about what you said. And I thought for a moment… that I could hear them in my head; Hermione… Ron… my parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore… and Charlie."

"What did they say?" Jim asked curiously.

"They said that it was okay, that they would always be by my side as long as I kept them in my heart… and that they wanted me to be happy."

"That is wise advice," Spock remarked.

"Yeah, it's because of them that you lived and came into our lives. So we'll remember them too as a thank you for giving you to us," Jim smiled and kissed the wizard's cheek. Harry smiled and wiped his eyes murmuring, "It's late, we should go to bed."

"Indeed, we have much to do tomorrow."

Calmly they walked over to their bed, shedding and setting aside their robes before settling themselves under the sheets. Like always Harry was tucked between Jim and Spock who cradled their lover close, protecting him like a precious treasure. As they drifted off, they were unaware of the mass of transparent figures standing in a corner of the room, all of them wearing smiles.

Lily hugged James who stroked her hair while George Kirk beamed with pride and Amanda Grayson gazed at them fondly. Next to them Sirius stood with Tonks and Remus grinning as he hugged his best friend and cousin. Hermione and Ron held hands while Ron patted Charlie's arm giving his brother a grin. The rest of the Weasleys stood together with Dumbledore, Molly wiping her eyes while Arthur smiled; the twins grinned in happiness, Percy smiled and Bill hugged Ginny.

"They're good kids," George stated, grateful that his son finally found his way and the happiness that he sought. Amanda nodded in agreement patting his arm and reaching out to squeeze Lily's hand, the mothers sharing a smile between each other. Their babies were grown up and it was hard to let them go, but they would be fine. They were just grateful to have this one last goodbye.

"Yes, they are good children," Amanda murmured tenderly, sensing they had to go.

"We love you Harry, Spock, Jim," Lily whispered as they began to fade away. Before they fully disappeared, James said, "Good luck you three." And then they were gone, their warmth and well wishes lingering in the air as they prayed for the happiness of their children whom they loved.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	110. Marriage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**110. Marriage**_

"It's just the heat, I'm not going to faint," Harry thought as he stood in a room with Teddy, smoothing out his robes as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He was getting married, in the words of Jim, holy shit! The wizard couldn't believe this was actually happening, he was actually getting married to the men he loved and they were going to be together for the rest of their natural lives. Fidgeting nervously, he glanced at his son who was dressed in a little tux, his feet swinging to and fro as he sat in a chair nearby.

"Well, how do I look?" Harry questioned. Teddy glanced up and gave his father a critical look before beaming widely, his hair turning a sunny yellow. He chirped, "You look great Dad!"

"Thanks cub," Harry chuckled as he opened his arms, embracing his son close. Despite his nervousness, he was happy. This was going to be one of the best days of his life, he could feel it. Perking at a knock on the door, he called out for the person to come in. Sulu and Chekov stepped inside smiling when they saw Harry. Teddy rushed over to the Russian and hugged him while Sulu nodded, "You look good Harry. Spock and Jim are going to be impressed."

"Thanks."

"The ceremony is about to start soon," Chekov informed, "Leonard sent us to get you."

"Alright, time to get this over with," Harry joked.

"Not nervous are you?" Sulu joked.

Harry gave him a dry look and raised his eyebrow in a very Spock fashion, "What do you bloody think?"

Sulu laughed deeply as they walked out heading toward the main hall where the wedding/bonding would take place. Harry took a deep breath and focused on not tripping over himself, it would just be his luck that he somehow manages to trip on his robes in front of everyone. That would be embarrassing. But he was grateful that the robes weren't too thick or heavy, especially since it was rather warm inside. He cursed himself for not thinking of putting cooling charms on his clothes, it probably would have helped.

"Oh well, nothing can be done about it now," he thought.

Reaching the large doors that led to the hall, Harry perked when he saw Jim and Spock standing with Pike, T'Pau, Sarek, Selek and their friends. Like himself, his fiancés were dressed in ceremonial Vulcan robes and while Spock appeared unbothered, Jim was just as warm under the collar as Harry was. The pair focused their attention on Harry and they gazed, stunned by the wizard's beauty. Uhura smiled warmly, "You look great Harry."

"Thank you," he nodded in gratitude, blushing slightly.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" Pike offered smiling. The large group began to form a line with Pike and T'Pau leading; they were followed by Sarek and Selek, then Jim, Harry and Spock while the senior crew brought up the end. A moment later the large doors opened and they stepped through, a small group of humans and Vulcans standing around parted. They watched the assembly as they reached the end of the grand hall, the couple standing before Pike and T'Pau while the crew, Sarek and Selek moved aside to join the audience.

T'Pau gazed at her grandson and his two humans with a critical eye. All three of them stood tall and firm, resolve in their eyes. They had chosen, nothing would change their minds and she felt a trickle of satisfaction. Nodding, she focused her gaze on Spock.

"Dost thou wish to bind thyself with thy chosen ones?"

"Yes," Spock replied.

"Then proceed, deepen the ties that hold thyself to thy chosen ones."

Turning toward his bond mates, Spock reached out and placed his fingers on Harry and Jim's psi points. They relaxed into his touch showing their trust and closed their eyes as Spock chanted, "Our minds, one and together. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Jim and Harry inhaled sharply as Spock reached out for the glimmering gold bonds that connected their minds together and he carefully strengthened them. Their emotions were warm and calm, like swimming through temperate water. It was easy for Spock to work, constantly reinforcing the bonds until they were strong like steel and gleamed with pride. Softly, his voice echoed through their thoughts, "_Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. Thou art my T'hy'la._"

"_Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. You are our T'hy'la_," they recited in union. Satisfied he tenderly pulled from their minds and lowered his hands, his brown eyes conveying his happiness. Blue and green returned the gesture.

T'Pau calmly stepped forward and one by one, expertly probed their thoughts before nodding, "It is done. Thou art now bond mates, bound together unto eternity."

"Thank you," Harry whispered in gratitude. T'Pau nodded and stepped away while Pike too center stage, dressed in his Admiral uniform.

"The rings please," Pike ordered gently. McCoy stepped forward holding a satin pillow, the rings nestled on it. Jim reached out plucking up one of the rings while Harry held out his hand for Spock who accepted. Pike nodded in approval, "Repeat after me. With this ring we unite ourselves with you S'chn T'gai Spock, for better or worse, through sickness and health, for eternity."

"With this ring we unite ourselves with you S'chn T'gai Spock, for better or worse, through sickness and health, for eternity," Jim and Harry repeated as they slipped the ring on Spock's finger together. The silver band gleamed under the light, showing off the protective runes that were carved into it. It was Harry's idea, his touch. The small audience watched as Spock reached out and took a ring while Harry cradled Jim's hand, the pair reiterating, "With this ring we unite ourselves with you James Tiberius Kirk, for better or worse, through sickness and health, for eternity."

Jim grinned as they slipped the ring on his finger and whispered quietly, "One more."

Harry fought back a flush as his lovers moved closer to him, Jim grasping the last ring while Spock held his hand tenderly, sending waves of adoration toward him. In union they spoke, "With this ring we unite ourselves with you Hadrian Evan Black, for better or worse, through sickness and health, for eternity."

As soon as the final ring was slipped onto the wizard's finger, the audience shuddered as they felt a warm breeze pass over all of them and they looked around curiously. No one noticed the way Harry's eyes glowed nor did they see the vibrant green threads that trickled out of him and bound themselves to Spock and Jim. Truly they were one now in mind, body and spirit; they were bound for eternity through magic's approval.

The Vulcan and human blinked in a daze before they smiled down at their new husband who returned the smile. Shaking his head, Pike held out his hands over the trio, "By the power vested in me by the United Federation, I pronounce you Spock, Hadrian and James Grayson-Kirk! You may now kiss to seal your union!"

Jim grinned wolfishly as he pulled Harry closed and kissed him while Spock shook his head, the humans of the crowd bursting into cheers while the few Vulcans stood to clap. Jim pulled away from Harry and gave the same treatment to Spock who didn't mind. And the blond especially didn't mind when he watched his now husbands share a kiss; he was downright giddy. It seemed like a dream, but it was real. They had gone through a lot of shit and jumped over many hurdles, but here they were now. It had been a long and tough road, but it was worth it in the end.

"Now I get it old man," he thought as he watched his friends crowd around them shouting their congratulations. He smiled warmly as he watched Spock pick up Teddy and hold him close while Harry leaned up to kiss their son's cheek, "Now I get why you did what you had to do, why you died to protect Mom and I. And I can't thank you enough for that." He was married. He was stuck with Spock and Harry forever and it was the best thing Jim could ever ask for.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	111. Depart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_111. Depart_**

"Do we have everything?" Jim questioned as he looked around the room once more checking to see that all their belongings were packed. The last thing he needed was to leave something behind and have to travel all the way back to New Vulcan just to get it. That would definitely put a damper on the honeymoon.

"Indeed we do Jim," Spock replied as he closed their suit case and set it aside with its twin.

"Alright just making sure, cause you know it would suck being on an important mission and then realizing I left my toothbrush here," Jim joked.

"Of course," Spock said, deciding to humor his husband.

"Where's Harry and Teddy?"

"They are currently with my father on the patio."

Jim blinked, "At this time of day? It's not even ten yet and already it's warming up out there."

"I'm confident that they are well. Father would not allow them to remain outside for too long lest they suffer heat stroke," Spock assured.

"I know, not offense to Sarek meant. I just worry is all, you know that."

"As do I, but there is no need when we are in the home of my father. He had grown… fond of Harry and Teddy, he would never allow any harm to come to them."

Jim pouted, "Doesn't he like me?"

"My father respects you Jim not only as a captain but as a individual as well. He would not have allowed us to bond if he disapproved of you," Spock comforted as he hugged his light T'hy'la, "There is no need for you to fear."

"Sorry, my insecurity popped up," Jim apologized.

"Your apology is illogical for you have done nothing wrong."

Jim sighed, "But I'm a captain, I shouldn't let myself be sensitive like that."

"But you are also human and therefore allowed to express moments of distress. I love you and Harry equally, nothing will change that," Spock explained calmly, sending gentle waves of comfort and adoration through their bond. Jim sagged against his husband and sighed. He knew he still had some issues to work out, they all did, but it still felt nice to let go. When he was with Harry and Spock, Jim felt comfortable letting down his walls and giving away his control. To them, he wasn't Captain Kirk but rather he was just Jim.

"The hour is late, we must return to the Enterprise," Spock noted. Jim nodded and smiled up at the Vulcan before grabbing one of the suit cases while Spock grabbed the other. Doing a quick scan, Jim nodded in satisfaction when he didn't spot any stray items.

"Alright, lets go," he chirped before walking out. Heading down the hall into the living space, the pair glanced around looking for their wayward husband and son wondering if they had come in yet. But apparently they hadn't judging by the empty room. Heaving voices on the patio, they made their way over and stepped out into the hot air. They easily found Harry, Sarek and Teddy lingering near the garden. Sarek and Harry were talking while they watched Teddy water the planets.

"Does this mean when we get our own house after we retire, we're going to need a garden?" Jim questioned as he walked over, smiling warmly at the scene.

Harry returned the gesture, "Maybe, Teddy seems to like working in the garden."

"Grandpa says that when I come to visit again, I can help him more," Teddy exclaimed happily as he set the watering can aside. Spock glanced at his father who nodded, it was the truth. This pleased Spock; his fear had been that Sarek would not accept his new family for one reason or another. But instead, he seemed to actually enjoy being in their presence.

"Is it time to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, time to head off for our vacation/honeymoon," Jim replied pulling out his communicator, "Enterprise, this is Kirk. Four to Beam up."

"Aye Captain," an ensign replied on the other line.

"Then I shall bid your farewell and a safe journey. You will contact me when you have arrived at your destination," Sarek ordered.

"Of course Father," Spock agreed.

"Goodbye Sarek, thank you for allowing us to stay in your home," Jim thanked as he moved to pick up Teddy, holding him in his arms.

Harry nodded, "Yes, it was pleasant."

"Your gratitude is noted. I only hope that you will visit soon."

"We will, of course," Harry smiled.

"Bye grandpa!" Teddy waved, "I'll call you soon!"

"I find myself looking forward to your communication," Sarek said holding up the ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

They returned the gesture as Spock replied, "Peace and long life Father." And within moments, lights surrounded them as they were beamed back up to the Enterprise. Sarek smiled faintly before tucking his hands behind his back and headed inside.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	112. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_112. Honeymoon_**

Talos 7 was a resort planet that they ended up choosing as their destination due to their acceptable climate which resulted in good weather and abundant vegetation. It was the perfect place for their week long shore leave/honeymoon, at least Jim thought so. And Harry had to agree after their first day there. It was certainly a pleasant place to enjoy themselves as they celebrated their marriage. Jim had been rather proud of his choice, beaming the whole time as they checked into their hotel (the reservation had been made under Grayson-Kirk which Harry still couldn't get over, curse his sappiness!)

Their first day had consisted of going into town and looking at the various shops, exploring the wares that the vendors were selling. They had bought gifts for their friends and a few presents for Teddy. Since it was their honeymoon, McCoy had offered to keep the young boy with him during shore leave and entertain him with fun things to do. Teddy hadn't minded knowing that his parents wanted some quality time together and he was especially happy for the fact that he would get to talk to Joanna more as a result.

They had a nice lunch at a small café near a lake, spending nearly an hour there eating and chatting. They then left to explore some more, even going to a museum just for Spock which the Vulcan appreciated. When it grew later, they headed back to the hotel room and busied themselves for a bit with various late minute forms they had to fill out to verify their marriage. It was a hassle, but necessary. After that, they ordered up dinner and watched a movie before going to bed.

Now it was their second day and they decided to take it slower. They had laid in bed for a good two hours indulging in some cuddling and heavy petting before they managed to get up. They ordered room service and had breakfast on the veranda just enjoying the fresh air as they discussed plans for the rest of the week. Jim wanted to spend at least a day at the beach, Spock wanted to tour a few museums and Harry thought that it would be nice to explore other parts of town as well as take a day at the spa. He didn't care how girly it sounded, the wizard felt he was long overdue to be pampered. After all, it was hard and stressful work to be a doctor, especially on a star ship. Not to mention he was on his honeymoon, he deserved the royal treatment!

When it drew later in the morning, they decided to head to the pool since there weren't that many people out there. Jim and Harry had been the ones to actually swim while Spock sat in a lounge chair reading. But they didn't mind and just decided to do laps together, occasionally stopping near where Spock sat to rest and catch their breath. No need to over work themselves and Spock enjoyed the company not to mention the view although he would never admit to it.

"So how about a nice light lunch after this?" Harry questioned.

"Sounds good to me, I'm working up an appetite," Jim agreed.

Spock nodded, "Indeed, but I would suggest you both shower first to wash away the chlorine from your bodies."

"We know love, don't worry over us," Harry smiled before splashing Jim and taking off to the deep end, the blond following.

As planned, once they washed up and changed again they headed out for lunch returning to the same café from the day before. They didn't stay as long, indulging in a light lunch before they headed out again. Stumbling across a well maintained park, the trio spent most of the afternoon there walking or resting under the shades of trees as they talked. It wasn't anything fancy, just taking the time to slow down and enjoy themselves.

But now it was the evening and somehow Jim managed to coax them into further relaxation by taking a dip in the hot tub. It wasn't a bad idea really and a nice soak was always good for the body. Harry sighed as he leaned against Spock, basking in the warmth of the water and of the Vulcan at his side. Spock was especially enjoying himself since he had never been in a hot tub before.

"We should try hot springs one day, you'll like that Spock," Harry murmured feeling rather lethargic.

"That actually sounds good," Jim commented quietly as he cuddled on Spock's other side, his hand lazily running over his husband's chest while toying with the chest hair there. Spock quietly purred in pleasure as he replied, "I shall trust your judgment on the matter."

"We just need a good bottle of champagne and we'd be set here," Jim said.

"I don't think mixing alcohol and hot tubs is allowed," Harry pointed out, "Not to mention we haven't eaten. I don't want to drink on an empty stomach."

"Oh yeah… does that mean we have to get out when we get hungry?" Jim didn't like that idea, he was content where he was thank you very much.

"It would only be logical to do so," Spock said carding his fingers through Harry's hair. The wizard purred at the show of affection, going as far as to close his eyes. He was just totally relaxed, he didn't want to leave either. Jim glanced at his other husband, "I think Harry's falling asleep."

"Am not," Harry huffed his breath tickling Spock's skin.

"Remain awake k'diwa. It would not do well for you to fall asleep in a pool of water," Spock advised.

Harry yawned, "You wouldn't let me drown so I'm safe."

"When did we become so tired?" Jim questioned suddenly.

"The last few days have been overwhelming. I think it's our bodies telling us to rest now," Harry theorized. Spock nodded in agreement. Jim hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. He couldn't disagree and it wasn't like he cared too much. He was warm, comfy and tranquil, he couldn't ask for anything better.

"I love you both… you know that right?" Jim murmured.

"We know Jim," Harry replied.

Spock nodded, "We cherish thee as well Jim, our T'hy'la."

"Good," Jim sighed as he shifted a bit, "Just wanted to make sure you knew." Maybe it was the hot tub or maybe it was the relaxed pace of their day. Either way, they were enjoying themselves in this little slice of paradise. And they would treasure the moments for many years to come.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	113. Settling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_113. Settling_**

"That was the best vacation I've ever had," Jim sighed happily as he put his clothes away, "Too bad it's over."

"All good things must come to an end Jim," Spock commented as he arranged the various trinkets they bought on Talos 7 around their room.

"Well at least it's nice to be home on our Lady," the blond smiled.

"Yes, back to the grind that is work," Harry quipped playfully. Currently he was on the computer checking over various emails making sure that all their paperwork for their marriage had gone through and was processed. The last thing any of them wanted was some sort of hiccup to ruin their rather lengthy good mood.

"It's not so bad."

"Says you, you get to sit in the nice comfy chair and order people around," the wizard grumbled deleting a message before going onto the next one. Jim grinned and winked playfully at his husband. That's right, not just his lover anymore but his husband. The thought still made Jim mentally cheer and dance. He didn't care if he was acting like a giddy school girl, Jim was married to the pair of hottest and most delicious men in the universe and they were all his! He rocked!

"Ashayam, your thoughts are distracting," Spock scolded gently.

"Sorry Spock, can't help that," Jim snickered. The Vulcan mentally sighed knowing he would have to teach his T'hy'las how to shield in the future. Although he was sure that even if Jim learned how, he would still purposely tease Spock because he could. He felt Jim's indignation as well as Harry's amusement through their bond and he smirked slightly. He supposed even he couldn't be immune to the good cheer of their situation.

"See! You're just as happy about our marriage," Jim exclaimed.

"Of course he is, he just has more restraint than you," Harry interjected, frowning when he found an email for free sex toys. Really? How the hell did that get on there? This account was for sending and receiving important documents only; it was practically owned by Star Fleet. He deleted it before Jim saw it because he was sure the blond would be interested in what was being offered.

"Are you saying I don't have restraint?"

"You have restraint Jim, but sometimes you fail to use it," Spock stated. Jim pouted and mumbled about mean husbands before he went back to unpacking although it was obvious he wasn't really upset. The blond knew they teased him a lot because he tended to make himself an easy target and he was fine with that; Jim knew it was all in good humor and that they didn't really believe half the stuff they said.

The computer beeped as a new message came through. Harry clicked on it perking when he realized it was the adoption forms Spock and Jim had filled out two weeks before they got married. Carefully he read it over before smiling widely. His husbands felt his joy through the bond and paused in their work to focus on the other man at the desk.

"Are you well Harry?" Spock asked.

"It went through," was his only reply.

"What went through babe?" Jim inquired moving to check over the wizard's shoulder, Spock not far behind.

"The adoption papers for Teddy, they were approved!"

"Shit really?"

"Indeed it seems so," Spock commented, his tone pleased.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Well of course I knew it would, but still!" Jim babbled, a bit in shock. It felt like the hour before their wedding all over again, except this time it was different. Jim and Spock were officially fathers to Teddy. Of course they had been since the beginning, but now it was on paper and in the eyes of the law. He was now Theodore Remus Grayson-Kirk, the son of Spock, Hadrian and James Grayson-Kirk.

"I believe Teddy shall be pleased with this news," Spock said after a moment.

Jim nodded, "Oh yeah, definitely."

And he was. The minute he was told the news, Teddy had practically bounded around the room his hair and eyes changing rapid colors while things floated in the air; his magic was conveying his happiness. He tightly hugged Spock and Jim, nearly weeping for joy at the thought of finally having his own family. And Harry couldn't be happier either, things were finally settling into place.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	114. Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

_**114. Family**_

"Dad?" Teddy called out as he walked into his parents' living room glancing around curiously. He finally spotted Harry sitting at the small table set up in the corner of the room. He was focusing on something in front of him which made Teddy curious. Forgetting about his Charms question for a moment, Teddy walked over and pulled up the other chair, kneeling in it.

"What are you doing Dad?"

"I'm putting some pictures in the photo album," Harry replied, "Want to help me?"

"Yeah!" Teddy cheered as he picked up one of the photos lying around. It was of Harry, Spock and Jim during their wedding the week before dressed in their robes. There were others as well; there was one of Jim and Teddy working in Amanda's garden on New Vulcan, there was one of the Grayson-Kirk family along with Sarek, there was a picture of his grandpa George and another of his grandma Amanda, there were a few from the wedding including a group picture of the newlyweds with their son and their friends. There were even pictures from their honeymoon and shore leave.

"Isn't that Father?" Teddy questioned as he picked up a picture. In it was a young Spock who stood next to Amanda who sat in a chair; a gift from Sarek so that Teddy would know of his family. Harry nodded, "Yes, your grandpa Sarek told me that Spock was about ten there."

"Just a little older than me."

"Yup," Harry said as he took the pictures of Amanda and George, placing them on the first page of his album with the picture of his own parents. He smiled gently as Lily and James moved to look at the regular photos before gazing up at Harry and nodding in approval. Teddy waved to his grandparents who waved back.

Together Teddy and Harry carefully placed their new pictures with the older ones, mixing and matching. Teddy giggled at a goofy picture of Jim trying to get a piggy back ride from McCoy although the Southern doctor looked ready to throw him off. They added a shot of Sulu and Chekov dancing in a purposely embarrassing manner and a picture of Scotty carrying Uhura in his arms while the woman cheered.

As he admired the array his own baby pictures along with pictures of Spock and Harry as young kids, Teddy frowned thoughtfully. He gazed up at his father questioning, "Dad, why aren't there many pictures of Papa as a kid?"

Harry paused his features becoming somewhat sad. Reaching out to ruffle his son's orange hair, he explained, "Your Papa wasn't as lucky as your Father and I. Growing up he didn't have anyone to care for him since his father died and his mother… well she wasn't the best mother. His brother tried his best to take care of Jim, but he left in the end when it became too much. It wasn't till he met Christopher and Leonard that people began to care for him again."

"Oh… so he only has a few pictures?"

"Only the ones that meant the most to him. When he left Riverside, he took only a few pictures of his early youth when he still felt loved," Harry replied. Reaching out he tapped a photo, "See this one?"

"Uh huh," Teddy nodded.

"This is Jim when he was about four and that's his brother Sam, your uncle. This was before his mother remarried and the brothers were happy. Jim loves his picture dearly."

"Oh. Is Papa okay with letting you have this picture?"

"He's fine with it, I already asked. He said he'd rather have it in here where it can be surrounded by other good memories than sitting collecting dust."

Teddy hummed in understanding before he went back to sorting through the other photos. It took them nearly an hour before they were all placed away and they smiled with pride at their work. It was a moment later that Spock and Jim walked in having finished their routine reports and check-ins with all the department heads. Jim smiled when he saw them, "Honey, we're home."

"Ha ha, you're so bloody funny," Harry drawled.

"Yup, you love me for it," Jim chirped as he walked over and picked up Teddy, "Hey kiddo, had a good time with school work today?"

"Yeah," Teddy giggled and hugged him, "Dad and I were adding to the photo album."

"Indeed?" Spock questioned.

"Sounds like fun," Jim exclaimed as he moved over, "Lets see what you did."

Harry opened the album from the beginning smiling when Jim and Spock inhaled sharply at the photos of all their parents grouped together. They exchanged looks with Harry who nodded to them before he turned the page. They spent time together looking over the new photos, laughing at the goofy ones or smiling at the warmer ones. Jim was surprised that Harry had actually put his picture of himself and Sam in there. While he hadn't heard from his brother in years and still felt bitterness toward him, that photo was still precious to him. It reminded him of a time in his life when he had truthfully been happy.

"But I'm happy again," he thought nuzzling Teddy's hair, "And I'm grateful for that happiness."

"I must admit I am quite pleased with this arrangement. You and Teddy have done well," Spock complimented.

"Yeah, it's nice to be included," Jim chuckled.

"Oh course," Harry said as he closed the album and moved to put on the shelf behind the desk, "You're my husbands now and this is our family. So it's only logical to place those photos in the family album right?"

"Indeed, it is only logical," Spock agreed.

"Family… it's been a long time since I've associated myself with that word."

"True of us all," Spock remarked.

Teddy beamed, "Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind!"

"You've been watching Lilo and Stitch again haven't you?" Jim chuckled kissing his son's forehead. Teddy just nodded grinning.

Smiling, Harry leaned back into Spock as he said, "But it's true. We're a family now and we'll always be together as long we need each other."

"That sounds nice," Jim hummed, "I could get used to our little family."

"I find myself inclined to agree. We are most fortunate to have a healthy and content family such as ours," Spock stated.

"Yes, most fortunate indeed," Harry whispered.

* * *

Last chapter after this one! Gasp! Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	115. Eternity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Star Trek or Harry Potter. They belong to J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), threesome, AU, violence, language, angst, character deaths, psychological/anxiety disorders, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairings:** Spock/Harry/Kirk, hints of Sulu/Chekov and Scotty/Uhura

* * *

**_115. Eternity_**

The bridge of the Enterprise was buzzing with life as its crew went about their business, focusing on their work. Uhura sat at her station monitoring frequencies carefully while Sulu and Chekov playfully bickered at the helm. Scotty was currently on the bridge working on some wiring and panels that were malfunctioning, explaining to the ensign nearby what was causing the problem. Although due to the rapid words and slur of the Engineer's Scottish accent, it was hard to tell what was being said. Spock was leaning over his station studying his various screens with the intensity only a Vulcan could pull off. Jim watched as his husband worked, imaging the body that was hidden under that uniform and held off the urge to grin.

"Still feels like a dream," he thought, "All of this; a ship of my own, the best crew I could ever ask for, best friends in the universe, a great kid and the sexiest husbands alive. It all seems so surreal."

"_This isn't a dream ashayam_," Spock's voice echoed in his mind and he felt the caress of the bond.

"_Reading my thoughts? Sneaky Vulcan, I like that_," Jim teased, "_And I know it's not, it still feels like a dream though. It's just difficult because I'm so used to having good things ripped from me._"

"_I realize this for Harry and I are the same as you Jim. We understand, but we will not allow any to take what we have struggled for_," Spock assured.

"_Yeah, listen to our sexy Vulcan and stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles_," Harry teased.

"_Are you saying I'm old? You're so mean Harry! I want a divorce!_"

"_No you don't you prat, you're just too vain for your own good," Harry snickered, "I swear your ego is going to take over the universe one day._"

"_It might_," Jim chirped.

A voice suddenly came over the com unit on his chair, "Dammit Jim, stop mentally distracting Harry when he's working!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything! He was the one who started talking!" Jim protested although he was grinning. The bridge crew laughed or snickered in amusement, catching onto their captain's good mood. Even Spock seemed pleased as he raised an eyebrow. Jim resisted the impulse to stick his tongue out at the Vulcan.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" McCoy snorted.

Jim gasped holding a hand over his heart, "Bones, you wound me! Don't you trust me anymore?"

"The moment you stop being so reckless on away missions is the moment I'll start trusting you," was the Southern doctor's reply.

"Which means it's not going to happen," Sulu chuckled from his seat.

"Thanks for the support Hikaru, really," Jim pouted.

"_I'm taking my break anyway so I'll head up there with Teddy and see you soon_," Harry stated. Jim grinned happily while Spock gained a contented look in his eyes.

"Well, guess it doesn't matter now. The kid is heading up to see you," McCoy informed.

"Yup, I know! Thanks for that Bones, I'll see you later!" Jim ended the connection knowing that his best friend was probably grumbling and cursing at him. But that was okay, it was just how McCoy was; it was his way of showing love! Jim smiled as he settled back in his chair waiting. Several minutes later Harry arrived much to the blonde's pleasure. And like always Teddy rushed over and climbed into his lap.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Papa! Is everything in order?"

"Yup, the ship is running smooth," Jim replied ruffling his hair, "Not bothering your dad too much are you?"

"Nope, I was studying," Teddy explained and automatically began to chatter away on what he was learning. Jim smiled and listened patiently, glancing from the corner of his eye to observe Spock and Harry. They stood at Spock's station talking, their fingers brushing together tenderly hidden from view. And Jim felt at peace; this was his life, his home. This was his crew, his friends and most of all his family. He hoped he would always have this to carry with him. Because Jim wasn't afraid anymore, as long as he had his friends, Spock, Harry and Teddy he felt strong. If they were by his side, Jim was confident that he could become the captain and the man that his father wanted him to be.

"_We are with you always ashayam_," Spock confided.

"_Yes, you're stuck with us for eternity_," Harry agreed.

Jim smiled slightly, "_Eternity huh? That doesn't sound too bad_." Not too bad at all.

**The End.**

* * *

And that's it! It's done! I can't believe it, it feels like a dream. I must admit when I first began writing this I never thought that people would receive it so well! It's been a long road this story and it's seen me through some difficult times, but I'm grateful. And I'm also grateful to you my readers and reviewers! You all made me so happy with your lovely thoughts and praises! It always put such a smile on my face when I would read the reviews for this story!

It almost feels like I'm letting the boys go; we've been through a lot together and they sure have grown. But fear not! There will be a sequel called **_Child of the Stars_**! Although I will give people a warning, it will feature **M-Preg** (male pregnancy) so if you don't like such topics then you don't have to read the sequel. I left this story at a point where you can be perfectly content. Just letting you know! For those who aren't bothered by such subject matters, you're more than welcome to read it! Hopefully I'll have a large part of it done before I get back from Houston in July, but we'll see since I'll be working on other stories or artwork.

Again thank you all for your support and your loyalty as my readers! I'm amazingly happy! I hope to see a lot of you again for the sequel!

**Always,**  
**Seth**


	116. Sequel Uploaded!

Holy shit, alright! First off I just want to say I'm very very very very **VERY!** sorry! Truly I am! I know it's taken me a long time to get Child of the Stars up and running, but there are reasons for it. I won't go into major details, but it involves not only serious writer's block but also losing a long time friendship.

Someone I thought of as a sister got pregnant by a guy who didn't treat her well and I said something that she took as offense and well, we don't talk anymore. And I suppose because of that, I wasn't in the mood to write anything about pregnancy or babies. But things are getting a bit better now and I've started working on Child of the Stars.

So again I apologize for taking a god damn **YEAR** to get this going. I know you have all been anxiously waiting! So I've posted the story and it's there for your enjoyment! Thank you for your patience! You guys are the best readers ever!

**~Seth**


End file.
